Tempered in Water
by HitokiriOTD
Summary: The difference of a second can mean life or death to a shinobi. How would Uzumaki Naruto's life change if such a difference had occurred? Above the red waves, Naruto's path is forever altered.
1. The Difference of a Second

**Tempered in Water**

_Chapter 1 / The Difference of a Second_

By HitokiriOTD

Thick mist had settled oppressively over the bridge. Naruto could barely make out Haku's delicate, strangely feminine features. The other ninja was still speaking and Naruto had, in a move that would have amazed nearly everyone who knew him, chosen to remain silent. Indeed, he didn't know if he could muster the words to speak even had he wanted to. Haku's pained words resonated uncomfortably in Naruto's mind and soul.

"Do you know… the pain of living without a dream? The knowledge that no one in the world needs you?" Those eyes, once full of warmth and determination while they had casually spoken amidst the trees, were now empty and dull as the bored into him.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto ground out, his confusion and anger reflected on his face.

"Zabuza-san has no need of a weak shinobi. You stole my reason for existing," Haku was smiling, as if amused at a secret joke. Naruto was quickly coming to realize that his smile, his expression, and his tone of voice were all masks under which Haku hid his true feelings.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Why…? Why do you fight for the sake of that guy?" He couldn't comprehend it. Zabuza was a terrible person, while Haku was in many ways a reflection of himself. _So why…?_ "He's an evil ninja, who gets money from bad guys and does terrible things!" Naruto's voice grew louder and he began to gesture angrily, "Is that no-brow the only precious person you have!?"

Haku was silent for a moment before answering, "Once, a long time ago, I had people that were precious to me." His eyes dropped, "My… parents."

As Haku's story unfolded, Naruto couldn't help but feel the sense of kinship with the tragic ninja grow. It was a horrifying story, and a part of Naruto, the part that was still innocent, couldn't comprehend that humans could be so cruel to each other. Another, larger part of him understood all too well. Naruto listened numbly as Haku dully described the death of his parents.

"When I came to, I realized that I had just killed my own father. And at the time, I thought of myself as… no, I had no choice but to think of myself as being… I realized that that was the most painful thing a person could feel."

"The most painful thing?" Naruto's voice was small as he voiced his query.

"The feeling that your existence is needed by no one in this world," Haku's dead eyes haunted Naruto, almost as much as his words did.

_He's the same as me. _Naruto didn't know how to describe the strange mélange of feelings that thought stirred within him. He was relieved that others like him existed, that he wasn't alone in his pain. He wanted to weep in grief, for the very same reason. He wanted to reach out to Haku, but at the same time he was terrified. He _understood _this person. Conversely, Haku could understand Naruto.

"You said this to me, 'I want to become the number one ninja in my village, and have everyone recognize me.' When someone who accepts you from the bottom of their heart appears, that person should become the most important person to you. Zabuza-san knew that I was from a family with a bloodline limit, yet he still raised me. He wanted this ability that everyone else hated." Haku's head lowered in remembrance.

"_A brat like you won't be needed by anyone, and you'll die a beggar." _

_Haku smiled up at the towering Mist-nin, "You have the same eyes as me."_

_Zabuza stared at the tiny, hollow-eyed child for a long moment. "Kid, do you want to be needed by someone?" Zabuza asked gruffly. "Can you give everything to me?" _

_Beggar-child and jounin continued to match gazes. Haku gave a single, slow nod. "Then, starting today, your ability is mine." Haku rose and moved to Zabuza's side. The man patted Haku's head once with his large, calloused hand before drawing Haku close._

"_Come with me."_

Haku's expression twisted in bittersweet sorrow, "I was happy." Haku still remembered clearly the night that they had left the Country of Water. But that memory brought Haku no happiness. He had failed in his pledge. "I'm sorry, Zabuza-san. I couldn't be the tool you wished for me to be after all." Haku's head lifted, and he began to walk towards Naruto. Naruto anxiously took a step back. Haku stopped and gazed down at him.

"Naruto-kun," Haku spoke, "please… kill me." Naruto didn't understand, couldn't understand, how a person could serenely ask for death like that. Haku had given up. Why was a single defeat so unacceptable? Did Zabuza really mean that much to him? "Please kill me," Naruto clenched his jaw as Haku repeated the request. Dull eyes stared down at him. "Why are you hesitating?" Naruto looked away, pained, and stepped back.

"I can't believe that stupid story! Weapon? Tool? Someone like that is a precious person to you? That's okay with you!?" His hands rose, partly in anger, partly pleading. _That's not right… it can't be…_

"Is it wrong?" Haku's question, so contradictory to Naruto's inner thoughts, stopped him in his tracks.

"What…?" he drew back in surprise.

"How is that wrong?"

Naruto's expression wilted, "But… that's…"

"Zabuza-san had hopes for me. He needed me." Memories flashed through Haku's mind. "But now, I have lost the purpose that made me who I am. Zabuza-san will no longer need me anymore." Naruto's face reflected his despair, "That's why I am asking you…" Haku paused.

"Now, hurry…" Haku continued almost urgently. Naruto took another step back, agonized. Haku's eyes narrowed slightly, "Why are still hesitating?"

Naruto growled in frustration. "I don't understand!" he shouted, "Is remaining strong the only reason you have for staying in this world!?" Haku's serene expression never wavered, nor did the other ninja offer an answer to Naruto. "You could have made people recognize you for something else other than just fighting," he finished, his tone pleading.

"The day I met you in the forest, I felt that you and I were alike," Haku said. "That's what I thought," Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "You should understand," Haku paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm sorry that I have to soil your hands."

"Is this… Is this the only way?" Naruto agonized. What was this feeling, welling up inside? Despair? Defeat? Naruto couldn't name it, but he knew for sure that he didn't like it. He didn't like the black ball of misery that had settled in his stomach. He didn't want to kill this person. Haku wasn't his enemy. He wasn't a faceless shinobi anymore; not just some evil nin that Naruto had spent years daydreaming about beating into the ground. Haku was Haku.

_He killed Sasuke_, whispered something in the back of his mind.

_That's true, but… but still…_

"Yes." There was no doubt in Haku's voice or posture. The other boy was serene in the face of death. The misery grew bigger and bigger, and Naruto waged a brief internal war with himself. Naruto closed his eyes.

"If I had met you in some other place, we might have become friends." There was a lifetime worth of pain lurking behind Naruto's words.

_Why… Why did it turn out to be like this?_

When Naruto's eyes snapped open, they were filled with deadly determination. His hand dropped to his right thigh and drew a kunai. He was scarcely aware of that first step towards Haku, but he thought that he could feel every minute detail of the cold, damp handle of the kunai as he drew it from his leg holster. He was moving, perhaps as fast as he had ever moved before. Chakra pumped through his legs, accelerating his movement. For a brief, whimsical second, his mind flashed back to the tree climbing training. He had never considered that he would be using those hard-earned skills to kill someone, especially so soon. It was all about jutsu and dreams, or at least it had been. His newfound knowledge, that he had been so eager to learn, now left a bitter taste in his mouth.

_This is what it means to be a strong shinobi and to protect someone!?_

Haku was almost smiling. _Grab hold of your dream_.

A battle cry was sounding from Naruto's throat, though he wasn't aware of it. _He had…Sasuke had a dream, too! _The vision of Sasuke's still, cold body, filled with senbon, was painfully clear in Naruto's mind. He could remember all too well the humiliation, the shock, and then the desperation and grief that had come before the rage. "_That man… I didn't want to die… until I killed my brother."_ Dark eyes, fading and glossy as the light left from them. Naruto's hand tightened on the kunai.

_You're okay with that? _

He was closing quickly now. The distance between the two ninja was decreasing rapidly. Naruto's vision narrowed. The beat of his heart seemed impossibly loud in his ears, and his footsteps seemed to reverberate throughout the bridge. He was screaming now, though he didn't know it.

_Are you really okay with that? _

Haku really did smile, watching as Naruto closed the gap between them. Those blue eyes were bright with anger and determination. Naruto had found his resolution to kill._ Thank you. You will become strong. _Haku's eyes slid shut as a sense of peace filled him.

_I don't understand… I'll never understand it!_

The kunai whistled as it cut through the air seeking soft, frail human flesh. A sense of deep foreboding washed over Haku, and his eyes snapped open in alarm. But it was too late, even for Haku's superb reflexes. Cold, dark steel pierced deeply into Haku's side. Haku drew a burbling breath, and blood welled up in his mouth. There was no strength left to speak, or worry, or even think. Soon there was no strength left to draw breath, and then there was nothing at all.

Naruto gazed in numb horror at the blood. There was so much of it. His hands were coated with it, as was his kunai, still lodged in Haku's body. He felt warm drops of blood dripping macabre trails across his face. No thoughts went through his mind as he watched his enemy struggle for breath as blood welled from his wound, from his mouth, from his nose… _No._

_What have I done?_

* * *

The mist was clearing. Sakura and Tazuna could only watch and wonder at the two shadows before them. One moved, and then Sakura could barely track it. A strange noise, like the chirping of countless little birds, registered with her senses. There was a flash, a wet sound, and then she saw blood fly. The mist was clearing, and Kakashi-sensei had punched his hand straight _through_ Zabuza's chest.

The chirping noise died away, and the summoned dogs that had sealed Zabuza's movement exploded in small clouds of smoke, their jobs completed. Sakura's stomach twisted at the sight of the dead enemy jounin, but there was also relief that their most dangerous opponent was dead. Her relief was short-lived, however, as Naruto came into view. Quickly, tugging the bridge-building along with her, she began to make her way over to her blond teammate.

"Naruto!" Sakura called. Naruto didn't respond, didn't even so much as twitch at the sound of her voice, which prompted a sliver of worry in Sakura's mind. "Naruto!" she cried again, "Where's…" Sakura trailed off, as she and Tazuna began to truly make out the details of Naruto's appearance. Blood was dripping from the short ninja's hands. It was on his face as well, and there were dark stains on his clothing. Naruto's carriage made it unlikely that the blood was his. The still body of Zabuza's accomplice served as a silent affirmation of that conclusion.

Both the bridge builder and the kunoichi were shocked at the sight, though Sakura was far more surprised than Tazuna. Tazuna was shocked that the little loudmouthed blond had killed someone, especially a ninja as skilled as Haku seemingly was, but he had already grow to respect Naruto as a person and as a ninja. Sakura, however, still harbored many of the prejudices and misconceptions that she had developed towards Naruto over the years. In Konoha, labels like genius and dead-last carried a great deal of weight. It shouldn't have mattered much, especially among the older and more experienced shinobi, but it did.

To Sakura, rookie genin, recent graduate of the Academy, and admirer of Uchiha Sasuke, it carried even more weight. She had never questioned Sasuke's superiority or Naruto's inferiority. She had never considered that Naruto would ever become a decent ninja, or that he could really accomplish his dream. However, the mission to Wave Country was disabusing her of many preconceived notions that she had had about the world.

She had discovered that being a ninja could be terrifying and dangerous beyond belief. The genin of Team Seven had all been surprised to learn that the incredibly tardy, perverted, and irreverent Kakashi-sensei was a ninja of almost legendary stature. Sakura had also learned that Sasuke-kun's level of skill and accomplishment meant very little in the wider world, and Naruto wasn't anything like she had pegged him to be.

It was Naruto, not Sasuke, who had remembered Kakashi-sensei's lesson on teamwork and devised a plan to free their teacher from Zabuza's _Suirou no Jutsu_. He had surprised her again with his determination during training, and though he had started slowly Naruto had ended up completing the training at the same time as Sasuke-kun. Now he had surprised her once again. Sasuke-kun had been the first to engage the fake hunter-nin, but it was apparently Naruto who had finished the job. How Naruto, the dead-last of the Academy, could have finished off the highly skilled masked ninja, Sakura did not know. Nor was she in the mindset to probe too deeply, worried as she was over Sasuke-kun.

"Naruto!" she called again, moving closer and tugging Tazuna along with her. Naruto twitched visibly at her call, which she considered an improvement over his previous unresponsiveness. Encouraged, she went on, "Where's Sasuke-kun?" Naruto flinched, looking away. After a moment, he turned his head towards Sasuke's body. Sakura, now extremely worried, began to jog in the indicated direction. She passed Naruto without a second glance.

* * *

Naruto's hands had curled in to tight, white-knuckled fists by the time he heard Sakura begin weeping behind him. Even so, he walked towards the now visible Kakashi-sensei, who was standing over the prone body of Zabuza. The Sharingan was once again covered, and Kakashi's single eye gazed emotionlessly down at his fallen foe. As Naruto approached, he lifted his head and gave his student a glance. The glance quickly widened into a surprised stare as he took in Naruto's bloody, ragged appearance and empty expression. Quickly, he looked for his other students and soon saw the hunched form of Sakura, bent over the still body of Sasuke. Tazuna was standing behind her, sad but unharmed. For an instant, Kakashi's single visible eye seemed to droop in sorrow. The instant was soon over, and the silver haired jounin was all business again.

"Haku?" His tone was emotionless, but brisk.

Naruto's shoulders shook slightly, but otherwise his expression remained hollow. "Dead," he replied. Kakashi sighed, relieved that the two main threats to Tazuna had been neutralized. But he was still worried. _Is this the end of Team Seven?_

"And Sasuke?" Kakashi was pretty certain of the answer, but he needed confirmation. Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off before he could begin.

Raucous laughter echoed across the bridge. Student and teacher turned in unison, only to see a dense crowd of mercenaries arrayed at the unfinished end of the bridge. A boat was anchored off to the right, answering the question of how they had gotten there. Kakashi mentally cursed. _This is bad. They must have come in after Naruto's seal began to slip, _he reasoned. The feeling of the Kyuubi's chakra had distracted him too much from his surroundings, and now Team Seven would pay the price for that slip. There were too many mercenaries for him to deal with, wounded and low on chakra as he was.

Gatou, the source of the laugh, stood at the forefront of the mercenaries, the very picture of confidence. _Of course,_ Kakashi thought wryly, _he has scores of hired thugs, and his opposition is a genin cell with only two effective genin and a jounin with almost no chakra. _Gatou's confidence wasn't completely unwarranted, though Kakashi hoped he would be able to change that. Still, it wouldn't be easy. Kakashi had no soldier pills to temporarily boost his chakra, and Naruto and Sakura weren't at a level where they could challenge that many armed men and survive. Retreat wasn't an option either, with Tazuna to worry about and the defenseless town nearby.

The squat man in the suit finished laughing. Gatou sighed in mock disappointment at the corpses of his hired _nukenin._ "Some demon," he snorted. "For all his big words, he lost that badly." Shaking his head, he turned his glance towards Kakashi, "I was hoping that you shinobi would kill each other off and save me the trouble, and the money, of getting rid of you. I guess he was just a cute little demon after all. Still, good work for getting rid of Zabuza for me." Kakashi's single visible eye narrowed dangerously, but Gatou continued on, "Normally, I would offer to pay you off so that you wouldn't interfere, but it looks like Zabuza and his little brat did some good after all and managed to wear you out."

Naruto growled angrily, taking a threatening step forward. Quickly, Kakashi grabbed his student, "Stop," he cautioned, "don't move carelessly." The blond struggled briefly against his teacher's hold, unable to calmly deal with Gatou's provocation. Seeing Naruto's rage, Gatou chuckled again in amusement.

"Angry, little brat?" he mocked. "I see you have blood all over your hands. Were you the one that killed Zabuza's little pet ninja?" Naruto, who had been in the process of calming down after Kakashi's admonishment, lunged forward again. Kakashi's grip was the only thing restraining Naruto from charging headlong into the band of merciless hired killers. Gatou took Naruto's reaction as confirmation. "Good work, for a short little brat like you!" he chortled. "I wanted to do it myself, but I guess I can live without doing the deed personally. After all, I owed him a favor for gripping my hand until it broke." Gatou began to laugh again, loudly and obnoxiously. It was the laugh that sealed his fate.

Kakashi looked at Naruto apprehensively and tightened his grip on the genin. The boy had become uncharacteristically silent and still once Gatou had begun to laugh. His eyes were closed, but Kakashi could see the stark tension in his body language. Naruto was a passionate person by nature, and he grew angry easily and often. However, Kakashi had never seen his student become quiet or stay still while angry, and it gave him an ominous feeling. Was the Kyuubi's influence still present and acting to incite Naruto, or was there something about his encounter with Haku that Kakashi didn't know about?

Inside Naruto, the Kyuubi's chakra was indeed still moving. However, it was mostly due to the rage Naruto was feeling, rather than any designs on the Kyuubi's part. Naruto was angry.

He was extremely angry. Listening to Gatou talk, hearing him demean Zabuza, Haku, and Team Seven like they were trash, was almost too much for Naruto to accept. But the pleased way he spoke of Haku's death, and the way he laughed about it afterwards, that was what truly broke Naruto's already fragile self-control. Gatou was laughing at Haku's death, a death that Naruto was directly responsible for. He was dismissing Haku's worth, his existence as a person, and Naruto couldn't bear that. Haku had been a good person, and more importantly, he had been just like Naruto. Haku had known the same pain, the same loneliness, and the same desire to be needed and acknowledged.

Yet here was Gatou, not even a ninja, a person who could never understand the pain Naruto and Haku had known, laughing. Naruto recognized the laughter; it had been branded into his soul. It was a laugh that mocked Haku and everything he had stood for. It mocked his dreams and ideals, and it degraded his worth. Naruto recognized it, since he had been laughed at and mocked in the same way by countless people throughout his whole life. They had dismissed him, hated him, and stepped all over his dreams and ambitions. Now, someone was doing the same thing to Haku, who was dead and could never come back.

Deep within Naruto, something felt his rage. Massive crimson eyes snapped open, and a cruel smirk tugged at inhuman lips, revealing monstrous canines. Red eyes began to glow faintly with malevolent power.

Naruto opened his eyes. Had Kakashi been able to see Naruto's expression, or the way that his normally round pupils had become malevolent vertical slits, he might have been able to prevent what came next. Naruto, strengthened by the demon's chakra, broke free of Kakashi's restraining hold with ease. There was a moment of absolute silence on the bridge as both Kakashi and the mercenaries went still in surprise and Gatou's laughter stopped. Rapid footsteps echoed across the bridge, and Naruto's kunai whispered as it was unsheathed from his leg holster.

Gatou took a trembling step back, surprise and fear etched in his face. Then he saw Naruto's eyes, inhuman and colored like blood.

They were the eyes of a demon.

Gatou shrieked, stumbling backwards. "Hey!" he yelled, shaking the mercenaries out of their surprise, "Kill those guys!"

He received an enthusiastic response from the thugs. Weapons were readied, and they confidently prepared to meet the enraged charge of the lone genin. The man in front, armed with a large, saw-bladed cleaver, smirked at Naruto. "Idiot!" he scoffed. "Do you think you can beat so many on your own…" he trailed off, his confident voice wavering, as Naruto's charge accelerated. The last thing he saw before Naruto's kunai sliced his throat open was the boy's red, inhuman eyes.

Naruto carved through the thugs with speed and strength far surpassing his natural abilities. Rage left his mind mercifully blank of thought. His shinobi training combined with instincts far older and more primal, allowing him to carve a bloody swath through his enemies as he pursued the retreating businessman. Enhanced, instinctive reflexes enabled him to avoid the many attacks coming his way, but that could not last forever when outnumbered so greatly.

A spear from behind pierced his shoulder, but the pain only fueled his anger. He turned to kill the one who had wounded him, but he was too late. Kakashi had slipped in on the wake of chaos Naruto's charge had created, and the spear wielder was already slumping to the ground, neck bent at an unnatural angle, when Naruto turned. Kakashi's Sharingan was once again revealed, and he countered the attacks of the mercenaries with an air of ease despite his exhaustion.

Kakashi was well aware that he couldn't keep things up for much longer. Still, despite Naruto's reckless stupidity, he was still Kakashi's student and he had to be protected. However, a single glance at Naruto revealed that he didn't need much protection. His eyes, enlarged canines, and jagged whisker marks made for an intimidating appearance, which was only enhanced by the blood dripping from his clawed hands. Raw, unfocused killing intent poured out of the boy, creating a heavy, almost suffocating aura around him. But what was more terrifying, especially to the men around him, was the fact that the spear through his shoulder had been ejected, seemingly by itself, and the wound was healing at an incredible rate.

Kakashi was extremely worried after seeing his student up close. The Kyuubi's chakra was obviously running rampant through Naruto's body and Kakashi didn't know how to stop it, nor was he in a condition to kill Naruto should he truly grow out of control. Before he could attempt to calm Naruto down, the boy tensed and launched himself forward. In moments, he had torn past the rearmost mercenaries and was rapidly approaching Gatou, who had reached the end of the bridge.

Gatou was quivering in fear at the blood-soaked genin's rapid approach. His legs shivered, and no matter how hard he tried he could hardly seem to move them. Naruto bore in, the very image of death to Gatou's terrified mind. Looming behind the blond ninja, Gatou saw a terrible vision. A massive, canine face with eyes just like the ones Naruto bore now glared down at him, and terrible jaws parted in cruel hunger. Gatou lost control of his bladder.

"A demon…" he whimpered in horror.

Naruto's arm, kunai clenched tightly in his fist, came up. The smooth horizontal arc that followed was too fast for Gatou to see, but when it made contact with his neck he died almost instantly afterward. Gatou's head, his face still frozen in a terrified grimace, sailed over the end of the bridge and into the cold water below. His headless body quickly followed, as a result of a casual kick from Naruto. Several men sought to attack him from behind, but a single glance from Naruto stopped them in their tracks. Naruto's killing intent, enhanced exponentially by the Kyuubi's dreadful chakra, was more than enough to terrify the nearby mercenaries.

A single chakra enhanced leap took him over the group of mercenaries. Kakashi, who had retreated back to Zabuza's corpse as soon as Naruto had killed Gatou, watched his student anxiously. However, the boy made no moves to attack him. Naruto stood still for a long moment. He trembled visibly, and when he began to approach closer Kakashi saw that his eyes were once again blue. Blue, but also dull. The shadows under his eyes made him look as if he had been crying or hadn't slept for days.

Naruto stared down at his bloody hands with a strange, almost bewildered look in his eyes. It was as if he didn't recognize his own hands. Kakashi eyed his student, wondering what he should say in this situation, or if he should say anything at all.

* * *

His heart beat was loud in his ears.

_Did I die?_

The sound of soft, girlish weeping grew louder as each second passed. _Sakura._ Sasuke struggled to open his eyes. Dimly, he could see the bridge builder standing over him, and Sakura weeping on his chest. _I… I…_

"Sakura, you're heavy," Sasuke muttered hoarsely. Sakura gasped and jerked up in shock.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Her voice was small, incredulous at his revival, but he could hear the rising hope there as well. Sasuke could only blink weakly in reply. Tazuna gasped. Sakura, tears pouring afresh down her face, reached down and clutched him tightly, burying her face in his chest as she did so. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" she sobbed.

Sasuke gasped in pain. "Sakura," he hissed out between clenched teeth, "that hurts." He shook his head from side to side, as if to escape her painful hold.

Tazuna reached up to wipe the tears from his own eyes as he listened to Sakura's relieved sobs. _You must be happy, Sakura._

Sasuke struggled to sit up, his jaw clenching tightly as pain that lanced through him.

"You shouldn't try to move," Sakura scolded worriedly.

He ignored her advice. "Where's Naruto? And what happened to that masked guy?" It hurt to talk, but he had to know.

"Naruto is safe," Sakura replied, "and that masked boy… died." She looked aside, her expression suddenly downcast.

"Died?" Sasuke gasped. He quickly brought his head up to stare at Sakura. "Did Naruto kill him?"

Sakura hesitated, but Sasuke's gaze bored intensely into her. "I don't know the details, but…" she trailed off briefly, not able to meet Sasuke's gaze, "It seems like he did."

Sasuke turned to stare at Haku's still form, and then to Naruto, whose hands were stained red with blood. _Naruto… you…_

Sakura, eager to change the topic, went on, "I believed in you, Sasuke-kun. You must have dodged the attacks to avoid critical damage, right?" Smiling, Sakura rose to her feet.

Sasuke stared at the ground. _That guy… must have done it on purpose from the beginning... _Sasuke didn't know what to think. Naruto had killed the ninja that he couldn't defeat. That ninja had subdued him easily, without using lethal violence. Was he really that weak?

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura called happily. Naruto flinched at the sound of her voice. _Sakura-chan­._ He turned to see Sakura waving, a big smile lighting up her face, and Sasuke slowly rising to his feet. "Sasuke-kun is okay! He's alive!"

"Eh!?" He turned fully around to face Sakura, stunned.

Sasuke looked away, embarrassed, and slowly raised his left arm in response to Naruto's disbelieving stare. Naruto smiled, a deep sense of relief filling him. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, and he laughed softly in joy. Then he turned to Haku's body, and his expression drooped. _I see… So, he…_Sasuke was alive after all. Haku hadn't killed him. But Naruto had killed Haku. A renewed sense of grief consumed him. _Why…?_

"I see. Sasuke is safe, too," Kakashi murmured. "I'm glad," he sighed, relieved.

"Oi, oi, oi!" The thug pounded his staff into the ground, glaring at the Konoha ninja and bringing their attention back to the matter at hand. "You guys are feeling too safe," he chided.

A katana wielding mercenary beside him nodded in agreement. "You damn ninja killed our source of money," he growled, emboldened by the mutterings of his comrades.

The mercenaries' fear was ebbing away as greed and anger—and not a little humiliation at being beaten by such a small boy—overrode their recent terror. It helped that the demon that had so effortlessly sliced through their ranks no longer seemed very intimidating. Indeed, the suffocating pressure, the weight that had felt like the hand of Death had fallen across the bridge, was gone. The crimson-eyed, bloody-clawed demon was gone. In its place, there was nothing but a dazed and exhausted little boy.

The staff-wielder smirked cruelly, "Now we'll have to attack the town and steal all of the valuables." The group cheered in agreement. Kakashi frowned in consternation. _They've regrouped already…_

He put a voice to his thoughts, "This is bad."

Naruto, temporarily shaken from his stupor and all out of anger, whirled to face Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, don't you have a technique that can just beat them all at once?" he asked worriedly.

"Not possible," Kakashi replied. "I've used up too much chakra."

The temporary spokesman of the mercenaries whipped his weapon forward. "Let's go!" he roared. The thugs began to charge en masse, yelling as they went.

A steel crossbow bolt arced down and buried itself into the pavement in front of the charging thugs. It served to halt their rush, and they milled about in confusion. Kakashi and Naruto quickly turned to spot its source and gasped in surprise. Inari had fired the bolt, and behind him stood a great many of the island's inhabitants, all armed.

"Anyone who gets any closer to this island will die facing the force of this island!" This firm declaration was met with a fierce cry from the islanders.

"Inari!" Naruto shouted happily.

They boy in question grinned in return. "Heroes are supposed to come late," he said, mimicking Naruto's words to him back at the house.

Tazuna was close to weeping with joy. "Inari… All of you…"

Their numerical advantage clearly nullified, the mercenaries hesitated fearfully. Naruto, spotting their fear, grinned. _Right! I'll help, too._

His blood-slick hands whipped up quickly to form the seal for his favorite _ninjutsu_. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried. Smoke erupted around him, and when it cleared there were five copies of Naruto. Fear in Gatou's henchmen was quickly growing. Kakashi recognized Naruto's intent. _I guess I can use about the same amount of chakra as him and use it as a bluff._

Kakashi quickly formed the same seal Naruto had used. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Kakashi was enshrouded in smoke. When it cleared, a line of Kage Bunshin stretched across the entire width of the bridge. "Kakashi Version," he called, smirking beneath his mask as terror consumed the mercenaries. "Shall we begin?" Seeing dozens of Kage Bunshin of the blood-splattered jounin glaring and cracking their knuckles was too much for the already terrified mercenaries to take. They routed in panic, trampling over each other in their hurry to escape back to the boat.

Inari watched them flee, a sense of rising jubilation rising within him. "Yeah!" he cried happily. The islanders yelled victoriously as the remnants of their oppressor's thugs fled in terror.

While the inhabitants of the Wave celebrated, the four members of Team Seven were somber as they began to wind down and take stock of the situation. Naruto was perhaps the most affected emotionally, though Sasuke nursed his wounded pride and Kakashi just plain nursed his wounds. Sakura hovered near Sasuke, obviously concerned over the state of her crush's health. However, before Kakashi could order his team to return to Tazuna's house for rest and medical treatment, he needed to confirm the deaths of the missing-nin duo. He started to walk slowly back towards Zabuza's body, saw Naruto standing still with his head bowed, and stopped.

"Naruto," he called quietly. The boy quickly brought his hands up, no doubt wiping away tears, and turned to face his teacher. When he saw that he had Naruto's attention, Kakashi continued, "Go check the other body." He saw Naruto flinch as if struck. "We need to confirm things here. If you're a ninja, act like it." It was cruel of him, but it would hopefully force Naruto to deal with the issue. After all, any ninja who hoped to become a Kage would have to accept the reality of death. Shinobi killed, and were often killed themselves in turn. Naruto had to learn that.

Naruto shuffled over to Haku's body. Mechanically, he knelt, put his fingers over the main artery in Haku's neck, and applied pressure. He waited for several moments, not really expecting to feel anything, but something in him hoped... _Of course_ _he's dead. All that blood…_He jerked in surprise. _Was __that…?_

Quickly, he reapplied his fingers and waited, a faint flicker of hope stirring within him. Hope quickly began to fade however, when he did not feel anything. A moment later, just as he was about to remove his hand, he felt something again. Eyes narrowed in concentration, his whole body tense, he waited. _There!_ He felt almost as jubilant as the festive islanders. There was still life left in Haku's body, faint as it was.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he yelled, heedless of the happy tears falling from his eyes. "Come quick!" Kakashi was at his side in an instant, motivated by the sheer urgency in Naruto's voice. He stared at the still features of the nukenin, and at Naruto's excited expression, in vague confusion.

"What is it?" he asked his student. _Has Naruto snapped from the strain?_

"He's alive!" Naruto shouted. In an instant, Kakashi was down on his knees, testing the apparently still-alive ninja's pulse. For a moment, he thought that Naruto really had snapped, and then he felt it. Haku's pulse was extremely weak, but it was still there. He looked at Haku's wound with a critical eye, and soon understood how Haku could still be alive.

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief, "I don't know whether to scold you or praise you. Somehow, you managed to miss all of his vital organs, and you foolishly left your kunai lodged in his body. You left behind your weapon, but it did stem the blood flow a bit, keeping him from bleeding totally to death." Kakashi sighed at the blonde's happy antics. He had gotten up and begun a silly dance halfway through Kakashi's speech. _Number one surprising ninja, indeed, _Kakashi thought wryly. _If he had done it intentionally it would be impressive. But, I know he didn't pay attention to anatomy lectures in the Academy, and was _trying _to strike a killing blow. The fact that he missed, against a docile opponent no less, is pathetic. Still, only Naruto could be so incompetent and have it pay off. He has luck in spades, that kid. _Kakashi returned his gaze to Haku and sobered slightly. _If he doesn't get treatment right away, he really _will_ die._

"Naruto," he said firmly, catching the attention of the dancing boy. "Go see if there are any trained doctors among the islanders."

Naruto looked anxiously at Kakashi, "Is he going to be okay? Is he, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Maa, calm down, Naruto. He'll be alright, as long as he gets the proper treatment in time," _I think_, "so hurry up, will you?" Kakashi made a brisk shooing motion. Naruto, filled with a renewed sense of urgency, took off at a run. Kakashi ignored the blonde's strident shouts for a doctor, and began to examine the wound more closely.

_I said all of that to Naruto, but still, it looks pretty serious. I only know some very basic medical techniques, and only because I copied them. _Kakashi sighed regretfully. Knowing medical techniques and having the skill and the knowledge to use them well were two different things entirely. Kakashi remembered Naruto's pained eyes when he reported Haku's death and the unabashed tears of relief he had shed when he had found out that Haku was alive. _I don't have much chakra left, but… I guess I'll do what I can. _

The jounin-sensei of Team Seven took a deep breath. He quickly formed a series of hand seals, all the while drudging up everything he knew about the human body and medical theory. His gloved hands took on a green/blue hue as chakra emitted from them. _I hope this works._

It turned out that there were several skilled doctors in the Wave, three of which were in the crowd on the bridge at that particular time. The tiny Wave Country had once had a thriving hospital with quite a few skilled surgeons. Gatou's successful campaign to crush the Wave's economy had forced the hospital to shut down, and most of the doctors had left for other, larger countries. Some, however, had remained behind, mostly because those particular doctors had strong ties to the island. It took Naruto less than a minute to locate Tazuna among the crowd. Upon understanding the situation, the bridge builder had immediately gathered the few medically trained islanders present. Naruto sent one to look at Sasuke's injuries, and then promptly began to drag the other two towards Haku.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he called exuberantly, "I found them! Is he still…" Naruto trailed off uncertainly. His teacher was kneeling over Haku, panting in clear exhaustion. Nonetheless, his hands glowed with chakra, and there was steam rising from Haku's wound. Amazed, Naruto and the doctors stopped. Kakashi had removed the kunai from Haku's side, yet there was no blood coming out of the wound. "Kakashi-sensei," he called again, hesitantly, "what are you doing?"

Kakashi looked up at Naruto, noting the two islanders by his side. _Doctors,_ he assumed with no small amount of relief. "These are the doctors?" he asked Naruto. The boy nodded in confirmation. Kakashi let out a deep breath and stopped the flow of chakra to his hands. "I've performed some emergency treatment," he addressed the pair of islanders, "and the bleeding has been stopped, for the most part. The rest is up to you guys." He stood, wincing in pain as he did so. "Naruto, go get Sakura and help her get Sasuke back to Tazuna's house. I'll escort Tazuna back after things get sorted out here."

Naruto nodded quickly and began to make his way towards his teammates, but he didn't make it more than a few steps before he heard a muffled _thump_ behind him. Turning in alarm, he saw that Kakashi-sensei had fell face down onto the pavement and wasn't moving. Moving quickly, he was at Kakashi's side before the doctors had shaken out of their surprise. He quickly checked Kakashi-sensei's vitals, and was relieved to find a steady pulse. When the doctor's finally voiced their alarm, Naruto waved them away.

"It's just chakra exhaustion," he explained to them, remembering when Kakashi had suffered the same illness in the aftermath of their first encounter with Zabuza, before they had made it to Tazuna's house more than a week ago. Seeing their blanks looks, he tried to recall the explanation Sakura had given him. "Chakra is like life force or something," he explained hesitantly, "so if a ninja uses all of it up, they'll die. Kakashi-sensei used up most of his chakra, so he'll probably be unconscious for a day or two until enough of it comes back. Anyways, don't worry about him. You guys fix Haku up, and I'll take care of Kakashi-sensei."

Reminded of their purpose, the two doctors quickly went back to work. Naruto formed the hand seal for Kage Bunshin, molded chakra, and was rewarded with two distinctive noises as the shadow clones popped in existence. He sent the two clones to construct a stretcher for Kakashi. After, he waved energetically to his teammates.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted, catching his pink-haired teammate's attention. "Kakashi-sensei fainted again, and we're supposed take Sasuke and Haku back to Tazuna's house! What do we…"

* * *

Sasuke tuned out the blond idiot's shouting, instead focusing on the two Kage Bunshin who were moving among the downed mercenaries, tearing cloth and testing spears and staffs. They were making a stretcher, he soon realized. Then another thought occurred to him. He was exhausted to the point that he could barely move and didn't even have enough chakra for a simple Henge. Kakashi had clearly fainted from chakra exhaustion. Yet Naruto, the dead-last of the Academy who had failed the graduation test three times in a row, still had enough chakra to produce Kage Bunshin, which was a jounin level technique.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in frustration and anger. Was he really so weak? Had he misjudged Naruto that badly? How could he ever defeat his brother, if he couldn't even keep up with an idiot like Naruto?

Sakura noticed Sasuke begin shaking, but she assumed it was from exhaustion, missing the dark glint in his eyes. Naruto's clones had already finished with the stretchers, and Naruto himself had disappeared into the crowd to collect Tazuna. "Sasuke-kun," she began, "we should be heading back now. You need your rest, and I'm sure the doctor would have an easier time tending to your wounds at Tazuna-san's house than out here." Sasuke considered this. He wouldn't be able to get back to Tazuna's house under his own power as he was now, but being carried back by Sakura or worse, Naruto, would be humiliating. However, he also knew that Sakura was right.

"Fine," he assented. Sakura's barely contained expression of relief, and barely concealed glee, almost caused him to rethink his decision. "Oi, Naruto," he called instead. Several clones looked at him. "Bring me a stretcher," he demanded coolly. Inwardly, his guts writhed in humiliation at asking Naruto for any help, but at least his blond teammate wouldn't get any strange ideas while carrying him.

It was an odd convoy that departed from the incomplete bridge. Three clearly injured people were borne on makeshift stretchers by six identical blond ninja. In front, another blond, looking exactly like the other six, marched with barely contained impatience. Behind them was a pink-haired kunoichi, who kept diverting her attention between one of the wounded and the old bridge builder beside her. Behind the odd pair was a large procession of armed islanders, who had yet to shed their good cheer. To many it would be a very strange sight. To the inhabitants of the island who did not know of the events on the bridge, it would be even more amazing. It was amazing because, for the first time in many years, the citizens of the Wave were smiling and happy. For a time, the poverty, fear, and the ugliness of human nature that had gripped the Country of the Wave for so long had been dispersed by hope and a renewed sense of courage, all due to the actions of a single, inexperienced team of young Konoha ninja.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator, and owns the rights to Naruto and all the characters and situations contained therein. This is a non-profit work of fiction.

Author's Notes:

Well, that was the first chapter of 'Tempered in Water.' I hoped you enjoyed it.

The idea came to me while I was thinking about pivotal points in Naruto's life. The Wave Arc is a very critical time for Naruto, and Haku is the first person Naruto meets who can understand the pain he went through growing up. So I wondered: how would it affect Naruto's life if Haku had lived? And thus, this story was born. I know there have been other stories where Haku lives, but I believe that this story will move in a direction original enough to be worth your time.

You may notice that much of the dialogue in this chapter resembles the dialogue found in the anime. It is, because the divergence point doesn't occur until Naruto attempts to kill Haku. Much of the dialogue is based on the translations of the good people at AonE and ANBU (fan-subbing groups).

There will be _**no **_yaoi in this fan fiction. If you ask about it, you will be ignored. You will also not see: Angsty!Genius!-you might as well just call me Sasuke 2-Naruto, Mary Sues, Self-Insertion, overly important OCs, super powered Naruto, incest, good Kyuubi, and sudden romances that come completely out of nowhere.

As for pairings, well, you'll have to wait and see. I will tell you that Naruto will have several relationships, though not necessarily at the same time, since this fic will (hopefully) grow to cover several years of his life. Some pairings that will _**not**_ happen here include: Sasuke/Anybody, Akatsuki member/Anybody, Sound-nin(including Orochimaru and Kabuto)/Anybody, or any student/teacher romance (sorry, no Kaka/Saku here).

There will be no set update schedule. Writing fanfiction is a hobby, and real life is unpredictable. Please be patient.

Comments and/or criticism are welcome. However, if you're going to criticize, please do it in a constructive manner (in other words, don't just tell me that I fail as a writer, tell me _why_ I fail). I'm still very much an amateur writer, so any help is appreciated. For review responses and detailed progress updates, check my forum for Tempered in Water (the link can be found in my profile).

I alone proofread this chapter, so there may be mistakes that I missed. If you see any, please point them out. I will continue to edit and refine old chapters even as I continue forward with this story.

Thank you for reading Tempered in Water!


	2. Reflections in the Water

**Tempered in Water**

_Chapter 2 / Reflections in the Water_

By HitokiriOTD

Hatake Kakashi was no stranger to fatigue. Saying that shinobi missions above D and C rank tended to be demanding would be an understatement. So yes, Kakashi was very familiar with fatigue in all of its many varied forms. He was also very familiar with being injured. However, if he was forced to choose one type of fatigue that he hated the most, Kakashi would probably say, "Chakra exhaustion." It was a very irritating condition. The enemy did not even have to hurt you for it to occur, and when it did happen, you pretty much became helpless for days on end while you waited for your chakra stores to replenish.

Chakra exhaustion could lay even the strongest ninja low, and by the time a shinobi reached jounin level, they had gone through enough life and death situations to hate feeling weakness. In a relatively safe place, such as Konoha, Kakashi would not mind it so much. He could sit back in a hospital bed while nurses, preferably pretty ones, cared for his every need. He would also have all of the time in the world to read the ongoing Icha Icha series. However, dealing with chakra exhaustion during a mission was not pleasant. It was enough, in fact, to drive even a normally even-tempered jounin up the wall as paranoia and boredom took turns assaulting his sanity.

Kakashi was grateful when Naruto entered his private room and broke his reverie. The blond tended to be noisy and energetic, as well as mildly amusing when teased. He could grate on the nerves, but for now Kakashi was thankful that Naruto was around to break the tedium. It had become a daily occurrence for Naruto to visit him separately from his teammates at least once a day. Of course, Kakashi had only been awake for two days, so calling it a daily occurrence was a bit premature, but it was shaping up to be that way.

Kakashi knew that Naruto was coming more for his own sake than Kakashi's. Naruto was all smiles, but Kakashi was good enough at looking underneath the underneath to see that inside, Naruto was an extremely troubled individual. There were times when he would grow silent, his eyes shadowed, and he would often begin to ask a question. Naruto had yet to follow through with it, and Kakashi had felt it would be best to let Naruto come to terms with things in his own time, so he let the younger ninja be.

Naruto was Kakashi's primary source of information while he was bedridden. Sasuke was still confined to bed rest, and Sakura tended to hover over him like a mother hen despite the dark-haired boy's clear irritation at her coddling. Thus, Naruto was acting in place of the rest of the team, escorting Tazuna everywhere he went and maintaining the perimeter around the house when Sakura couldn't be bothered to leave Sasuke's side. Kakashi worried sometimes, since Naruto wasn't exactly what he would call the sharpest kunai in the bunch. Still, nothing had happened yet, and Naruto had proven himself to be more capable than anyone, including Kakashi himself, had given him credit for. So, after the initial greetings were out of the way and Naruto settled down, the first thing Kakashi did was ask for a report.

Naruto nodded, folding his arms and screwing his face up in concentration. "Sasuke is finally able to stand up by himself, though he can't walk very far and is being a jerk about it," Naruto frowned in exaggerated disgust at his self-proclaimed rival's behavior. "Sakura-chan is still hanging around Sasuke, and she's been really moody lately," he shivered, rubbing his jaw as if feeling a phantom pain.

For all Kakashi knew, maybe he was. Sakura was a rather… passionate girl, and despite the façade she adopted in front of most people, she had a quick temper. She also had the alarming tendency to express it physically. Kakashi thought it rather ironic that she expressed more of her true self in front of Naruto, whom she thought was annoying, than she did in front of Sasuke, whom the girl proclaimed to want to spend the rest of her life with. For Naruto it was a rather mixed blessing, since he was frequently the target of Sakura's wrath. Naruto visibly shook off whatever thoughts that had troubled him and perked up. "The bridge is getting longer every day," he continued, this time with real enthusiasm. "Old man Tazuna's getting a lot of help now, and it looks like the whole town is starting to pitch in." He smiled, puffing up proudly, "Of course, without my Kage Bunshin, things would be going a lot slower."

"Anything unusual?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto's grin dropped from his face, quickly becoming serious. He knew what his teacher was asking. "No," he said, shaking his head. "I've been on the lookout, but I haven't noticed anyone suspicious. I scouted around the town, and I used Henge to infiltrate the local gathering places, but there's nothing that hints at a counter-attack." He stopped for a moment, looking at Kakashi for approval.

The masked jounin nodded, his single visible eye curling in what his students had come to recognize as a smile. "Good job," he praised. It _was _a good job, too. A much better job than he had expected of Naruto, really. Once again, he had underestimated the blond and been surprised. It also showed that the battle on the bridge had initiated some deep changes in Naruto. Expecting Naruto to show traits like caution or good sense had once been an exercise in futility. It seemed that the battle, and Naruto's extra responsibilities while his team was largely incapacitated, had started to prompt Naruto to think things through and consider things ahead of time. But while the battle seemed to be encouraging Naruto to mature, it had also left deep wounds that the boy was reluctant to confront.

"How is Haku?" he asked casually. To his credit, Naruto no longer flinched when that name was brought up, but his eyes dimmed slightly and his lips quirked down.

"Still hasn't woken up," Naruto replied, his voice unusually quiet. "The doctor says he lost a lot of blood and that he needs to stay under observation for a week or two." The guilt on Naruto's face would be obvious even to an untrained civilian. Apparently Naruto realized that too, for a moment later he forced himself to brighten up. "It looks like he'll be fine though, so everything's okay," he said cheerfully. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, what was that cool technique you used to heal him?"

"A medical jutsu," replied the jounin-sensei. "They require a very high level of chakra control, not to mention knowledge of the human body, so I don't think they're your kind of thing," Naruto's face screwed up in distaste and disappointment at Kakashi's explanation. "Putting that aside, how are you doing, Naruto?" Kakashi stared at his student with a level gaze. It was time to confront the issue.

Naruto gave him a confused look, before a bright grin stretched across his face. "What are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked cheerfully. "As you can see," he pounded his chest with a fist, "I'm perfectly fine. You're the one who needs rest." Naruto stood, and began making his way to the door. "In fact, I should let you get to it. Tsunami-neechan will scold me again if I bother you for too long," he said.

"Naruto," Kakashi barked. Naruto stopped at the tone in his teacher's voice. The jounin's tone gentled as he continued, "You're going to have to talk about it eventually. It's been several days, and you've had time to reflect on things. Now you should talk about it. Otherwise, it will fester inside of you, and you'll end up consumed by all sorts of ugly emotions."

Naruto was silent for a long time. Kakashi watched as the genin's fists clenched and unclenched in indecision, but the boy didn't deny that he knew what Kakashi was talking about. Finally, Naruto turned and sat beside the futon once more. He stared down at his hands for a long moment. Kakashi waited patiently. "Sensei…" he began before stopping again. Naruto took a deep breath. "Do you… I mean…" he trailed off again, before continuing hurriedly, "When was the first time you killed someone?"

Kakashi looked out through the windows, taking in the ocean view for several silent moments. "I was six," he said finally. Seeing Naruto's surprise, he smiled faintly. "When I was young, it was a period full of war. Students went into the Academy at much younger ages, and became genin at a younger age as well." Kakashi sighed, "Maa… I was considered to be a genius, so I went in several years earlier than most. I became a genin quickly. Like you, I killed a man on my first C rank mission, two months after I graduated. It was just a simple road patrol mission, but my team encountered a group of soldiers from Lightning Country. I don't know what they were doing so deep in Fire Country, but the Fire Country and Lightning Country were at war, so we attacked. I killed two soldiers. The first one died as we descended from the treetops. I broke his neck. The second, I killed with a kunai to the throat." Kakashi grimaced slightly under his mask, "It was messy."

Naruto stared at his teacher for a long time, wide-eyed. Then, in a small voice, he asked, "Does it get easier?"

Kakashi sighed. "It depends," he said finally, "on what type of person you are. For some, it never gets easier. Other shinobi grow to like killing." Naruto looked horrified at this, and Kakashi smiled. _It doesn't look like he'll turn out to be the second type, at least. Despite what most people in Konoha seem to think. _The last thought was a sour one. "For most," he continued, "well, they get used to it. A ninja's trade is death, after all. Humans can grow used to a lot of things, given enough exposure. If you survive long as a ninja, you'll probably end up killing a lot of people. You'll get used to it, if only as a survival mechanism. After all, grief is a luxury you can't afford often in the field. Feeling sympathy for the enemy will get you killed, and maybe your teammates too. Very few of your enemies will hesitate to kill you."

Naruto frowned, clearly unhappy. "Naruto," Kakashi murmured, "When you were fighting against Haku, and later with Zabuza, how did you feel while using the Kyuubi's chakra?" It was not the most tactful thing to ask, especially while Naruto was still dealing with the emotional backlash of his first kills, but Kakashi needed to know. He had gotten Sakura's and Naruto's reports on the battle earlier, but there had never been a good opportunity to broach the subject of the Kyuubi's influence until now.

"The Kyuubi's chakra…?" Naruto looked aghast.

Kakashi blinked in surprise, "You didn't know?"

"No…" Naruto trailed off, looking even more dejected than he had before.

"Naruto," the Copy Ninja began seriously, "that red chakra you used was the Kyuubi's chakra." He paused as another thought occurred to him. Naruto had seemed a bit sketchy on the details of the fights he had while using the Kyuubi's chakra. Kakashi had assumed that it was just fatigue, or emotional issues, but what if…? "How much do you remember of the times you used the Kyuubi's chakra?"

Naruto frowned. His eyes squinted briefly in the way that Kakashi had come to know as his 'thinking' face. "Not much," he admitted. "I mean, I can remember some things, but I remember being really… angry, so it's all kind of blurred." There was a long period of silence, before Naruto continued, "But I do remember… blood." He stared at his hands, clearly reliving dark memories.

Kakashi cleared his throat, disrupting Naruto's thoughts. "That chakra…" he began slowly, "It'd be best if you kept your temper in check from now on. It seems like your anger brought it out, but if you can't control yourself well while you're using it… Well, you might end up hurting more than your enemies," Kakashi paused, letting the implications of his statement sink in. Judging by Naruto's suddenly pale face, he had gotten the message. "In any case, you should probably go back to guarding Tazuna-san. That is our job here, after all. Oh, and take Sakura with you, will you? She's been slacking off a bit too much lately." Kakashi's casual tone masked his mild irritation and disappointment with the kunoichi. _I was hoping she would have learned to take being a ninja seriously after everything that happened. _

Naruto nodded and stood up. He made his way to the door slowly, and stopped just as he was about to leave. "Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hmm…?" Kakashi made a questioning noise.

"Did I do the right thing?" Naruto didn't clarify what he was talking about, but Kakashi knew anyway.

"They would have killed us all without hesitation, and then gone after the city when they were finished," Kakashi eyed Naruto seriously, though he knew the boy couldn't see him. "Your actions were not wrong. Yes, you killed people, but if you hadn't Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, and maybe even myself would have ended up dead. You helped defend your team and complete the mission. I'm proud of you."

Naruto drew a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," he said, turning his head slightly and giving the jounin a sincere smile.

* * *

Sakura was not a happy girl. After graduating the Academy and being placed on Sasuke-kun's team, not to mention enduring Kakashi's demonic bell test, things should have been looking up for her. Being on the same team was supposed to have given her plenty of private time with the tragic Uchiha, and he should have quickly seen the merits in her, and then they would fall in love, and then… 

But, reality was nothing like her fantasies. She had hardly spent any private time with Sasuke-kun, and moreover she was stuck with _that _Naruto and the perverted, chronically late Kakashi-sensei. Training was far harsher than it had been in the Academy, and Kakashi-sensei could be very demanding when he deigned to pay attention to his students. Then they had begun the trivial D ranked missions. Things had finally started looking up when they had convinced Hokage-sama to give them a C ranked mission. She had thought it would be a perfect chance to impress Sasuke-kun with her skills. In reality, things had turned out far worse than she could ever have imagined.

The ambush by the Demon Brothers had terrified her, and she had frozen, much like Naruto had. Sakura had been ashamed and scared in the aftermath. She was deathly afraid that Sasuke-kun, who had performed magnificently, would think less of her because of it. Still, only Naruto's failure had been singled out, so her shame was quickly forgotten. She had agreed to continue the mission, despite her private misgivings, due to Sasuke-kun's clear desire to continue on.

When they had arrived in Wave Country, Sakura had once again known true terror. The weight of a jounin's killing intent was a feeling she would never forget. Even Sasuke-kun had been frozen in fear. It was then that she discovered two very important things about her teammates. One was that Kakashi-sensei was not only chronically tardy and a pervert, he was also an incredibly competent shinobi and worthy of respect. The second thing was that Naruto, the dead-last, was quickly growing beyond his old title. That he had thought up such a good plan so quickly and under great stress surprised Sakura immensely. Even Kakashi-sensei had acknowledged Naruto's growth. That Naruto could have grown the most out of the genin in Team Seven had initially seemed ridiculous, but in the aftermath of the final battle with Zabuza and Gatou, she was no longer sure.

Naruto had proven that the 'dead-last' label no longer applied to him. He was growing stronger at an incredible pace. However, she was not the only one to notice this. Sasuke-kun had noticed it too. It was clear even through Sakura's rose-tinted view of the Uchiha that Sasuke-kun was beginning to feel threatened by Naruto's progress. Naruto's defeat of that masked boy angered and frustrated Sasuke, and he brooded over his defeat and Naruto's success with a single-mindedness that frightened Sakura. It also made Sakura even more snappish than usual towards Naruto. _How dare he make Sasuke-kun_ _feel inferior!_

She had tried to comfort Sasuke-kun and reassure him that _of course _he was stronger than Naruto, and that his defeat must have just been a fluke, but her well intended words only served to make Sasuke angrier. She had yet to successfully banish the image of the cold look that he had directed at her as he ordered her out of his room. _This is all Naruto's fault, _she grumbled internally as she re-checked her equipment for the third time out of sheer boredom.

"If it wasn't for him…" Sakura muttered. She stopped. _If it wasn't for him… what? _A chill thought touched her awareness. _If it wasn't for him, Sasuke-kun might really have died. _Was she being unfair to Naruto? Even though his actions had irritated Sasuke-kun, it was thanks to him that the masked boy had been defeated and Gatou had been killed. Sakura unconsciously furrowed her brow as her mind explored the implications of this new thought. _Maybe… I should thank him…_

Her radical thoughts were cut off by a loud banging noise. Sakura whirled in alarm, her right hand instinctively going for a kunai, before stopping suddenly as she saw the source of the noise.

"Naruto," she growled, "What do you think you're doing, barging into my room like that?" Her voice had steadily risen in volume with each word that she spoke. Sakura was about to unleash her frustration onto the hapless blond when she remembered her earlier thoughts. She forced herself to take a deep, calming breath.

Naruto, seeing Sakura calm herself down, laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, Sakura-chan! But, I did knock, and you didn't answer! I was worried…"

Sakura blinked. _Was I so focused on my thoughts that I didn't hear him knocking? _It was an embarrassing and rather alarming thought. She was a kunoichi, after all, and shinobi that didn't pay attention to their surroundings ended up dead sooner rather than later. She sighed in resignation and accepted Naruto's apology, "It's fine. Just… try not to do it again, okay?"

Naruto nodded, eager to escape arousing his crush's wrath again. "So? What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed. Several moments of silence passed. "What was it again?" A tick developed over Sakura's left eye.

"Na-ru-to…" she growled.

Naruto, having once again tested Sakura's patience, quickly remembered the relevant details. "Kakashi-sensei wanted you to go out on patrol today," he said hurriedly. "Something about you slacking off too much…" Naruto trailed of nervously, fearing that he had said too much. Surprisingly, Sakura didn't seem to take offense at the accusation. Instead, she nodded and collected her equipment—which for a short-range patrol meant only her kunai holster and equipment pouch.

The two Konoha genin reached the bridge, with Tazuna in tow, without incident. Sakura felt touched, and just a little embarrassed, by the enthusiasm that they were greeted with as they had passed through town. Naruto, however, had seemed slightly odd. Normally, she would have expected the attention-hungry ninja to be overjoyed by so much adulation being directed towards him. Instead, he had seemed almost indifferent to it, aside from a few polite greetings to islanders he had come to know. It was yet another mystery about Naruto that she had no answer to.

Sakura was coming to find that the more time she spent around Naruto, the less she really knew about him. Naruto, she realized, was exceedingly easy to categorize and write off at first glance. She was also beginning to believe that it just wasn't possible to categorize Naruto. He was constantly evolving and changing, and was probably the most unpredictable person she had ever met.

The trouble with revelations was that they could change a person's world view in rather uncomfortable ways. Sakura's realizations about Naruto left her uncertain about how to interact with her teammate. She no longer knew how to approach him, and so spent the trip to the bridge in uncertain silence.

* * *

Naruto, ever perceptive to the ways people looked at him, noticed Sakura's strange behavior immediately. Her hesitation and uncertainty shone clearly to Naruto. However, as skilled as Naruto was in recognizing how people perceived him, he was no expert in deciphering people's thoughts beyond that. So when he saw Sakura's hesitant regard for him, combined with her strange silence, he immediately grasped for a reason and found one nestled within recent events. The battle on the bridge had been a pivotal moment in Naruto's life, and it had changed many things. 

Blood now stained his soul and left mental scars that would never completely go away. For the first time, he had gained Kakashi-sensei's respect, and that meant more to him than he could ever express in words. He had helped saved Tazuna and the Wave and shown Inari that heroes did exist, changing their opinions of him in the process. Was it so farfetched that Sakura's opinion of him would change, and not for the better? Naruto had spent the last two nights haunted by the screams of the men he had killed, the sight—and the smell, the feel, and the taste—of blood, and the sensations he had felt as he had slaughtered human beings. Sakura had been present at that battle as well, and had seen the bloody aftermath his rage had wrought.

_Sakura-chan is scared of me…_

It was an incredibly depressing thought for Naruto. Sakura-chan was the girl he liked the most, out of all the girls in the whole world. She was his teammate, the object of his affection, and… his friend; one of his precious people.

And now she was afraid of him.

Now that he had figured out the reason for Sakura's strange behavior, Naruto shut himself off even further. _Don't think about it, _he advised himself fiercely. _Focus on the mission. _If he thought about it, the emotional pain would distract him too much, and he refused to be a failure or a liability anymore.

He would always treasure the few precious memories he had of Sakura-chan, starting with the day that he had first seen her years ago amidst the leaves. The vision of a girl with bubble-gum pink hair, alone and weeping, had stirred Naruto's heart on so many levels. But it had taken him too long to work up the courage to step out of his hiding place to comfort her, and another blond, blue-eyed child had beaten him to it. He had been too fearful, too afraid of rejection, and terrified of adult retribution. That very night Naruto had vowed, after a bout of crushing disappointment and self-loathing, that he would not hesitate again. Never again would he hide in the shadows fearing rejection or the wrath of adults.

When Naruto next saw Sakura again, on her first day at the Academy, he had immediately gone up to her and asked to be her friend. It was the first of many, many rejections. Later, when it had seemed like all of the girls Naruto knew had begun sighing after the dark-haired Uchiha heir, Naruto began to ask Sakura out on dates, dubbing her 'Sakura-chan.' Every time, she brushed him off, disregarded him, and belittled him. After all, nobody who cared about how others viewed them would associate with _that_ Naruto.

Her behavior towards him hurt, but Naruto continued on regardless. One day, Sakura-chan would say 'yes' to him. Even if she never did, though he couldn't allow himself to believe that, Naruto had _promised. _The day they had been assigned to the same team he had used the Henge no Jutsu to impersonate Sasuke and find out what Sakura thought about him. Her blunt words had hurt him badly. Being called 'annoying' and a 'hindrance' by Sakura had almost made him want to weep, except that he had made a promise with himself about that as well. Besides, he was used to being put down and Naruto had bounced back quickly enough.

Now, though… Now, Naruto could no longer afford to invest so much of himself in chasing Sakura-chan. This mission had shown Naruto a great deal about the realities of being a shinobi, and he knew that he needed to focus more. For all of his dreams, boasts, and hard work he was sadly under-prepared to perform a shinobi's duties. In the end, it was only with the help of the fox demon that had destroyed his life that he had survived.

He knew that part of his deficiencies were not his fault. Prejudice towards the blond jinchuuriki had extended as thoroughly throughout Konoha's ninja population as it did among the civilian population. His chuunin instructors had shown blatant contempt for him during his years at the Academy. A small number of them had simply acted totally indifferent, as if he didn't exist, which wasn't much better. Only Iruka had truly sought to teach Naruto, and even he had taken a long time to warm to the boy. Mizuki had also been nice, if distant, but that had turned out to be a front for his sinister ambitions.

However, despite his faulty training, Naruto knew that it was also mostly his fault. In response to his instructors' neglect he had begun skipping class, playing pranks, and ignoring the teachers. By the time Iruka had begun to warm towards Naruto, and Naruto realized that Iruka was genuinely trying to teach him something, it had been too late. The habits he had developed in response to years of neglect and bias was too deeply ingrained, and as a result he had missed out on a great deal of essential training and information.

Naruto hadn't thought it a problem until the last few days. An uncharacteristically intense bout of self-reflection, driven by his feelings of failure and incompetence due to the events on the bridge, had shown Naruto that not only was he lacking in essential skills, he was also ignorant of many facts a shinobi should know. Haku's near-successful impersonation of a hunter-nin, and his own embarrassing ignorance of chakra, only served to drive that point home.

Naruto had come to these conclusions reluctantly and only with a great deal of thought. He might never have come to them had he not killed for the first time two days ago. But he had, and he knew that he needed to focus on his shinobi duties more than ever. He needed to train, to learn, to become stronger and wiser until he could call himself worthy of taking the name of Hokage—and more to a point, until everyone else _had _to acknowledge that he was worthy of becoming Hokage.

But to do all of that, he needed to commit his undivided attention to that cause. Naruto was slowly coming to the uncomfortable conclusion that he needed to let go of his pursuit of Sakura-chan. Not permanently of course, since he still held his promises above his life, but for a while.

Naruto thought it was a wise decision, but then… why did it hurt so much? The fact that he frightened Sakura-chan _hurt_, even more so than when she had called him an annoyance or brushed off his repeated attempts to get her to go out with him, to acknowledge him. It threatened to demolish his focus on the mission, despite his resolve not to let it weaken him. He wanted to, needed to, turn to Sakura-chan and confront her about the issue. Naruto wanted to reassure her that she never had anything to fear from him, that he wasn't a monster…

_No. _

Naruto banished that train of thought with a deep, calming breath. _I can't keep chasing after her forever. I'm not _that _Naruto anymore. I have to grow up and grow stronger, until I never have to watch anyone's back ever again. _Determination filled him. _I want to follow my own nindo. I won't be a tool for someone else to use, and I don't want to live a life of regret. I'll become Hokage and surpass all of the previous Hokage, and I'll show everyone that they can't brush me aside or keep me down!_

* * *

Kakashi listened intently to the sound of the front door opening. He relaxed quickly when he heard Tazuna's cheery greeting and Tsunami's reply. Naruto's loud voice rang out enthusiastically a moment later. _Dinner's almost ready, _he guessed. Apparently, nothing unusual had happened while Naruto and Sakura had escorted Tazuna and patrolled the immediate surroundings. It wasn't long before he could hear someone ascending the stairs. _Sakura, _he assumed, based on the tread. 

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called meekly through the door, validating his guess.

"Come in," he replied, absently flipping Icha Icha Paradise shut and sliding it underneath his blanket. He doubted that Sakura would appreciate the sight of his favorite book, especially since she seemed to want to talk about something serious. The pink-haired girl entered quickly and quietly, shutting the door behind her.

"You're looking better," Sakura commented politely.

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed, "I'll probably start walking around again tomorrow." An awkward silence developed; at least, it was awkward to Sakura. Kakashi didn't really care one way or the other, but he could see that Sakura needed a little prompting. "How is Sasuke doing?" he asked casually.

"He's… getting better," Kakashi didn't miss her cautious tone. He made a questioning noise, signaling Sakura to continue, "Well, Sasuke-kun's wounds are healing just fine. I think he's upset with Naruto about something."

Kakashi knew very well why Sasuke was angry with Naruto, and he was pretty sure that Sakura knew too. He suspected that she was already reaching conclusions about that matter on her own and decided not to push the issue.

"Ano… Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's hands came to clasp together in front of her.

"Hmm…?"

"Have you noticed Naruto acting strange lately? I mean, he's not acting like himself at all! Is there something wrong with him?" _So that's why she wanted to talk to me, _Kakashi realized in mild surprise. He had thought it would be about Sasuke, but apparently even the normally predictable Sakura was capable of surprising behavior. Sakura worrying about Naruto seemed odd, given what he knew of the girl, but it seemed that she had matured a bit since joining Team Seven. _Maybe she's finally grasping the whole 'teamwork' thing, _he mused.

"Well, it's not surprising," Kakashi said.

"It's not?" She gave him a puzzled look.

"Sakura," he sighed, "look underneath the underneath. Why do you think Naruto's behavior would change suddenly?"

Sakura was the smartest kunoichi in her class for a reason; it was just a matter of guiding her to consider different angles. "Because… he almost killed that masked boy? Naruto seems kind of worried about him." When Kakashi didn't respond, she revised her theory, "Is it because he killed Gatou and some of those thugs?"

Kakashi nodded, "First kills are always difficult to deal with, unless you're a murdering psychopath. Since Naruto isn't a psychopath, he's having trouble dealing with his guilt." Kakashi paused before continuing, "But you learned about this in psychological training, didn't you?"

"Yes," she agreed. "It's just that… I don't know, maybe I'm not used to seeing Naruto act like he is, so I wasn't sure how to approach him today." Sakura frowned, going silent, but after a moment her brow cleared. "Kakashi-sensei, is there anything I can do to help him?"

Kakashi's brows rose in surprise, though Sakura couldn't see them. "You want to help Naruto deal with this?" he asked, almost disbelieving.

She flushed. "Don't get the wrong idea," she said quickly, "it's not like I have any interest in Naruto!" Sakura frowned again, struggling to convey the impulse behind her strange request, "It's just that… Naruto is in pain, and… I can't just leave him alone. He's my teammate, right?"

For a long moment, Kakashi stared at her, his single visible eye wide. Then, slowly, it curved in the upside-down 'U' shape that showed he was smiling. He nodded in approval at Sakura's words. _She _does _understand, _he thought. It pleased him greatly and filled him with a sense of pride towards the kunoichi. Sakura was finally beginning to mature and see the world beyond Sasuke.

"Well, for one thing, you can stop spending so much time nursing Sasuke and start doing your duties properly again," Kakashi said, much to Sakura's chagrin. She knew that she hadn't been doing all that she was supposed to, foisting off her duties to an uncomplaining Naruto, but she had just been so worried about Sasuke-kun. But she knew Kakashi-sensei was right. Sakura nodded once to show her assent. "As for the rest, well, it's something that Naruto has to come to terms with on his own."

"I see," Sakura nodded again, but she wasn't able to hide her disappointment.

Kakashi saw it, and decided to give her a bit more advice. "He needs to come to terms with things on his own," he repeated. "However, it probably won't hurt to say 'Thank you' to him. Part of the reason why he fought so hard was to protect you guys, so a little show of gratitude wouldn't hurt," he smiled again when he saw Sakura's determined look. _Perfect, _Kakashi thought. _Sakura will feel better if she believes that she helped ease the burden on Naruto, and Naruto will get to hear some honest vindication of his actions_ _by one of his peers_. He was rather pleased with himself for finding such a neat solution.

Sakura left quickly, though not before giving Kakashi a sincere word of thanks and a promise to bring his dinner up when it was ready. When she was gone, Kakashi reached under his blanket and pulled out Icha Icha Paradise. A blush spread across his cheeks as he began to read and moments later his soft, lecherous giggles began to fill the room.

* * *

To Sakura, dinner seemed strangely normal. For all of her concerns about Naruto's behavior, he exhibited no strange mannerisms during the meal. He laughed at Tazuna's lame old man jokes, teased Inari, and lavishly praised Tsunami's cooking. He didn't seem to be depressed or guilty at all and the intense, focused look that she had seen earlier was gone. 

Sakura almost believed that Naruto had dealt with his issues until she caught sight of his hands. They were raw and pink, as if Naruto had spent minutes intensely scrubbing them. She abruptly recalled the sight of Naruto standing over Haku with blood dripping off his hands. _Naruto… _Sakura didn't know why the thought of Naruto scrubbing his hands until they were raw, as if trying to clean of the stain of blood, made her feel sad.

Naruto excused himself quickly once dinner was over. Sakura waited a few moments before following him at a discreet distance. The blond ninja did a quick inspection of Tazuna's home, making sure all was well, before leaving the house. He performed a brief check on the surrounding grounds before darting off deeper into the dense, shadowed woods that covered most of the island. She pursued Naruto for a brief while before stopping at the edge of a small clearing. Naruto had stopped in the middle of the clearing and was drawing a kunai.

_Did he sense me following him? _Sakura wondered in surprise. Naruto's sensing capabilities were rather abysmal. She doubted that had changed in the past few days. Still, she prepared to drop out of cover to reassure Naruto that she was not an enemy. Instead of continuing to prepare for combat or throwing the kunai towards her, Naruto instead charged the tallest tree in the clearing. His sandaled feet made an audible impact as they met wood, and Naruto continued to run up the tree, unimpeded by gravity. _He's training,_ Sakura realized. She frowned in confusion. Hadn't Naruto already mastered the tree climbing exercise? So why was he still training?

Hard work and Naruto had never mixed together, as far as Sakura knew. In the Academy, Naruto had been one of the biggest slackers that Sakura was aware of. He had always been skipping class, usually to play pranks, and during lectures he was sleeping or goofing off more often than not. In training he would often boast, only to fail and move away to sulk. So it was a surprise for her to see Naruto train with so much determination even though, as far as he knew, no one was watching him.

Sakura watched Naruto continue to run up and down the tree. It was soon apparent that Naruto truly had mastered the exercise, for Sakura did not see him use the kunai once. There was no falling off or slipping, as he had several days before while trying to show off. She continued to watch him for several more minutes, uncertain of how to approach him while he was training. Had he made a mistake, she could have offered advice as a way to break the ice. But he did not make a mistake, and Sakura didn't want to interrupt him while he was training. Besides, with Naruto out, it was Sakura's duty to defend Tazuna and protect her currently helpless teammates. She turned to leave.

_You're running away. _Sakura's inner persona was normally a loud, passionate voice within her mind. The flat, faintly accusing way her inner self delivered her statement surprised Sakura enough to freeze her in place. _Didn't you ask Kakashi-sensei how you could help Naruto? Why are you going to run away, when you know how to help him? Stop making excuses and go help your teammate. _

_I'm not running, _Sakura wanted to reply. But how could she reply to herself? Some part of her thought she was being a coward, so perhaps she was only deceiving herself, and not very successfully at that. Sakura silently considered this, and the more she thought about it the more she knew. Naruto's new behavior scared her. It was out of the parameters that she knew him by, and it was human nature to fear the unknown. However, Sakura was a kunoichi now, and she couldn't allow the behaviors that had guided her through childhood restrain her now.

Sakura took a deep breath and lightly jumped off the tree she had been standing on. Slowly, she began walking until she stood just inside the clearing and waited for Naruto to notice her. To his credit, he noticed her the moment she stepped out of the cover provided by the trees. Her distinct pink hair allowed him to immediately identify her, even using peripheral vision. Seeing that she was not an enemy, he finished his run to the top of the tree and continued down at a sedate pace, since walking down the tree tested his chakra control even more than running up the tree did.

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" he queried, slightly worried. It was unusual for Sakura to seek him out alone. The strange half-pensive, half-determined look on her face didn't make Naruto feel any better either.

She didn't answer his question immediately, instead gazing at him in silence. Naruto began to fidget uncomfortably under her gaze. Finally she said, "I'm just taking a walk."

"Oh…" Naruto blinked. He had thought that she would go straight to Sasuke's bedside after dinner.

"Are you training?" Sakura asked casually, managing to sound as if she had not spent several minutes secretly observing that very thing.

Naruto nodded, grinning. "Yep!" he replied enthusiastically. "I have to work hard so that I can become Hokage one day!"

"Ah…" Sakura smiled, unable to reply to his statement. She had always made fun of his ambition to become Hokage, just like everyone else had. Seeing him working hard for it, especially in the aftermath of the battle with Zabuza, was somewhat jarring. The image she had of a blood-drenched, grim-faced Naruto didn't mix well with the image of the bright, incompetent blond who had always sworn he would become Hokage. Still, it was a relief in a way. Naruto hadn't changed completely, at least not yet.

"Ano… Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked hesitantly. He had grown uncomfortable with Sakura's thoughtful silence.

Sakura blinked, shaken out of her thoughts. "Yes?" she asked.

"Nothing," Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I was just wondering what you were thinking about."

Sakura hesitated for a moment. She gathered herself visibly and gave Naruto a direct look. "I was thinking about the battle," Sakura murmured.

Naruto flinched and opened his mouth, struggling to give Sakura a reply. "That's…"

"I was remembering how surprised I was when I saw that you were the one to beat that masked boy," she interrupted him. "When you killed Gatou and fought those mercenaries, I was frightened of you. The way you looked, the way you fought… it was completely unlike anything I've ever seen from you." Naruto winced and looked down, clearly pained at her words. "But, in the end… it was you who saved us, right? You protected us against Gatou's men." Naruto looked back up at Sakura, his filled with emotions that she couldn't name. "Naruto… Thank you," Sakura gave the blond genin a soft, sincere smile.

"Sakura-chan…" he mumbled. His eyes were wide as he stared at her, at a loss for words. "I… I was… I thought you would hate me," he managed.

"Idiot," Sakura replied, though there was no spite in her tone. "Why would I hate you for saving us? I'm grateful. Besides, without you Sasuke-kun probably would have died." Naruto felt a brief stab of pain. _Is she only thankful because I helped out Sasuke?_ Naruto wondered. Still, it was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Sakura was thanking him. She was praising him for the role he had played in their team's latest mission.

Naruto grinned brightly, and for the most part his smile was sincere. "It was no problem, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed. One hand came up to rub the back of his head in a gesture of embarrassment and pleasure at getting praised. "Hey! Since I did well, do you want to go out and get some ramen with me?" he asked eagerly.

A tick developed above Sakura's right eye. _What the hell!? I'm thanking him to bring his spirits back up, and the first thing he does after I finish is ask me for a date! _Inner Sakura burned with righteous indignation. Still… she did owe Naruto. She stared at Naruto's squint-eyed, hopeful face for a second. _No, _she decided firmly. _He's lucky that I don't smash him in the face for his insensitive stupidity. _

"No thank you," she grated out in a semblance of politeness. The disappointed look in his eyes almost made her change her mind, but not quite. "I have to get back to the house," she said, and promptly turned around to do just that.

Naruto stared at Sakura's retreating back. He was uncertain why he had asked Sakura to go on a date with him after he had resolved earlier to ease up on his pursuit of the girl. Was it just a habit, or the hope that her words had stirred within him?

"Sakura-chan!" he called after her. Sakura stopped, though she didn't turn around._ Why did I stop her? _Naruto took a deep breath and knew. "I'll always protect you," he promised quietly. By the way her shoulders stiffened, she had heard his promise to her. Sakura made no reply other than to resume her walk back to Tazuna's home and Sasuke. Naruto gave her retreating form a melancholy smile. Then he turned away, instead facing the tallest tree in the clearing once more. Determination filled his eyes once again, and Naruto continued his training.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was a strained affair. Kakashi, who had decided that he had recovered enough to begin moving around for extended periods of time again, eyed his two students. Sakura seemed normal at first glance, but Kakashi soon noticed that she wasn't speaking to Naruto. In fact, she was doing everything she could to avoid eye contact with the boy. 

Naruto was subdued, which was also odd. Tazuna and Tsunami had yet to notice anything off about the blonde's behavior in the past few days, so Kakashi had assumed that Naruto had kept his cheerful manner up in front of them. The logical conclusion was that something had happened between Naruto and Sakura last night, and not something particularly good at that. _Look's like my little plan didn't work out as intended,_ Kakashi thought ruefully.

Sakura was in turmoil. Last night she had accomplished all she had set out to do, right? She had gone out to thank Naruto and cheer him up, and she had done so. But then Naruto had opened his stupid mouth and ruined everything.

"_I'll always protect you."_

Why had those words caused her heart to skip a beat? Why did she feel like blushing every time she remembered—which was all too often—that quiet promise? It was nothing out of character for Naruto, who had chased after her like a yapping love-sick puppy for several years now. There was no reason Naruto's words should affect her. She was in love with Sasuke-kun. Naruto was just a stupid loud-mouth who talked big and failed in everything he did. Sure, this mission had changed her opinion of him somewhat, but not that much.

_It was probably the atmosphere_, Sakura decided. The moon had been bright, and silver light had cascaded through the trees, illuminating the small clearing where Naruto had been training. The quiet, solemn way he had promised had been so different from the usual Naruto that it had shocked her. For a moment, she had almost believed him. _Yeah, _she thought, warming to the idea. _It was just the atmosphere affecting me, not Naruto._

Like Sakura, Naruto was also wrestling with inner turmoil about his encounter with his teammate last night. Despite his repeated attempts, he still couldn't banish the image of Sakura wordlessly walking away from him after he had made one of the most important promises of his life to her. She had not even turned around to spare him a glance. Her cold silence spoke volumes about her feelings towards him. Naruto still didn't want to believe that she disliked him _that _much, but the evidence kept piling up. It had grown to the point where it was too big for him to ignore.

Sakura would never see him for what he truly was. She would never acknowledge his feelings for her. The shadow of Sasuke was too big for Naruto to overcome, as a ninja and as a person. He almost despaired at ever stepping out of Sasuke's shadow.

_But I promised, _Naruto remembered. _I'm not like Sasuke, to brood over stupid things all the time. I promised Sakura-chan that I'd protect her, and I will, even if she hates me. I will surpass Sasuke, and eventually I'll be better than all of the previous Hokage. _

Naruto took a deep breath, feeling oddly calm after reaffirming his ambitions, even if only to himself. _That's right. I've got to work hard. _He smiled, for the first time that morning. _Now that Kakashi-sensei is up, I'll have more time for training, _he thought, pleased. Another thought occurred to him.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto spoke, attracting the attention of his jounin-sensei.

"Hmm…?" Kakashi cocked an eye towards his most rambunctious student in curiosity.

"Will you teach me something new?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Something new?"

"Yeah! I finished with the tree climbing exercise already, and I need to get stronger, so teach me something new!" Naruto was practically bouncing in anticipation.

"Well…" Kakashi stalled. _He did finish the exercise, _the more reasonable part of him pointed out. _Plus, unlike Sakura, he has more than enough stamina. It's not like he needs to work on his reserves. _He frowned. _But, if I Naruto and not Sasuke…_ "Maybe later," he said.

"What!? Why!?" Kakashi blinked several times, fighting the urge to reach up and cover his ringing ears.

"Well, I am injured," Kakashi pointed out.

"No more than when you showed us the tree climbing exercise," Naruto retorted. Kakashi winced slightly. _He's got me there._

Surprisingly, it was Sakura who spoke up. "Kakashi-sensei, I'd like to learn something new as well," she said. _Sasuke-kun started to pay a lot more attention to Naruto when he started to become stronger. So if I get stronger, Sasuke-kun will pay more attention to me, _she reasoned. _Shannaro! _Inner Sakura agreed, nearly on fire with passion and determination at the thought of gaining Sasuke-kun's respect.

Outnumbered now, Kakashi did the only thing he could do. He folded. "Alright," he agreed with a sigh. _Icha Icha Paradise, _he thought longingly. _I was about to find out what happened to Junko when she met those busty twin sisters, too._ Outwardly, his face gave no indication of the thoughts that traveled through his mind. Instead, he said to his students, "Let's go outside."

There was still awhile yet before Tazuna had to leave to go and oversee the construction of the bridge. Kakashi slowly led his students outside, using a crutch as support while he walked. He didn't have to go far. He stopped on the deck that overlooked the water, on the seaward face of the house. The two genin stopped behind him, puzzled.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto began. "Why did you stop here?"

"For training," Kakashi replied, smiling.

Nonplussed, his students looked at each other. Quickly, they looked away when they recognized what they were doing. Kakashi sighed at their stubbornness. _Kids these days…_

After a moment, Sakura gave in to curiosity. "What kind of training can we do here?"

"Water walking," Kakashi said cheerfully. They gaped. Internally, Kakashi chuckled in amusement. It was so much fun to mess around with his students' naïve little minds. One of the few perks of the job, in fact.

After a moment, Naruto's eyes narrowed into suspicious slits. "Can you really do that?" he asked dubiously.

"Of course," Naruto's teacher answered. "Here, I'll show you." A faint blue glow enshrouded the bottom of Kakashi's feet. He stepped off the edge of the wooden deck. Naruto and Sakura watched in amazement as his foot connected firmly with the surface of the water and stayed their. His other foot came down to join the first, and Kakashi began to walk slowly away from the deck. He moved several paces before stopping and turning to his students. "See?"

"That's awesome!" Naruto exploded. "How do you do it, Kakashi-sensei!?"

"Well, it's basically the same as the tree climbing exercise, only this will teach you how to mold a constant amount of chakra. To do this, you need to expel chakra from your feet into the water and constantly release it in order to keep yourself balanced." Sakura was nodding along in comprehension. Naruto's face was screwed up in fierce concentration as he struggled to understand Kakashi's explanation. "Well, just try it," Kakashi said.

"Right!" replied the determined Naruto.

"First, accumulate chakra in your feet," Kakashi commanded. Quickly, his students obeyed, forming the Ram seal often used to assist in concentrating chakra. Blue chakra enshrouded the bottom of their sandals. "Now step onto the water, and remember that you have to release a constant amount of chakra to remain balanced."

_Right! _Naruto thought determinedly. He stepped off the deck.

_Let's do this, _Sakura thought confidently. After all, wasn't she the best at chakra control among the genin of Team Seven? She stepped off the deck.

Kakashi couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped him as two splashes occurred simultaneously. Naruto and Sakura surfaced quickly, and clambered onto the deck even more quickly. "It's cold," Sakura said, rubbing her arms and shivering. Naruto could only nod in agreement. However, Naruto was not one to be discouraged by a little cold water. _I'll do this no matter what! _His hands quickly whipped up into the Ram seal to focus his chakra again. With a determined cry, he quickly charged back onto the water, only to sink again. It was a cycle that soon repeated itself many times.

Kakashi watched in amusement as Naruto continued to plunge feet first into the cold waters that surrounded Wave Country. Sakura, he noticed, was being far more cautious. Apparently, that first plunge had been more than enough for her. She was now sitting on the edge of the deck, her feet dangling lightly on top of the water, as she concentrated her chakra into her feet. Periodically she pushed her feet down into the water experimentally, testing the chakra flow. _It's a reasonable approach, but she'll have trouble when she tries to focus her full weight on the water_, Kakashi observed.

Kakashi walked back to the deck, steering clear of Naruto as he did so. He continued to oversee the two as they trained, and after twenty minutes of repeatedly plunging himself into water, Naruto showed his first sign of progress.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this," Naruto grunted. He was submerged up to mid-shin in water, but he had halted his descent. _He's grasped the trick of this chakra control exercise pretty quickly, _Kakashi thought approvingly. It was an impressive feat, considering Naruto's lack of innate talent and poor grasp of the basics—not to mention his horrendous chakra control. Naruto's concentration wavered and he sank again, but when he surfaced his expression spoke of renewed determination. From there, his progress grew by leaps and bounds. Once Naruto had understood how to do it, it took him only another ten minutes until he was walking across the water without a hint of instability.

Sakura had also made quick progress. Like Kakashi had predicted, she had fallen in once more when she had attempted to stand after getting her feet firmly balanced above the water. But she had adjusted quickly, and finished five minutes ahead of Naruto. Seeing his two students walking and, in Naruto's case, jumping, on water brought a smile to Kakashi's face. _Suimen Hokou no Waza _was an advanced genin skill after all, and yet two of his rookie genin had mastered the skill in less than an hour.

The peaceful, happy moment did not last. Kakashi heard the pounding of feet and the sound of loud voices. He tensed, and Naruto and Sakura stopped their training at the sounds. Tazuna soon barreled out of the house.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked the bridge builder. His voice casual, but his eyes were cold and hard; a jounin on alert.

"That masked boy…" said Tazuna. "He's woken up!"

A splash from behind Kakashi told him that Naruto had just fallen into the water.

* * *

Haku stared at the plain, dark wooden ceiling above for a long moment before looking at the woman by the bedside. _Where am I?_

"Here's your water," the dark-haired, plain-faced woman said kindly. _What happened? _The last thing Haku remembered was Naruto-kun's bright blue eyes, filled with a resolve to kill, and then… nothing. _Where is Zabuza-san? _Anxious, Haku struggled to sit up, ignoring the sharp, throbbing pain this brought. "You shouldn't sit up!" the woman protested. Haku continued to struggle upright. The woman sighed in resignation when it became clear that her patient would not listen to her advice. She moved quickly to assist Haku into a sitting position. Haku sat, panting for several moments until the pain receded into a throbbing ache. "Here," Haku's nurse said again, offering a glass of water.

"Thank you," Haku said politely, wincing slightly. It hurt to speak. Still, politeness counted for more than discomfort, and there was still no clue as to what had happened. Haku drank greedily.

The nurse accepted the empty glass back with a smile. "You poor dear," she said kindly. "You lost a lot of blood, so it's not surprising that you're thirsty. I'll go get some more water for you." She paused, frowning at Haku for a moment. "That gown is rather indecent," she murmured. "I'll get you some new clothes as well."

Haku blinked in surprise, glanced down, and froze. _No wonder it felt drafty, _Haku thought dizzily--clearly, the blood loss remained an issue. The clothing was clearly made for a much bigger person in mind, for it draped loosely over Haku's shoulders and fell open at the chest. Then, slowly, alarm began to set in Haku's mind. _My bindings are gone. _Haku reached up. _My choker is gone. _Haku shivered, and this time it wasn't from the cold. The full, perky curves of her breasts were almost totally exposed by the too-big _yukata_. Her choker was no longer there to hide the fact that she _didn't _have a tell-tale bump on her throat that would have been the sign of a man.

Habits ingrained by a solitary existence in the unforgiving back alleys of the Hidden Village of the Mist told her to run, to hide; to do something other than sit there while that woman was out of sight. She knew Haku was female after all, and in Haku's experience that meant nothing good. Little homeless boys in Kirigakure no Sato were either ignored or treated cruelly. Their frequently short lives were incredibly harsh and painful, but they were mostly left alone by predators. That wasn't a good thing, but attention in Kirigakure was almost always worse.

Little homeless girls in Kirigakure were lucky if they were captured and sold to slavers to be brought up to become a working girl in the Water Country's many brothels. If they were unlucky, they were raped and killed in a dark alley, where no one would care even if they heard the screams. She had learned this the hard way, and that incident marked the second time Haku had used her bloodline limit to kill. Luckily no one had seen the act taking place, nor had anyone cared enough to investigate the screams, otherwise she would have been killed on the spot by shinobi for possessing a bloodline limit. The village was nick-named the "Bloody Mist" for a reason.

So Haku had disguised herself as a boy, and surprisingly it had worked. Luckily, there was a rather great stigma against homosexuality in the Water Country, at least at that time, so feminine little boys were generally not in danger of being targeted by slavers or sexual predators. The Mist had no tolerance for those who went against society. Then Zabuza-san had appeared during that snowy day on another bridge, and had taken her in and taught her to be a shinobi. He hadn't cared what gender Haku was, only that she served as an effective tool.

Haku had never completely forgotten those hard-learned habits. However, at the present she could barely move, much less try to escape or obtain a disguise. Moreover, she was extremely worried about Zabuza-san.

There was a flurry of commotion outside the room, and Haku heard the nurse's voice yell something. Haku tensed in alarm, which only brought a stab of agony as her injured muscles protested. In any case, there was little enough she could do in this situation.

The door slammed open. There was a skidding noise as sandaled feet scrambled for traction. Silence fell upon the small room as Haku and the intruder stared at one another. A blond-haired, blue-eyed Konoha shinobi gaped like a fish. It took a moment for Haku to realize that the boy was staring at her cleavage. Embarrassed, Haku reached up and tugged the yukata closed. Other emotions tumbled through Haku's mind in quick succession. She was happy that the blond was still alive, and apparently doing quite well at that.

But… what was this icy feeling that was slowly clawing its way up from her gut?

If Naruto-kun was still alive, then didn't that mean…?

_Zabuza-san…_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator, and owns the rights to Naruto and all the characters and situations contained therein. This is a non-profit work of fiction. 

Techniques:

- Kinobori no Waza - Skill of Tree Climbing

- Suimen Hokou no Waza - Skill of Water Surface Walking

Author's Notes:

I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Tempered in Water.

A choker is, in this case, something (as in a collar or necklace) worn closely about the throat or neck. Haku wears it while out picking herbs in the anime.

If you don't know what a yukata is, it's basically a Japanese summer garment. People wearing yukata are a common sight at fireworks displays, bon-odori festivals, and other summer events. The yukata is a casual form of kimono that is also frequently worn after bathing at traditional Japanese inns. Though their use is not limited to after-bath wear, _yukata_ literally means _bath(ing) clothes_. (Taken from the Wikipedia article)

Comments and/or criticism are welcome. However, if you're going to criticize, please do it in a constructive manner (in other words, don't just tell me that I fail as a writer, tell me _why_ I fail). I'm still very much an amateur writer, so any help is appreciated.

As with before, I was the only one who proofread this chapter, so there may be mistakes that I missed. If you see any, please point them out.

If you want to read review responses and detailed progress updates regarding Tempered in Water, check the forum (the link is in my profile).

I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to review. I appreciate it.

Thank you for reading Tempered in Water!


	3. Bloody Vows

**Tempered in Water**

_Chapter 3 / Bloody Vows_

By HitokiriOTD

"You… You're a girl!" Uzumaki Naruto yelled, clearly flabbergasted at this revelation. Haku could not help but wince as the young genin loudly proclaimed her true gender to anyone within hearing range--which, given the volume of Naruto's voice, was significant.

"Yes," Haku confirmed.

"But… In the forest, you said…" Naruto trailed off. There were few things that could prompt Konoha's most infamous prankster to be at a loss for words, but apparently this new revelation was one of them.

"I lied," the injured girl admitted. "It was nothing personal... just a habit." If he asked why she had such a habit, what was she to do? Haku did not think that she was up to explaining the reasons behind her misdirection quite yet.

Naruto banished her worries with a laugh. "I'm so relieved," Naruto sighed after he had finished laughing. Haku cocked her head in puzzlement. "When I first saw you, I thought you were prettier than Sakura-chan," the boy explained, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Then you told me you were a boy…" he shivered dramatically. "But now I know you really are a girl, so it's not weird or anything anymore!" Naruto crossed his arms and nodded his head authoritatively.

Despite the trauma that had occurred in the past few days, Haku couldn't help but laugh softly at Naruto's words. Somehow, Naruto had managed to briefly banish the melancholy that had built up within Haku with just a few irrelevant words. It took a moment for her to realize that Naruto was laughing with her. She paused in consideration. _Did he do it on purpose? _Seeing the humor leave Haku's face, Naruto stopped laughing and moved to sit at her bedside.

"I'm sorry," Naruto murmured. His eyes were shadowed.

Memories of the battle abruptly came to the forefront of her mind. The remains of Haku's good cheer evaporated. "It's alright," she replied quietly. "It was what I wanted." The _nukenin _paused and looked down at her hands. They had been cleaned while she was unconscious, even her nail polish, and they bore no signs of the recent battle. Looking at her delicate hands, it would be nearly impossible to guess that those long, slender fingers had choked the life out of men. Nearly impossible, until they turned her hands over and saw the calluses that developed while learning and practicing a shinobi's trade. "Why did I survive?" she asked after a moment.

Naruto grinned weakly. "I ended up missing anything too serious, and Kakashi-sensei and the doctors here were able to save your life," he answered her. His grin faded when she didn't reply. Naruto cursed himself internally. _Damn it! I just had to open my big mouth and make her depressed again… Sakura-chan is right. I _am _an idiot. _

"And Zabuza-san? What happened to Zabuza-san?" It took Naruto a moment to realize that she had asked a question, so quiet was her voice. Naruto's hands gripped his orange pants tightly in a white-knuckled grip. He knew that the answer would break Haku. But he couldn't lie to her either.

Defeated, Naruto answered her question. "Kakashi-sensei killed him," he said dully. "Gatou came to double-cross you guys and kill Tazuna. He brought a bunch of mercenaries, but I killed Gatou and the mercenaries ran when the islanders came to help us." Naruto no longer flinched when he thought about being responsible for Gatou's death.

That man had been a true monster in a way that was completely different from the Kyuubi. Besides, Gatou was responsible for the whole mess Team Seven had become embroiled in. Without him, the people of the Wave would not have had to suffer so much, and Zabuza and Haku wouldn't have tried to kill Tazuna. Zabuza wouldn't have met a swift end at the hands of Kakashi-sensei. Haku wouldn't have become a broken shell of a person.

He no longer flinched… but sometimes, in the depths of the night, he would remember the terror in the man's eyes, the sound of his screams, just before his head was gruesomely separated from his body. Naruto remembered that moment very well.

"I… see." Haku showed little physical reaction to the news, but Naruto thought he could see her eyes grow bleaker.

Haku felt… numb. She couldn't deal with the reality conveyed by Naruto's words. Zabuza-san, dead? That could not be true. It was impossible; a bad dream. Surely, Naruto-kun was joking around, or was lying, or _something _other than telling the truth.

But Naruto was not laughing. Nor was he smiling. If anything, his face was twisted into a pained grimace. "I'm sorry," he said again, and Haku could see the sincerity and the honest regret in his eyes.

_Zabuza-san…_

It hit her like a punch to the gut. _Zabuza-san is dead. _Her mentor, her savior, her entire reason for existence, was dead. She had failed him on a scale that she had not believed possible. She had sworn to him that she would be his weapon, a powerful tool that would allow him to accomplish his dreams. Instead, she had been defeated. Because she was too weak, Zabuza-san had been killed.

_Why did it turn out like this?_

What cruel twist of fate had allowed her to live and Zabuza-san to die? Was it because she had been too soft on Naruto-kun and that dark-haired boy? Perhaps it was because she had coaxed Naruto-kun into ending her existence, or at least trying to. _It's their fault, _Haku grimly decided. _If we hadn't met them, Zabuza-san might still be alive. If I had killed Naruto-kun when I had the chance…_Abruptly, Haku cut off that train of thought. She shivered, and not because of a draft either. Her thoughts had taken a very dangerous turn, and she was suddenly acutely aware of Naruto-kun, sitting silently on her right.

Haku turned her head slightly to regard the blond ninja. He was regarding her with that same solemn, regretful expression that he had delivered the news of Zabuza-san's death to her with. She felt almost ill for having such treacherous thoughts. Even if the boy had been a part of Zabuza-san's death, she knew that he held no malice. Nor had he been entirely to blame for taking her out of the action. She was the one who had convinced him that his friend was dead, and she was the one who had later persuaded him to kill her. _It isn't Naruto-kun's fault, _she told herself firmly. But there was something within Haku that didn't want to believe that. It wanted someone to blame, and Naruto was nearby and convenient…

"Naruto-kun," she suddenly spoke. The genin started in surprise, having grown used to the silence. "Will you… give me some time alone?"

He blinked in surprise. "Sure," he agreed. "I'll come back later, okay?" Naruto rose from his seat and headed towards the door. He stopped in the doorway. "Haku," he began, turning back towards her. She looked up. Naruto's smile was small but earnest. "I'm glad you're alive."

Naruto left, closing the door quietly as he went. Behind him, a raven-haired girl stared at the door in wide-eyed surprise. A few moments passed before the girl began to weep in silence.

* * *

Naruto found Sakura waiting for him outside the doctor's home. She looked up as he emerged. "How is he?" she asked. 

"She's fine," Naruto answered.

A brief silence followed before Sakura asked, "She?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Apparently, Haku is a girl." Naruto began walking back towards Tazuna's house.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed. She quickly jogged after him before slowing to match his pace when she caught up. _How rude, _she thought indignantly. It was clear that Naruto was hardly paying attention to her. Her irritation at being brushed off by Naruto of all people quickly caused her to forget her resolve to avoid him.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" he asked absently.

"He stayed behind. He said that Tazuna-san shouldn't be left alone, so he sent me after you," Sakura answered promptly. After a moment, she remembered that she should be giving Naruto the cold shoulder for being so rude earlier. Her silent treatment, which Naruto didn't even notice, lasted all of twenty seconds before curiosity got the better of Sakura. "How come the doctors never said Haku was a girl?" she asked Naruto.

He shrugged, "They thought we already knew." The conversation died out there.

Naruto and Sakura spent the rest of the walk back to Tazuna's house, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

They found Kakashi and Tazuna waiting for them when they returned. Surprisingly, Sasuke was also up. The injured Uchiha was sitting at the dining table, casually sipping some hot broth Tsunami had made for him. Sakura immediately rushed to his side with a cry of "Sasuke-kun!" which the dark haired boy ignored. Tazuna and the other two members of Team Seven tuned out the spectacle.

"Naruto," Kakashi greeted. "How is Haku?"

"She seems to be recovering," Naruto replied neutrally. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the revelation that Haku was female. Internally, he chuckled. _Sasuke won't be happy to learn that he was beaten by a girl, _he thought irreverently. Naruto ignored the suddenly mischievous twinkle that had developed in Kakashi's eye. "I don't think she took the news about that no-brow very well though…" Naruto bit his lip, suddenly apprehensive. What _would _Haku do, now that Zabuza was dead?

"Hmm…" Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. "Well, it can't be helped," he said after a moment. "How she deals with it is her choice, isn't it? As long as she doesn't come after us for revenge, everything is fine." Naruto frowned, but nodded reluctantly. He didn't want Haku to suffer anymore than she already had, but he also didn't see how he could help her deal with her grief. Naruto shook his head, banishing thoughts of Haku's plight and his own role in it. _No time to think about it now, _he told himself.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," he called to his teacher. "What should I do today?"

"You're staying here today," Kakashi told his student. Seeing Naruto's mouth open to complain, Kakashi cut him off before he could protest. "Naruto, you've been working constantly for the past few days. Now that I'm up and Sasuke can walk under his own power again, you can take a break. Sakura and I will accompany Tazuna-san today."

Naruto's look remained petulant as he folded his arms. "But, Kakashi-sensei…" he whined.

Kakashi sighed. "Look, think about it like this," he said. "It's important for shinobi to work hard and persevere, but it is also important for a shinobi to know when to relax. Burnout happens to ninja. That's another reason why we operate in teams: so that a shinobi doesn't have to do everything by himself," Kakashi gave him a pointed look, and Naruto once again found himself reluctantly agreeing with his teacher.

_Teamwork, _Naruto realized. It was Kakashi's most important lesson to his students. Naruto felt ashamed that he had nearly forgotten that in his desire to grow stronger. The bell test had been a humbling lesson, and one that he should not forget. After all, no matter how strong he became, as a Konoha shinobi teamwork would always be critical. When he became Hokage, it would be even more critical. A Hokage who forgot the values of teamwork would only end up getting his subordinates killed.

Naruto remembered Team Seven's first encounter with Zabuza. Hadn't Kakashi, despite his superior skill, been outmaneuvered by Zabuza? Yet, for all of Zabuza's strength, he himself had been outmaneuvered by two rookie genin. Naruto's cunning plan had required Sasuke's assistance to work. Their teamwork had forced the eyebrow-less jounin to release Kakashi-sensei from the water prison. _Right, _he decided. _I won't forget again. _

"Right!" Naruto agreed with his sensei's words, smiling brightly. Kakashi smiled back.

"Sakura," Kakashi called casually. "Let's go."

"Eh!?" Clearly, Sakura was not happy about being dragged away from Sasuke. The boy in question, however, looked relieved enough that it showed through his stoic mask.

"Not 'eh,'" Kakashi mimicked. "You're still on duty. Let's go." Reluctantly, Sakura was parted from Sasuke. Tazuna and his two accompanying ninja left for the bridge.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke casually put down his spoon, finished with his early morning meal. He ignored the twinges of pain that even that slight movement produced. Sasuke frowned as he looked at Naruto. The dobe was still standing there like the idiot he was, staring in silence at the floor, as he had the entire time since Kakashi and Sakura had left. Clearly, the idiot was straining his mental capacity to the point of collapse and he had no brain power left to multitask. Whatever had caused the normally loud blond to be so thoughtful, Sasuke didn't know. However, he could guess, and Naruto had been like that since he had returned from visiting Haku. 

Thoughts of Haku changed Sasuke's mild frown into a dark scowl. Thinking of the masked shinobi that had defeated him always brought a bad taste to his mouth—though that might have just been acid reflux from Tsunami's cooking. Sasuke rather doubted it was the second reason. He could remember with bitter clarity how completely the other shinobi had outclassed him. There was even his incredibly embarrassing rescue of Naruto. What had possessed him to save that idiot in the first place?

The feelings he had felt at the time had already been forgotten in a tide of bitterness and envy. He didn't remember the feeling that had risen up inside of him when it looked like he was going to see another important person die in front of him. Naruto's defeat of Haku had buried the memory that he had even considered Naruto to be an important person—a friend, a teammate, a rival, and someone who shared the pain of being an orphan.

There was one good thing that had emerged from that battle, and it was the one good thing that Sasuke could recall. His Sharingan had awoken. The feeling had been incredible. Enabling his bloodline changed the way he perceived the world. In the battle with Haku, it had even allowed him to catch some of the faster ninja's movements. It had changed the tide of the battle; of that, Sasuke was sure. Had Naruto not been in the way, Sasuke had no doubts that he would have crushed Haku. The power of the Sharingan undoubtedly surpassed Haku's bloodline limit. Finally, after all these years, his Sharingan had manifested and he had taken the first truly significant step on the road to killing Itachi.

Now that he had the Sharingan, he would be able to put Naruto in his place. The blond continued to dream that he could surpass Sasuke, a genius born from the Uchiha clan. For a while, in the aftermath of the bridge battle, Sasuke had harbored his own doubts. But he no longer doubted himself. Even if the blond did have some hidden talent or special power, the Sharingan would not let Sasuke down. _Special power,_ Sasuke thought, his eyes narrowing. Sakura had said something about Naruto's battle with Gatou's thugs… something about a special power.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, snapping the blond out of his reverie.

"Sasuke?" he asked quizzically. Naruto was surprised. Normally, he was the one to initiate dialogue with the Uchiha.

Sasuke uncharacteristically hesitated. He felt stupid even asking. Naruto, have a special power? It was ridiculous. Still…

_Sasuke gasped, "Died?" He quickly brought his head up to stare at Sakura. "Did Naruto kill him?"_

_Sakura hesitated, but Sasuke's gaze bored intensely into her. "I don't know the details, but…" she trailed off briefly, not able to meet Sasuke's gaze, "It seems like he did." _

_Sasuke turned to stare at Haku's still form, and then to Naruto, whose hands were stained red with blood. _

"Sakura told me about your fight with Gatou's men," Sasuke said abruptly, watching Naruto through dark, narrowed eyes. Naruto flinched, causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow further. _Could he really have a special power? _"She said you used some sort of strange power. What was it?"

Naruto was deeply conflicted. He knew that Sakura had seen something on the bridge—he remembered their late night conversation all too well—but he had no idea that she would have spoken about that to Sasuke. _What did she tell him? _But then, did he really want Sasuke to have an inkling about the Kyuubi's presence within him? Sakura having a piece of the puzzle was bad enough as it was. Naruto had no doubts that Sasuke would hold it against him if he found out about it.

Naruto laughed, causing Sasuke to twitch in anger. "Special power?" Naruto mocked, amused. "Me?" he laughed again. Slowly, his laughter faded and he looked seriously at Sasuke, whose hands were folded tightly together in anger. "I wish I had a special power," Naruto said. _All I have is a curse. _"The first thing I'd do with it is beat you up." Naruto smirked at his rival. Sasuke sneered back. "Sakura-chan probably just couldn't see well because of the mist," Naruto reasoned. Seeing Sasuke nod, Naruto relaxed slightly. His insides had wound up tightly in nervousness without him knowing it. "If that's all, I'm going out to train."

Sasuke watched the other genin leave. _Of course Naruto doesn't have any special powers, except maybe stupidity. _Sasuke felt oddly reassured. _That's what happens when I listen to Sakura's babbling, _he thought, disgusted with both the pink-haired kunoichi and himself. Slowly, Sasuke smiled. Things were starting to look up. He had obtained the Sharingan. No doubt Naruto's defeat of Haku was some sort of fluke, and killing a couple of non-ninja mercenaries was nothing important. It also looked like they had all but completed their first C-turned-A rank mission, since the main threats had been eliminated. Now all Sasuke had to do was recover, and then he could begin work on mastering the Sharingan.

Sasuke stood gingerly, ignoring his aching muscles as he did so, and deposited his bowl in the sink. On his way out of the kitchen he grabbed a peach. He slowly walked outside and began to leisurely stroll around the deck in order to exercise his legs, feeling oddly peaceful. The fruit was quite good, the sun was warm, and all was right with the world. _Maybe I can get Kakashi to help me with my Sharingan, _Sasuke mused, taking another bite out of the peach. He paused when he heard Naruto's voice. Curiously, he kept walking and turned the corner. Sasuke stopped, staring.

Naruto was training again. However, it was not like any training Sasuke had ever seen before. The dead-last was, like Sasuke, taking a casual stroll out in the nice weather. Unlike Sasuke, his walking was all done on top the blue-green coastal waters of the Wave Country. Sasuke was completely unaware of the way his features had steadily tightened into a snarl at the sight of Naruto walking on water. He was also not aware that he had crushed the peach in his tightened fist, or that his nails were digging furrows into his palm that would soon pierce through the skin.

_Naruto… _

Suddenly, the blonde's name seemed like a curse as it rang through Sasuke's mind.

* * *

Immediately after successfully diverting Sasuke's suspicions, Naruto had gone out to the deck and began training his chakra control once more. He had figured out how to successfully stand on water, but his control wasn't perfect yet. That had been made clear earlier, when he had lost control and fallen in after hearing that Haku had awakened. Naruto was determined to master the _Suimen Hokou no Waza _to the point where his control didn't waver, even under duress. If he ever had to fight on water, it wouldn't do if he fell in every time he was distracted. Besides, if he stayed on the water long enough it would become good stamina training as well. 

Naruto felt a flash of killing intent. It wasn't nearly as potent as Zabuza's or Kakashi-sensei's had been, but it had manifested enough to attract his attention. He looked up quickly, trying to spot its source. He frowned when he saw nothing unusual. The killing intent was gone as well.

_Was it just my imagination? _Naruto wondered. Then he noticed that he had been distracted from the exercise, but had nonetheless managed to stay standing on the water. Naruto looked down at his feet, seeing the steady ripples of water emanating outward his feet, and grinned happily. _My training is already producing results, _he exulted. His grin grew wider as a new thought occurred to him. _If that's the case, then let's try something different._

Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja brought his hands up to form the seal for _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. _A moment later, the distinctive, high-pitched sounds of Kage Bunshin forming, along with the accompanying bursts of smoke, announced the arrival of nearly twenty solid copies of Naruto. All of them stood as easily upon the water as the original did.

The greenish blue waters near Tazuna's seaside house quivered as twenty one shinobi sent their chakra into the water, creating ripples that spread out and began to batter against each other. Naruto stood still, listening to the sound of water rippling, moving, lapping against the shore. Naruto took a deep breath, taking in the cool, salty morning air. He grinned at his twenty reflections and made a fist.

"All right!" Naruto shouted, his grin turning slightly feral. "Let's go wild!"

Shouting and the sounds of fierce fighting quickly erupted behind Tazuna's home as Naruto and his Kage Bunshin engaged in close combat with each other.

* * *

When Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna returned home, they were met at the door by Tsunami and Inari. Tsunami smiled, greeting her father and his bodyguards warmly. Inari bounced up to Tazuna and launched into a rapid fire explanation of his day. 

Sakura shook her head at the sight, thinking about how different Inari had become from when she had first met him. The sullen brat he had been had given way to a cheerful, talkative young boy. In fact, now that Sakura thought about it, he seemed to be changing into a miniature Naruto, at least personality wise. She didn't ponder things for long though. After all, Sasuke-kun was just inside.

Sasuke-kun was indeed just inside. In fact, it looked like he had hardly moved since she had left him in the morning. He was sitting quietly, apparently reading one of Tazuna's books on architecture. _Poor Sasuke-kun, _she thought at the sight. _He must have been so bored. _Kakashi-sensei should have taken Naruto instead of her. Sasuke-kun shouldn't have been left alone with Naruto of all people. _Shannaro! _Inner Sakura punched her fist in the air, reflecting her frustration with this morning's turn of events.

Kakashi-sensei came up beside Sakura, startling her out of her thoughts. "Sasuke," he greeted the boy. "Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked when Sasuke didn't reply. Sasuke lifted his hand to point towards the back of the house.

"Outside." There was a dark undertone to Sasuke's voice that the silver-haired jounin did not like. He frowned for a moment, eyeing his most talented student. Kakashi dismissed his momentary worry with the mental equivalent of a shrug.

"Ah, thanks," Kakashi turned and went back through the front door. As Kakashi made his way to the back of the house, he began to hear the sounds of combat. Naruto's voice rang out from multiple throats. As Kakashi turned the corner he saw over a dozen Naruto clones locked in what was apparently a prolonged taijutsu battle.

Naruto and his clones were panting furiously for breath, and all of them sported torn clothes and bruises. _He's been at this for a while, _Kakashi observed. Naruto's movements were uncharacteristically sluggish and his general condition hinted at a level of exhaustion that was rare in the blond genin, given his naturally high stamina.

The battle lasted another two minutes. Naruto and his remaining clones were all exhausted, but the desire for victory meant that none of them stayed on the defensive for long. Kakashi watched the final, chaotic brawl with a critical eye, noting the flaws in Naruto's technique. _He needs help. Badly, _was the conclusion that Kakashi came to. Naruto's taijutsu was incredibly sloppy. While that was something Kakashi had known, he had not known how terrible Naruto's form was. Watching Naruto fight what was essentially himself, without Sakura or Sasuke to draw Kakashi's attention away, showed Kakashi just how badly the blond genin's education had been screwed up.

There were only three left. One Naruto stood still on the water, glancing back and forth warily. Around him, two other Naruto clones circled slowly. They had apparently declared a temporary truce in order to get rid of the third Naruto. Sunlight beat down harshly, casting a fierce glare down upon the ocean. Blue green water reflected sunlight, the surface becoming nearly blinding to look at in some spots.

Beads of sweat rolled down Naruto's cheeks. More flowed down in forehead, dripping down into his eyes, but he dared not blink. He was hot, tired, and his muscles ached. He was also determined to finish things. Naruto kept his eyes on the Kage Bunshin in front of him, using his peripheral vision to study the reflections in the water. The glare may have been annoying and limited his visibility, but it also allowed him to see the reflection of Kage Bunshin behind him, even as distorted as the water was by ripples and other disturbances.

The circling Kage Bunshin charged simultaneously from opposite directions, hoping to exploit the defending Naruto's blind spot. However, Naruto did not stand still to receive the attack. The instant he saw the Kage Bunshin to both sides of him move, he abruptly launched himself to the right and made to attack one of the charging clones. His charge was met with a swift punch.

Naruto slapped the punch aside and moved inside the clone's guard, following up with a brutal hit to the hollow of the shadow clone's throat. The clone's esophagus collapsed and he popped out of existence. Naruto turned just in time to meet the second clone's charge, but he was a step too slow. The Kage Bunshin feinted, launching a fist at Naruto's solar plexus. Quickly, Naruto stepped back, his hands moving to intercept the oncoming punch.

This was exactly the reaction the shadow clone wanted. He quickly lashed out and swept Naruto's forward foot out from under him, causing the real Naruto to lose his balance and fall into the water. The clone grinned down at his distorted reflection, heady with triumph. He was still grinning when a trio of shuriken erupted from the water and pierced his body, causing the clone to explode in cloud of white smoke.

Naruto emerged from the water moments later. He laboriously used his hands to push himself above the water, wincing as he did so. For some reason, he felt a chilling sensation… It was as if he had been hit with shuriken. Naruto shrugged to himself as he staggered to his feet.

Despite his clear exhaustion, Kakashi noted that the blond genin was able to remain steady on the water. In fact, Kakashi had noticed that there had not been a single waver in control during any moment of the fight he had just witnessed. Considering that Naruto had only learned the skill that morning, his progress was nothing short of phenomenal, especially in view of the fact that Naruto was not what one would call the sharpest tack in the box.

Had it been Sakura, Kakashi would have taken it for granted that she would master the skill of water walking quickly. After all, her ability to control and mold her chakra was the greatest of her generation.

Kakashi had no doubt that the Uchiha would master the skill quickly as soon as he learned it. Sasuke was a genius of the infamous Uchiha clan, a prodigy who could master shinobi talents at speeds few could match. Of course, if his Sharingan was developed enough Sasuke would not have to learn how to walk on water—he could copy it from someone else.

Kakashi had already known of Naruto's enormous potential regarding his chakra reserves, but for a while it had seemed like that was all that Naruto had going for him as a ninja—stamina and bull-headed determination. The last of the Hatake family had come to know that Naruto had a tendency to defy expectations, but he had not realized how extensive this trait of Naruto's was. Over the course of this mission Naruto had changed dramatically, to the point where, appearances aside, it was difficult to recognize that the naïve boy who had left Konoha several weeks ago and the capable genin training on the water were the same person.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto greeted, acknowledging Kakashi's presence.

"Yo."

"When did you get back?" the blonde asked while he wrung the water from his jacket.

"Just now," Kakashi replied absently, his eye trained on his book, which he had quickly retrieved from his pouch before Naruto had noted his presence. Kakashi looked up from his book curiously when Naruto made no further attempts at conversation. Naruto was still trying to squeeze the water out of his jacket, and was apparently content to ignore his sensei. The jounin frowned at Naruto's back, considering whether or not he should offer his advice on the boy's taijutsu. Finally he shrugged to himself. _I'll think of something when we get back to Konoha_. He turned to go back inside.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, stopping as a thought occurred to him. "Now that Haku is awake, it's your responsibility to keep a watch on her." Considering the history between Sasuke and Haku, putting Sasuke on watch duty would likely end up with one or the other dead. He doubted that Sakura would be able to stop Haku, should the _nukenin_ attempt anything.

That left Naruto and himself. Naruto was the best choice, since he was the one who had incapacitated Haku in the first place. Besides, those two seemed to share an understanding of some sort, so it was probably for the best. "She's still too weak to move much, so having the doctor and his family watch over her is fine for now. But, starting tonight, I need you to start keeping an eye on her."

"Right," Naruto said quietly. He frowned glumly as he looked out towards the blue horizon. Guilt curled in his chest as he thought about Haku. He wasn't looking forward to confronting her again… not at all.

* * *

Sakura stared uneasily at the dark, smooth surface of the wooden table. She fiddled with her fingers and smoothed out imaginary creases in her dress. Occasionally, Sakura would peek shyly at Sasuke, who sat across from her in what she had come to know his classic 'brooding' pose. Tazuna and his family were upstairs and Naruto and Kakashi were outside, doing who knows what. 

They were alone together, which was great in Sakura's book. Unfortunately for Sakura, Sasuke was brooding with particular intensity. That meant that all of her attempts at conversation were ruthlessly shot down. When he caught her staring at him too long, he would snap at her. Sakura's happiness at being alone with Sasuke was rapidly plummeting into despair at being ignored by Sasuke.

Worst of all was that she had no idea why Sasuke was angry this time. He had not been so angry when she left in the morning, and she doubted that Inari or Tsunami could have upset him so much. That only left… _Of course, _Sakura sighed. _Naruto. _It made perfect sense to Sakura. Naruto had done something incredibly stupid or offensive again, and had gotten Sasuke angry. Having drawn her conclusions, Sakura stood up abruptly. Righteous anger was already filling her as she stalked (gracefully, of course—Sasuke-kun could still see her, after all) towards the door in order to hunt down Naruto.

"Sakura."

Sakura stopped as abruptly as she had started. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, turning towards her crush and favoring him with a sweet smile. The boy still didn't look at her, and after a few moments Sakura began to wonder if she was imagining things. Sasuke stared intensely at the wall opposite to him, and his hands clenched convulsively together in a white-knuckled grip for a brief moment. He relaxed visibly, letting out an inaudible sigh.

"Do you know how to walk on water?" he asked finally.

Sakura blinked. She hadn't been expecting a question like that. "Sure," she replied innocently. "Naruto begged Kakashi-sensei to teach us something new this morning, and we both learned it…" Sakura trailed off. If she had thought that Sasuke's glare was bad before, it was now several times worse. The young Uchiha was almost quivering with anger and frustration. Suddenly, it occurred to Sakura why Sasuke was mad. "But, I'm not very good at it, and it took Naruto forever to even get the basic concept down! He plunged into the water so many times, it was-"

"Sakura!" Sasuke interrupted her harshly. Quickly, the pink-haired girl ceased her babbling, staring at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke held her gaze for a long moment, his eyes burning into hers, and not in a good way. "Shut up."

The kunoichi stared at Sasuke's back as he left the room. Her bottom lip quivered, and she bit it hard to stop its movement. The coppery taste of her own blood touched her tongue. Tears threatened to fall from suddenly watery eyes, and Sakura sniffled. She shook her head almost violently and urgently wiped her tears away. _I'm not going to cry, _Sakura thought fiercely to herself. _I'm a ninja too._

"A shinobi must not show any emotion, in any situation," Sakura whispered bleakly. "A ninja must put the mission first, and have a heart that does not allow tears." It was the 25th clause among many that Konoha taught its young students. It was one of the many rules that governed ninja behavior, all of which Sakura had studied and knew well. It was one of the many things she was rapidly discovering that she was a failure at.

She was learning all too well that she did not, could not, possess the heart that a shinobi was supposed to have. Sakura was bitterly beginning to realize that the knowledge she had accumulated in the Academy, and the grades she was so proud of, meant very little in the field. Over the course of the mission, she had not been able to accomplish anything of note. She had wept and trembled while her teammates fought and bled. Her dream of impressing Sasuke seemed farther away than ever.

The reality of chasing Sasuke had proved to be far different from her fantasies. Early on, back in the Academy, she had imagined that if she was pretty enough and smart enough to catch his eye everything would fall into place. While she had worked hard and proved to be the smartest student of their year, Sasuke had never once praised her for it.

Worse was that, as hard as she tried, he had never acknowledged her as cute, or pretty, or in any way feminine. Of course, if good looks were the way to Sasuke's heart then Ino probably would have beaten her to it, if some older, more developed girl didn't do it first. Still, during her later Academy years her rivalry with Ino and, to a lesser extent, the other girls in the class had kept her from dwelling on her total failure to make any progress with her crush. Once they had been put on the same team, Sakura had believed that she would finally be able to snag the elusive Uchiha. The thoughts of spending all of that time together, alone—Naruto didn't count—had made her shiver in glee.

Of course, things did not go that well. Sakura discovered, to her chagrin, that Naruto did count. He counted more than she did, apparently. As much as Sasuke tried to ignore Naruto, the blond idiot was always able to provoke a reaction from the normally stone-faced boy. Sasuke paid attention to Naruto. At first, Sakura had assumed that it was because Naruto just naturally irritated Sasuke, but she soon began to suspect that it was something else.

Sasuke acknowledged and feared Naruto's potential, at least on some level. It was something that shocked Sakura. How could anyone in their right mind believe that Naruto, the 'dobe,' could ever match up to Sasuke? Naruto had been Sasuke's self-proclaimed rival for years, but no one had ever suspected that Sasuke took it seriously. But ever since the bell test Sasuke had started to take the rivalry he had with Naruto seriously, even though he tried to hide it.

The mission to the Wave had confirmed Sasuke's worst fears about Naruto's potential and shown Sakura sides of her two teammates that she had always been blind to before. Sasuke was afraid that Naruto would surpass him. It was a hard truth for Sakura, who had always held Sasuke up on a pedestal and viewed Naruto as a failure, to swallow. Sakura's perfect image of Sasuke was starting to crack. Somewhere, deep inside herself, she was beginning to question if Sasuke was worth the pain.

It was not something she was able to consider seriously for very long. The implications were simply too great, and too painful to bear. For so long, she had invested everything in chasing after the raven-haired boy. Her hopes and dreams for the future were all bound to Uchiha Sasuke. In the end, he was the reason she had come so far as a kunoichi. Her appearance was carefully crafted around what she believed that he liked. All of her noteworthy accomplishments in the Academy had been attempts to impress him. The reason she was a kunoichi had become intimately tied to Uchiha Sasuke.

She was a ninja because Sasuke would be nothing but a ninja. She had forgotten her original reasons for wanting to become a kunoichi in favor of Sasuke. Everything she was today, she was for _him_. Not for herself, or her friends, or her family, but Uchiha Sasuke. The idea that he wasn't worth what she had done for him was simply ridiculous. It was as ridiculous as saying that she wasn't the one who would snag him in the end. It just wasn't something she ever could or would doubt.

Ever.

Even as Sakura brought her emotions under control and went to freshen herself up in the bathroom, the tiny little seeds of doubt that had burrowed deep within her heart were beginning to blossom. A plant's roots can burrow through stone, opening and widening cracks in a previously unbroken surface, and the walls that kept Sakura's heart safe from doubt were not as strong as stone.

* * *

Stars shone brightly in the sky as night deepened its hold on the small island of the Wave. The bright, waxing moon continued its slow march across the night sky. Uzumaki Naruto sighed as he trudged towards his current objective, the house and clinic where Haku was presently being held. 

Takanagi Jyushiro was one of the few doctors still living in the Wave, with his wife and assistant Kanako, and he was the only one with medical facilities available to him. Those medical facilities consisted of a few rooms of his surprisingly large, if run-down, house that had been converted to serve as a clinic. It was a far cry from Konoha's large, well-appointed hospital, but it was the best the Wave had. Jyushiro and Kanako were warm and welcoming, and very different from any of the doctors Naruto had ever met. But then Naruto had never met a single genuinely nice doctor in his life, so even their disposition made them unique to him.

The night air in the Wave was crisp and cool, with the slightest tang of seawater, and in the distance the young ninja could hear the faint sound of waves crashing against the shore. Normally Naruto would have been running, or leaping from branch to branch in the trees, in order to get to his destination faster. Tonight however, he was had no inclination to hurry towards the clinic. His usual impatience was tempered with dread. Naruto had never dealt well with guilt, and he was dreading facing Haku because of it. He didn't feel it often, but when he did it clung to him persistently, and he didn't know how to get rid of it.

Naruto felt guiltier than he had ever felt before in his life, and surprisingly, it wasn't about his first time killing. He had gotten over that—well, not really, but he was starting to come to terms with the fact that his team would be dead otherwise, so he was beginning to accept the necessity of it. Nightmares and the constant weight of his conscience were a small prices for him to pay for their safety.

Naruto felt guilty because he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Haku's pain was his fault. Rationally, he knew that there had been a lot of things out of his control during that battle, but reason and guilt didn't necessarily mingle in the same circles. As soon as he began to think about it, he would begin to imagine scenarios where he had been stronger, or faster, or smarter, or if he hadn't…

Naruto shook his head angrily, his hands balling into tight fists, as he tried to shake that train of thought. Allowing himself to get sucked into a cycle of what-ifs and self-recriminations was stupid and it didn't change anything. _I need to focus on the future, on how to make things better, not on what went wrong. _His thoughts brimmed with renewed determination, and he began to pick up the pace towards the Takanagi residence.

* * *

"How are you feeling, dear?" Haku forced a smile at the concerned, motherly hovering of the nurse. 

"I'm fine, Kanako-san," the girl murmured quietly.

"Your stomach is alright?"

"Yes. The soup was delicious, and my stomach is just fine," Haku smiled again as the woman beamed at the praise. It wasn't an entirely forced smile either. Tonight was the first time she had been allowed to feed herself since she had been injured, and it was nice to have some independence back. As a plus, the soup had been genuinely good.

"Is there anything you need? Some water, or…?" It had been a very long time since Takanagi Kanako had needed to take care of a live, injured patient and her professional decorum had long since evaporated. She had two children, both boys, and they were both grown and had left home years ago. The slim young girl on the bed seemed more like a daughter than a patient after spending several exhausting days and sleepless nights struggling to save her life and nurse her back to health.

"No, thank you," Haku replied politely.

"Well, all right. I'll just take this tray and leave you to your rest." Kanako leaned over the side of the bed slightly, picking up the tray from across Haku's lap. A pale, slim hand flashed towards the woman and back in a quick, deft movement that only another ninja could have caught sight of. Kanako began to walk out of the room with the food tray.

She stopped at the doorway, hesitating, "If you need anything, just ring the bell and I'll come right away, okay?"

"Yes." Apparently satisfied, the nurse left, closing the door as she went.

Haku regarded the item she had pilfered from Kanako critically. Haku had no idea why the woman had been carrying around a small kitchen knife, but she was grateful that Kanako did. The knife was rather dull and scratched, as well as slightly bent to the right, but it was serviceable for her needs. Lightly, she pricked her index finger with the point. Blood welled immediately from the puncture wound, and Haku nodded in satisfaction. It would do.

"Zabuza-san…" the girl murmured into the still silence that had come over the room. "I was a failure as your tool. Because of me, not only were your dreams never fulfilled, but you lost your life as well." Haku sighed and looked at the blood welling from her fingertip again. She smiled sadly, "I should have died on that bridge. Now I have no reason to live."

Blank hazel eyes slid shut, and Haku took the small knife into a two-handed grip, pointing upwards. Trained muscles tensed. A noise shook her concentration. The door creaked open, and light flooded into the dark room. Haku's eyes snapped open. _Naruto-kun._ There was no time left.

The blue-eyed boy was stunned by the sight that greeted him, but only for a second. He was moving even before Haku drove the knife towards the junction where the neck met the jaw with lethal force.

The sound of sharpened metal slicing into living flesh is something all ninja become intimately acquainted with, sooner or later. Naruto dearly wished that he had not had some many chances to memorize it recently.

_Drip._

Haku's eyes opened slowly. She wasn't dead. She could clearly feel the exertion in her arms as they struggled to force the knife higher.

_Drip._

So where was sound of dripping blood coming from, if not her?

_Drip. _

She looked down and saw that a calloused, tanned hand had wrapped around the blade of the knife. Red blood ran freely down the sides of his hand, falling down and staining her yukata. More continued down and wrists and forearms, soaking into his jacket. Some blood was dripping down to the floor, creating a surprisingly loud dripping noise, which was the only sound in the room aside from Naruto's harsh breathing and the thumping of her own heart in her ears.

"Cut it out," Naruto growled, his voice rough with rage. There was no sign of pain in his face or in his voice, despite the fact that the knife had surely cut deeply into his hand.

Haku stared at him with wide eyes. Finally, she shook her head. "Let go, Naruto-kun."

"No." His voice was flat now.

"Let go," she said again, this time more forcefully. Haku struggled to force the tip of the blade to her throat. Naruto's hand shook as he struggled against her.

"No."

"Let go!" Haku growled, her eyes wild. With all of her strength, she brought the blade closer. Release was so close. Why was he interfering?

"No." Naruto's face had become totally expressionless, but his eyes gleamed brightly with emotion as he stared down at her.

"Let go!" She was screaming now, heedless of who heard her. "Let me die!"

"No," he said firmly. "I'm not going to let you die."

Haku seemed to collapse in on herself. Tears streaked down her face, and the strength seemed to suddenly leave her arms, leaving her with a tenuous grip on the knife. "Please," she begged, "let me die."

"No."

"Why!? Why do you care? I'm worthless! I failed Zabuza-san. I tried to kill you and your friends!" She sobbed. "I even killed my own parents. I'm a monster… I deserve to die!"

Naruto was trembling. He bit his lip, struggling to reign himself in. The taste of blood filled his mouth.

"I have no dreams left. With Zabuza-san gone, I have nothing." She stared up at him with dead eyes. "Please, let me die."

Naruto closed his eyes, breathing harshly. _"Naruto-kun. Please… kill me."__Dull, hopeless eyes stared at him, and despairing words twisted their way into Naruto's brain. Then there was blood. So much blood…_

"_Monster!" Those eyes were so cold… What had he done wrong?_

"I'm sorry, forgive me, I'm not a monster, please, please, look at me!"

"_Get away from our child!" Another playmate lost, another peer poisoned against him. _

"No! I didn't mean it. Please come back! Don't leave me alone!"

"_You are the monster fox that killed Iruka's parents, the Kyuubi no Youko!" _

Wordlessly, Naruto raised his free hand and brought in sharply across Haku's face. The loud smack seemed to echo through the room, and the distraught girl stared at him, stunned.

"You're not a monster," Naruto said forcefully. His hand came back down to rest lightly on his stomach. "If you are, then what does that make me?" he asked quietly.

"Eh…?" Haku blinked, still off balance.

"Twelve years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konohagakure no Sato," Naruto intoned, his voice barely above a whisper. He gripped the fabric of his jacket tightly. "The Yondaime Hokage wasn't able to kill it like most stories say…" Naruto trailed off, uncertain if he really wanted to continue.

His knuckles whitened as he squeezed the fabric around his stomach even tighter. Naruto bit his lip. He barely felt it when an incisor broke through the skin. Warm blood welled up from the small wound and Naruto tasted the bitter, copper taste of blood as it filled his mouth. Naruto raised his gaze, meeting Haku's eyes. For a long moment, Naruto stared at her. He saw, and felt, her confusion and her pain… her loneliness and despair.

"_The feeling that your existence is needed by no one in this world."_

In the end, it had already been decided. There was no other choice that he was willing to make. Naruto sighed and smiled faintly. "Instead," the young jinchuuriki murmured, "he sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn baby." Naruto paused again, his smile becoming bittersweet.

Distraught as she was, Haku was nonetheless an extremely sharp young woman. Realization was swift in coming. Her eyes widened. "You…" she breathed.

The hand that had clenched the jacket above the seal relaxed and fell limply to his side. "Me," he said, matter-of-factly, his smile widening faintly at Haku's astonished look. Haku was gaping now, openmouthed. "If you're a monster," Naruto continued slowly, deliberately, "then what am I?"

"I…"

"Ever since I was just a kid, everyone in Konoha hated me," Naruto related, his tone almost nostalgic. "I didn't know why until I graduated from the Academy."

"You… didn't know…?" the pain, the despair, the feel of Naruto's blood growing cold on her skin, was all forgotten. Haku was enraptured by his story. The kinship she had felt with the boy made more sense with every new revelation.

Naruto nodded, "Sandaime-ojiichan made a law. No one was supposed to talk about it… the fact that I had the Kyuubi in me." Naruto's smiled again, this time with true fondness. "He was trying to protect me," he murmured. His smile faded, "But he couldn't protect me from their eyes. He couldn't stop them from ignoring me, from shunning me, from hating me… No matter what I did, it was never enough, and I never understood _why _they were like that."

Haku blinked rapidly, her eyes suspiciously wet. She remembered all too well the way she had been treated in the alleys of Kirigakure. No one had anything to spare for a dirty beggar child, not even the acknowledgment that she was alive. For a time, it had seemed like she did not exist in the eyes of the world.

"The kids saw the way the adults treated me," Naruto said. "Even to them, I was an outcast. It was like I was dirty, or had some kind of disease. No one wanted to come near me, at least not until I had spent several years in the Academy." Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji hadn't cared. He was just a fellow slacker, if a stupid—but funny—one.

For a while, he had dared to hope that he might have found friends. But no matter how much they seemed indifferent to the rumors and the stigma that surrounded him, none of them were ever willing to truly allow him in, to let him be their friend. He still wondered sometimes, _Did their parents say things about me? _Most of his peers had been poisoned against him through their parents. But once several scorned him, the rest had quickly followed. _Were they just afraid of what the other kids would say? _

_Dirty. Unclean. _Haku shuddered. To possess a bloodline limit in the land of Water meant death. Those whose blood carried such traits were filthy. They were less than human. In the slums of the Hidden Mist, the filthy, ragged children that roamed the streets were the same as stray dogs. They didn't exist, except to kick out of the way the way one might kick a stray pebble on the street. But those who did acknowledge their existence represented death—mentally or physically, and for an unlucky few, both, dragged across slow and agonizing years—to any homeless children caught in the shadows.

"Thanks to Sandaime-ojiichan, they couldn't touch me. But they made sure I knew how much they hated me," he took a deep, shuddering breath. "I got tired of crying a long time ago," he continued quietly, looking Haku in the eyes. He glanced briefly, deliberately, at the knife and back, "I even thought about… that… once or twice. But that's the easy way out, the coward's way out, and I won't ever let them get me down!"

Haku mentally recoiled. _I'm not a coward, _she wanted to scream. But she had no energy for it, no true passion or anger left within her. An overwhelming emptiness engulfed her like the morning fog rolling in from the ocean. She had nothing. She was nothing. Was it so wrong to just… end it all?

Naruto's voice bled hot with passion, "I decided to become Hokage and I made that my dream even though most of the village wouldn't mind if I died. I'll force them to acknowledge me! I'll protect them with my life, no matter how much they hate me or how much they've hurt me!" Naruto paused, his nostrils flaring as he sucked in a deep breath. "I'll become Hokage," he repeated strongly. "I'm not the stupid fox. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, damn it! I'll show that to everyone, no matter how hard it is or how long it takes! I'll show it to them, no matter what!" Naruto shouted fiercely, his face red. He panted, trying to catch his breath.

"I…" Haku tried to speak, but she couldn't form the words. Whatever the purpose of his speech was, it had certainly derailed her momentum. But her grief was too strong and too fresh to be put off for long. She looked away from him, breaking eye contact. "I don't have anything left," she whispered.

"You still have your life," Naruto countered, his voice still somewhat breathless. "As long as you have that, you can find new dreams," he continued with increasing strength as his breathing leveled off.

"My dreams were Zabuza-san's dreams. That's all." She stared down at the blood staining her yukata.

Naruto nearly shouted in frustration. Haku still hadn't let go of the knife. Instead, he settled for a sigh as he looked at her. She was sitting so still, her posture still proper despite her trying to commit suicide. The moonlight from the window and the light from the hall only served to highlight how pale and fragile-looking she was. She was like a broken doll. "I'm sure Zabuza wouldn't have wanted you to die," he said, hoping that might do it.

It didn't. "But Zabuza-san is dead, and my reason for living died with him. No one in the world needs me..."

"Then I'll need you," Naruto blurted. He mentally paused, as his brain tried to unscramble what he'd just said. Haku's head whipped up, and she stared at him with the wide-eyed look that he was rapidly becoming familiar with.

"Wha-?"

"I don't want you to die," Naruto said quickly, his mouth moving before his brain caught up with it. Surprisingly, it was provoking a reaction from the girl, so Naruto followed his instincts and spoke from the heart. "If you died… I would be really sad. So please," he begged her, "live."

"I…"

"If you need a reason to live," Naruto interjected quickly, hoping to head off another denial, "then do it for me! If you have to be needed by someone, then I'll need you!"

In the shocked silence that followed, he slowly raised his hand and brought it down slowly to rest on top of her head. _What am I doing?_ Naruto wondered even as he patted her head in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. He had seen fathers do that to their children back in Konoha, so he figured it was a good thing. Of course, he was twelve and she was more like fifteen, so it would probably be awkward if the situation was not already so bizarre and tense.

"I need you," Naruto declared firmly. Haku, who had been staring down at her lap, snapped her head around and stared intently into his eyes as if trying to read his mind. Naruto meet her searching gaze with what he hoped was a steady, reassuring look. He took a deep breath. "I swear, by the pain and the blood of my right hand," he paused as a feeling of déjà vu swept through him, "that for as long as I am alive, I will need you." Immediately after finishing his statement, he felt vaguely embarrassed by his grandiose vow. But it sounded like something a proper hero would say, so he went with it. Again, his mouth moved before his brain could formulate his next statement. "Will you follow me?"

He paused again. _That didn't come out quite right…_

"Yes," Haku murmured, still staring at him with wide hazel eyes.

"Please, live… wait, what?" _Did I hear that right?_

Slowly, her grip eased on the knife. Naruto plucked it from her grasp before she could second-guess herself and moved it out of her reach. He turned back to find her still considering him intently. The emptiness and the pain seemed to be gone from her eyes, replaced by something Naruto wasn't familiar enough with to name. She tilted her head slightly and smiled at him.

"Yes, I'll follow you, Naruto-sama."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator, and owns the rights to Naruto and all the characters and situations contained therein. This is a non-profit work of fiction. 

Author's Notes:

Well, that's the end of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it.

The issue of romance seems to have come up a lot. I'll say this: there will be romantic relationships (the straight kind) in this story, _but_ they won't start in earnest until around the post time-skip timeframe (again, the 12 year old issue). That's not to say there won't be moments before then, however. The groundwork for all of the future relationships Naruto will have will (possibly) be laid out before then. As for what the pairings are, I won't say. You can probably guess what they will be as you read through, but I won't confirm or deny any pairings until they happen, since I'm a believer in not spoiling the story. They are already decided, however, so don't bug me too much about them.

Visit Tempered in Water's forum at: http://www . fanfiction . net/f/51642/ (remove the spaces). If you're too lazy to copy, paste, and remove the spaces, you can follow the link in my profile. I don't want to clutter my notes (even more than they already are) with review responses, so if you raised an issue or a question in a review, look there to see my responses. You can also use it to ask me questions or just to bug me about progress on the next chapter.

Comments and/or criticism are welcome. However, if you're going to criticize, please do it in a constructive manner (in other words, don't just tell me that I fail as a writer, tell me _why_ I fail). I'm still very much an amateur writer, so any help is appreciated.

As with before, I was the only one who proofread this chapter, so there may be mistakes that I missed. If you see any, please point them out.

I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to read this story, and especially those who took the time to review. I appreciate it.

Thank you for reading Tempered in Water!


	4. Ripples

**Tempered in Water**

_Chapter 4 / Ripples_

By HitokiriOTD

The distant twinkling of stars dominated Naruto's vision. The moon was obscured by a dark, indistinct mass of clouds. Occasionally the clouds would break, and for a moment gentle silver rays of light would illuminate the land below. Naruto lay on the roof of the Takanagi home, his arms folded behind his head. He stared up at the dark night sky, taking no notice of the chill wind that combed invisible fingers through his messy hair.

"What am I doing?" Naruto sighed. It was a question he had asked himself many times in the past few hours. The fallout of the incident with Haku, only a few hours past, seemed to become increasingly complex as he thought about it. Kakashi-sensei had sent him to watch over the injured _nukenin_, but he had somehow ended up making her some sort of follower or something. Naruto still wasn't sure how that had happened. What would Kakashi-sensei make of things? He didn't even want to think about Sakura-chan's reaction, and who knew what Sasuke would think.

Even worse were the reactions he knew she would receive in Konoha, should she follow him home. A nukenin trailing after _that_ Naruto? He doubted that she would be received warmly, but he had no idea what he could do to change that. What would she do in Konoha anyway? Naruto had no idea. But that was just the beginning of the worries that had begun to consume him. Being responsible for another human being was an incredibly heavy responsibility. It also terrified Naruto. He was only twelve years old and for most of his life, he had been alone. He was completely at a loss in regards to what he was supposed to do.

_But it's my responsibility, _Naruto thought. _I can't back down now, not after all of the things I said to her. _It wasn't the first time his reckless mouth had gotten him into hot water, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. However, it was the first time that the trouble was so significant. There were no scolding authority figures or sneering adults, no punishments or rebukes, just an overwhelming responsibility that he had no choice but to bear—after all, he had already accepted it.

Still, it made him uncomfortable. He had always dreamed about the day that someone would look up to him, respect him, and realize his worth. Now there was a pretty girl who seemed to have done just that. But Naruto knew, deep down, that it wasn't what he wanted. He hadn't truly earned her respect; he wasn't worthy of her devotion. Somehow he had ended up filling the void Zabuza had left in Haku's heart, but that was not what Naruto wanted. He was Naruto, not Zabuza. _But it can't be helped, _he thought unhappily. _Not so soon after that no-brow died. _

There was a break in the dark mass of clouds overhead. The moon shone brightly down upon the Wave Country. "She called me 'Naruto-sama,'" he murmured aloud. It was a happy thought, and after a moment Naruto grinned. _Even if I haven't earned it yet, it's kind of nice. _"Naruto-sama," he said again, almost giddily. It was a heady reminder of what lay at the end of the road to Hokage. He _would _earn the respect of Konohagakure.

_One day, I'll be worthy of being called 'Naruto-sama,' _he thought determinedly. Naruto raised his right arm from behind his head and thrust it skyward, his hand curling into a fist. "And one day," he declared, "they'll call me Hokage-sama."

* * *

Kakashi watched Sakura and Sasuke as they left towards the bridge with Tazuna. Sasuke had quite firmly declared that he had finished his recovery and demanded to be allowed to resume his duties. Kakashi knew that Sasuke's injuries still pained him—the stiffness in his movements was as plain as day—but the boy's eyes had shone with grim determination and his mouth had been set in a stubborn line. 

_If he wants to spend his day escorting a drunk, sweaty old man, who am I to argue? _Kakashi shrugged philosophically. Personally, he could think of many, many better ways to spend his day. Most of those involved Icha Icha Paradise in some way, but still, at least it didn't involve old drunk men.

Drunk young—and preferably pretty—women, however… that was a different story. Kakashi dearly wished he could have at least one mission involving such a creature at least once before he died. So far he had no such luck, but perhaps one day the heavens would shine upon him. In the mean time, he had the acclaimed—in certain circles, at least—Icha Icha series, his imagination, and three not-so-cute students to torture for his amusement. Kakashi took a moment to sigh wistfully as thoughts of hot drunk women circled his brain. He then shook his head, regretfully banishing his _ecchi _thoughts in favor of duty.

Now that two of his three not-so-cute students had vanished from his line of sight, Kakashi turned his thoughts to his third student. _I guess I should check up on Naruto now, _Kakashi thought reluctantly. _Icha Icha Paradise_, he thought longingly. Without any truly pressing duties, all he wanted to do was relax and read. Besides, he body still ached from the after effects of chakra exhaustion. Surely he deserved a break, right? Unfortunately, Kakashi knew that duty did not wait. _Still, _Kakashi thought deviously, _there is a way to do both. _He had refrained from doing so since they had entered the Country of the Wave, but there was no reason to hold back now with the main threat to their mission gone.

It was a sight very foreign to the Wave and very familiar in Konohagakure no Sato. Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, strolled casually through the dusty dirt roads of the town. He deftly navigated through crowds of people and around various obstacles—an impressive feat, considering that his single uncovered eye was engrossed in the pages of a bright orange book. Of course, his display of shinobi deftness was detracting by his giggling, blushing demeanor.

His perverted chuckles and open appreciation of pornographic literature brought Kakashi a fair share of bizarre, and often outraged, looks. The frequent glances and whispered comments had no affect on Kakashi. He had long since mastered the ability of ignoring such accusing stares, allowing them to slide off of him like water off of a duck's back. _Or Sasuke's head, _Kakashi snickered, inordinately pleased by his wit.

It probably took him longer than it should have to reach the Takanagi home, but Kakashi was in no hurry. When he reached the home-turned-clinic, he paused outside. He listened carefully for a moment, channeling chakra into his ears to boost his hearing. After a few moments, he nodded to himself in satisfaction. There was nothing obviously wrong. Of course, that only meant that if something was amiss the perpetrator was simply skilled enough not to leave obvious cues.

Kakashi entered the residence, making no attempt to mask his presence. If enemies had infiltrated the house they would have already been alerted to his presence. Despite his paranoid thoughts, he wasn't particularly surprised to find Kanako busy in the kitchen. He wouldn't have been very surprised if enemy shinobi had tried to ambush him at the front door either, but there were certain things that jounin learned to take in stride. A quick stop to say hello rapidly turned into an involved conversation with Kanako and Jyushiro.

Kakashi did not bother to knock. He entered the room casually, appraising the situation as he did so. There were no signs that a violent confrontation had occurred in the room, despite the bloodied knife and yukata that Kanako had shown him. Haku sat serenely on the hospital bed, her back propped up against the headboard. She looked alert and clear-minded, and her eyes had instantly begun studying him as soon as he had entered the room. Naruto was slumped in a chair against the far wall, and he looked up drowsily as the jounin entered.

Kakashi studied Naruto for a moment. The boy was clearly tired, given his bearing and the dark shadows under his eyes. Naruto's right hand was wrapped in bandages. The sight gave Kakashi a sense of déjà vu. It hadn't been long ago since Naruto's left hand had been bandaged in a similar fashion. He smiled faintly. In hindsight, it seemed like Naruto's wounding by the Demon Brothers and his subsequent hand injury was a lucky thing.

It had been that wounded hand that allowed Naruto to find the courage to stand up to Zabuza. It was a lesson Kakashi couldn't teach, one his students each had to learn on their own. The ability to face death without panicking, to confront overwhelming odds and not turn their backs… it was something his team was just discovering. Naruto had learned it during Team 7's first confrontation with Zabuza. Sakura had yet to achieve it. Sasuke's hatred and trauma made him resistant to it in his own way.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted his student casually.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied tiredly.

"Good morning," Haku murmured, seemingly polite and earnest. Kakashi's eyebrows rose behind his hitai-ate. He didn't sense any hostility from the girl, but that just made it stranger. After all, he was the one who had killed Zabuza, so it was definitely odd that she would greet him with civility.

"Tired?" Kakashi asked Naruto, his head tilting slightly. Naruto grunted. "Did something happen last night?" Kakashi's tone was expectant.

Naruto blinked before laughing nervously. His uninjured hand came up and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Kakashi sighed inwardly. _He's so obvious. One of these days I should teach him how to hide his reactions better_. It was good for Kakashi that Naruto was so easy to read, but it was definitely a negative in the long run for Naruto's career as a shinobi. "Well… just a bit," Naruto admitted.

"Just a bit?" Kakashi echoed, cocking his head to the side inquisitively again. Naruto abruptly found his sandals very fascinating. He shot a quick, uncomfortable glance at Haku, only to see the girl smiling at him. The boy blinked.

"Naruto-sama stopped me from making a serious mistake last night," Haku informed Kakashi nonchalantly.

"Hmm…?" Kakashi made a questioning noise. Haku continued to smile, giving nothing away. _She has a lot more control over herself than Naruto_, Kakashi noted, though he wasn't particularly pleased by this fact. It soon became apparent that she was not going to say anymore, nor did it look like he would get an answer from Naruto anytime soon. After a moment another thought occurred to him.

_Naruto-sama?_ Kakashi boggled on the inside. That someone would refer to Naruto in such a manner seemed outright bizarre to Kakashi. For a moment he turned his gaze back to Naruto. _Yep. Still the same Naruto. _Naruto had apparently forged a very strong impression in the kunoichi's mind, but Kakashi couldn't figure out how. He had a strong suspicion that it had to do with the prior night's events, but until he knew exactly what had happened he wouldn't know for sure. "Naruto, what happened to your hand?"

"Ah… this?" Naruto shrugged. "I had an accident with a kunai," he said blandly. Now Kakashi was doubly suspicious. _Since when did Naruto use that kind of tone?_

"An accident, huh?"

"Yep," Naruto replied, his tone suddenly cheerful, "an accident."

Kakashi sighed inaudibly. "Naruto," he began, injecting authority into his voice, "when my students get injured, I need to know what happened." Naruto frowned, shame mixing with rebellion in his expression. "Since a former enemy nin is involved, it makes it even more critical for me to know." He somewhat regretted making a point about Haku's status like that, but he felt that Naruto needed to be reminded that they had been enemies only a short while ago. It was not wise to place so much trust so quickly in your foes, former or not.

Naruto folded his arms and looked away from his teacher. His face was still set in a rebellious expression. "Naruto-sama," Haku murmured quietly, drawing the boy's attention. Her face was still calm and peaceful, showing no sign of the turmoil she was experiencing inside. Seeing Naruto's teacher, the man who had killed Zabuza, pressing him so hard upset her. She was angry with the man, though she controlled that emotion with the knowledge that he was only doing his job. Kakashi was a tool of his village, just like she had been Zabuza-san's tool.

Haku was also upset because Naruto was being put in an uncomfortable situation because of her actions. Naruto had saved her life and given her a new purpose. Even now he was protecting her, hiding her shame from his own mentor. She was his tool now, which meant that she should be protecting him, not the other way around. It was that thought that gave her determination. Haku really didn't want Kakashi to know about her despair and weakness the previous night, but she also wanted to deflect his attention from Naruto. It was clear that the jounin would push until he got answers.

"It's alright," she said finally, breaking the silence that had developed after her interjection.

Naruto frowned. "But…"

She smiled reassuringly, despite the unease she felt. "It's alright," she said again.

Kakashi frowned at their interaction. One of the most important skills a shinobi could posses was the ability to look 'underneath the underneath.' Sensing and understanding the multiple layers of meaning in peoples' words and the motivations behind their actions was critical for survival in the long run. It also made for a much more effective shinobi. Right now, Kakashi could sense deeper currents of meaning behind their conversation, but he didn't understand it. _It's been one night, _he thought to himself. _How could they have formed such a deep understanding? _

Kakashi did not know of Haku's past, nor could he have truly understood even if he did know. He was one of Konoha's most skillful jounin, and he had fought and lived through the last Great Shinobi War. He had taken countless lives and he had seen many horrible things, but he had never been treated as Naruto and Haku had. Kakashi could not truly understand because he had no similar experience.

He knew the pain of being orphaned, but he did not know the pain and the despair of having an entire population focusing their hate and their scorn upon him while growing up. He had always been praised as a genius and a prodigy, so he could not truly comprehend Naruto's hurt at being scorned, mocked, and overlooked for the entirety of his ninja career. Kakashi's father had committed suicide and abandoned him at a young age, but he didn't know the pain of having his father attempt to kill him like Haku had.

"I got cut stopping her from killing herself," Naruto said quietly, his eyes meeting Kakashi's again. "That's all."

"I see." Kakashi regretted putting Naruto on the spot, especially considering that it had apparently been an emotionally trying night for the boy. Even so, it was something he had to confirm. He now had an important insight into Haku's mental state as well as the knowledge that she had not tried to attack Naruto. He turned to look at Haku. "You're all right now?" he asked.

_In other words, "Are you going to try and commit suicide again?" _Haku thought, not without a touch a bitterness. "Yes," she said aloud in answer to his question.

Kakashi eyed her for a few more moments before nodding. He turned his attention back to Naruto. "You should go rest. I'll guard her today."

Haku blanched. Staying alone in the same room with the Copy Ninja did not appeal to her at all. Deep down, she was both afraid of him and furious at him. If she didn't spend the day silently battling apprehension she might end up with her hands around his throat before she could consciously think about it. Either way, she didn't want to be alone with him. The injured girl gazed at Naruto, pleading him with her eyes not to leave her alone with the jounin. Naruto couldn't read her mind, but he could tell what she was thinking anyway.

"I want to stay here," Naruto told his sensei. The man hesitated. "Please…" Naruto looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes to match Haku's.

"You're obviously exhausted. What good are you as a guard in that condition?"

"She won't try to run away," Naruto retorted. Kakashi nearly snorted in disbelief, but Naruto's supremely confident tone stopped him. _Even Naruto wouldn't be that confident without reason, right? _A second later, he sighed inwardly. _Of course he would. He's Naruto. _

"You know…" Kakashi began, adopting a lecturing tone.

"I will not run," Haku interjected firmly. "I will follow Naruto-sama for the rest of my life." She met Kakashi's disbelieving stare evenly. Even Kakashi, a man incredibly adept at controlling his reactions, couldn't help but openly gape. Of course, the mask obscured it, but it was a telling indication of his level of surprise that he would show his honest reaction so openly. Inwardly he wondered, _How am I supposed to react to a statement like that? _

Having someone seriously call the blond genin 'Naruto-sama' was one thing, having Naruto gain an apparently devoted, life-long follower was an entirely different story. Haku was a competent and intelligent shinobi in her own right, and she was clearly experienced at the job. She was also older, more talented, and more skillful than the boy. _Besides, Naruto is not exactly what you'd call a great leader right now. _It just did not compute.

Naruto frowned, seeing how hard of a time Kakashi was having trying to wrap his mind around the concept. _Why is it so hard to believe? _Naruto wondered grumpily, temporarily forgetting his own doubts about the issue. He cleared his throat forcefully, breaking Kakashi out of his stupor.

"I… see," Kakashi managed finally. It took him a few more moments to recover his composure. "Naruto," he said when he had finally achieved his normal expression again, "since that is the case, she's your responsibility." He still did not trust Haku, and he was far from convinced that leaving her alone with Naruto, who was clearly exhausted and in no condition to fight, was a good idea. Yet, against his better judgment, he found himself agreeing.

"I know."

Kakashi blinked at how glum his student sounded. _I would have thought that he'd be leaping for joy at finding someone who respects him so much._ He looked at Haku to see her reaction to Naruto's tone, but if she recognized it she gave no sign of being offended. She wore a slightly eerie smile.

"It's your responsibility to make sure she doesn't escape or hurt anyone. Of course, that includes herself." He paused to see if there was any reaction to that, but Naruto just nodded. "You have to take care of her while we're here. Once we get back to Konoha, well… we'll deal with that when we get there." The jounin paused again and looked at Haku, "Will you be coming with us to Konoha?"

"Yes," Haku said, nodding in affirmation. He sighed inwardly. _This is going to cause trouble, I know it. _Kakashi had no idea how the Sandaime would react to this situation. He winced inwardly. If the Hokage was displeased with this, it would be on his head. He didn't even want to think about the silent temper tantrum that Sasuke would throw, and if Sasuke was angry then Sakura was angry as well. _I just hope this doesn't hurt their teamwork._

"Do you understand, Naruto?" Kakashi cocked his head inquisitively.

"I understand," the boy said solemnly. He grinned brightly and for a moment the old Naruto came forward. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi grunted in acknowledgement. He paused at the doorway and turned to look at Naruto over his shoulder. He smiled mischievously, "I'll leave you two alone now." Kakashi made a brief gesture with his hand, and even without that his tone was so suggestive that even the notoriously dense Naruto understood the innuendo.

The boy blushed and his mouth worked, temporarily at a loss for words. Haku giggled, though her cheeks were pink as well. Kakashi left with a smug smile on his face. Leaving the loud-mouthed genin at a loss for words was just plain fun. Of course, Naruto could never stay silent for long when provoked. Kakashi hadn't made it halfway down the hallway before Naruto's peeved shout erupted from behind him.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

Sakura crouched warily on the strong, weathered tree branch and cautiously scanned her surroundings. He was nearby. Sakura just knew it. She didn't stay on the branch for long, instead leaping forward again to the next tree. It became a rhythm. 

Chakra flowed through her legs in a steady, tightly regulated stream that was punctuated by slight bursts as she performed leaps that were far outside of normal human ability. Occasionally she would eject chakra from her feet, carefully molding it so that it would stick to the rough bark of whatever tree she happened to be on at the moment. The kunoichi moved swiftly, but not without caution. Every few moments she would stop and pause, checking visually for tracks and traps, not to mention signs of an ambush.

_Why are we doing this? _Sakura grumbled internally. She had first become short of breath awhile ago. Indeed, it seemed like hours ago to the girl. Now she was sweating like a pig and her muscles trembled from exertion. Moreover, she was mentally tired from operating at a high level of alertness for an extended period of time. Of course, it was all Naruto's fault… and Kakashi-sensei's as well.

More than a month had passed since Team 7's clash with Zabuza and Gatou on the still unfinished bridge. But while their main adversaries were dead, Team 7's mission was not yet over. The construction of the great bridge that would connect the Country of the Wave with the rest of the elemental countries was moving at a fast clip, but it still took time. The bridge had been more than three quarters finished by the time the Konoha ninja had arrived. With the death of Gatou many of Tazuna's workers had returned to continue work. There had also been a large influx of fresh labor, as many of the citizens of the Wave came to labor on the bridge that now represented their hopes for the future.

However, even as the bridge grew closer to completion Team 7 seemed to be drifting further and further apart. Sakura didn't understand it. Sasuke-kun seemed angry all of the time. She understood that his pride had been hurt in the fight on the bridge, but it had been a month since then. Sakura worried about him. The young Uchiha had changed so much since they had come to the Wave.

He had always been an aloof, arrogant boy, but there had always been an aura of sadness and tragedy around him. Sasuke-kun's mysterious inner pain had been one of his most attractive features. Most of the kunoichi who had shared classes with him agreed that his pain was the cause of his coldness, and that the kunoichi who circumvented that would be able to see the hurting boy within. But Sasuke's demeanor had changed. _He's always so angry now, _Sakura thought unhappily. Even worse was that all of her attempts to cheer him up seemed to make him even more irritated. His sarcasm had grown almost malicious of late, especially when it was directed towards Naruto.

_Naruto, _Sakura thought. _He's the problem. _Naruto was largely the cause of Sasuke-kun's anger, and all he did of late was fuel it. The blond genin had become distant. Sasuke's biting insults had always brought strong reactions from Naruto, but in the past month it was like Naruto no longer cared. Seeing Naruto suddenly disregarding him had infuriated Sasuke, and the dark haired boy had thrown himself into training as soon as his injuries had healed enough.

That meant that Sakura saw Sasuke even less than usual, and she no longer had Naruto to take her frustrations out on. Naruto had also become a stranger to her. Not only were his actions of the bridge shocking and his unusual introspection unsettling, he had also taken to disappearing at random times. Usually he was with Haku.

Sakura frowned. Haku was the other half of the problem. Haku was the catalyst that had prompted Naruto's actions. Moreover, her survival unsettled Sasuke-kun. Sakura knew that Sasuke felt humiliated by the girl because she had put him down using non-lethal force for the whole duration of their fight. Her survival denied Sasuke of a sense of closure.

Haku's strange behavior after waking up was another issue that both Sakura and Sasuke had difficulty comprehending. Sakura didn't know what had happened between the strange kunoichi and Naruto, but whatever it was had led to Haku apparently deciding to follow Naruto around like a puppy. Sakura scowled, even as she absently leapt from branch to branch. _She even calls him 'Naruto-sama,'_ Sakura thought darkly. It was absurd.

She was no stranger to insecurities. Sakura had had them for nearly all of her life. Her larger than average forehead had been a subject of open mockery by her peers until Ino had stepped in. Her unusual pink hair had also drawn comments. Chasing Sasuke and being friends with the pretty, popular, and talented Ino had never failed to prompt Sakura to doubt herself. But for the most part her sense of self worth had risen strongly during her time in the Academy.

She wasn't as skilled as Ino in the practical application of many kunoichi skills, but none could match her grasp of the theoretical. She had repeatedly proven that she was smarter than Ino and, as she occasionally admitted to herself, smarter than Sasuke-kun as well. But her self esteem had taken a nose dive during Team 7's first combat mission.

Sakura felt that she had been useless on every encounter with enemy nin so far. Even Naruto had shaped up after the attack by the Onikyodai, but she had done nothing in all three hostile encounters. Even worse was the feeling, the near certainty, that nothing she could have done would have made a difference. Sasuke's increasingly cold attitude didn't help. Usually he would simply ignore her advances, but recently he had begun to snap at her, which further eroded her confidence.

That was not an entirely new thing. What was new was that she no longer had Naruto to fall back on. Even though she had never admitted it to herself, Naruto had probably been Sakura's biggest confidence booster. Having him chase her with such single-minded determination was annoying, but it was also flattering. It increased her sense of self-worth, because it showed that at least someone felt that she was worth chasing after despite her constant rejections and put-downs—despite the fact that Sasuke made her feel worthless every time he rejected her.

But Naruto had been drifting away ever since they had fought Zabuza on the bridge. Now he spent most of his time with Haku, which left Sakura with a hollow feeling that she couldn't quite explain. It felt like something important had been taken from her… but that couldn't be right, since it was just Naruto. Occasionally though, when she was alone at night in the darkness of her room, she could admit to herself that she missed him a bit. She had never felt so lonely in all of the years since Ino had become her friend as she had in the past month.

Sasuke and Naruto were her teammates, regardless of what feelings she had or didn't have for each of them, and the feeling that they were drifting apart in opposite directions was depressing. Without Naruto around Team 7 had become gloomy. Sasuke-kun's brooding tended to dominate the atmosphere without Naruto's brightness around to counteract it. Kakashi-sensei was no help at all. Even when Kakashi felt the urge to lighten the mood, his off-color jokes and teasing tended to be even more irritating and outrageous than Naruto's own stunts.

The fact that she felt lonely with Naruto gone was a shocking revelation to Sakura. It was also one that she didn't dwell on too much. Instead, she focused her thoughts on Haku. Haku irritated Sakura. The nukenin was prettier than her, more developed than her, and more skilled than her… she seemed to be better than Sakura at everything. Moreover, she had seemingly stolen Naruto from Team 7, her apparent devotion to the boy aside. She also loomed larger in Sasuke-kun's thoughts than Sakura did, even if Sasuke's thoughts about her were far darker than Sakura would wish for herself.

Sakura felt alone and inferior; she felt like she was fading into the background. She envied Haku not only for her superior looks and skills, but also for the way she seemed to have everyone's attention. Sakura suddenly felt she understood all too well the reason why Naruto had donned his garish orange jumpsuit and taken to pranks. He had been screaming for attention through his actions, and it was something Sakura herself wanted to do for the first time in her life. For some reason, her new insight into Naruto's character just made her unhappier. It shouldn't have, since she had become curious about his seemingly contradictory nature in the past month, but it did.

_Because now I understand why he acted that way, _Sakura realized. _I didn't before, but I do now. And now I wonder if he really deserved to be treated the way I treated him. _Guilt curled uncomfortably in her chest for a moment. Being able to relate to some part of Naruto's loneliness had given her an uncomfortable insight into how he must have felt when his peers alternatively ignored him and mocked him. _It's just like Sasuke-kun said, _Sakura thought gloomily, _I don't understand. _She remembered his rebuke on their first day as genin all too clearly.

"_That solitude…" _

_Sakura stared at Sasuke-kun's back. "What?"_

"_You can't even compare it with the sadness of your parents getting mad at you." There was a dark tone to his voice that Sakura had never heard before._

"_What's wrong…?" Sakura raised her arm in front of her, almost as if making a warding gesture. _

_He looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes narrowed. "You're annoying."_

_Sakura's eyes grew wider, her expression both horrified and disbelieving. She could only stare numbly at Sasuke-kun's back as he walked away from her. _

His words had stung her harshly, and it had been the first time that she had been able to relate to Naruto's feelings even a little bit. She had resolved to be nicer to the blond then, but when he walked by she had barely been able to force a few kind words out. His misunderstanding had destroyed any vestiges of good will she may have had towards him. Her consideration of Naruto's feelings had promptly been forgotten. Now she was in the same situation again. She had gained a bit of understanding about Naruto and his feelings and had resolved to be kinder in the future. But this time her understanding of him was deeper and she was determined not to backslide into her old behavior. Of course, that was easier said than done.

Sakura had been hunting Naruto for what seemed like hours as a part of Kakashi's new training exercise. It was essentially a game of tag, except that it had very little in the way of rules and was endlessly more frustrating. They had drawn straws to determine which of the three genin would hide. Naruto had picked the short straw and he had become 'it.' Kakashi had restricted Naruto's hiding place to a square mile, most of which was forested. Naruto had been given an hour to hide and prepare the ground, which he had done quite thoroughly. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke had fully appreciated the sheer volume of traps Konoha's most unpredictable ninja could set up in an hour.

Naruto's judicious use of Kage Bunshin had turned the training exercise into an exercise in frustration. The forest had been filled with a ridiculous amount of basic—and non-lethal—traps, and the tracks left by the Kage Bunshin had made tracking the real Naruto incredibly difficult. Instead of minimizing his presence and leaving no traces of himself, Naruto had chosen to create so many tracks and traces of his passing that it was nearly impossible to rule any out as decoys. Moreover, Kage Bunshin still roamed through the forest in small numbers, distracting Naruto's teammates.

The confusion had slowed down Sakura greatly. She didn't know where Sasuke was. Without his terse, infrequent reports over the radio she would have had no idea if he was even still participating. Still, between the two of them they had been steadily tightening the circle around Naruto, and there was little room left for the hunted boy to maneuver.

Sakura fingers were twitching in anticipation. Naruto had turned such a simple training exercise into a brutal training course, and Sakura was itching to repay him for ruining her day. Only her previous thoughts about being kinder to Naruto prevented her from dwelling on a cathartic—for her anyway—beating. Still, she would relish the moment when the time came to subdue and secure him.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice crackled as the wireless headset came to life. She nearly lost her footing in surprise, though she was able to recover smoothly and leap to the next branch without losing much momentum.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. "What is it?"

"Naruto," he answered in a tone of grim satisfaction.

"You've found him!?" _As expected of Sasuke-kun!_

"Yeah. It's not a Kage Bunshin this time. He's in grid E-6, heading southeast. Cut him off."

"Roger," she answered crisply, but Sasuke had already cut the connection. Sakura quickly checked her map and smirked. _It's over for you, Naruto!_

* * *

Sasuke pursued Naruto doggedly, utilizing his newfound chakra control to boost his speed in short bursts. Naruto grinned. He had that skill as well, and he had mastered the Suimen Hokou no Waza two weeks before Sasuke had learned it. It had taken Sasuke a single glance to learn the skill, but Naruto had put in many hours of practice over the past month. Water walking had become nearly instinctive to the orange-clad genin, and many hours of practice had given Naruto a substantial boost to his chakra controlling abilities. Naruto was also quite used to running away from pursuers. It was not hard for him to maintain a decent distance from Sasuke. The only problem was that he could not increase the distance between them easily. Sasuke's Sharingan enabled him to spot and avoid Naruto's traps and Kage Bunshin with ease. 

The constant pressure exerted by Sasuke's pursuit diverted Naruto's attention from what was in front of him. Naruto didn't notice the scowling pink haired girl that was moving to intercept him from the front. Or rather he did notice, but not until a powerful right hook smashed into his jaw and sent him careening to the ground. Naruto groaned, but the sound was muffled by his swollen jaw. He twitched, only vaguely aware of Sakura and Sasuke landing on the ground nearby. _It hurts… _Naruto thought dizzily. His loss of awareness might have been fortunate, for he missed the sight of steel wire stretching out tautly and the almost sinister looks his teammates had donned.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura and Sasuke had arrived back at Tazuna's home, a tightly bound Naruto being carried roughly between them. Kakashi blinked at the sight before chuckling. The sudden twitching of Sakura's right eyebrow at Kakashi's amusement only served to make the jounin laugh harder. Naruto was bound and gagged tightly. The abundance of steel wire wrapped around his torso almost looked like a cocoon. Naruto's wiggling struggle only further enhanced his larvae-like appearance. Sakura and Sasuke were both clearly exhausted. They were dirty and scratched, and there was a sort of vindictive satisfaction on their faces as they watched Naruto squirm on the ground.

"Well," Kakashi said after his chuckling died down, "it looks like the training exercise was worthwhile after all." He clapped his hands together in mock delight. "But…" Kakashi continued, letting the word hang in air for a moment, "you took way too long to catch Naruto." He frowned at the two standing genin.

"But we caught him before noon!" Sakura protested. Noon had been Kakashi's time limit on the exercise. Had Naruto evaded capture until midday, he would have won.

"That's only an hour away," Kakashi replied. "That means it took you four hours to chase down Naruto." He shook his head in disappointment.

Sakura reddened. _She looks like she's about to explode, _Kakashi observed warily. Sakura's enraged voice was painful on the ears, and the jounin had little desire to deal with her rage. He was saved by Sasuke. "We caught him in the end, didn't we?" Sasuke glared at his teacher, as if daring him to contradict that statement.

"Well…" Kakashi made a show of deliberating about it. He was inordinately pleased to see even the normally stoic Sasuke begin quivering in anger. Clearly, Sakura and Sasuke were in no mood for his games, but it was just so fun to irritate them. His genin were so easy to tease. It was almost too easy to be fun… almost. "I suppose," he concluded reluctantly. Kakashi sighed discontentedly. "I was looking forward to our remedial training session too."

"Can we go in now?" Sakura complained. "I need a shower."

"Sure." The two worn genin trudged inside. Kakashi crouched down next to Naruto, smiling as he did so. He met Naruto's angry glare with a cheerful look. "It looks like you're the only one who needs a remedial training session," Kakashi told Naruto. The boy blanched and shook his head frantically. "You let them catch you," Kakashi retorted, "even though you had an hour to prepare the area. Obviously you need to practice your evasion skills more." Kakashi grinned maliciously and lifted the squirming bundle that was Naruto and tossed him over his shoulder. _This is going to be amusing._

* * *

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei," Naruto muttered angrily. He was covered with scratches and shallow cuts from where Kakashi's kunai had come too close for comfort. Apparently Kakashi's idea of evasion training was to give Naruto a five minute head start before sending a pack of dogs out to chase the genin while he himself periodically flung kunai and shuriken to "keep him on his toes." It had been a grueling couple of hours and Naruto wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep. _But I can't, _Naruto thought in determination, _because it's training time. _

His determination to grow stronger demanded that he not miss a single day of training if he could help it. Naruto had been training hard all month, but clearly it had not been enough. _Kakashi-sensei was right. I shouldn't have been caught. _Naruto grimaced, remembering the humiliating way he had been bound. He hated being tied up with a passion. Naruto hated feeling helpless, unable to do anything, and being tied up brought that feeling in force. But his failure only motivated him to train harder. That was why he was in the forest again looking for a good spot to train, despite Kakashi-sensei's torturous training session—though it might have been more appropriate to call it a punishment session instead.

He found a good spot easily, but his limbs were weak with exertion by the time he stopped there. Naruto sighed. _A short rest won't hurt, _he reasoned. Naruto's energy and strength would return after a short break. That was how it had always been. He sat back against a solid tree trunk, savoring the cool, gentle breeze that blew through the woods. Branches rustled overhead and thousands of leaves whispered as the wind caressed them. Naruto relaxed as the soothing noises washed over him. _Haku would like this, _he thought drowsily.

Naruto had spent a great deal of time with the nukenin over the past month. He had gotten to know her better during that time and he knew that she enjoyed nature. A walk through the strangely idyllic forest on a pleasant day was an activity that she would love. _I should bring her here. _It was surprising at how pleasant he found the thought of showing her the forest. But then Naruto had never really had anyone to share anything with, other than Iruka.

Thinking about Iruka brought an abrupt feeling of homesickness. He missed his mentor. Naruto absently wondered what Iruka would think about the mission. What would he say when Naruto told him about the death of Gatou and several of his mercenaries? Naruto knew rationally that the older man wouldn't blame him or hold it against him, but some part of him worried that Iruka would take it as the act of a monster. After all, he had been using the Kyuubi's chakra in that fight, and it was the Kyuubi that had killed Iruka's parents. Naruto shook his head, trying to banish those depressing thoughts. _Iruka-sensei wouldn't think like that, _he told himself. _He knows that I'm not the stupid fox. _It was a reassuring thought.

But what would he think about Haku? Naruto was less certain, especially since he hardly knew what to think of that himself. Haku's injuries had healed at a fast rate and she was almost totally recovered. It would still be awhile before it was safe for her to utilize her shinobi talents, since the stress on her body might reopen the wound or cause internal bleeding, but it wouldn't be long.

Her body was healing, and her mind seemed to be healing as well. It seemed like she was recovering from the mental wounds that Zabuza's death had dealt, but Naruto wasn't entirely sure. There were moments where she seemed odd, where her behavior didn't match up, but Naruto generally only caught brief glimpses of these moments and he did not understand what they meant. She also had some other strange quirks, though he didn't know if she had always had them or had recently developed them.

Haku seemed oddly nervous around everyone but Naruto. When others came near her, she seemed almost skittish. She hid it well, but Naruto could tell, mostly because he had once been like that. It was the behavior of a victim anticipating violence. Still, he didn't understand why she behaved like that. He knew something of her past, but in the present she was a highly competent ninja. It would not be easy to inflict violence upon her and she had to know that. Kakashi-sensei was the only person in the Wave that Naruto knew who could conceivably do so and have a good chance of escaping with his life. But Naruto knew that Kakashi-sensei would never do so as long as she wasn't a direct threat, and Haku was definitely smart enough to know that as well.

Besides, why was he the only one she didn't act like that around? Her behavior just didn't add up. She also seemed to think that he would disappear and never come back if she let him out of her sight. Getting away to train during the day was, in the words of his lazy classmate Shikamaru, troublesome. Haku was almost clingy. Naruto did not know what to make of that. The closest behavior he had seen was the way Sakura, Ino, and the other kunoichi of their year had behaved towards Sasuke, but that wasn't quite right either. Now that she was recovering she seemed to want to follow him everywhere in order to keep him in her sight. He could still get away with going out alone since she still was not in perfect health, but soon that would not be an excuse.

It was surprisingly wearing to have someone want his company so much. Sometimes it nearly brought him to tears that someone could want him to be around that much. Other times it just wore on his nerves. Naruto had yearned for warm companionship and company for most of his life, but in that time he had gotten used to being independent. He had never had to worry about anyone else before, nor had anyone ever been reliant upon him. It was something he had craved, but the reality of it was different from his dreams. Naruto was ecstatic that he now had such a bond, but the limitations it placed on him chafed. Still, he couldn't run away from it. _I promised. _

Promises were important to Naruto. He had failed so many times to live up to his own promises to improve. Few people had ever made any promises with Naruto, and even fewer had kept their word. Naruto knew intimately the shame that came from failing to uphold a promise. Likewise he was also closely acquainted with the disappointment and pain that came from others failing to uphold their promises with him. Naruto's determination to uphold his promises to others came from his own negative experiences. However, there was one incident that truly stuck at the heart of the matter.

Naruto had sworn in front of his teammates that he would not be a burden, that he would not run away or need saving. Yet, in their first encounter with Zabuza, Naruto had very nearly broken the oath he had sworn on the pain of his left hand. He had nearly fled from the battle like a coward, too intimidated by the nukenin to do anything but quiver in fear. Naruto had come very close to abandoning his teammates and Tazuna to what had seemed like certain death.

Even worse was the realization that they seemed to have expected him to do just that. He was a coward in their eyes, and his word meant less than nothing. It was that experience that had truly served to solidify the determination within him. He would show them that his promises meant something, that he was not simply a cowardly braggart. _I will not go back on my word, _he had sworn inwardly with fierce resolve.

There was no warning, no feeling of killing intent, just the faint whisper of a taut chain slicing through air. Naruto leapt to his feat and pulled out a kunai, but it was too late. "What!?" Naruto exclaimed fearfully. Bladed chains dug into his flesh and blood began to seep through his clothes. He struggled frantically to move, opening more wounds in the process, but the chains had wrapped firmly around him and he was pinned to the tree. He looked around frantically, but there was nothing in the clearing. Suddenly there was something at his right ear, the dark familiar sound of a voice muffled by a water respirator.

"The second one," was the dark-cloaked ninja's grim pronouncement.

Naruto's eyes widened in shocked recognition, "You're the…" The chains tightened with explosive force. Naruto barely had time to scream. The tree toppled and a cloud of sawdust and dirt was kicked up in its place.

"Heh," a second shape scoffed. "No one saved you this time." Like the first ninja, his lower face was covered with a black water respirator. Unlike the first, he wore no cloak, and the dirty brown camouflage of his uniform contrasted greatly with the gleaming metal of his gauntlet. He looked to his partner, "Our revenge for our defeat and the death of Zabuza-sama has begun. Only three more to go, right?" He frowned when his partner did not respond. "Aniki?"

"No," Gouzu, the elder of the Onikyodai, growled. He tensed, his eyes scanning the area. "He's not dead."

"What? But he's…" Meizu, the younger Demon Brother, trailed off. His eyes widened as he beheld the finely sliced log. He scowled, "Kawarimi."

"Idiots." The Onikyodai turned sharply in unison towards the direction the mocking voice had come from. Uzumaki Naruto grinned at their obvious anger from his tree-top vantage point. "You're too slow," he mocked again. Inwardly he was cursing. It was true that he had been far too inattentive of his surroundings, but it was also true that the two nukenin were faster than him. _Weren't the ANBU supposed to have picked these two up? _Naruto wondered anxiously.

It was only due to luck and pure desperation that he'd been able to use the Kawarimi no Jutsu in time. His mind worked frantically. He now knew enough about his strengths and weaknesses to know that he could not take on two chuunin, especially two chuunin with such finely honed teamwork, and win in a direct fight. _So I'll have to get sneaky, _he thought grimly.

Gouzu and Meizu had not taken kindly to Naruto's taunts. They were closing quickly on his position… alarmingly quickly. Naruto brought his hands together. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! _He leapt from the tree-top along with more than a dozen Kage Bunshin to meet the brothers' charge. The chain snapped and whirled through the air. Four Kage Bunshin exploded in puffs of smoke. Six more collided violently with the Onikyodai in midair, while Naruto and two other clones dropped past them. _I'm behind! _Three kunai, then six sailed up at the Demon Brothers' unguarded backs. The brothers turned smoothly in unison, using each other to turn in midair, and suddenly the six Kage Bunshin that had attacked them were between them and the kunai. "Shit," Naruto cursed. The Kage Bunshin exploded and the kunai fell back towards the earth, their momentum canceled. _I need space, _he thought frantically as the brothers began to race down the tree. Two Kage Bunshin swiftly charged up the tree trunk.

"Too easy," Gouzu sneered. The giant, clawed gauntlet on his right arm flashed forward and two more Kage Bunshin died. Naruto frowned even as he rapidly backpedaled across the clearing. _Those claws give them a lot more reach than me, _he realized. Naruto whirled abruptly and leaped in another reversal of direction. A clawed fist slammed violently into the ground he had just vacated. Meizu grinned darkly.

Naruto had to consciously push down the rising panic bubbling up within him. With Meizu in front of him and Gouzu behind him, he was in an extremely vulnerable position. Moreover, the long, sawed chain was stretched taut between the two brothers. It hung, an intimidating vision all on its own, on Naruto's right. Abruptly, Naruto recalled the way Kakashi—or at least, a log that had looked like Kakashi for a few moments—had been wrapped up in chains by the Demon Brothers. _This formation…_

Meizu saw the abrupt realization on Naruto's face. Naruto sprang left, pushing chakra violently from his feet in order to give him an edge. "It's too late," Meizu chortled. Their pray usually went in the opposite direction of the chain. Gouzu had already begun moving to cut off Naruto's escape in that direction before Naruto had even realized the trap. A dark shadow blurred into Naruto's line of sight.

Naruto ducked beneath a lethal claw swipe that would have taken his head off had it connected and darted away. But he had nowhere to go but up or down, and he realized that too late. Meizu and Gouzu completed their circle. The chains whirled in a violent circle around him as they tightened swiftly. Clearly the Onikyodai did not want to leave their prey with any time to escape. They didn't. Naruto closed his eyes tightly an instant before the chains hit. _It's over. _

"It's over," the brothers echoed in unison.

A thousand flying water needles slammed the chain into the ground with brutal force. Naruto could only blink in surprise as he was covered in cold water. A moment later, he gaped as the chain that had nearly ripped him into pieces shattered into hundreds of fragments. A lithe shape emerged at the edge of the clearing. _Haku! _

Naruto didn't know whether he was more surprised or relieved. He was immensely relieved that he hadn't died, but Haku showing up to save him at the last moment was surprising. She was clearly not dressed for battle. Her yukata was pink, flowery, and very feminine. It was quite similar to the one she had worn while gathering herbs in the woods, except that it had sleeves and a floral pattern. All in all, it looked very elegant on her, but the effect was somewhat ruined by the fluffy white indoor slippers that she wore. Her expression contrasted her outfit even more sharply. She stared at the Onikyodai with eyes cold enough to freeze the marrow in their bones. Her face was perfectly blank otherwise, set in a mask without expression.

If Naruto was surprised, Gouzu and Meizu were stunned. "Haku!" Gouzu finally exclaimed in shock. "You're alive..." He stared at the girl. _Haku's a girl? _Gouzu and Meizu thought wonderingly to themselves.

"Yes," she acknowledged, her voice as cold as her expression. She began to walk towards Naruto. The brothers remained in a stupor long enough for Haku to reach Naruto's side. She knelt before him, a pale hand reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Are you alright, Naruto-sama?" Haku asked, concern etched on her features. Naruto wondered at her abrupt change in demeanor, but he managed to smile reassuringly at her.

"Yeah," he replied, grinning. He paused and his smile dimmed. "You saved me," he murmured.

"I couldn't stand by and watch," she lowered her head apologetically. "I was worried about you, so I came to find you," Haku murmured, trying to explain herself. She looked anxiously at him, as if waiting to be reprimanded.

Naruto stared at her, baffled by her reaction. "It's okay," he said after a moment. He reached out to lightly touch her shoulder. "I'm grateful," he said earnestly. _I said swore I wouldn't need to be saved, and I meant it. But for now I'll need help until I can grow that strong. _

Haku smiled happily. Once again Naruto was confounded at how quickly the girl seemed to switch moods. Behind her, Naruto saw the Onikyodai staring at them in confusion. He frowned at them. _They're starting to recover from the shock, _he realized abruptly. "Haku," he murmured, gesturing behind her. She nodded and the calm, expressionless mask slid back into place as she rose to her feet. Naruto got up with her.

"Haku-san," Gouzu said cautiously, "that brat is a part of the team that killed Zabuza-sama." He was clearly still unsure of where she stood.

"How did you learn that?" Haku questioned mildly. "You two were defeated by the Copy Ninja."

The brothers winced in unison. "We were able to escape our bonds and spent several days hiding from Konoha's ANBU patrols," Meizu offered.

His older brother nodded. "When we finally made it out of Fire Country we went to headquarters, but it was empty. After that we tracked down some Gatou Company employees and they spilled the story."

"I see."

"Haku-san, why did you save this boy?" Gouzu was clearly becoming suspicious. He knew about Haku's kind nature, but even she would not show mercy to someone partly responsible for Zabuza's death. Now that he thought about it, there was no way she couldn't know about the boy's role. Haku followed Zabuza everywhere, and the former member of the Seven Swordsmen had not fought a battle without Haku being present for years.

"Naruto-sama defeated me in the battle that killed Zabuza-san," she replied tonelessly, ignoring the brothers' incredulous gasps. "But I owe him a debt that I can never truly repay. I will not let you kill him."

Gouzu and Meizu frowned angrily. "If you say that he defeated you, then it is even more important that he pay with his life!" Meizu exclaimed angrily. His brother nodded sharply. Haku would never have let Zabuza be killed unless she died first or could not help it. If the boy had truly taken Haku out of the battle, then it was possible that had she not been defeated Zabuza might still have had his life.

"I will not let you." The air seemed to grow chill around the girl. The Demon Brothers tensed.

"Please, stand aside," Gouzu pleaded gruffly. Haku's appearance, and strange priorities, confused and worried him, but he didn't want to fight her. She had been Zabuza's right hand since before Gouzu and Meizu had joined with the swordsman, and he knew very well that she was a formidable foe.

Haku shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving the pair in front of her. "Why?" Meizu asked. "Why are you protecting him?" The boy standing next to Haku seemed to have played an instrumental part in Zabuza's downfall. Meizu couldn't comprehend why Haku would protect him. Hadn't she been the most loyal of Zabuza's followers? Wasn't she their comrade? Why would she choose to stand at that boy's side against them?

"I owe him my life," Haku answered, her eyes sharp and hard.

Gouzu sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I see," he muttered. When he spoke again, his voice was cold and businesslike, "That's your answer then?"

"Yes."

"We will be enemies," Meizu said quietly.

For the first time, the brothers could make out a hint of emotion from Haku. "Yes," Haku agreed, a trace of sadness in her tone.

"So be it, then," Gouzu growled, forcing himself to think of Haku as just another enemy. Anger grew in him. _Traitor, _he labeled her with grim finality.

Haku's eyes narrowed. The Onikyodai were dangerous. While their chain-combo was their most effective technique, they were far from weak without it. Their teamwork was top-notch, chain or no chain, and they were both experienced chuunin-level shinobi. Haku inwardly frowned as she contemplated how to deal with the two.

If she could trap them within the Makyou Hyoushou, then she could finish them off easily. But dealing with both of them at once would be difficult without that, and their speed and coordination with each other would make it difficult to trap both of them at once. They were familiar with that technique, so they would not let themselves be trapped easily.

"Oi, Haku," Naruto's voice jarred her from her contemplation.

She didn't take her eyes off the Demon Brothers when she responded, "Yes, Naruto-sama?"

"I'll take the one on the left," he told her tersely. _Meizu_, her mind filled in. While he was the younger brother, he was just as skilled and experienced as Gouzu, and he kept his clawed gauntlet poisoned.

"But Naruto-sama…" she began to protest.

"It's all right," he told her, with firm tone in his voice that she hadn't heard since that night. It was the same tone he'd used when he had told her that he would not allow her to take her own life. "Trust me," Naruto said more gently. Her protests died in her throat.

"Yes," she murmured. _I trust you. _He nodded in satisfaction.

The Demon Brothers attacked first, seeking to regain the initiative that they'd lost during Haku's intervention. _They need to be separated quickly, _Haku thought. Her right hand drew a concealed senbon from the lining of her yukata while her left hand rapidly formed the hand seals unique to her bloodline. Streams of water erupted from the soil beneath her feet. It was a lucky thing that the Wave Country saw frequent rain—it left plenty of moisture in the soil for her to utilize.

The water droplets seemed to hang in the air for the blink of an eye before rapidly gathering together and reforming in the shape of crystalline needles. _Sensatsu Suishou! _Naruto watched in awe as what seemed like thousands of watery needles shot towards the charging Onikyodai with incredible speed. The brothers leapt apart in opposite directions and less than a second later the water needles violently impacted the ground, causing a cloud of dirt to rise up. Haku felt a moment of triumph. _Now! _Naruto knew an opening when he saw it. He immediately launched himself towards Meizu.

Haku likewise pursued Gouzu, flinging several senbon as she closed the distance between them. Gouzu block them with his massive metal gauntlet before rapidly reversing direction and lunging at Haku. The Demon Brothers were above average for chuunin when it came to speed, but Haku was faster. She smoothly ducked under the extended claw and slammed a fist into his stomach. Gouzu grunted, recoiling slightly.

While Haku's speed was exceptional, her physical power was only slightly above the average genin kunoichi's level. She was well aware of her shortcoming in that particular area, which was why her taijutsu relied on high speed combos against soft, vulnerable areas of the human body. Before Gouzu's arm had even begun to retract she had followed her first strike up with a knee to the stomach and a knuckle between the ribs. Her third hit dug into a nerve and Gouzu, still unbalanced, stumbled backward. A rising palm beneath the jaw completed her first assault and completely shattered Gouzu's composure.

Haku saw her opponent's guard momentarily broken and blurred into motion. A kick to the face against an opponent of Gouzu's level was generally too risky for her to consider due to the openings it left, but with Gouzu's guard down she decided to risk it. It connected and there was a satisfying crunch as his respirator was shattered. Gouzu flew backwards several feet and landed on his back. He recovered quickly and leapt to his feet, but it was already too late for him. Haku's hands had locked together in a complex seal formation, and cold air and chakra were leaking from her like a sieve. Dread and bile rose in Gouzu's throat. He recognized that seal

His worst fears were confirmed when Haku met his gaze, and for the first time since she arrived her cold eyes sent a shiver up Gouzu's spine. "Hijutsu," Haku murmured aloud, "Makyou Hyoushou."

* * *

Naruto's battle with Meizu was not going well. He had succeeded in keeping his opponent from linking back up with his brother, but he had taken a beating in doing so. Naruto's breathing was labored and his face was pinched in effort. One of Meizu's retaliatory kicks had cracked a rib, and Naruto was feeling it now that the initial burst of adrenaline receded. His mind raced as he tried to come up with a strategy to defeat the chuunin. 

The opening blows of the fight had very firmly and painfully told Naruto that he could not match Meizu in taijutsu. The older man had superior reach, strength, and speed, not to mention a formidable weapon. Even if he didn't have all of that, he was still more skilled than Naruto and he had hard-earned combat experience. _So what do I do? _He wondered desperately as the masked nukenin moved to press the assault again. Naruto had no long ranged ninjutsu to use against his opponent and he was totally useless with genjutsu. _I have to create an opening, but how? _

Meizu tore into Naruto with furious blows. Naruto dodged and weaved frantically, trying to block the blows he couldn't avoid. But even blocking was punishing due to Meizu's superior strength, and those claws were fearsome. _If he cuts me, it's over!_ He knew from their first encounter that Meizu's claw was poisoned. Naruto would have no time to drain it should it enter his blood stream, and there would be no one to help dress his wounds this time.

He successfully avoided being cut, for the time being, and was able to connect a punch to Meizu's face—or rather, his water respirator. It broke under Naruto's fist and blunted the impact, but it distracted Meizu long enough for Naruto to create some distance between them. But even though he had avoided being cut open and poisoned, he had come out of the exchange far worse than Meizu, who did not need his water respirator anyway.

His left hand was bleeding, having been cut by the now broken face-piece. His arms were bruised from absorbing the impact from some of Meizu's blows, and he feared that his forearm had a fracture. His whole body was in pain, but the other man wasn't injured at all. It was only thanks to the long, tedious hours he had devoted towards improving his chakra control that he was even fast enough to have come this far against Meizu. He gritted his teeth. _I can't give up now. I said I would take care of this guy and I will!_

"You're in the way, brat," Meizu growled. He blurred into motion. _He's fast! _Naruto leaped into the air, hoping to maneuver to Meizu's back. His movement was arrested by a powerful blow to his stomach. Naruto cried out, but the only sound that came was a silent wheeze as the air was driven from him. He tasted blood in his mouth as he fell towards the ground. Naruto was barely able to maintain the presence of mind required to twist his body and land on his feet. He panted furiously, desperately trying to suck air back into his lungs. Naruto stood in a crouch, fighting the urge to fold up in a ball and clutch his stomach. His legs trembled as he struggled to remain on his feet. Suddenly Meizu was in front of him, the steel gauntlet glinting in the sun as he drew back his arm.

Naruto moved, but his movements were too sluggish to get out of range in time. Five massive bladed fingers tore into Naruto's side. Naruto cried out and fell to his knees. It was a desperate struggle to maintain consciousness as Naruto experienced more physical pain than he had ever known before. Blood was flowing freely from the hideous gash and Naruto feebly pressed his right hand against his side, futilely trying to slow the blood loss.

"Tch," Meizu sneered in irritation, "I missed." He looked down at the bleeding boy for a moment longer before snapping his foot out and kicking the boy in the stomach. Naruto wheezed in pain and toppled face-first to the ground. Meizu turned to look towards his brother and froze, his eyes widening. His brother's dark shape was completely surrounded by large, rectangular sheets of ice that reflected light like mirrors. "That technique…" Meizu breathed, horrified. "Aniki!" He moved to help his brother.

His movement was halted sharply and Meizu nearly tripped and fell on his face. He turned in surprise, scowling in rage as he saw a panting Naruto firmly gripping his ankle. Naruto's grin was insolent, if strained. "Heh," he panted. "It's not over yet."

"You're a nuisance, brat!" Meizu's giant gauntlet flashed towards Naruto's head, terrible claws extended. An orange blur slammed into his side at the last moment, knocking him away from the prostrate boy. "What!?" He lashed out at his attacker only to have it explode in a cloud of white smoke. "Kage Bunshin!" Meizu exclaimed, surprised. Two more shapes darted through the already diminishing smoke cloud, but Meizu was prepared this time and he made short work of them.

Meanwhile, Naruto had agonizingly pulled himself up to a kneeling position. He reached behind to feel around in his ninja tool pouch before finding what he wanted. Naruto dropped the tool when a savage kick slammed into his chest, hurling him several yards away. He landed on his back and skidded for several feet. Naruto bit his lip hard, struggling to keep from crying out in pain. Meizu stood several yards away from Naruto, in the space that he had forcibly been ejected from. The nukenin was quivering with rage. A thin line of blood trailed down his cheek. _One of my clones got him. _Naruto smirked weakly. "You brat," he said, his voice hoarse with rage and frustration. "When did you use Kage Bunshin?"

"Only once," Naruto told him.

"Once…?" Meizu's eyes widened as he realized Naruto's strategy.

"Right," Naruto's smirk widened. "Those Kage Bunshin were waiting and hiding the whole time." It was a gamble on his part. He had been uncertain if they could remain undetected or if they would have an opening to act, and the strain of maintaining the Kage Bunshin despite his pain was immense. His near death experience had occurred far too quickly for him to put them into play, but his gamble had paid off.

_Now, it's time to start part two. _He had been slowly and painfully pulling himself upright while they talked. Meizu had underestimated him, was still underestimating him, and the nukenin would pay dearly for that mistake. He brought his hands together to form the cross-seal for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. There was a blur and a whine as air was displaced by the shadow clones. He didn't have much chakra left to waste, so he only created ten. Naruto dearly hoped that it would be enough.

All ten clones were bloody and beaten. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu evenly divided the user's chakra between each clone, but another aspect of the technique was that the clones took on the appearance and approximate physical condition of the user at the time they were created. Since he was wounded and low on chakra, the clones were far weaker than normal. _It'll be enough, _he thought in determination. _It has to be enough._

Meizu was scowling as the clones moved to surround him. He allowed them to. _He's still angry, _Naruto realized with something close to glee. Angry shinobi were more prone to mistakes than calm ones were. It was exactly the kind of behavior Naruto had been praying for. Hopefully, Meizu would act the way Naruto thought he would.

The clones abruptly charged as one, and Meizu accelerated forward, making a beeline towards the real Naruto. _I don't have time for this, _Meizu thought angrily, frantically. His elder brother was in danger, and he needed to finish the nuisance off quickly. Meizu had faith in his brother, but even Gouzu wouldn't be able to stand against Haku for too long if the girl was as serious as she had seemed to be.

His movement was halted as an uninjured Kage Bunshin dropped from above, delivering an axe kick to Meizu's skull. The chuunin had seen the Kage Bunshin's shadow just in time and blocked the kick with his metal gauntlet. But that pause in his movement was enough. A second fresh looking Kage Bunshin, the last of Naruto's hidden reserve, had begun moving the instant Meizu had begun his charge.

It used the brief moment that Meizu was distracted by the descending clone to slip through Meizu's guard and latch onto his metal claw. Meizu struggled with it for a several seconds. The ten newly created Kage Bunshin had taken the opportunity as well and they swarmed over the chuunin, binding his movement. Naruto grinned in triumph and his hands moved to form the Ram seal, ignoring the sharp flashes of pain even moving his right arm brought him. His plan had paid off, and luck had delivered the means for him to end the fight. It was ironic that Meizu had seeded his own demise when he had kicked Naruto and forced him to drop the ninja tool he had been fumbling for.

White puffs of smoke surrounded the nukenin as he violently dispelled the Kage Bunshin one by one. "It's too late," Naruto pronounced grimly. Meizu, seeing Naruto's hands arranged in a seal formation, struggled harder to remove the Kage Bunshin clutching his limbs. Naruto focused his chakra sharply. "Boom," he whispered. The explosive note nestled underneath Meizu's feet exploded.

Naruto staggered backwards as the force of the explosion buffeted him. He swayed dizzily, but he was able to remain conscious. Slowly he began to stagger towards the fallen form of Meizu. A terrible howl erupted from the cloud of dust and dirt, the remnants of the explosion, which obscured Meizu's position. Naruto stopped, shocked. _He's still alive? _He pressed on again when it was clear that the howls were of agony rather than rage.

He made it to the fallen nukenin's side and stared down, sickened. Meizu's legs had been blown off, and only bloody stumps remained. Blood poured from severed blood vessels, and Naruto could see shards of bone and black patches were the flesh had been seared. Some small chunks of flesh were scattered nearby. His stomach rebelled violently at the sight, but somehow he was able to keep from vomiting, an amazing feat considering the smell of burnt human flesh that permeated the air around Naruto. Meizu screamed and writhed on the ground, clearly in terrible pain.

_It's amazing that he's still conscious, _Naruto observed clinically. Naruto felt numb. He was the cause of this, yet he seemed to feel nothing at all aside from being slightly nauseous. He watched the now pathetic form of Meizu writhe for several more moments, wondering what he should do. Finally, he reached into his kunai holster and drew his spare. Slowly, taking care not to jar his side, he knelt above Meizu's head in a position where the nukenin's flailing arms were unlikely to hit him.

Naruto's mind had settled into a cold, calm, thoughtless place. He knew what he had to do and he did it, with no emotion, no remorse. Meizu's screams dwindled into wet gurgles and his writhing body stilled. Blood pumped steadily from the gaping slash across his throat and a dark, wet pool formed beneath his head to match the one where his legs should have been. Naruto watched as the light faded from Meizu's eyes.

For the first time, Naruto witnessed a human die up close. Before, the Kyuubi's rage had left Naruto's memories oddly scattered and jumbled. This time, he knew he would remember the sight for the rest of his life. There was no Kyuubi, no rage, no demonic influences or emotions clouding Naruto's mind. He was just… numb.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Naruto turned slightly and looked up to see Haku staring down at Meizu with an unreadable expression. Haku hardly looked like she had been in a battle at all. Her yukata was ruffled and somewhat dirty, but otherwise unscratched. The slippers on her feet were dusty and Naruto saw small blood stains, but otherwise they too were intact.

Naruto looked past her to see the dark, still form of Gouzu lying in a pool of water and blood. Haku's ice mirrors had melted and the water was seeping back into the earth, taking Gouzu's blood along with it. Gouzu's body would eventually follow. After a moment he looked back at Haku. Her hand was trembling, he noted.

"Haku…?" He was surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Gouzu bought me a mask last year during the New Year's festival," she murmured quietly. She smiled sadly as tears filled her eyes, "Meizu was afraid of cats, but I never found out why." Her head lowered and her tears began to fall freely. She looked at her hands, as if seeing them for the first time. "I… I killed…" Haku covered her face with her hands as her shoulders began to shake with quiet sobs.

Naruto stared up at her for a long moment, uncomprehending. Then, slowly, his eyes began to widen. He started at the still, bloody form of Meizu and his own hands, drenched with the man's blood. They were covered with the blood of a ruthless, murderous man, that much was true. It was also true that Meizu had been a human being, a brother, and someone who Haku valued enough to weep for. His brother was the same. Suddenly the agonizing pain in his side, the dizziness he was beginning to feel, and the rest of his wounds no longer mattered. Naruto began crying.

_I killed. _

Haku's faltering words summed up the agony that gripped Naruto's heart perfectly. _I forced Haku to kill, _he realized, and horror seemed to grip his very soul. Haku was a shinobi and she had surely killed before, but she was somehow pure despite that. The thought of such a pure girl killing for his sake _hurt_. His own pain meant nothing compared to that. _No one should ever have to kill for my sake_, Naruto thought bleakly.

Abruptly, he saw a glimpse of what it was truly like to be a Hokage, and he understood why they were so strong. A Hokage was not just an exceedingly powerful or wise ninja. A Hokage accepted responsibility for the irreversible stain that blood wrought on the soul. The Hokage bore the burden of all the lives that were taken by Konoha's shinobi, just as he accepted the burden of all the lives that were lost in service to Konoha.

He stood slowly. His own tears never stopped flowing, but his face had firmed into an expression of fierce determination. Naruto awkwardly embraced Haku, gently enfolding her in what he hoped was a comforting hug. She lowered her hands slightly, gazing down at him with teary eyes and an expression of pain and loss so deep that Naruto felt wounded just looking at it. Still, his determination did not waver.

_I'll accept responsibility, _he thought, and tried to tell her so. He opened his mouth, and found that words would not come. Naruto croaked, feeling a strange, burning sensation crawl up his throat. The genin closed his mouth and settled for awkwardly patting her back. His arms burned at the gesture, but then numbness began setting in. He didn't know if she understood his wordless message or what his gesture meant, but she crumbled to her knees, weeping uncontrollably.

"Naruto-sama," she whispered. Haku clutched his jacket tightly and buried her face into the fabric. He held the kneeling girl to his chest, staring up at the blue sky mournfully. Naruto's own tears fell in silence, but every one of Haku's sobs etched themselves into his memory. They both wept for Gouzu and Meizu, for all of the lives lost by their hands, for Zabuza, and for each other.

When they finished grieving Haku fell asleep against him, exhausted mentally and physically. Naruto himself was even more exhausted, but he nonetheless picked up the older girl and carried her into the shade of the trees. Pain threatened to buckle his legs with every step and exhaustion sought to pull him into unconsciousness, but he managed to make it to the shade. By the time he got there, the pain was gone. His body seemed lighter than it had ever been… almost as if he was made of air. Only his side still felt pain, a pulsing, burning pain. A thousand invisible spiders crawled over the wound, biting and burrowing as they went.

He slumped down, his back to a tree, and laid Haku down carefully. He breathed harshly, quickly, as his lungs struggled to pull in oxygen. Naruto felt weaker than he had ever felt before. His energy was draining from him rapidly, and his mind flashed between awareness and blissful darkness. Dark spots danced across his vision. _My hands are red, _was his last thought before he succumbed to darkness. He did not have time to wonder why that thought made him so sad.

_Fool. _

Naruto's eyelids flickered.

_You really are weak, aren't you?_

There was a flash, an impression of massive red eyes, glowing in the darkness.

_I suppose it cannot be helped. I will give you another gift, for you cannot seem to do anything without my help. _

A voice rumbled from the darkness, deeper than the roots of mountains, more powerful than the sea itself. The voice's tone dripped with malicious amusement.

_You can thank me later, brat. _A shadow moved, deeper than darkness. There was a feeling, an impression; thunder without sound. The world bled red.

* * *

It was Kakashi who had stumbled onto the battle site and found the two sleeping ninja. He had gone to look for Naruto after the boy did not return for his watch duty at the clinic and found that Haku was missing as well. He found far more than he had been looking for. Haku had awoken as soon as Kakashi had come within ten yards of her position next to Naruto, but Naruto would not wake up. Worried, Kakashi had carried Naruto back to the clinic with Haku tight on his heels. The Takanagi duo could not find anything wrong with Naruto. The boy had clearly been in a battle, but he had no wounds to show for it. Only his clothes seemed to bear the scars of combat. Yet he would not wake up. Kakashi suspected, and dreaded, that it had something to do with the demon within Naruto, but there was no way to confirm that. 

Haku was disconsolate and refused to move from Naruto's bedside, despite the doctor's many firm protests that she needed rest herself. It was an abrupt reversal of roles, since it had not been long ago that Naruto had hovered near Haku, though the girl seemed far more agitated. Kakashi soon became convinced that she was nearing a nervous breakdown. It was only luck that Naruto woke before Haku snapped, after his second day in a comatose state. Her strange behavior was another mystery to add to Naruto and Haku's bizarre relationship.

Naruto's report about the battle with Demon Brothers was comprehensive and surprisingly coherent. He was closemouthed about what happened afterwards, as was Haku, though he had assured Kakashi that it had nothing to do with the Kyuubi. That was enough for Kakashi to drop the matter. Naruto had also asked Kakashi not to tell his teammates about the battle, which Kakashi found strange.

Naruto had handled himself extremely well in his rematch with the Onikyodai. In the end, he had defeated a chuunin level shinobi—while injured—with the use of superior tactics. Kakashi knew there had been a bit of luck involved as well, but for the most part Naruto had fought extremely well. The Naruto that Kakashi knew would have boasted about his victory for months, but Naruto was being surprisingly closemouthed about the whole affair. His subdued behavior was enough to prompt Kakashi to suspect that it was due to the fact that he had killed again, but Naruto's teacher didn't press the issue.

Sakura and Sasuke both visited Naruto, the latter seemingly unwillingly, though no one was forcing him to go. Both pestered Naruto for details about his condition and the events that had led to it, but the boy stubbornly insisted that he had had a training accident. Without any evidence left of Naruto's wounds, the two were forced to accept his word. Neither were comfortable asking Haku, who would have collaborated with Naruto's story anyway, nor did they think of pressing the doctor and his wife for information.

Kakashi deflected their questions with aplomb, respecting Naruto's wishes for once. The jounin didn't really think that Sakura or Sasuke needed to know anyway. If he told Sakura, Sasuke would inevitably find out. If Sasuke did find out what had happened, it would likely deepen his resentment of Naruto. Kakashi didn't want Sasuke to lose what little mental gains he had made since the battle with Zabuza and its aftermath. The young Uchiha had finally started to act normally towards his teammates again, after weeks of outright hostility. Kakashi had no wish to disturb Sasuke's delicate mental balance again.

Once Naruto was up and about again, he threw himself headlong into training. Kakashi was wary of teaching Naruto anything beyond the basics due to fear of fueling Sasuke's neurotic behavior. Occasionally he would offer Naruto tips to improve his chakra control, variations of the exercises the boy already knew, and he would also offer pointers for Naruto's taijutsu, but that was it. Naruto nevertheless trained almost obsessively, and it wasn't long before Haku started to become actively involved in his training sessions.

It didn't seem like she taught him much, as far as Kakashi could tell. Instead she acted as his sparring partner and helped him with his taijutsu and chakra control, but that seemed to be the extent of her involvement in his training. Mostly, she seemed to be content to observe him while he trained. To Kakashi, it soon became clear that she was analyzing Naruto's skills. While that worried him, he didn't stop her from watching Naruto train. Still, it reinforced Kakashi's resolve to watch the girl carefully for any hint of betrayal.

Naruto began to interact with his teammates during dinner once Haku was fully healed, and he also participated in the team exercises that Kakashi thought up. But a gulf had developed between Naruto and his two teammates. Naruto's experiences, his first kills, and his relationship with Haku all served to widen the gap between them. It was a subtle thing, but it was there. Sakura treated Naruto with an odd mix of cautiousness, forced friendliness, and occasionally outright avoidance. There were moments where she treated him the same as she always had, but they were few and far between.

The relationship between Sasuke and Naruto remained strained. They had always gotten along tumultuously, but now their relationship was rapidly descending towards simmering animosity, though it was more on Sasuke's part than Naruto's. Naruto was bewildered by Sasuke's increasing agitation, but he could not tolerate Sasuke's provocations and snapped back just as viciously. Haku's increasing presence around Team 7, since she seemed to have become Naruto's shadow, only further served to fuel Sasuke's ire. Oddly enough, the girl tended to agitate Sakura as well.

A month rapidly passed by Team 7, and before they knew it the Wave's great bridge was complete.

* * *

_Zabuza-san, _Haku thought wistfully, staring up at the massive blade Zabuza had been famous for. Currently the blade was buried point first in the ground above Zabuza's grave, serving as a monument of sorts to the final resting place of one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The brilliant golden sunset cast warm rays over the blade's large, flat surface. The normally cool metal was warm to the touch, and for a moment Haku felt as if Zabuza's spirit inhabited the neck-cleaving blade. She smiled sadly at the thought. _Zabuza-san would have liked that. _

Gouzu and Meizu had been buried in the wooded clearing where they had died, and Haku had come from there an hour earlier, after paying them her final respects. She had been kneeling in front of Zabuza's grave for nearly three quarters of an hour. All that time, Naruto had stood behind her, respecting her silence and paying his own respects.

Footsteps sounded behind him. Naruto turned to see his team approaching the grave solemnly. Sakura carried a flowery wreath in her hands. Naruto smiled at her and was surprised when she gave him a small smile in return. She approached Zabuza's grave slowly and stopped, hesitating. Haku turned and looked at Sakura and the wreath in her hands. "It's all right," Haku said gently, smiling at Sakura. Sakura laid the wreath on Zabuza's wooden grave marker and stepped back. Several minutes passed in silence.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Hmm…?"

Sakura turned and looked at her jounin-sensei with questioning eyes. "Does a ninja really have to be the way he said they should be?" Zabuza's views about what shinobi should be like had disturbed the girl. After a moment, she glanced at Haku, but the other girl didn't seem to be offended. Indeed, she still seemed to be engrossed in prayer.

Kakashi was silent for a moment, as if in thought. Sakura stood and began to walk back towards the rest of her cell. "Shinobi aren't supposed to seek their reason for existing," he said finally. "It's important that they exist as tools," he continued solemnly. "That idea exists in Konoha as well."

Naruto turned to look at Kakashi with an expression of dissatisfaction, as if he had tasted something he didn't like. "Does becoming a real ninja really mean that?" he asked unhappily. He looked down, his eyelids lowering. "That's… that's… I don't like that!" Naruto finally exclaimed, struggling to voice his discontent. Haku turned to look at Naruto, her expression unreadable.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi sidelong, "Do you think so as well?"

"Hmm…" Kakashi made a thoughtful noise. "Well, no," he answered, looking down. "That's why ninja unconsciously suffer from that idea. Like Zabuza…" Kakashi trailed off, meeting Haku's intent gaze.

Naruto turned around to face Zabuza's grave. He stared at it for several long moments. Something was bubbling inside his chest, some feeling that he couldn't explain. Naruto suddenly hated that philosophy with a passion. _It's not right! That's not what I want to be… _He clenched his fists. It was a feeling that had been building ever since the mission to the Wave began, and it had finally taken root in Naruto's heart. _A ninja shouldn't have to be like that, _he thought with determination. _I_ _don't have to be like that. _

Words came to him suddenly, words that he had been lacking before, words all of his own. He could finally let that feeling out; he could express it in words so that the whole world would understand. Naruto looked up, his fists unclenching, his shoulders relaxing as the tension flowed out of him.

"All right!" he exclaimed suddenly, startling his teammates and Haku. They made questioning noises. Naruto grinned brightly at the warm golden sun. "I've decided!" Naruto explained. "I'm going to follow my own nindo. I'm going to run straight down the path where I'm not going to regret anything!" Kakashi's eyes widened and he stared at Naruto's back, shocked. After a moment he smiled warmly at the boy.

Haku was also staring at Naruto. _He's so bright,_ she thought, awed. It wasn't just the sunlight either. Naruto's spirit was so bright and warm—Haku had never seen the like of it before. A smile spread across her face.

_Goodbye, Zabuza-san. _

With a final, solemn bow of her head, she rose gracefully to her feet and walked over to Naruto's side. She watched him grin with pure joy at finally having found a nindo to call his own.

_I'll help you achieve your dreams, _Haku silently vowed to him. _I will give all of my strength to support your nindo._

* * *

"Thanks to you, we've completed the bridge, but it's going to be really lonely without you," Tazuna said to the Konoha ninja as they stood at the entrance to the bridge. He stood at the forefront of a large gathering of the city's inhabitants, along with his daughter Tsunami and her son Inari. Tsunami was smiling while Inari's face was set into a sad grimace as he struggled against the onset of tears. 

"Take care," Tsunami told them warmly.

Kakashi smiled. "Thank you for everything."

"Tazuna-occhan, we'll visit you again sometime," Naruto said cheerfully.

Inari's expression crumpled. "You promise?" Inari asked, his lip quivering.

Naruto blinked as if just noticing Inari's sad face. He smiled. "I promise," he told the younger boy. Inari struggled to smile back, but tears were finally leaking down his cheeks. "Don't cry," Naruto scolded half-heartedly. _I'm going to miss this place. _He had grown attached to the town and its inhabitants. Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami had become precious people to him over the past two months, and their home was warm and welcoming in a way his own apartment was not.

"I'm not crying," the crying boy insisted. Tazuna smiled and placed a rough hand on his grandson's head.

"But… it's all right if you're crying because you're happy," Naruto gave Inari a bright smile and turned on his heel. He started to walk away. Haku and his team turned to follow Naruto, and Inari stepped forward as if to run after him. _Naruto-niichan…_

Tazuna smiled as he watched Team 7 leave. "That boy changed Inari's heart, and Inari changed the hearts of the villagers," Tazuna murmured aloud. "That boy created a bridge called courage, which led to hope."

"A bridge, huh?" Giichi asked. "Speaking of which… We have to name this bridge too."

"Ah, that's right!" Tazuna exclaimed. "I thought of a really perfect name for this bridge…"

"What is it?"

"What do you think of 'The Great Naruto Bridge'?"

Tsunami giggled at her father's suggestion, "That's a nice name."

"What? Are you sure about that name?"

Tazuna chuckled. "I named it that because I hope it will never crumble… And one day, this bridge will become a super famous bridge, known throughout the world." He looked down at his grandson, who had dried his tears and was looking towards the distant backs of Team 7 solemnly, "That's my wish."

Naruto smiled as he walked away from the Country of the Wave. _I'm going home! _It was a happy thought. Something else occurred to him. _Ramen, _he drooled. Cup ramen and the stuff Tsunami occasionally made were alright, but nothing beat Ichiraku ramen. "All right!" Naruto exclaimed, unable to contain his joy at the thought of it. "Let's get home quickly so I can have Iruka-sensei treat me to ramen in celebration of completing this mission!" Naruto grinned happily, "And then, and then, I'm going to make Konohamaru listen to my tale of bravery!"

Sakura almost tripped in surprise. _Naruto…_ It was jarring to suddenly have the old Naruto back again after he had been acting strangely for so long. _But, I kind of missed it. _Sakura smiled, feeling oddly happy. "Then I'll…" she trailed off. _What should I do once we get home? _It didn't take long for her to find an answer, "Sasuke-kun, let's go on a date when we get back to the village." Now that Naruto was back to normal, maybe Sasuke-kun would also…

"No. I refuse." Sakura drooped in defeat. She perked up again a moment later. _That's much more like the Sasuke-kun I know! _Inner Sakura danced with glee. _Shannaro! _She was used to cool refusals, and it was much better than the angry put downs that Sasuke had recently taken to delivering.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll go on a date with you," he offered hopefully.

"Shut up, Naruto" she snapped heatedly, almost reflexively. She mentally paused after a moment and snuck a sidelong glance at the blond. Even if Naruto was back to normal, she wasn't sure how he would react anymore. Still, he seemed to take it as he always did, with a disappointed look followed by a cheerful grin.

Haku blinked in surprise at Naruto's childish behavior before smiling and smothering a giggle. It was nice to see him so happy and content, and seeing him freely interact with his teammates gave her a warm feeling. She resolved to protect that carefree smile.

Kakashi looked at his young charges and smiled. He had been worried, but it looked like his team would recover from recent setbacks and grow together again. Seeing them smiling and happy, Sasuke included, gave him hope. _They'll make it, _he thought proudly, _together…_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator, and owns the rights to Naruto and all the characters and situations contained therein. This is a non-profit work of fiction. 

Techniques:

Kawarimi no Jutsu – Change of Body Stance / Substitution Technique – E rank / supplementary - A basic ninjutsu technique that allows the user to switch with a nearby object, enabling the user to hide or escape while the object takes the brunt of the enemy attack.

Sensatsu Suishou – Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death – B rank / offensive bloodline technique – A ninjutsu technique, unique to Haku's bloodline, that takes nearby water and shapes it into numerous chakra-infused needles. These needles then rain down on the target all at once, often from multiple directions. Haku can use this technique with one-handed seals, which seems to be a trait specific to her bloodline (or Haku herself).

Makyou Hyoushou – Demon Ice Crystal Mirrors – offensive bloodline technique – Another technique unique to Haku's bloodline, the Makyou Hyoushou allows the user to form large, flat ice mirrors out of water in a complete dome around the target. Haku is able to meld with the mirrors and utilize the reflections to confuse the enemy. She can travel between the ice mirrors with near instantaneous speed, enabling her to attack an enemy from seemingly all directions. It's a traveling technique that utilizes the mirror reflections. Her great speed makes it seem to her as if her enemy's movement is extremely slow (it seems to affect her perception of time). It is an intensely draining technique to maintain.

Haku's Unnamed Bloodline Limit – Hyouton Creation – Haku's bloodline limit allows her to combine two elemental chakras, wind natured chakra and water natured chakra, to form ice natured chakra. Haku's bloodline enables her to create and manipulate ice from water, and it also enables her to use one-handed seals when utilizing her bloodline ninjutsu. Given the properties of the Makyou Hyoushou, it seems that Haku is able to meld herself into ice and travel extremely quickly in such a manner. She also seems to have a limited ability to directly manipulate water, given the properties of the Sensatsu Suishou.

Author's Notes:

'Onikyodai' translates to English as the 'Demon Brothers/Siblings.' 'Oni' can refer to what we would call demons and 'kyodai' translates as 'siblings', which in this case would be brothers.

'Nindo' basically becomes 'way of the ninja,' with 'nin' representing 'ninja' and 'do' meaning 'the way.'

'Ecchi' basically refers to naughty thoughts, materials, or activities of a sexual nature.

A lot of the information in my technique guide is derived from leafninja dot com.

As always, comments and/or criticism are welcome. However, if you're going to criticize, please do it in a constructive manner (in other words, don't just tell me that I fail as a writer, tell me _why_ I fail). I'm still very much an amateur writer, so any help is appreciated.

Check out this story's forum at http://www . fanfiction . net/f/51642/ (remove the spaces). If you're too lazy to copy, paste, and remove the spaces you can follow the links in my profile. You'll find my review responses there, as well as more detailed progress updates than the one you can see in my profile. If you want to discuss anything about this story, that's the place to do it.

As with before, I was the only one who proofread this chapter, so there may be mistakes that I missed. If you see any, please point them out.

I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to read this story, and especially those who took the time to review. I appreciate it.

Thank you for reading Tempered in Water!


	5. Welcome Home

**Tempered in Water**

_Chapter 5 / Welcome Home_

By HitokiriOTD

"…and that's how it is," Kakashi concluded his report.

"I see," the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. When Kakashi had requested a private debriefing, something usually reserved for B-rank missions or above, the Sandaime had felt a sense of foreboding. When Naruto trailed in after Kakashi, the aging Hokage had been pleasantly surprised. Sarutobi had feared that something had happened to him or his teammates to prompt Kakashi's unusual request.

He was even more surprised, and a little worried, to see Naruto being followed not by his teammates, but by a beautiful girl that he had never seen before. The story that unfolded saddened Sarutobi, but it also made him immensely proud of Team 7's accomplishments. It was an extraordinary feat for a genin team, especially a rookie one, to take on an A-rank mission and not only survive but succeed as well.

Sarutobi studied the girl in front of him, frowning. It was a highly unusual situation, but not an unprecedented one. Nations had gone to war over defecting shinobi, and every nukenin that joined another village was a point of conflict. The protection of a Hidden Village's secrets and techniques was of paramount importance, and it was dangerous to harbor another nation's shinobi, former or not.

Haku was not truly a nukenin, for she had never been a shinobi of the Mist or of any other village in the first place. But she had been the right hand of one of the Mist's most infamous criminals, and she had acted against Konoha shinobi, possibly with lethal intent. That she had seemingly switched sides was suspicious. Moreover, she had aligned herself not with Konoha but with Naruto specifically. To the Sandaime, that was even more suspicious. Any competent ninja that bothered to spend enough time observing the boy would be able to find out how much he craved attention and affection. Naruto would easily accept anyone who provided those things. That made Naruto the weakest link in Team 7 for a potential infiltrator to exploit.

Even if she was genuine in her intentions, there was a host of other problems to deal with. He could not simply grant her citizenship or offer her a place amongst Konoha's military. Konohagakure no Sato was a ninja village, the largest concentration of military might within the Country of Fire, and security was of supreme importance.

And yet… Konoha's Sandaime Hokage had always been a sentimental man at heart, even if war and conflict had forced him to bury it. Just as old age had weakened his limbs and eroded his stamina, it also sapped the ruthlessness that was required of the Hokage. Sarutobi didn't want to cause Naruto any more suffering if he could help it, and the boy had found another precious person. He was at an impasse.

He took a deep, meditative puff on his pipe and eyed the three ninja in front of him. Kakashi stood casually, having long since relaxed from attention, but alertly. Naruto slouched to his teacher's left, his face a mixture of boredom and impatience. The blond had been nervous when he had entered the Hokage's office, a rare sight, but boredom had long since conquered his apprehension. On Naruto's left, and slightly behind, Sarutobi noted, stood the girl. At first glance she appeared demure, graceful, and delicate. But there was a subtle poise, a sharpness about her that screamed shinobi.

"Your name is Haku, correct?" Sarutobi asked abruptly.

The girl tilted her head, sending a sidelong glance at Naruto. "Yes," she replied politely after several moments.

"What do you think of Konoha?"

Haku blinked. "It's very… nice," she murmured. "It's peaceful here," she continued, sounding almost puzzled, "and the people are very different from what I'm used to seeing." _Content, _she didn't say._ Trusting, well fed, prosperous. _Kirigakure no Sato was nothing like Konoha and its people seemed to be direct opposites of their Leaf counterparts. Truthfully, she had not imagined a shinobi village could be like Konoha. _I'm starting to see why it can produce a ninja like Naruto. _She smiled at that thought.

"Yes," the Sandaime agreed. "We operate in a very different manner than the Mist, so it's natural that our villages are so different." He wondered why she was smiling. "Do you like it here?"

_Do I like it here? _Haku wondered. They had walked straight from the gates to the Hokage's office, and while she liked what she had seen she hadn't experienced enough of Konoha to form a solid impression. Though the Hokage was startlingly nice and approachable, another positive change from the Mist, she wasn't fooled into thinking that he was anything close to weak or soft. The Mizukage was a ruthless ninja whose strength was much like that of the tsunamis that adorned the murals on the walls of his office. He was as cold and indifferent to the plights of his people as the giant, terrifying waves that he was often compared to.

His coldness made him seem cruel, but in truth he simply didn't care whether they lived or died as long as they stayed loyal and supported Kirigakure. If they became disloyal, they were dealt with permanently… and with extreme prejudice, so as to discourage others from following in their footsteps. Zabuza-san had been relentlessly trailed by the Mist's hunter-nin because he had survived despite his failed coup, which angered the Mizukage almost as much as the rebellion itself. Haku remembered countless days spent evading the Mist's hunters, fearing for their lives, fighting desperately to survive against ninja that had the backing of one of the five great powers.

She forced her thoughts away from those memories and turned her mind back to the Hokage's question. Konoha seemed warm, bright, and cheerful for a hidden village. But there was undoubtedly a darker side that she had not glimpsed beneath the sunny surface. All shinobi villages had a dark side; it was simply a matter of scale. There was also something she had seen that bothered her greatly. As they had walked through the village, Haku had observed an oddity. Most of the villagers seemed to look away from them as they passed. Many others just ignored them, as if they could not see Team 7.

_Not Team 7, _she had realized. _Naruto. _Then she had seen their eyes. When they did look at Naruto, their eyes were incredibly cold. _Those eyes… they're the same. _Seeing their eyes had brought forth chilling memories of Kirigakure._ It's the same… Naruto-sama… _Not everyone had ignored him or looked at him with those eyes, but many had. To Haku, who had experienced much the same thing in the back alleys of Kirigakure, it was painful to see such looks directed towards the boy who had saved her.

Naruto had told her about his burden. She knew that he was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Perhaps if she had faced the monster during its last rampage twelve years ago, she might have been afraid. But Haku had seen enough of Naruto's inner feelings to know that he was not the demon fox. No demon would have jumped into her ice mirrors to save a rival. A demon wouldn't have hesitated to kill her, wouldn't have shed tears over the death of an enemy. A demon wouldn't have understood her pain.

_The prejudice is the same, even here. _In the Country of Water, people had hated the bearers of bloodline limits with an unreasoning fervor born of fear, because such ninja had wrought so much slaughter during the most recent civil war. The people of Konoha apparently bore that same inner ugliness towards Naruto, the only living relic of the monster that had caused so much destruction and death. It made her angry to see Naruto being unfairly blamed for something that wasn't his fault, much like she had been held responsible for the sins of her ancestors—people she had never known despite the blood they shared.

Haku took a deep breath and forced herself to relax as she realized that her muscles had unconsciously tensed due to her agitation. She realized that the others in the room were looking at her expectantly.

"No," Haku said quietly. Naruto started and looked at her incredulously. _I'm sorry, Naruto-sama, but I don't like the way they treat you. _

"No?" Sarutobi questioned mildly. "Why don't you like it here?" Inwardly he was frowning. To a person used to Kirigakure no Sato or a life on the run, Konoha should have seemed very pleasant. _Most spies would not answer that question with a 'no,' but if she is not a spy then what reason would she have for disliking the village at first glance? _

Haku paused uncertainly. _Should I tell the truth and risk offending the Hokage? _She looked over at Naruto, only to find him gazing back questioningly. She smiled suddenly, drawing strength from his earnest concern. _Naruto-sama has nothing but good things to say about the Sandaime. I will trust him. _"When I walked through the village earlier, I noticed the way they looked at Naruto-sama," Haku said quietly. "Those eyes…" she trailed off.

The Hokage sighed wearily and adjusted the brim of his hat. _I see. _It was a bitter reminder of Konoha's, and the Sandaime's, shame—not Uzumaki Naruto, as many would like to believe, but rather their treatment of him. A total outsider had noticed it within minutes of setting foot in the village. _Yondaime, _he thought mournfully, glancing at his successor's picture, _I've failed both you and your legacy. _He was too old, too soft, and he had let too many things slide.

Naruto had not had the proper childhood that Sarutobi had wanted for the boy and much of that was his fault. He had let the villagers and the council get away with too much concerning their treatment of Naruto and it was years too late to fix it. _But it looks like this girl is genuine, _he thought, turning his mind away from his failure. It was more of a feeling than any real proof, but that was enough for Sarutobi to decide to at least let her stay in Konoha. After all, intuition was an important tool in any ninja's arsenal. "What were you planning on doing after you accompanied Naruto here?"

"I had hoped to remain with him," Haku replied neutrally, but her eyes flashed with emotion.

The Sandaime chuckled. "I understand," he smiled. It was the first time he had seen the girl exhibit any spirit. That stubborn spark in her eyes told him that she was going to remain by Naruto's side, no matter what he told her to do. He still did not have all the pieces to understand why she was so determined to follow Naruto, nor why she seemed to respect him so much, but even so he could see that the two shared a deep bond.

_They understand each other, _he mused. _When she mentioned the contempt in the villagers' eyes, it seemed like she was familiar with it. _It made sense. How else could two totally different people seem to bond so rapidly and so deeply? They shared a very unique and very painful experience, and it was likely the first time either Haku or Naruto had encountered someone that they could relate to so strongly. It was that last realization that prompted him to make the decision.

Sarutobi rose to his feet and smiled a grandfatherly smile at Haku. "Welcome to Konoha," he said warmly.

Haku looked stunned, but Naruto whooped happily and slapped her on the back. She staggered forward at the blow, but when she turned to look at the blond it was with a smile. "Thank you," she told the Sandaime sincerely. With the pleasantries out of the way, the Sandaime quickly began to consider the details of the situation.

"Unfortunately, given your past I cannot grant you full citizenship immediately. You will be watched by the ANBU, and your actions will be monitored and recorded. I cannot allow you unrestricted access to the village, so you will need to be accompanied by an escort for the time being," the Sandaime paused and regarded the girl. "Do you understand so far?"

"Yes."

"I don't!" Naruto said angrily. "Why does she have to be watched like a criminal all of the time?"

"Naruto," Kakashi, who had been silent since the completion of his report, sighed and spoke up, "just think about it. Less than two months ago she was the right hand of Zabuza, who was an A-ranked criminal from the Mist. Even worse, she fought against us and tried to kill our client."

"But…"

"You're a ninja aren't you?" Kakashi interrupted sharply. "You should understand how important security is for us. If an enemy nation got a hold of some of the secrets kept in this village, it could lead to the deaths of hundreds of Konoha-nin, if not outright war." The jounin paused and tilted his head slightly. "You of all people should know," he continued, "given how Mizuki duped you into stealing the Scroll of Forbidden Seals."

Naruto flinched. "That was…"

"That was what? What do you think would have happened if he had succeeded in stealing the scroll? He wanted power, but he would not have gotten far alone. He would have taken it and sold it to our enemies, in return for money and perhaps jounin rank. If an enemy nation got their hands on that scroll, they would be able to use some of Konoha's most dangerous and powerful techniques against us."

"I understand," Naruto said finally, his eyes lowered. After a moment, his head came back up. "But Haku's not like that," he said firmly. "She wouldn't do that!"

"Naruto-sama…" The girl in question was touched by his stubborn defense of her. She understood why the Sandaime had to put her under surveillance and accepted it. As long as she could remain near Naruto, she could accept Konoha's suspicion.

"Even if she wouldn't, we can't just risk it," Kakashi told his student, exasperation entering his voice. "Our security would be worthless if we allowed everyone whom we believed to be trustworthy to move unwatched and unchecked."

"Still…" Naruto's protests trailed off as he felt a slim hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Haku.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama," she smiled gratefully, "but it's alright. I knew that something like this would happen, and I accepted that when I decided to come here with you." She squeezed his shoulder lightly before retracting her hand. "It's alright," she repeated. Naruto still looked ready to protest, but after a moment he seemed to consider her words. Finally, he nodded and allowed himself to relax.

Sarutobi coughed, bringing their attention back to him, "Now that the matter is settled, there are a few more things we need to discus." He turned his gaze to the silver-haired jounin, "Kakashi."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, stepping forward.

"From your report, Team 7's mission evolved from a C-rank escort mission to an A-rank bodyguard mission, is that correct?"

"Yes," the jounin nodded. "Since Momochi Zabuza was an A-rank nukenin in the bingo book, it was definitely more difficult than a B-rank mission that the Onikyodai's attack implied."

Sarutobi sighed. Hidden villages often had clients who lied about the difficulty or the circumstances behind their requests, but rarely was the danger level so dramatically different. Despite detailed evaluations, occasionally there were requests that slipped through the net, but each one seemed like an affront to the Hokage. An A-rank mission slipping through in the guise of a C-rank was like a slap to the face, but it was done and there was little that he could do about it. "Unfortunately, we were only paid for a C-rank mission, so I cannot pay you as if it were an A-rank. I can offer a bonus, but only enough for it to be equivalent to a B-rank mission's pay."

"I understand," was all Kakashi said in response.

Naruto, on the other hand, looked ready to leap into the air and cheer. To Naruto, the pay from a B-rank mission would be more money than he had ever at once. Back when he still had his stipend, the pay would probably have equaled several months' worth of payments. The Hokage smiled at the boy's happy expression, but guilt soon reared its ugly head in his thoughts.

Naruto's stipend had been quite generous for a young orphaned boy, but then most orphans were taken in by other relatives or adopted in short order. Konoha was a shinobi village and it had many orphans. Nearly every family lost members to enemy action at some point, which was why adoption was so common place in the village. Many had lost family members themselves, and most were more than willing to help the children who had lost their parents. That was how it was but for a few exceptions.

Naruto was one such exception. He had no relatives and no one would adopt him. No family that was capable of raising a well-adjusted child would take Naruto into their home, and the older he got the more unlikely the possibility became. Thus, Naruto had become one of the few orphans in Konoha that had to pay for things that most children his age took for granted.

Naruto was now an active duty ninja and had to pay for all of his equipment and training tools. Nor could the Hokage pay for his rent or utilities any longer, since all active duty ninja were considered to be adults in the eyes of the law, no matter their age. Shinobi were not covered by any of the civilian welfare programs. There were some exceptions, but Naruto was not one of them. Becoming a genin had actually set Naruto back financially, despite the pay he had received from taking D-rank missions. The pay from the mission to the Wave would give Naruto's funds a substantial boost and take him out of the red, even after he paid back his outstanding debts.

"Now, on to the matter of lodging," the Sandaime said, once it seemed like Naruto had regained control of himself enough to listen.

"Lodging?" Naruto echoed.

"You will be allowed one week to secure accommodations for yourself," the Hokage told Haku. "Until then, you can stay in a hotel free of charge. After one week, if you have not yet found a place to stay, you will have to start paying for the hotel room." Haku shook her head. The Sandaime raised an eyebrow, "This is not acceptable?"

"No, it is acceptable," Haku replied. "But I already have a place to stay."

"You do?" Naruto asked curiously.

Haku looked at him, surprised. "I don't?"

"You just said…" Naruto trailed off in confusion. "Huh?" he asked finally, scratching his head.

Haku lowered her head, studying her feet intently. "Forgive me," she said finally. "I had assumed that… that I would stay with you." Seconds ticked by in silence. After a while, Haku looked up only to see Naruto frozen in shock, his mouth hanging open. "Naruto-sama?"

His mouth worked, but no sound emerged for several moments. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked finally, quietly.

To Haku, Naruto had an almost… vulnerable look that she had not seen on him before. _But why? _"Yes," she nodded, smiling uncertainly.

Kakashi, who had been silently watching the exchange, cleared his throat. "It isn't really appropriate…" he said slowly. The jounin struggled to keep his face impassive. Truthfully, he found the entire situation incredibly amusing. _The way this is going, maybe I can write my own addition to the Icha Icha series soon, _he thought gleefully, his perverted mind reeling with the possibilities. But there was a small sliver of worry in him as well. Haku would have many more chances to harm Naruto if they lived together.

Naruto ignored Kakashi. He stared at Haku searchingly for several more moments. To have someone to come home to, to welcome him, to share his meals with, to share his life with… it was an old, old dream of his, one that had filled his heart with bitter longing. The abrupt possibility that he could have that had suddenly emerged in front of him and he wanted to grasp it desperately, but… _Why would she want to live with me? _

She had repeatedly stated her intentions to follow him, but he hadn't imagined that she had meant it so literally. There were other places she could stay, places that were close to his apartment, especially since rooms in his building were quite cheap due to his presence there. It was starting to dawn on him just how much Haku clung to him. Already more than two months had passed since Zabuza's death, but Haku still feared to let Naruto out of her sight. He wondered what would happen when he started performing missions again.

Yet, while all of her actions and words indicated that she wouldn't leave him, Naruto still feared, still doubted. It was too good to be true. One day, Haku would realize that he had nothing to offer her, and she would leave. _No use worrying about it right now, _he decided. "It's all right. If you're sure you want to stay with me…"

Haku's smile brightened, "Yes!"

"Naruto…" Kakashi sounded exasperated.

"I guess that it's been decided," Sarutobi chuckled. Normally, he would have felt the same as Kakashi about the matter. But Naruto had been so alone and the Sandaime felt that having company would be good for the boy. Of course, he hadn't discarded the possibility that the girl was still an enemy. He was taking a gamble that this would improve Naruto's well-being. In any case, the ANBU would be watching.

Naruto himself was hardly helpless, especially since it seemed like the Kyuubi would take an active interest if Naruto's life was hanging by a thread. "That is all for now," the Sandaime said once his chuckles had died down. "Naruto, I trust that you will have no problems showing Haku around?" He phrased it as a question, but from the Sandaime Hokage even rhetorical questions were often taken as orders. Of course, this went completely over Naruto's head.

"Of course!" Naruto gave the Sandaime a vaguely insulted look.

"Then we'll take our leave, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said respectfully. Sarutobi grunted in acknowledgement and watched thoughtfully as the trio left his office. When the door clicked shut, the Sandaime Hokage stood from his chair and moved to gaze out the window behind him. He stared at the stone faces of the Hokage meditatively. _Was that alright, Yondaime?_

* * *

Naruto was grinning broadly as he dragged Haku after him. He was enthusiastically showing Haku around the village, starting with his favorite landmarks. Ichiraku was their very first, and longest, stop. "Hey, occhan, two bowls of miso ramen!"

"You're back!" Ayame exclaimed happily. The stand's income had been lower than usual for the two and a half months that Naruto had been away. Besides, the stand just wasn't the same without Naruto's presence. His cheerfulness, his boundless enthusiasm for ramen, his atrocious table manners, and his childish antics never failed to bring a smile to her face.

"Only two?" Teuchi wondered.

"We don't have a lot of time," Naruto explained regretfully. "I have to finish showing her around." Ayame and Teuchi both took notice of the girl standing behind Naruto.

"Who's this?" Ayame asked curiously.

"My name is Haku," the girl in question said politely and inclined her head in greeting. She warily eyed the father and daughter. Rationally, Haku knew that they had no reason to harm her, but her old instincts had been clamoring ever since they had entered Konoha. She hadn't disguised herself again since the day Zabuza died, but now, in a crowded, foreign shinobi village she was dearly feeling the lack.

"She's going to be living in the village from now on, so I'm showing her around," Naruto put in.

"Well then," Teuchi finished filling two bowls of miso ramen, "your first bowl is on the house." Ayame deftly took the bowls and set them in front of the two ninja.

"Ah, really!?" Free ramen was one of Naruto's favorite things in the world. "Thanks, occhan!" Naruto pulled apart a set of disposable chopsticks with an audible crack, "Itadakimasu!" Haku watched Naruto tear into his bowl with amusement and not a little amazement. She had never seen anyone eat so… enthusiastically before. Naruto abruptly stopped eating, noodles still hanging out of his mouth, and turned to look at her. He swallowed the hanging noodles with a wet slurp. "What?"

Haku blinked. "It's nothing," she said.

"Then eat before it gets cold!" Naruto urged. Haku nodded, smiling, and reached for a pair of chopsticks.

"It's good," she murmured quietly after taking her first bite. Naruto nodded happily, his mouth full to the bursting again. The boy finished his bowl quickly and couldn't resist ordering another. By the time Haku finished her miso ramen, Naruto had eaten two more bowls. Haku set down her utensils, wincing slightly as Naruto burped contentedly beside her. _His manners are rough. _It was another thing she resolved to help him with. A Kage needed to be dignified and diplomatic, and Naruto would need a lot of help to gain those qualities.

Naruto pulled out his nearly bursting frog wallet, or "Gama-chan" as he affectionately called it, and quickly pulled out several bills. "Thanks for the meal!" He hopped out of the bar stool and grinned at Haku, "Let's go!" Haku smiled back, feeling his infectious enthusiasm taking hold within her once again.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Haku's tour of Konohagakure no Sato accelerated rapidly from there. Even so, it was sunset before they began to slow down. They returned back towards the inner city from the outskirts at a much more casual pace, and deep shadows had grown long across the streets by the time they made it Ichiraku for the final stop of Haku's informal tour of the city.

Naruto gulped down several more bowls of ramen for dinner and Haku had a surprisingly pleasant discussion with Ayame about Konoha's various districts. Her chat with the older girl was a novel experience for Haku. She had never really conversed with other women about normal topics with no hidden agendas. There was no mission to complete, no mission-critical information to be gleaned. For once she was just talking with a girl near her own age for no other reason than to make conversation. It wasn't something she had really done since before the death of her parents and it felt nice.

"Come back any time!" Ayame called, waving after Haku and Naruto as they left the stand.

Haku blinked rapidly, her eyes wet. She couldn't bring herself to call back and instead only nodded. It was an earnest offer, and she had had few enough of those in her lifetime. _I'll come back, _Haku promised silently. Naruto led her through a winding series of backstreets and alleys until they finally came to a stop in front of a large, red-roofed apartment building.

Naruto paused in front of the main entrance uncertainly. Nervous jitters boiled in his gut. He wondered what she would think of his apartment. It was quite a large apartment for a single person, but for two it would be somewhat cramped. His home was also dirty, chaotic, and sparsely furnished. Naruto knew that his housekeeping skills were sub par at best, but he had never had to worry about it before. Suddenly he felt embarrassed about his own home, a feeling he had never felt before. However, Naruto was quite used to embarrassment and quickly quashed the feeling. He marched up the stairs with Haku trailing after him.

Naruto was unlocking his door with a flourish when his insecurity got the better of him again. He froze with the door only partially open, and through the crack he could see an empty ramen cup lying on the floor. "Naruto-sama?" Haku asked, puzzled by his strange behavior. Naruto turned to look at her.

"Just wait here for a sec'," Naruto ordered quickly before darting in his apartment and yanking the door shut behind him. Haku stared at the scratched wooden door uncertainly. _What's wrong? _Haku wondered. Several loud noises sounded in quick succession behind the door, and then Haku could hear Naruto curse and heard the sound of Kage Bunshin being created. Worried, Haku set her hand on the door knob. She paused. _He told me to wait, _she remembered. _It does not sound like a battle, _Haku reasoned, _and he wanted me to wait outside. _Her hand fell from the knob. The sounds—the result of Naruto conducting his cleaning operations, which he would later come to name as the War on Dust—continued unabated for several more minutes.

The commotion stopped as abruptly as it had started and a panting Naruto threw open the door to his apartment. Haku flinched back slightly, startled, before meeting Naruto's triumphant gaze. "Come in!" Naruto made a welcoming gesture.

"Yes," Haku assented, stepping forward. She hesitated at the threshold. It had not really occurred to her that she would be sharing a home with Naruto. She had known from the very beginning that she would follow him wherever he went, but it suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't really understood all that implied.

_Home._

It had been so long since there had been a place that Haku could truly call home. Home had been wherever Zabuza-san had been, but even so there was an undeniable allure to having a place to come back to. Her first home had been with her parents, in the farmlands of the Country of Water. There had been a stream nearby, and the hills had teemed with wildlife. Some of Haku's happiest memories were of roaming the hills, chasing rabbits and climbing trees. But at the end of the day she had always returned back home, to the small house—more of a shack than anything else—that she had shared with her mother and her father. The home they hadshared, until that fateful day. It was surely long gone now, destroyed by the icy explosion that had marked the full awakening of her bloodline.

She nearly jumped when a hand came down upon her shoulder. Haku looked up, shaken from her reverie. Naruto smiled at her reassuringly, "It's all right." Haku nodded, blinking back tears for the second time that day. She took a deep breath and stepped across the threshold. There was no sense of meaning or feeling that hit her as she stepped fully into her new home, yet…

"I'm home," she whispered to the dull white walls. A potted plant rustled, limp and half-dead, stirred by some unseen wind. Beneath her feet she could hear the soft squeaks of the floorboards and beneath that the deeper voice of the building groaning. The apartment smelled like cleaning chemicals, dust, and Naruto. The door clicked shut behind her and a moment later she could hear the sound of locks sliding into place. Naruto padded around her to stand in the kitchenette before turning around and grinning at her. Haku found herself grinning back, even as the wetness in her eyes overflowed and spilled down her cheeks.

"Welcome home."

* * *

Naruto woke to the sounds of sizzling. Sleepy befuddlement clouded his mind for a moment before alarm set in. Slowly, cautiously, he reached for the kunai hidden beneath his pillow. The moment he felt the hard, weathered grip Naruto leapt out of bed, prepared to fight for his life. "Eh?" He was not prepared to see Haku making breakfast in his kitchen.

"You're awake," Haku noticed. "Good morning, Naruto-sama!" Naruto couldn't help but grin in response. He had never known that a simple 'Good morning' could sound so sweet. _That's right, _the events of yesterday flooded back into his mind, _I don't live alone anymore. _

"What're you making?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Eggs," she replied. Haku frowned at him. "I noticed that there is hardly anything to eat here, so I had to go out and get some." She still wasn't used to being amidst so many people without her disguise, and she had half expected to be accosted. Luckily, there was a grocer right across the street, but even so her outing had been an uncomfortable one. Naruto's reassuring presence at her side yesterday had made more of a difference than she had thought.

"Sorry," Naruto said sheepishly. He had been gone for two months, yet it hadn't occurred to him that his food situation would need addressing. Cup ramen lasted for a long time. Naruto retreated to the bathroom, shaking his head at the strange morning he was having. He paused. It was a strange situation due in part to how normal it was.

_Is this what it's like to have a family to greet you in the morning? _Naruto wondered wistfully. All his life, he had yearned for that kind of normality. Finally, it seemed as if it was close enough to grasp. Maybe, just maybe, he had found someone precious that he could call family. Naruto smiled at the thought as he began to wash up in preparation for the day ahead.

Naruto nearly wept tears of joy as he tore into his first homemade breakfast made by someone other than himself. He gobbled up the plain breakfast as if it were the most delicious thing ever. Finally he laid his utensils down, burped in satisfaction, and hopped to his feet. "Let's go!"

"Eh? But… the dishes…" Haku protested.

"Who cares!? Your tour isn't finished yet!" With that said, he grabbed the girl and dragged her from the apartment.

"Wait!" she yelped, flustered.

Naruto skidded to a halt just outside his front door, "What?"

Haku blushed. "I'm not dressed," she whispered.

Naruto blinked and looked at her white yukata. "What's wrong with that?" he wondered. Haku gave him a look that was eerily similar to the one Sakura gave him when he said something even stupider than usual. "Okay…" Naruto said cautiously, "maybe you should change your clothes." Haku nodded, smiling, and Naruto relaxed. Five minutes later, Haku was dressed in the pink kimono that Tsunami had given her and the two set out to see the sights once more.

Naruto's frantic enthusiasm had cooled a bit since the day before, which meant that Haku's second tour was relatively leisurely in comparison. Naruto led her around the city, pointing out various things that he thought might catch her interest. He also tended to have an amusing tale regarding nearly every place in the city, and his wildly exaggerated stories kept Haku smiling for the entire duration of her tour. At lunch, they once again backtracked to Ichiraku. They had just finished ordering when the flap to the stall was pulled aside.

"Welcome!" Ayame and Teuchi said automatically.

"Hi, occhan!" said the newcomer. It was said in a tone so eerily like Naruto's that Haku couldn't help but turn in her seat to regard the speaker. "Ah!" the young boy pointed in surprise, "Naruto-niichan!"

"Konohamaru!" Naruto greeted happily.

"When did you get back?" Konohamaru demanded. "How was your mission? Did you fight? Did you beat up any ninja? Did you…"

"Maa, maa, slow down, Konohamaru," Naruto interjected, smiling. Haku studied him. Suddenly, Naruto seemed more… mature, somehow. _Is it because he is dealing with younger children?_

"The mission was a success!" Naruto grinned, flashing a 'thumbs up' at Konohamaru. "But, more importantly, who are those two?" There were two children, a boy and a girl of about Konohamaru's age, shyly lurking behind the curtains.

"Huh?" Konohamaru blinked. "Oh!" the Hokage's grandson reached through the curtain and grabbed the two by the arms. "This is Moegi," he said, pulling the auburn-haired girl into the stall. "This is Udon," Konohamaru continued, repeating the same process with the boy who wore glasses.

"Hello," Moegi said shyly.

"Hi," Udon sniffed wetly as he greeted the genin.

Naruto smiled widely. "So Konohamaru finally found some friends, huh?" Naruto asked cheerfully, ignoring the boy's indignant glare, "That's great!"

"Ano…" Moegi smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle in her skirt.

"Anyways, take care of him, okay?" Naruto winked at the girl.

She blushed. "Right!" Moegi agreed.

"Un," seconded Udon.

"Hey!" Konohamaru protested. "I don't need-!"

"Who's the pretty oneechan?" Moegi blurted.

Haku blinked, taken aback. "Ah, I almost forgot!" Naruto exclaimed, looking apologetically at Haku. "This is Haku," Naruto introduced her. "I met her during my last mission, and now she's my friend!"

Haku smiled at the children, "It's nice to meet you."

Naruto leaned forward. "She doesn't look like it," he whispered confidentially, "but she's a really strong ninja." The kunoichi blushed at Naruto's praise, and the Academy students stared at her wide-eyed.

"Really?" Konohamaru asked skeptically. "She doesn't look very strong." Moegi glared at him.

"Really," Naruto asserted.

"Then let's play ninja!" Naruto and Haku were both confused by Konohamaru's abrupt shift in attitude.

"Huh?"

"You've been gone for so long," Konohamaru complained. "You can play ninja with us, right Naruto-niichan?"

"Uh…" he looked helplessly at Haku, who smothered a giggle and nodded. "Fine," Naruto sighed, glancing longingly at the uneaten bowl of ramen sitting on the counter. _Why does a ninja have to play ninja? _

"Great!" Konohamaru cheered. He was echoed by Moegi and a far less enthusiastic sounding Udon.

Naruto and Haku ended up playing with Konohamaru and his two new friends for the better part of an hour, during which they fought many fierce battles and eventually triumphed gloriously over the evil Tsuchikage. In the process, Haku became Moegi's lifelong idol as she displayed some of her skills and Naruto narrated a grossly exaggerated—and mostly false, since Haku was within earshot—story about the mission to the Wave. Three impressionable young minds were shocked and awed by Naruto's grand tale of courage, and he gained the title of 'Leader' for the first time in his young life.

"That reminds me," Naruto said as they were walking away from the scene of battle, leaving three exhausted ninja-wannabes behind.

"Reminds you of what?" Haku asked.

"I should visit Iruka-sensei." Haku perked up. She had heard a great deal about Iruka and she was eager to meet the man that Naruto so admired.

"Shall we go now?"

"I guess," Naruto shrugged. "Classes are out for the day, so he should be free." Naruto paused thoughtfully. "Don't you want to continue your tour?" Naruto asked.

"We have plenty of time," Haku murmured. "I have plenty of time to learn about the village, but you should see your precious people while you can."

"Ah…" Naruto didn't know how to reply to that, "yeah…"

Haku looked at Konoha's Ninja Academy with interest. It looked surprisingly peaceful and utilitarian, more like a civilian school than a shinobi one in appearance. "It looks nice," Haku said wistfully as they walked onto the grounds. A part of her wished that she could have learned in a place like the Academy.

Naruto's head lowered. "Yeah," he agreed quietly. It was a nice place, for most. Naruto didn't have too many good memories of the Academy. He had some, but the bad outweighed the good by far. For every happy memory of Iruka or Sakura, or even just messing around with Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba, there were a dozen more full of mocking laughter, cold eyes, rejection, and bitter failure. Still, this was the place that he had learned to become a ninja, the very first stepping stone on the long road to Hokage. "It is a nice place."

"Naruto-sama?" Haku's worried voice snapped him out of his melancholy.

Naruto grinned, though there was a touch of nostalgia in it. "I used that swing a lot," Naruto pointed to the old, battered wooden swing that hung under the tree dominating the courtyard. "Whenever I failed the exam, I would sit on that swing and watch as all of the other kids were led away by their parents."

"Naruto-sama…" The loneliness that he exhibited was palpable, and so very familiar. She did the only thing that came to mind. Haku wordlessly stepped behind her savior and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto stiffened in surprise.

"Wha-?"

"It's okay," Haku whispered into his hair, "you're not alone anymore."

Naruto was silent for a long moment. The tension left his shoulders, and he gently broke her grip and turned to face her. "I know," he replied, and smiled a small, genuine smile. "Let's go in!" he said after a moment, all traces of negative emotion gone. Haku followed Naruto as he marched inside. She was treated to a rushed tour of the building as they headed towards the faculty offices. "…and this is where I painted the windows orange," Naruto gestured, "and that's where I had class in my third year. Oh, and this is where the toilets are," he paused thoughtfully. "I blew those up twice, I think… Ah! We're here." Naruto came to a stop and knocked on a wooden door. There was a rustling noise inside, and then the door was jerked open.

A tall, dark-haired chuunin glared down at them. "It's you," the man said in a faintly accusing tone. "What do you want?" he asked suspiciously. Haku narrowed her eyes, irritated by the man's clear contempt for Naruto.

Naruto grinned mischievously. "Hey, Tanaka-sensei," he greeted cheerfully, causing the chuunin's left eyebrow to twitch, "is Iruka-sensei here?"

Tanaka stared warily at the grinning boy for several seconds before turning sharply on his heel. "Hey, Iruka, the brat is looking for you," he called grumpily.

"Which brat?" a muffled voice asked. "There's—ah! Naruto!" Another chuunin had walked into view. Haku studied the brown-haired man with a scar across his nose. He looked average on the whole, but his eyes were warm.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto greeted, folding his hands behind his head and grinning widely.

"I heard you just got back," Iruka said, grinning back at the boy as he walked out of the faculty room.

"Just yesterday!"

"Hmm… you're looking well," he commented, but Haku could sense the older man's relief. The chuunin looked at her, as if only just noticing her presence. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Naruto?"

"This is Haku," Naruto introduced her. "Haku, this is Iruka-sensei."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Haku said politely, bowing her head.

"Ah, thanks," Iruka replied, rubbing his index finger across his nose in an embarrassed gesture. "It's nice to meet you too."

"I was showing her around today, and we stopped by to say hi," Naruto explained. He shifted back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Ano sa, ano sa, can you take us to Ichiraku's tonight? Your treat!"

Iruka laughed, "I see your first real mission hasn't changed you much." He patted Naruto's head fondly. The boy quickly backed away, embarrassed. Haku couldn't help but be happy for Naruto, despite the pang their interaction brought to her own heart. Seeing Naruto talk happily with Iruka brought a smile to her lips, especially after all of the cold looks she had witnessed directed toward the boy over the past two days. But it also brought up bittersweet memories of her own, of Zabuza patting her own head in a similar fashion. "I guess I could take the time off," Iruka continued.

"Eh!? Really?" Naruto was bouncing with eagerness.

Iruka's smile softened. "Sure," he said. "I'll even help show Haku-san around."

"Great! Let's get going then!" Naruto quickly began herding them towards the nearest exit.

Iruka sighed, apparently resigned to Naruto's behavior. Haku laughed quietly. "Is he always like this?" she asked the older man. To her, Naruto's energetic, childish behavior was new. She knew Naruto as a young ninja who sought to be the greatest in his village. She had seen Naruto with blood on his hands and a haunted gleam in his eyes. Haku knew what he looked like when he killed and she had seen the monster within him.

Seeing the child in him was refreshing, but it was also somewhat jarring. It was like seeing a bloodied wolf become a playful pup. She had only seen glimpses while they had been in the Wave, but ever since they had entered Konoha Naruto's carefree side seemed to have come forward almost permanently. It made her glad to see that he could still remain so innocent, but at the same time she missed the strong, wise-beyond-his-years side that she had grown to know.

The chuunin blinked in surprise, still unsure of what to make of her presence. He was happy that Naruto seemed to have made a friend, but… "Naruto? He's pretty much always like this," Iruka admitted.

"Like what?" Naruto asked, annoyed by the fact that they were talking as if he wasn't there.

"Like that," Iruka said, grinning again.

Naruto grunted in irritation, but he didn't say anything more until they reached the exit. "Ah, that's right!"

The other two stopped. "What is it?" Iruka asked.

Naruto pointed. "I used to have lunch there, right under that tree, in my first year," he confided to Haku. "Ah! And that's where I first learned to throw shuriken," he gestured wildly towards a set of target posts.

"Naruto! This is supposed to be tour of Konoha, so stop messing around!"

"What? That's what I'm doing! I don't see you doing anything!"

"You little brat-!" Haku giggled as the two glared at each other fiercely. At some unheard signal they both broke their glares at the same time, as if by mutual consent. "Hmph," Iruka grunted. Naruto folded his arms, his face screwed up into a stubborn expression. Haku noticed that the corners of their mouths were quirked up slightly. "This Academy was built nearly three decades ago, by the order of the Sandaime Hokage," Iruka adopted a lecturing tone. "It was done in order to replace the old Academy, which was…"

"Look!" Naruto flung his hand out, pointing upward. "That's the room where I kicked Sasuke's ass on the day that the teams were assigned!"

"Naruto!"

The rest of their tour followed a similar pattern as they made their way around the city. Finally, at the end of the day they stopped at Ichiraku Ramen. "Welcome!" came the greeting from the father and daughter pair that ran the stand.

"Ah! Haku-san, Iruka-san, Naruto-kun, good evening!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Why am I last?" Naruto grumbled quietly.

"That's a nostalgic sight," Teuchi commented. "It's been awhile since the two of you have been here together."

"More than two months," Iruka agreed.

"Yeah, and I'm starving!" Naruto slid into his seat between Haku and Iruka. "First, I want a bowl of pork, occhan!" Iruka surreptitiously checked his wallet and winced. He knew from past experience that by the end of their meal it would be empty.

"Miso for me," Iruka said.

"What do you want?" Naruto turned his head towards Haku.

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "I'll have what you're having," she said finally.

"Another pork," Naruto called. Iruka watched their interaction curiously from the corner of his eye. The girl named Haku was clearly a shinobi, and just as clearly not from Konoha, but beyond that Iruka didn't know much about her. He hadn't had the opportunity to find out much more about her or her relationship with Naruto except for vague details, at least so far. That was unusual in and of itself—Naruto was hardly the type to be secretive or closemouthed about anything.

Iruka was worried. _What is her relationship with Naruto? How did they meet? What does she want? _Frankly, he was becoming a bit paranoid about the whole matter.

"So how was your mission?" Iruka asked casually, seeking to hide his worries behind conversation. Naruto went still for a brief second, causing Iruka's worries to soar through the roof. "Did something happen?" he asked quietly.

A shiver rippled through Naruto as he stared down at the countertop. It took more effort than usual for him to stretch a smile across his face as he turned to face his very first precious person. "It went—" he began, only to look down in consternation when a soft, slender hand gently touched his own. Naruto turned to look at Haku quizzically. He met her earnest brown eyes. Slowly, she shook her head, her eyes never leaving his. Iruka watched in amazement as Naruto seemed to sag slightly in his seat at whatever it was the girl was communicating to him.

Seeing the two communicate without words did nothing to relieve his growing confusion and worries. It amazed him that they seemed to have an understanding that went beyond words; it implied a closeness that Iruka had only seen a few times in his life. Shinobi who had worked, fought, and risked their lives together for years developed a similar understanding of their teammates. His parents had been like that too. One look from his mother had more meaning to his father than a thousand words, and the reverse had also held true. It implied a closeness that Iruka could hardly believe was possible for Naruto, and he had formed the bond in such a short period of time, with a foreign shinobi of all people.

"Naruto?" Iruka prompted. He shot a quick glance at Ayame and Teuchi, who were ostensibly busy preparing the food. He was sure—reasonably sure, at least—that they could be trusted. Still, he wasn't sure that the ramen stand was the best place for the conversation this was quickly shaping out to become.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto began quietly, apparently having collected himself. The teacher snapped his attention back to the pupil that had reminded him so much of himself. Naruto turned to look at him with a haunted expression. "What was it like?" Naruto asked.

"What was what like?"

"Your first kill." Iruka sucked in a startled breath, and he could distantly hear the sound of Ayame gasping in shock. _That means… Naruto…_

"Naruto… you…" Iruka shook his head, collecting his thoughts. He gave Haku a hard, suspicious look, but there was only gentle sadness in her eyes. If there was anything more, Iruka wasn't skilled enough to divine it. "My second Chuunin Exam," Iruka said in a low voice. "It was a ninja from the Hidden Grass," he continued distantly. He could still hear the strangled, panicked pleading of the other genin as he realized that his life was forfeit. He could still remember the smell and texture of blood as it splashed across his face. "I caught him in a trap and killed him with steel wire," Iruka sighed. It was the exam that had led to his promotion from genin to chuunin. "And you?" Iruka asked gently.

Naruto looked down at his hands, unable to meet his teacher's eyes. He shot a quick, furtive glance towards Haku. Iruka frowned, his suspicions deepening.

"Mercenaries," Naruto said finally, "a lot of them. With a kunai and my bare hands." His fists clenched convulsively. "A nukenin," he whispered. _Meizu, _the name whispered through his mind. Naruto clenched his jaw. Haku's hand once again came up to find his, and she gently pried open his tightly clenched left hand, tracing the angry red marks his nails had dug in his palm. Cool, pale fingers intertwined themselves with his, and she held his hand in a reassuring grip. He relaxed. "And one civilian," he murmured. Strangely, it was the last death that bothered him the least. He hated Gatou with a fury that scared him, and while on some level he regretted that he had killed the man, most of Naruto felt entirely justified in slaughtering the cruel billionaire.

Unsaid, but unforgotten, was that he had nearly caused the death of two more by his actions. The sight of Sasuke falling limply to the ground, his breathing seemingly stopped forever, flashed through Naruto's nightmares. He could still see—and feel— Haku's warm red blood as it gushed out onto his hands, and he remembered how the light had faded from her eyes as she had slowly collapsed.

Iruka stared at Naruto in abject shock. _It was a C-rank mission! How could… _The chuunin frowned darkly as he contemplated the events that might have forced Naruto into such a situation. Naruto had left Konoha as an innocent with high aspirations, but he had come back soaked in blood. A disturbing thought occurred to Iruka. _I didn't notice, _he realized, horrified. Somehow, he had spent nearly half a day in Naruto's company without noticing the tell-tale signs. Was Naruto's mask that strong, or had he just been too negligent?

Iruka took a deep breath. Naruto came first; he could worry later. "Naruto…" Iruka began, only to stop, at a loss for words.

"Iruka-sensei, am I a monster?" Naruto gripped Haku's hand tightly, waiting to hear the answer. Despite Kakashi's and Haku's reassurances, Iruka's opinion was something he both desperately needed and dreaded to hear.

"Naruto," Iruka sighed. He gently placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing the boy to flinch before meeting Iruka's gaze. "Of course not," Iruka smiled. Relief immediately flooded through Naruto. "I know you're not a monster, and you never will be," Iruka said forcefully, causing Naruto to smile weakly. Iruka's faith in him was humbling. The older man had no doubts about Naruto's true character, and the boy was more grateful than words could convey for that fact.

A bowl of steaming ramen was set before Naruto. It was piled high with extra toppings, and it smelled incredibly good to the hungry and emotionally exhausted boy. He looked up questioningly. "This is…?"

Ayame smiled gently, "You just came back from your first big mission, right? Eat up!" Teuchi grunted in agreement.

A smile slowly spread across Naruto's face. "Right," he agreed, picking up a pair of chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

Dinner flew by quickly, and the mood grew lighter with every bowl of ramen Naruto gobbled up, which was quite a few. Iruka could practically feel his wallet growing thinner with each bowl, but he couldn't bring himself begrudge Naruto his ramen, especially after Naruto's confession. When they were done, Naruto burped happily.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei," he said sincerely, and Iruka could tell that Naruto was thanking him for more than ramen.

"You're welcome," Iruka replied. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Eh? I don't need…"

"I still haven't heard the whole story about your mission," Iruka cut him off.

"Oh," Naruto blinked, "okay." The walk back to Naruto's apartment was filled with small talk as Iruka and Naruto traded stories about trivial events that had occurred in the two months Naruto had been gone. Naruto was still laughing from Iruka's complaints that he preferred Konohamaru's old temper tantrums to the amateurish pranks that he had begun pulling recently when they finally reached Naruto's apartment. Iruka turned to Haku as they stepped into the kitchen area.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" he asked. He was still wary of the girl, and he wanted to hear the story from Naruto without her interference.

Haku blinked innocently. "I am home," she replied.

"You are home…?" Iruka looked around Naruto's apartment in confusion, "But this is…" Iruka trailed off, realization dawning on his face as he put the pieces together. "You're living together!?" he bellowed. Naruto winced.

"Y-yes?" Naruto replied hesitantly.

Iruka took a deep breath. He counted backwards from ten. He took another deep breath. "Why?" he asked finally. Iruka glared at them both and folded his arms expectantly.

"Well…" Naruto began. A long, convoluted explanation tumbled out of the genin. Iruka remained ominously silent as Naruto narrated the series of events, with a few helpful interjections by Haku, which had led Haku to Naruto's house.

"I see," the chuunin instructor said when Naruto finished. He stood abruptly from the chair he had commandeered. "I'll be back to check on you," Iruka said tersely. He stopped. "Naruto."

"Yes?" the boy asked nervously.

Iruka turned and smiled, "I'm glad you're back." He turned again and began walking towards the exit.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto relaxed, relieved. "Let's go for ramen again soon!" he called.

"Yeah," Iruka agreed before closing the door. There was silence in the apartment.

"He was nice," Haku finally commented.

"Yeah, he's great, isn't he?" Naruto grinned happily. It looked like Haku and Iruka had both accepted each other… somewhat, anyways.

Iruka stalked off towards his own apartment, muttering inaudibly under his breath. Tomorrow, he was going to go to the administration building and have a long discussion with the Hokage—the senile old bat. Then he was going to hunt down the irresponsible jackass that called himself Hatake Kakashi and have a very unpleasant conversation with the man, which could very possibly end in violence. Iruka smiled grimly, pondering skipping the conversation all together and going straight to violence.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke glared. Haku continued to smile blithely as she watched Naruto spar with Sakura. Well, it was more like Sakura was chasing Naruto around the training grounds as Naruto did his best to stay away from her without resorting to ninjutsu. Haku sitting in on Team 7's training sessions was new and Sasuke did not like it at all. _Why is she here? _Sasuke grumbled bitterly to himself. But he knew the answer to that, and its name was Naruto.

Haku followed Naruto around like a starving puppy that had been given scraps. Now that she had come to Konoha, she had been given a legitimate reason for doing so. The girl was to have a constant escort and Naruto had been a shoe-in for the job. Since Naruto was a ninja in genin cell seven, that meant that Sasuke saw far more of Haku than he wanted to—which was not at all.

His rage had lessened over time, but that didn't mean he found the older girl in the least bit tolerable. Seeing her smug smile gave him violent thoughts, but he was able to control himself enough not to act on them… so far. Sasuke had experienced three humiliating defeats in his life. Uchiha Itachi had handled Sasuke like a kitten that night four years ago, Hatake Kakashi had left him buried with only his head left above the ground, and Haku had neatly cut him off from consciousness with her barrage of senbon. Of all of those, Haku was the closest to his level and his age, which just made it sting more. Nothing could ever top Itachi's beating, but Sasuke's defeat at the hands of the kunoichi was humiliating nonetheless.

Unlike the other two, Sasuke was not so far behind Haku in terms of skill, which meant that he shouldn't have been handled so casually. She was also a kunoichi, making his defeat even more infuriating. Sasuke's experience with kunoichi was admittedly limited, but he had seen few examples of competence from them. Of course, a large measure of his experience was based on the behavior of the aspiring kunoichi at the Academy. Logically, Sasuke knew that there were competent female shinobi out there. He had just never seen one. In the end, it boiled down to the fact that Sasuke hated losing and he hated losing to a girl even more.

But the worst offense that Haku had committed against Sasuke was losing against Naruto. Somehow the dead last had managed to overcome an opponent Sasuke himself could not. It ticked him off. How had Naruto managed to beat her in the first place? The details Sasuke had managed to work out seemed sketchy at best, which led him to the conclusion that she must have done it on purpose. He had no idea why she would do such a thing, but it made sense to Sasuke. Naruto could not possibly have done it by himself. Therefore, Haku must have facilitated it.

That conclusion gave Sasuke mixed feelings. A part of him grew even angrier with Haku over her seemingly duplicitous behavior. But mostly he felt relieved. Naruto had not surpassed him, and his victory over Haku was indeed a fluke. Much of the tension that he had been feeling for the past two months drained out of Sasuke. Haku may have been a kunoichi, but she was also a genius with a bloodline limit, and that served to lessen the sting of defeat. Sasuke hated to lose, but losing to another genius was far more palatable than losing, even indirectly, to the dead-last, all-time idiot named Uzumaki Naruto. _To think, I almost challenged the dobe to a fight. _The thought that Naruto might be a worthy opponent now seemed laughable in hindsight.

"Enough!" Kakashi barked, bringing Sakura and Naruto to a stop. Sasuke began walking towards his teacher and the other two did the same. When they were all gathered, Kakashi looked over them with a critical eye. "Naruto..." Kakashi began casually.

"Huh?"

"When I told you to spar with Sakura, I didn't mean run away from her! How are you going to improve your taijutsu if you don't work with your partner?" Kakashi demanded.

"But…!"

"But what?"

Naruto looked to the ground, blushing. "She's Sakura-chan," he whispered. Naruto shivered. It was true that he was reluctant to fight Sakura because… because… well, because she was _Sakura-chan_! But it was also true that Sakura's rage was something he feared more than almost anything else. He knew from painful experience that Sakura's right hook was bone-crushingly painful to get hit with—as was her left, not to mention what her legs could do to his fragile constitution—and there was no way he wanted to get into close-combat with the pink-haired girl if he could help it.

"Naruto," Kakashi began, his tone scolding, "it's an insult to your sparring partner if you don't take them seriously." Naruto looked up, wide-eyed. "Not only are you setting back your own training, you are refusing to help Sakura improve by goofing off like that." Naruto lowered his head, shamefaced. "Besides," Kakashi's tone became cheerful again, "if you want more evasion training, I'm more than happy to help!" Naruto blanched and another shiver crawled its way up his spine.

Kakashi turned to his other student. "Sakura…"

The pink-haired, pink-faced girl panted for a moment, catching her breath. "Yes?"

"You spent the whole time chasing after Naruto, rather than thinking up a plan to corner him. Considering that you are supposed to be one of the most intelligent shinobi of your generation, I can only conclude that you let your annoyance with Naruto cloud your judgment."

Sakura winced. It was true. Naruto had been getting on her nerves all day with his clumsy flirting, and Haku standing behind him, studying her with all too knowing eyes had only deepened Sakura's bad mood. When Naruto had gotten into a spat with Sasuke, her temper had reached the end of its fuse. Sakura had been wholly focused on catching Naruto and wringing his neck during their sparring session. It had not occurred to her to devise a plan.

Kakashi sighed, exasperated. "If you let your emotions cloud your judgment in the field, you'll get killed," Kakashi said bluntly, causing them both to flinch. "Not only that, you'll get your teammates killed too," he paused and looked them both in the eyes in turn. "Remember that," he cautioned. "Now, Sakura, your taijutsu form is textbook perfect," he praised, causing the girl to preen slightly in pride, "but your speed, strength, and stamina are all abysmal. And you should remember that you aren't the only one who read the textbooks."

Sakura drooped. It was something she had heard before, but having it pointed out so bluntly, in front of her crush no less, was bruising to her ego. She fervently hoped that Haku had not heard the comment, but looking at the smiling girl dispelled those hopes. _I bet she's laughing at me, _Sakura thought bitterly. Sakura's self-doubt skyrocketed whenever the older girl was around. To Sakura, Haku's presence was like a magnifying glass under which her own faults became all too clear. Kakashi seemed oblivious to Sakura's growing depression as his uncovered eye stared expectantly at her.

"I understand," Sakura muttered glumly.

"Naruto," Kakashi addressed the boy, who looked ready to spring to Sakura's defense, "you're pretty much the opposite of Sakura. Your taijutsu form is awful, and frankly you suck at it." Naruto turned red and he glared at his teacher.

Unlike Sakura, Naruto was not the type to take criticism lying down. "But…!"

"You're faster and stronger than Sakura, which is why you had no trouble keeping your distance and fending her off, and your stamina is even greater than mine." It was Naruto's turn to puff up in pride. "But Sasuke is much faster and better at taijutsu than you, so don't let it go to your head," Kakashi quickly punctured a hole in Naruto's pride. Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke, who gave self-satisfied smirk in reply.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked, pointing angrily at the other boy.

"Hmm…? Well, out of all of you his taijutsu is the most balanced, so he doesn't have as much work to do. His skills are higher than either of you, and he's faster as well. His stamina is less than yours, but he has better control than you do, so it evens out. Really, about the only thing that you're his equal at is physical strength." Naruto's fists were tightly clenched, and his eyes burned with humiliation and anger.

Normally Kakashi wouldn't have made such a blunt comparison between his genin, especially in front of the others, but he felt that Naruto and Sakura both needed to increase their training and smooth out some of their more blatant faults. He was thinking of entering them into the upcoming Chuunin Exam, and Naruto and Sakura needed more work.

He felt that they would probably do well enough for the first two tests as they were now, since those were largely tests of teamwork and determination. But the third round was always a tournament style competition where individual skills were more important than teamwork or willpower, and Naruto and Sakura would be hard pressed to match the other genin that made it that far. If dragging their flaws out into the open would make them work harder to correct them, Kakashi was all for it.

Besides, Naruto deserved it for putting that damned chuunin on his case. It had taken three days to get his apartment door replaced.

"Are we done for today, sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded, "We'll stop here for now. Tomorrow we'll start taking D-ranked missions again, so be ready. Later," he waved. White smoke exploded around Kakashi and when it cleared the jounin was gone. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking towards the village. Sakura hesitated, staring at Sasuke's retreating back, but her feet remained rooted to the ground as the prodigy drew further and further away.

Naruto, who had snapped out of his own angry thoughts, stared at his crush in amazement. _What's wrong with Sakura-chan? _Naruto wondered, too worried to be ecstatic about her behavior. Normally he would have taken her not chasing after Sasuke as a good sign, but his new habit of trying to, as Kakashi phrased it, 'look underneath the underneath,' told him that Sakura was not her normal self.

"Sakura-chan…?" Naruto hated how hesitant and small his voice sounded as he addressed the pink-haired girl. He was still uncertain of how to behave around her, and it made him timid in his dealings with her. Naruto had been able to successfully conceal it with his usual bravado, but on the inside he was afraid of the new directions his relationship with Sakura might take. Sakura still wasn't completely over her uncertainty regarding him and Naruto knew it. One wrong word, one misperceived action, and what little relationship they had could flounder forever.

"Naruto?" she asked, blinking in surprise. For a moment, Sakura had forgotten the other boy was there. It was rare that he was so silent.

"You're not going to go after Sasuke?" Naruto winced at his tactlessness. The moment the words had left his mouth he knew that he was in for a punch to the face.

Sakura glared at him, confirming his suspicions. Naruto shut his eyes. After several moments, he opened them in surprise. Sakura had not punched him like she normally would for questioning her devotion to Sasuke. Instead, she was staring at him with a vaguely horrified look. Naruto scratched his head, bewildered.

Sakura had felt a flash of righteous anger when Naruto had questioned her behavior, but it had quickly dissolved into horror when Naruto's eyes had shut in terror. Realization swept her anger away and she felt sickened. Naruto was afraid of her retaliation for asking a simple question. He had fully expected her to hit him and she almost had. Worse was that it was more than just annoyance. She had almost hit him out of reflex.

_I've hit Naruto so many times it's become a reflex? _It was a disturbing thought. Was she really so temperamental and abusive? Naruto's clear puzzlement at the punch that did not come only served as an unwelcome confirmation. When had she become such a cruel girl? Had she seen her own behavior in another girl, she would have been disgusted, but somehow it had worked its way into her mind that hitting Naruto every time he annoyed her was perfectly acceptable behavior.

It was perfectly acceptable behavior, Sakura realized even as her disgust mounted. Nobody liked Naruto. Everyone shunned him, looked down on him, and acted in ways that suddenly seemed very cruel to Sakura. No one cared if she hit Naruto besides Naruto himself. Sakura knew that she would have been reprimanded for casually belting any other Konoha citizen. But in the end, no matter what anyone else thought of her actions, it came down to her. She was the one who physically and verbally lashed out at Naruto on an almost daily basis. Her actions were the most despicable, because she was the object of his affections and she knew it.

_If Sasuke-kun behaved like that towards me… _An awful, cold feeling clawed its way up her esophagus. Just thinking about it sent shivers up her spine and caused a cold lump to form in her throat. She would be devastated every time he insulted her or lashed out at her, but she would never abandon Sasuke-kun. It would become a vicious, never-ending cycle… just like her relationship with Naruto had become.

"Naruto…" Sakura was at a loss for words. _What should I say at a time like this? How can I apologize?_

"Huh?" Naruto was still standing awkwardly nearby, looking more confused than ever. Sakura hesitated. "What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto smiled at her, making Sakura feel even worse. _How can he still smile at me? _

"I… that is…" Sakura abruptly realized that they were not alone. Haku still had not moved from her perch beneath a tree near the stream. The other kunoichi was watching her intently.

"That is…?" Naruto stared at her expectantly.

"Training!" Sakura blurted. _What? _Sakura asked herself.

"What?" Naruto echoed her inner thoughts.

_I don't know! _Sakura thought desperately. _What about training? _Suddenly she remembered Kakashi's criticism. "Will you train with me?" Sakura asked, feeling more confident. Naruto gaped in abject amazement and Sakura blushed. "I just…" she trailed off. _I just want to apologize, _Sakura thought, but the words would not come out. She was all too aware of Haku sitting not far off, studying her every action. Even if they had been in total privacy Sakura would probably not have been able to work up the courage to apologize to Naruto for her behavior. With Haku watching it was impossible. "You're stronger, faster, and have more stamina than I do," Sakura hastily explained. "I have better form and chakra control, so we can both learn from each other!" She had made up her explanation on the spot, but it worked.

Comprehension dawned on Naruto's face and he beamed at her. Sakura feared she would be blinded by the force of his grin. "Right!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Sakura smiled weakly in reply. She had to forcibly will herself not to glance towards Haku, but she could feel the older girl's heavy gaze on her as she began to work out the details of their new training arrangement with a bubbly Naruto.

* * *

Haku waited patiently for Naruto and Sakura to finish their sparring session. She didn't know what the other girl's motive for proposing joint training sessions with Naruto was, but it had actually started to work out for the best. The two genin had been training with each other in the afternoon, after Team 7's official training ended, for more than a week. At first, things had been awkward and unproductive, but gradually they had started to relax and actually help train each other.

Sakura was quick with tips of chakra control and molding, and she could always spot the flaws in Naruto's bastardized version of the Academy's standard taijutsu style. Naruto gradually came to terms with the fact that he was training with Sakura, without the rest of Team 7 around, and his naturally driven spirit came out. He worked feverishly to correct the flaws that Sakura pointed out. He began to fight her seriously in their spars, forcing the girl to improve her own taijutsu as well as cope with his occasional bursts of innovation. Her stamina started to gradually rise as a result.

On Haku's part, the training sessions just meant further opportunities for her to analyze Naruto's strengths and weaknesses. She had been doing so even before they had fought each other, but her observation had truly begun in earnest the moment she decided that she would lend her strength to help Naruto achieve his dreams. To become Hokage, Naruto would need help, and she planned to give as much help as she possibly could. It was for this reason that she had thoroughly observed Naruto's abilities and fighting style. After watching Team 7's missions around the village, their training sessions, and Naruto's own individual practice, Haku finally felt like she had gathered enough information to start helping him.

A sharp, metallic clanging noise caught Haku's attention. Naruto and Sakura were locked together in a battle of strength, with their kunai struggling against each other. Sakura was losing, but rather than allow herself to be overpowered by Naruto she lashed out at his knee with her foot. It was risky, since it dangerously undermined her power and stability, but Naruto was not fast enough to capitalize on the opening. He was fast enough to evade it though. He sprang backwards, narrowly escaping the range of Sakura's kick. A kunai pursued him, but Naruto was able to bat it aside with his own blade as soon as it entered his reach.

Naruto and Sakura stared at each other. Naruto was sweating and his clothes were dirty and scuffed, but other than that there was little sign that he had been training for nearly two hours. Sakura was panting harshly. She was clearly far more exhausted than Naruto, but Haku noted that her legs were steady beneath her. On the first day, Sakura had barely been able to stand by the end of training. _She's improving already, _Haku thought approvingly.

Haku smiled proudly. Knowingly or not, Naruto had set Sakura on the path towards becoming stronger and he helped her with it every day. Naruto had set a fire in Sakura, a drive to train and become better than she was. It was something Naruto could be proud of, and Haku felt proud of him for it. His accomplishments were hers, and the opposite also held true. Naruto didn't understand yet, but one day he would. She would show him.

Haku watched Naruto and Sakura begin to wind down. The training sessions between the two was changing their relationship. What had been forced comradeship on Sakura's part and puppy love on Naruto's was slowly beginning to transform into genuine friendship. Haku had never seen the two talking as casually as they were now. Haku frowned when Sakura giggled at something Naruto had said. Naruto liked Sakura; this much Haku had gleaned very early on. But as Sakura began to warm up to Naruto, the possibility that she might come to like the blond grew.

Sakura was obsessed with the Uchiha boy, and that made the chances of her returning Naruto's affections slim, but they were there nonetheless. Haku's frown deepened. She was Naruto-sama's loyal follower; it was her goal to make his dreams a reality. _So why does it feel so uncomfortable? _When she thought of Naruto and Sakura getting closer, it brought an uncomfortably lump to her throat.

It wasn't quite jealousy, since she had no romantic aspirations towards Naruto, no more than a dog had towards its master or a tool towards its wielder… it was more like fear, or loneliness. But why was that? Haku knew that Naruto would keep his promise to her. She knew that he would never abandon her, no matter what happened. So why did she feel an almost instinctive dislike towards Team 7's kunoichi for getting closer to him?

It was not a question she was able to answer by the time Sakura had left the training grounds. The afternoon sun cast molten rays over the forest and the trees threw deep shadows. A battered but energetic Naruto eagerly led the way back into the village for dinner.

She scanned the cupboards intently, as if careful investigation would turn up edible foodstuffs other than ramen. There were no vegetables to speak of, the bread was moldy, and every dairy product Naruto possessed was far past freshness and heading into overly ripe. Haku had known that their food situation was bad, but she hadn't realized just how bad it was. Naruto had taken her out to eat every day so far, perhaps because he was so excited about his mission-pay.

But eating out constantly was an expensive hobby, made even more so due to the fact that he was feeding two people rather than one, and Haku bore witness to a new aspect of Naruto that she had never seen before. Naruto's financially conservative side had taken over, which was why Haku was fruitlessly hunting for something to cook other than cup ramen.

Naruto cheerfully stomped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "Let's eat!" he exclaimed boisterously, his blond hair still glistening and damp from his shower. "What?" he asked a moment later, defensively. Haku was staring at him expectantly, her hands over her hips. He met her stare with a bewildered look. _Is she mad? _

Haku sighed. "Please get dressed, Naruto-sama," she requested, as unfailingly polite as always.

Naruto blinked and looked down at himself. "I am dressed," he replied, pulling on his baggy white shirt and loose pajama pants.

Haku shook her head. "We're going out to get groceries," Haku told him, "so please get dressed."

_Groceries? _Naruto was confused. _Why? _Still, Naruto knew from his experiences with Sakura that when a girl used that tone it was far less painful to just do as he was ordered, even if it prickled at his pride. Haku probably wouldn't hit him like Sakura-chan would, but he didn't want to disappoint the former nukenin. He tramped back into the bathroom to retrieve his normal clothes.

_Though now that I think about it, Sakura-chan hasn't been hitting me as much lately. I wonder why? _It was puzzling, but Naruto felt that it was a case where it would be best not to look a gift horse in the mouth—in case it bit off his head and trampled his corpse.

He led Haku to the nearest grocery store that was still open. The grocer was a middle-aged woman that Naruto didn't recognize—he didn't normally frequent this store—and when Naruto and Haku entered she looked up to give her customary greeting.

"Welcome—" the woman's face, and words, froze as she caught sight of her customers. Haku either didn't notice or didn't care as she strode purposefully into the store, her eyes sweeping the various shelves. Naruto, in a curious reversal of their usual roles, trailed after Haku quietly. He was sure that any moment the shopkeeper would get up and refuse to offer him service, but surprisingly she stayed silent as Haku glided through the store and filled her basket.

Naruto winced at the profusion of vegetables that Haku was procuring, but she was also grabbing all sorts of other foodstuffs. Her basket was soon overflowing, and Naruto was forced to grab another. They filled three baskets worth of food up and placed them at the counter. Naruto stared with silent dread at the baskets. Already he could hear Gama-chan crying out in agony. The shopkeeper stared at Naruto silently and made no moves to ring up their purchases.

"We're done," Haku smiled politely at the grocer. She frowned when the woman only looked at her. "Will you tell us how much everything costs?"

"We're closed," the woman said finally. Naruto scowled. _So that's why! _The reason she hadn't tried to kick him out in the beginning was so that they would have to waste time finding what they wanted before she refused service.

"What?" Haku stole a quick glance at the window. "That says that you will still be open for another two hours," Haku pointed out mildly.

"We closed early today."

Haku's normally warm brown eyes grew cold, "Your doors were unlocked."

The woman scowled, her puffy cheeks growing red with anger. She pointed to a sign behind her. "I refuse service," she declared.

Haku was incredulous. "Why?" she demanded.

The grocer glared. "You've been rude," she huffed, but her quick, venomous glance towards Naruto revealed her true motivation. Abruptly the temperature in the store seemed to drop by twenty degrees. Goosebumps broke out on Naruto's arms and he resisted the urge to rub warmth back into them.

"I see," Haku's voice was no longer heated. Instead, her tone had become glacial. Her eyes bore into the grocer's and the older woman flinched back fearfully. "What you are doing is wrong," Haku told her quietly. "If you wrong other people, it will surely come back to you one day." Naruto suddenly realized that Haku was directing a highly focused spike of killing intent towards the shopkeeper. _I have a bad feeling about this. _

"Haku!" The killing intent vanished as suddenly as it appeared.

The girl turned towards Naruto questioningly, "Yes, Naruto-sama?"

"Don't threaten her," he said sharply, gesturing towards the cowering grocer. He sighed, suddenly weary. "It's not worth it," he said quietly.

Haku stared at him, her eyes wide in surprise. "I understand," she bowed her head. She took a calming breath before turning her gaze back to the old woman. "Do you see?" Haku asked the shopkeeper quietly. "You refused him service because of an ignorant prejudice," the grocer's eyes widened in fear and indignation, "but he protected you." Haku tilted her head slightly. "If he had not, who knows what could have happened." A small mirror cracked loudly, its polished surface cloudy with frost. Naruto frowned and the woman stared in horror at the mirror.

In the end, they got their groceries. The grocer had nearly fallen over herself trying to ring up their purchases as quickly as possible. Haku had smiled a strange, self-satisfied smile watching the terrified shopkeeper. Naruto and Haku had left, burdened by several plastic bags full of food. Naruto was subdued as they walked back to his apartment. They had gotten the groceries—at normal prices, no less—and no one had been hurt.

Haku had threatened a Konoha citizen for his sake. No one, apart from perhaps the Sandaime, had ever called anyone to task for their prejudice against him. Yet Haku had stood up for him. He was happy for that. But he didn't want his happiness to come at the expense of others. Naruto didn't want to give people even more cause to hate him, and threatening civilians would not help. Besides, even though it was nice that someone had stuck up for him, Naruto preferred to fight his own battles.

"Please don't do that again," Naruto quietly told Haku as they approached his apartment building.

"Eh?" Haku frowned at the anxious look in his eyes. She stopped and turned to face the genin fully. "I will not let anyone treat you that way," Haku said firmly. Naruto's eyes widened. "Naruto-sama, you saved me from the darkness within me. I cannot stand by and let people abuse you without consequence." She took a deep breath before continuing, "But… I will try not to resort to threats."

Naruto stared at her in wonder, speechless. His mouth worked for several moments, but no sound came out. His eyes were bright. "Thanks…" Naruto whispered finally, "that's all I can ask for."

Haku smiled. "Let's go home," she murmured. She reveled in that statement for a moment. "I'll make a delicious dinner for you!" she said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Naruto grinned. "Really!?" he asked eagerly.

She really did, at least if the way Naruto patted his bulging stomach and sighed in contentment was anything to go by. He hadn't liked the amount of green that had sprouted on his plate, but Haku made a delicious _tonkatsu_ even with all of the cabbage and other leafy things.

"Was it good?" Haku asked, her hands supporting her head as she gazed at him from across the table.

"Mmm… It was great!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically. He had never eaten home cooking besides his own before. It was definitely something he could get used to, especially if the cook was as skilled as Haku seemed to be.

Haku beamed. She had been afraid that her skills would be rusty, but apparently they were still sharp. She had learned cooking from a family-owned restaurant in Lightning Country as a part of her training with Zabuza-san—it was standard for kunoichi to be trained in what were traditionally considered women's skills as a part of their infiltration training—but it had been rare for her to actually use those skills. Suddenly she had good reason to practice those skills and she was surprisingly happy about it.

Haku stood and began to clear off the table. Naruto quickly joined her, waving off her protests as he did so. Between the two of them they quickly cleaned Naruto's small kitchen and the dishes left over from dinner. When they were done Haku glanced at the wall-mounted clock. _It's late, _she realized unhappily. She had hoped to get started earlier, but it would have to do. "Naruto-sama, can we go back to the training grounds?"

"Why?" he asked curiously.

Haku smiled enigmatically, "There's something I would like to show you."

* * *

Team 7's training ground was bathed in the silvery light of the waning moon. Naruto and Haku stood next to the stream in silence for several moments. "What did you want to show me?" Naruto asked. As far as he could see, there was nothing out of the ordinary that warranted a late night trip.

"I wanted…" Haku paused uncertainly, unsure of how to explain. She took a deep breath and let it go with a sigh. "Naruto-sama, your dream is to become Hokage, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. _What does that have to do with it? _

"What is a Hokage?"

Naruto stared at her for a moment. "The strongest ninja in Konoha!" he said enthusiastically. His smile faded and he looked back towards the village and the monument. He bit his lip, thinking about the battle with the Demon Brothers. "A Hokage is a sacrifice," he murmured. "He leads the village and protects it. When the village is threatened, the Hokage will give his life to defend it," Naruto's hand drifted over his stomach. "He accepts all of Konoha's burdens and takes responsibility for everything."

Naruto stared at the moon, feeling oddly melancholy. For a long time, all the title of Hokage had meant to him was strength and respect. It still meant that, but he now knew that the Hokage was so much more. The luster of his dream had been dulled and Naruto now saw that the road to Hokage was drenched in blood. But that only made him more determined than ever. The Yondaime had turned Naruto into a living sacrifice for Konoha's sake. Naruto had mixed feelings about that, but he felt that it was only fitting that he should carry the title of Hokage and bear the burdens that brought. After all, he already was Konoha's sacrifice.

Haku was surprised by Naruto's answer. She knew from her own experiences and Zabuza-san's words that the Mizukage would have laughed at the idea of a selfless Kage. And Zabuza-san… Haku frowned uncomfortably at the thought. She knew that he would have disagreed as well. To him—and until recently, to her—a ninja was nothing more than a tool, and even the villages themselves were nothing more than tools for the daimyo. A tool should die for its wielder, not the other way around. Before she had met Naruto, this was what she had believed. What she still believed, really.

Life had beaten such naïve views and pretty words out of her a long time ago… For a long time all she had left of them were dreams and the idea of a 'precious person.' Yet now… now, as she basked in Naruto's light, in the strength of his spirit, she wanted with all of her being for him to be right.

_To protect one that is precious… that is true strength_.

Haku had clung to that one idealistic belief, even when blood had threatened to drown her soul. Konoha was known among the other shinobi villages as soft, yet Haku was starting to see that they grasped what truly made a ninja strong better than any other village. Perhaps it was because Konoha's Hokage were like Naruto had described.

"Yes," she agreed softly. "To be Hokage, you must be truly strong in all respects," she paused, confirming that she had Naruto's attention. "This includes all of the ninja arts."

"I know," Naruto nodded.

"Right now, what do you think your biggest weaknesses are?"

Naruto looked down. He remembered all too well the humiliation that Kakashi had put him through last week. "Taijutsu," he said softly. He clenched his fist tightly. "Genjutsu," Naruto continued, "chakra control, and speed." He sighed unhappily. _I've trained so hard! Why is that list so long? Why am still so far behind Sasuke? _"I don't think things through enough," Naruto said quietly, "and I don't know a lot of basic stuff I should've learned in the Academy. I can't control my emotions very well and my accuracy with kunai and shuriken is the lowest in Team 7." Naruto's eyes stared dully at the dark mass of grass and dirt beneath his feet. "The only thing I'm good for is my stamina," he finished darkly.

He had thought long and hard about his own weaknesses ever since the battle on the bridge. It had taken him a lot of time to overcome his reluctance to face his own faults, but he had always known that they were plentiful. Even so, he hated his own weakness. Naruto felt humiliated every time Sasuke's superiority was ground into his face, which was often. No matter how hard he worked he could never seem to close the gap between them. Naruto knew logically that it was not a huge gap, but after years of watching Sasuke's back it seemed like a wide bottomless chasm separated them.

"Naruto-sama," Haku murmured, placing her hands on his shoulders. Naruto looked up to meet Haku's warm gaze. "Even if you have many deficiencies in your skills," Naruto winced, "you are not weak." Haku smiled wryly, "I know that better than anyone else." Her smiled grew. "You are the strongest person I have ever met," she said firmly.

Naruto's eyes widened, "But-!"

"Not all strength is measured in physical skills," she interrupted. "Your life has been as harsh as mine in its own way, yet you still have the strength to smile. You wish to become Hokage and protect your village, despite their hate. Even though you fail often, you always get back up." Haku dropped her hands from his shoulders and reached down to take his hand, "I believe that you are truly a strong person."

"I…" Naruto trailed off, his voice hoarse. "Thank you," he whispered, for the second time that day.

"You are welcome," she replied, smiling happily. "With that said, I believe that you can become as strong in the ninja arts as you are as a person. I will help you do so."

Naruto looked up, a hopeful expression on his face. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she affirmed. "I am not a great shinobi or a great teacher, but I will help you as much as I am able to."

Several months ago, Naruto would have exploded with joy at the notion of training with a dedicated teacher and honing his skills. Instead, his joy was constrained to an earnest smile. "Thank you," he said yet again.

Haku began to walk towards the stream. Naruto followed, curious and eager to begin training. She stopped and knelt at the edge of the creek. "How do you cut water?" Haku asked abruptly.

"Huh?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "With a blade?" he guessed.

Haku shook her head, "You cannot. Not truly, anyway."

_Then why'd you ask? _Naruto wondered.

"Watch," Haku said. Her hand slashed through the surface of the water in a swift motion. Water sprayed away from the point of contact. "Do you see?" she asked. "Even though my hand cut through the water, it had no lasting effect. Immediately after my hand passed, the 'cut' disappeared. The nature of water is fluid. Even should you apply incredible force to water, it will only retreat and reform. So how do you cut water so that it leaves a lasting impression?"

Naruto was even more bewildered than before. "You just said that you can't," he pointed out.

Wordlessly Haku rose to her feet and abruptly stomped a foot down on the surface of the stream. Water shot into the air in response and Haku exploded into motion. Her hands blurred in motions too fast for Naruto to track, and the airborne water seemed to explode in all directions away from Haku. Naruto gaped in amazement. His eyes widened even further when he found a glistening senbon precariously close to his face. A single droplet of water clung on the tip of the large needle.

"To cut water means to separate water," she said softly. "A large body of water will always reform, so you have to make it smaller. Break it down into smaller pieces and it becomes easier and easier to separate large bodies of water into smaller bodies of water." She paused and gestured to the small puddles that had gathered as a result of her demonstration. "But," she continued, "to cut water, one must be fast." The droplet fell, and Haku's arm blurred again. Two noticeably smaller droplets of water hit the ground.

Naruto gulped. His eyes couldn't keep up with her speed. She had been even faster before, when she had used those strange ice mirrors. It occurred to him that the battle on the bridge would have gone very differently had the Kyuubi's chakra not come out.

"Awesome!" Naruto grinned in excitement.

Haku's lips twitched in amusement. "Speed is the essence of the _Suisetsuken,_" she continued.

"Suisetsuken?"

"Yes. The Water Cutting Fist is one of the oldest taijutsu styles in the Country of Water, and it was one of the original styles practiced by the first Mist ninja. It has mostly faded out of use in Kirigakure, but there are few nin that still practice it." Haku paused for a moment. "Zabuza-san used it, before he began to use swords in combat," she said, her manner subdued.

"Haku…" Naruto murmured uncomfortably. Zabuza was an extremely touchy subject, and he still didn't have a clue about how to deal with it when it came up.

"It's alright, Naruto-sama," she smiled sadly. "As I was saying, the Suisetsuken is an offensive style based around speed and precision," Naruto winced. Speed and precision were two of his bigger weaknesses.

A question occurred to him. "Precision?" Naruto asked.

Haku nodded and knelt by the burbling stream again. "When I tried to part the water earlier, you saw that it immediately reformed, right?"

"Yeah."

Haku stiffened her hand and slashed the water again. Her arm had already completed its motion ahead of the spray kicked up from her slash. For a brief second, it seemed like the water was motionless, the canyon carved by her hand standing out starkly in the moonlight. The second ended and the water's surface was once again whole.

"Faster," she said softly. Her hand blurred into motion again. "Faster." Another slash sliced the water's surface. "Faster." Again and again her hand cut the water, moving faster each time. "Do you see?" she asked finally, her arm a blur of motion. "Water will reform… if you give it time to reform. You must cut, and you must cut fast. You cannot stop cutting, but you must attack the same exact spot if you want the water to remain parted. To do otherwise will disrupt the effect. Thus, precision." She stopped and looked at Naruto seriously, "Suisetsuken uses speed to breach an opponent's guard to attack vital and vulnerable points. Since the truly vital points will be well guarded by the opponent, attacking nerve endings and certain sensitive points first helps to break an opponent's guard, opening the way to attack vital organs or attack and destroy the enemy's ability to move and thus fight."

"Hah…" Naruto sighed. It certainly didn't sound like it suited him.

"Naruto-sama, I believe that the Suisetsuken is suitable for you," Haku asserted, sensing Naruto's doubt.

"I'm slow and sloppy and not precise at all," Naruto retorted glumly. "How can it be suited to me?"

"It is precisely because you are those things that it is suited to you," Haku countered. Naruto gave her a disbelieving look. "A ninja should be balanced, and the Hokage must be skillful in all fields of ninja ability. To become stronger than you are now, you must turn your weakness into strength. Do you understand?"

"Turn my weakness… into strength?"

"Yes. If you are slow, train and become fast. If you lack skill, you should train and gain skill. If you are not precise, then practice until you gain precision. A shinobi must be adaptable, but adaptability is not always a natural ability. A ninja gains adaptability through training and experience. You must train your weaknesses as well as your strengths, since you cannot always rely on only on what comes naturally to you to survive a battle. You understand that, right Naruto-sama?"

"I understand." He did, even if he had never put it into words. He would never have put so many fruitless hours into practicing the Bunshin no Jutsu if he hadn't understood. "Let's get started!" Naruto said excitedly as the prospect of learning new techniques fully took hold. _Once I learn this, I'll be able to kick Sasuke's ass!_ A happy vision of a bruised Sasuke kneeling at his feet while Sakura clung to his side filtered through Naruto's mind.

Haku was happy to see that he was so enthusiastic, but she had a feeling that he was getting the wrong idea. "Naruto-sama, this will take a long time to learn," she cautioned.

"Eh…?" Naruto made an unhappy noise.

"It will take a significant amount of time to train your speed to the point where you will be able to use the Suisetsuken to its full potential. Learning the intricacies of the style itself and honing your skills will take just as long, if not longer," Haku explained. She hesitated before continuing, "Your progress may be further slowed by the lack of a skilled teacher."

"What do you mean?" Naruto demanded. "You know it, right? Then you can teach me!"

"I know the Suisetsuken," Haku acknowledged. "However, I am not very skilled. Taijutsu is not only your weak point… it is mine as well." An awkward silence developed, and Haku felt a sense of failure envelope her as she looked at Naruto's disappointed face. "I can teach you the basics," Haku broke the silence, "and I can help you hone your speed. But beyond that, you will have to continue on your own or find a more skilled teacher."

Her main focus had always been on honing her speed in close combat, a focus that both the Suisetsuken and Zabuza himself had encouraged. Her speed made her formidable—she could match many jounin in speed—but if she was caught by a faster opponent or forced into a position where her speed was limited her lack of skill became a liability. It was not the first time she had cause to regret not honing her taijutsu skills further, but it was the first time she felt so disappointed in herself because of it. _I've failed Naruto-sama, _she thought despairingly.

"I don't care," Naruto spoke suddenly. "It doesn't matter how long it will take me. I'll master the Suisetsuken, even if it takes me my whole life!" Haku's eyes widened at Naruto's abrupt emotional shift. "But, you know…" Naruto grinned at Haku, "I'll master it faster than anyone else!"

Haku stared in amazement. Time and time again Naruto's enthusiasm and determination took her by surprise. His resilience was an incredible thing in Haku's eyes. "Yes!" Haku agreed cheerfully, believing it with all of her heart.

Naruto's grin grew wider. The happiness he felt at Haku's sincere belief in him was almost indescribable. Never before had anyone believed so strongly in him, not even Iruka-sensei. "Let's start!" he said excitedly.

Haku nodded and gestured toward the stream, "To begin we need to get into the water."

"Why?" Naruto could understand getting on the water, since that would help his chakra control in the long run, but in the water?

"As I said, the Suisetsuken demands speed. One of the ways we practice is submerged in water. That way your muscles must constantly fight against the water to move."

Naruto shrugged and waded into the center of the stream, shivering as the cold water washed over him. It was not a very deep body of water, but by the time Naruto reached the center he was chest deep in water. The rocky, uneven footing below made Naruto wary. It would be all too easy for his foot to get caught against a rock.

"Hey, how can I learn the footwork if we're in the water like this?" Naruto demanded.

"I will teach some of it to you on land," Haku explained as she reached the center of the stream. Unlike Naruto, the cold water seemed to have no effect on her. "The rest, you will have to work out for yourself, based on my movements and the currents of water beneath the surface."

Naruto boggled. "Why!?" _How am I supposed to do that?_

"Determining movement by sensing the shifts in the flow of water around you is a chuunin level skill in Kirigakure, and it is extremely useful when you find yourself fighting in water. It also serves to provide the foundation for an even higher level skill, which becomes essential when you reach a high level of skill in the Suisetsuken."

"A higher level skill?"

"Yes. At high levels, the speed of a Suisetsuken user is tremendous, to the point where the eyes alone are no longer enough to keep track of the enemy. You must be able to sense an enemy's movement through the disturbance it causes in the air."

"Is that possible?" Naruto wondered skeptically.

"Zabuza-san told me it was," Haku said quietly. "But since you plan on fully mastering the Suisetsuken, you will undoubtedly find out for yourself."

"Right!" Naruto agreed. Inwardly he was chuckling gleefully at the prospect of having such a cool skill. "Let's get started!"

"Then…" Haku's body shifted subtly, causing Naruto to tense, "let us begin."

* * *

"Naruto," Hatake Kakashi eyed his normal rambunctious student curiously, "what happened to you?" Morning light shone warmly down upon the bridge that was Team 7's regular meeting place. The birds were still chirruping and the sound of water flowing beneath the bridge subtly filled the air.

"Nothing," Naruto replied quickly, smiling. It might have been more reassuring if his swollen, bruised face hadn't contorted so horrifically at the gesture. His whole body ached from his introduction to the Suisetsuken the night before, but there was no way he was going to say that. He was going to surprise everyone with his kick ass skills, and he couldn't do that if everyone found out before he could actually learn them.

"Uh huh." Kakashi looked at Sakura and Sasuke, the two most likely culprits, but they looked as curious as he was. Seeing that the boy wasn't eager to offer the details, Kakashi shrugged and began walking. "Well, let's head to the administration building."

"Are we going to do a mission today, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," the jounin muttered distractedly. He was already engrossed in his book. Sakura's fists clenched angrily and she stalked off after her teacher. Sasuke followed leisurely, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Naruto groaned and limped off after his teammates. Haku walked behind the genin as he shuffled down the street.

_Maybe I overdid it? _Haku wondered worriedly. She had been very enthusiastic to teach Naruto—apparently a bit too enthusiastic. She wanted to apologize and help him, but she knew that Naruto's pride wouldn't allow him to accept either her apologies or her aid in walking.

"You're slow," Sasuke commented, smirking at Naruto as they reached the mission room.

"Shut up," Naruto snapped back reflexively.

"Oho," the Sandaime smiled as Team 7 came into the room, "here for a mission, are you?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied, snapping his book shut.

"Hmm…" the Hokage grunted thoughtfully, shuffling through the various scrolls and papers on the table before him, "let's see…"

"I hope it's not something lame again," Naruto muttered. Their last mission had been a quick D-rank mission to walk an old woman's dogs. Naruto had ended up stumbling into a training area and setting off a series of traps that had left him singed and sore for two days. Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes at his comment.

"Ah, here it is," Sarutobi smiled and lifted a scroll labeled with a big 'D'. Naruto frowned.

"Hey, old man, not another D-rank mission!" he complained. Sakura promptly hit him over the head.

"Are you an idiot?!" she yelled. "Look what happened last time you said that!" Sakura shook Naruto, "What are you going to do if it happens again, huh? Huh?!"

"But, Sakura-chan…!" he whined.

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed, "we just got back from an A-rank mission not long ago. You want to take another C-rank mission already?" _Plus, we can't afford to get involved in another long mission, not with the Chuunin Exams coming up, _Kakashi thought. Of course, he couldn't tell his students that. It would spoil the surprise.

"I need money," Naruto protested. _My pay from the last mission won't last much longer, and then I'll have to dip into my savings. _That was something he wanted to avoid if he could. Years of dealing with his own money—mostly due to the fact that he couldn't trust anyone to deal with it for him—had taught him enough for him to realize that he was in a precarious situation financially. Two people consumed more resources than one, after all. "D-rank missions don't pay well," he complained. Team 7 stared at their shortest member in surprise, and even the Sandaime's mouth opened in surprise. Haku raised a hand to her mouth, horrified at the implications.

"You're just being greedy?!" Sakura exploded in disbelief. "What if we die this time, just because you want more money?"

"That's not it," Naruto shouted back. He looked down at his sandals, shamefaced. "I need money," he repeated. Sakura drew back, her anger draining out of her. She knew that Naruto was an orphan, but she had never considered what that meant. Her parents had always been around to support her financially, so she had never really thought about monetary matters too much. The money she earned from missions served as a supplement to the allowance she received from her parents.

Naruto was on his own, especially since he had become an active ninja—and Sakura was aware of the fact that active ninja could no longer legally draw money from support and welfare programs. After she had realized that Sasuke-kun had been orphaned, she had thrown herself into research about the issue, daydreaming that she could sweep in and save her beggar-prince from the streets. Eventually, she had found out that Sasuke-kun was the sole inheritor of the Uchiha clan's assets, which made the boy incredibly rich—even if the most of the money could not be accessed until he was eighteen.

But Naruto had no inheritance at all. There was nothing to support the blond genin, except for the missions Team 7 did. Sakura shuddered, wondering how much she took for granted.

The Sandaime considered Naruto and Haku. He sighed heavily and reached for the C-rank mission scroll. Wordlessly, he scanned the scroll for an appropriate mission. "Kakashi," the Hokage said without looking up, "is your team prepared for another C-rank mission?"

The jounin glanced at Naruto, who looked back at him pleadingly. _Huh, _Kakashi smiled wryly, _how can I refuse and end up starving my student? _"Yes," he told his superior. It was true, even if he hadn't wanted to accept a C-rank mission. His students had survived what was essentially an A-rank mission, after all. Their mettle had been tested and proven.

"In that case," Sarutobi said and tossed a small green scroll to Kakashi, "this is your mission…"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator, and owns the rights to Naruto and all the characters and situations contained therein. This is a non-profit work of fiction.

Techniques:

Suisetsuken – 水切けん – Water Cutting Fist – An old taijutsu style originally developed in the Country of Water. It places an emphasis on swift offense to overcome foes, with 'first strike' being one of the core principles. More will be revealed as Naruto continues his training.

Author's Notes:

Well, thank you for reading chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it.

_Tonkatsu _is basically breaded pork cutlets, usually served with shredded cabbage and tonkatsu sauce. There are many other variations, including chicken, beef, and fish alternatives.

As always, comments and/or criticism are welcome. However, if you're going to criticize, please do it in a constructive manner (in other words, don't just tell me that I fail as a writer, tell me _why_ I fail). I'm still very much an amateur writer, so any help is appreciated.

Check out this story's forum at www . fanfiction . net/f/51642/ (remove the spaces). If you're too lazy to copy, paste, and remove the spaces you can follow the links in my profile. You'll find my review responses there, as well as more detailed progress updates than the one you can see in my profile. If you want to discuss anything about this story, that's the place to do it.

I'd like to thank Duke Bonez for his help with this chapter, both as a sounding board and as an editor. His help was invaluable.

I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to read this story, and especially those who took the time to review. I appreciate it.

Thank you for reading Tempered in Water!


	6. Broken Knives

**Tempered in Water**

_Chapter 6 / Broken Knives_

By HitokiriOTD

He had seen it all before. He had seen the clean, unscarred limbs, the un-calloused hands, and the cocky, arrogant gleam in the eye that spoke of invincible confidence; he had seen it all a thousand times before, in a thousand different young men who had never put their hands in the fire. Once, it had been him.

Takeda Shingo was a minor nobleman, the third son in an old, once-influential samurai family. The family had had no need of a third son, no place for him in his own home. His older brothers had received the status and the lands; he had been given a sword and a commission. On the morning of his sixteenth birthday, he had found his possessions packed away and the army waiting. Father had been barely dead for two weeks when his brothers had him commissioned… exiled, though they hadn't said so. _For the honor of the family_, Jakotsu, the second son, had said. Fourteen years had passed since that fateful day. Fourteen years, and only the gods and his ancestors knew how many battles, how many skirmishes, how many corpses and lost friends, but he had survived.

A minor nobleman, a veteran soldier, and a samurai down to his bones, he had not been particularly surprised when the generals, in their infinite wisdom, had made him an infantry officer a few months ago. Conflict was coming… Shingo could feel it. As such, he hadn't been particularly pleased by his "promotion" either. While a captain's life expectancy on the front lines was greater than a lieutenant's, which measured somewhere below that of a fly in Volcano Country, it was not that much greater, especially when one was a captain in Taki no Kuni, where such officers were expected to lead their men from the front. He prayed dearly that he would be promoted to major soon—_they _weren't expected to fight with their men.

But Shingo had been a soldier for more than a decade, and he knew how futile it would be to contest his orders. Besides, it was an _honor_. He snorted bitterly.

That was why he was sitting at a large, dark wooden table in a relatively clean bar called Akahana in Ikeda-shi, the fourth largest city in the Country of Waterfall. He may have been an infantry officer, but as long as the uneasy peace held he was simply a recruiter for the daimyo's forces. It didn't really matter in the long run; once war broke out the daimyo would conscript all of the infantry he needed

_Still, perhaps with a month or two of training at least some of these poor fools will survive their first real fight_. Life and the army had taught Shingo that while experience may have been the best teacher, it only passed on its lessons if you managed to survive it. In any case, it wasn't like the generals were banging down his door for advice, and the sake in this bar wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Shingo gazed appraisingly at the young man before him. The boy was pale-skinned, dark-haired, and brown-eyed. All in all, he was just another unexceptional, soft noble's son with that arrogant look in his eyes that all young noble's sons seemed to share. Arrogance, pride in his heritage, belief that he was superior based solely on the merits of his blood, it was all stamped into his frame and bearing. Shingo was from nobility, no matter what his occupation or lot in life was, and he had dealt with hundreds, if not thousands of others from the same stock. He had learned to recognize them as soon as he saw them. Their appearances could be deceiving, but they could never hide the impression their heritage had branded into them.

"Your name?" Shingo asked gruffly.

"Taro," was the prompt, flat reply.

Shingo scribbled down the name, despite the fact that it was probably false. Taro looked down his fine nose at Shingo. The older man snorted to himself. _That'll be fixed, as soon as he gets into his first fight. _Few men ever came out of the infantry without having their noses broken at least once, usually by their own comrades. Fights were frequent in the camps, where boredom, resentment, and fear mixed and made tempers run hot.

"Age?"

"Sixteen." _Probably another lie. _This boy was a classic runaway noble's son. He didn't bother to ask where the boy came from.

"Any combat training?"

Taro hesitated. "Kenjutsu," he said finally.

Shingo nodded, scrawling a quick succession of characters inside the small box on the grimy paper. It might even have been true… kenjutsu was the most common martial art taught amongst the samurai and the nobility. If it wasn't true, then the boy would receive a very harsh object lesson about the wisdom of lying. Finally, he turned the form to face Taro and pushed an ink pad forward. "Stamp your fingerprint here," he ordered, tapping a small box near the bottom of the form, "and sign at the bottom." Taro hesitated, his eyes darting left for a brief moment. A scowl twitched on Shingo's lips as he turned his head. There was nothing suspicious to his right. A young serving girl moved between the rectangular tables, a heavily laden tray casually balanced on her right hand. Shingo looked expectantly at Taro.

Taro pushed his ink-covered thumb down on the paper and hastily scrawled an awkward looking signature. _He hasn't had to write his name much, _Shingo observed. _Or, _his bitter sneer deepened, _he hasn't been taught to write well. _Old memories tried to push their way forward. He forced them back down. He had not been that boy for more than a decade. Shingo gave the form a quick once-over, making sure everything was in place, before tossing it on top of a pile of paper to his left.

"Report here tonight at nine," Shingo said tersely. "Be ready to leave."

Taro only nodded, turning to leave. A breeze stirred Shingo's stack of forms, forcing the soldier to scramble to keep them from flying off the desk. He scowled as he restacked his pile of completed application forms. Shingo stood and searched for any errant sheets of paper. He sighed as he saw the white sheets scattered on the grimy wooden floor.

"Girl," he barked. There was no reply. He looked around the room, ignoring the gazes of the other patrons.

The serving girl was gone.

* * *

The crinkled map stirred slightly as the wind drifted through the trees. The setting sun dappled the ground in liquid gold as the light filtered through the dense tree canopies. Team 7 was gathered in a silent circle around a weathered tree stump. A map of Taki no Kuni was laid out on top of the stump, held down by several small rocks. Kakashi was silent and thoughtful, his eye studying the map as if it would reveal the enemy's secrets if he looked hard enough.

Sasuke brooded, glaring at nothing in particular. Despite the excitement earlier in the day, he was beginning to feel that this mission was a waste of time. Ducking in and out of the shadows and fooling civilians wasn't going to make him stronger. _That _man was still pulling away while he wasted his time babysitting a pair of incompetents.

Sakura stood pensively, mutely darting her eyes between the three shinobi around her. The continued silence was unsettling her, and Sasuke's rising moodiness worried her. She desperately hoped that he would not revert to the angry, almost vicious attitude he had adopted in the Wave. Perhaps missions outside the village had a bad effect on him? She wasn't sure, but she prayed that things wouldn't end up like they did last time.

Naruto glared at the map, absently chewing on a strip of dried beef. He was trying to recall exactly how to read the map in front of him. Not for the first time, he wished he had paid more attention in Iruka-sensei's classes. Luckily no one had spoken up yet; he had been given enough time to begin to decipher the strange symbols and the many different kinds of squiggly lines that covered the map. Blue lines were rivers, dotted black lines were major roads, red lines were national borders, and solid black lines were… well, he hadn't figured that out yet, but he would. Eventually.

"Sasuke," Kakashi spoke suddenly. "The meeting is at nine o'clock?"

Sasuke nodded. "That's what I said," he grumbled irritably.

"Hmm… Sakura, Sasuke, you two will head back out and join the recruits at the meeting tonight. Find out where their camp is. Naruto and I will…"

"Sensei," Sakura interrupted, "why can't you just find the camp yourself?" It had been bugging her all day. They had been in Taki no Kuni for two days, and today was the first day they had actively begun collecting information. But Kakashi-sensei had spent all day sitting around and reading his book. She was sure he could have gotten all of the information they needed by now if he tried. _Ugh! He's so irritating! _Sakura complained mentally. _Shannaro! _She clenched her fist angrily for a moment.

Kakashi-sensei smiled. At least, she thought he was smiling. "Sakura," he began patiently, "would you learn anything if I did that?" She blinked, taken aback. "This is a good opportunity for you guys to gain some experience. If there's something you can't do, I'll step in. Until then…" he trailed off and patted his equipment pouch fondly. Sakura's eyebrows twitched. They all knew where he kept his book.

"You just want to read your book," Naruto muttered accusingly, voicing Sakura's thoughts.

"Hmm…? Did you say something, Naruto?"

Naruto grunted and resumed his methodical chewing of beef jerky. Sakura rolled her eyes at his gluttony. _Honestly, how much is he going to eat? _Another thought occurred to her. "Naruto, where did you get beef jerky?"

"In town," he replied, still chewing. Sakura winced at the sight. _Gross. _

"Naruto, you were supposed to be looking for information on where the daimyo's soldiers are gathering," Kakashi mildly rebuked the boy.

"I was!" Naruto protested immediately. "The old man in the store gave this to me!"

"You were gathering information in a store?" Sasuke asked sardonically.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Yes," Naruto said slowly, as if talking to an idiot.

Sasuke glared, unappreciative of the other boy's tone. "Idiot," he sneered. Naruto's fists clenched convulsively.

"Maa, maa, calm down you two," Kakashi's even voice was like a splash of cold water. Immediately, the two boys looked away, backing down. Sakura breathed a tiny sigh of relief. "Naruto, did you find out anything?"

"Un," Naruto nodded, his voice still tight with tension. He wordlessly stabbed a finger down on the map.

Kakashi blinked, looking at the map. The other two genin followed suite. "What is it?" the jounin asked, glancing back up at Naruto.

"Ninjin Rock," Naruto grunted around a fresh mouthful of dried beef. "It's supposed to look like a carrot, I guess."

"I see that," Kakashi retorted, a hint of sharpness entering his voice. "What about it?"

"General… what was it? Err… General Taka-something or other's troops are gathering near Ninjin Rock. That's where all the… uh… conscripts from Ikeda are going." Naruto folded his arms and nodded proudly. He had remembered everything! _I even remembered 'conscripts!' _If he had forgotten that word—taught to him earlier in the day by Sakura-chan—his crush probably would have given him a thorough chewing out.

The other members of Team 7 stared at Naruto, aghast. Kakashi was the first to recover from his surprise. He chuckled. _I shouldn't be surprised, _he chided himself. _After all, I was the one that named him the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha. _After everything that had happened, he still ended up underestimating Naruto. It was difficult to remember that Naruto had grown into a capable genin since he was still as loud and overconfident as ever.

"You found this out from the old man at the shop?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yup," Naruto grinned at Sasuke, who was scowling fiercely.

"What kind of shop was this?" Sakura asked. She was miffed that her and Sasuke's elaborate plan to infiltrate a troop of recruits and gain information from the inside had apparently been outdone by Naruto, who had walked into a shop and gained more information in a couple of minutes than they had over the course of the entire day.

Naruto shrugged, "A grocer? A general store? I don't know."

"And you believed this old man?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Yes," Naruto bit out. "Armies have to eat, right? That old man sends lots of food to Taka-something's troops."

"Follow the food, huh?" Kakashi smiled. It was a particular bit of common sense that he hadn't expected from Naruto. Indeed, few genin would think of pursuing such a basic strategy. Sasuke's plot to pose as a new recruit was risky and full of pitfalls, but it was the kind of thing most genin—and many experienced ninja—thought of first. Kakashi nodded decisively, "All right, we'll check out Naruto's lead."

"Now, sensei?" Sakura asked plaintively.

She had been traveling and snooping around all day and she was tired. _And now we have to go all of the way to this Ninjin Rock place? _She sighed. _Damn it, Naruto, _she complained inwardly, but without heat. She knew that he was only doing his job, and she couldn't muster much more than mild irritation towards him. Though the fact that he had done so much better than Sasuke-kun—and by extension, herself as well—stung, in doing so he had probably saved her a lot more work.

Infiltrating a group of new recruits would have required Sasuke-kun to maintain Henge for an extended duration, which carried a strong risk of discovery, not to mention the effort involved and the exhaustion that would result. Sakura herself would have had to shadow the group and remain undetected for the duration of the plan, in order to back up Sasuke if it became necessary to fight.

Naruto's way was much simpler and in the long run it would save them a great deal of effort. But in the short run, it denied her a decent amount of rest and quality time with Sasuke-kun—even if it was only watching him from a distance. Sakura sighed as she rose to her feet along with the boys. Kakashi lifted the map off the stump and studied it intently for several moments before nodding and folding the map up.

"All right," Kakashi said crisply, shouldering his pack, "let's go."

* * *

The quiet ticking of the wall-mounted clock reverberated through the still apartment. Outside, Haku could hear the bustle of daily life dying down as the sun began to set. The shadows grew long on the walls. Shouting erupted outside as a couple began to argue. Haku ignored it, unable to muster the slightest bit of interest. Instead, her eyes remained fixed on the clock.

6:29, the clock reported. "Three days, nine hours, and nineteen minutes," Haku whispered to herself. She shivered, rubbing her arms furtively. "Naruto-sama will return," she told herself.

_Failure. _

A minute passed. Haku rose abruptly. She rummaged through the cupboards, humming quietly. There was a clicking noise, and then the soft whisper of the gas stove igniting. She placed a pot full of water on the stove and glided over to the fridge. Her tune became thoughtful as she contemplated the various ingredients stored in the refrigerator.

_Flawed tool._

Haku washed the vegetables vigorously. Naruto-sama didn't like to eat vegetables, but it was necessary for him to eat a balanced diet. She moved the produce over to the cutting board, which was still un-weathered by age and unscratched by use. The kitchen knife she produced was similarly shiny and new. It sliced cleanly and effortlessly through a carrot. Haku paused, looking at the new knife, the unscratched cutting board, the fresh carrot in her hand. Her head drooped and her eyelids lowered. Her humming faltered.

_"You're too naïve, as usual."_

She gazed blankly at the gleaming blade in her hand.

"_I don't want you to die."_

The steady sound of vegetables being chopped filled the room, accompanied by a different tune. When she was finished dicing the vegetables, she pushed them off the cutting board and onto a plate. A slab of beef took their place. Methodically, Haku began to cut the meat into smaller chunks.

"_Kid, do you want to be needed by someone? Can you give everything to me?"_

The dried beef stock turned the clear water murky. Haku carefully lifted the wooden slat and allowed the beef to slide into the boiling broth. She opened another cupboard and brought out an electric rice cooker. Grains of rice clattered against the metal pot as she poured several cups in. She glanced at the clock. 6:52.

Three days, nine hours, and forty-two minutes.

_"If you need a reason to live, then do it for me."_

_"Then, starting today, your ability is mine."_

Haku shivered violently. Absently, she rubbed her arms as she stood in Naruto-sama's small kitchen. She listened to the sound the broth made as it bubbled, punctuated by the ticking of the clock. The noises from outside faded away into the background, becoming meaningless noise. Time stretched between the steady _tick, tick _of the clock.

Still, she waited.

The rice cooker let out a shrill, sharp noise. Haku blinked slowly, once, twice, and her eyes refocused on the clock. 7:22.

Three days, ten hours, and twelve minutes.

The rice was done. The stew would still take another half-hour, at least. Haku went into the bedroom and set the alarm before returning the kitchen. She sat daintily on a chair at the kitchen table and leaned forward, cradling her head in her arms. The clock ticked.

"_A brat like you won't be needed by anyone, and you'll die a beggar." _

"_For as long as I'm alive, I'll need you."_

The harsh beeping of the alarm roused Haku to awareness. Wincing, she staggered to her feet and lethargically shuffled into the bedroom to shut off the alarm. She walked slowly back into the kitchen to check the soup. It took her several moments and a bit of rummaging to find the soup ladle. Armed with the kitchen implement, she delicately took a sip of the steaming broth and used it to check the meat's tenderness. "Not done," she murmured, and began to stir. It was 7:52.

Three days, ten hours, and forty-two minutes.

"_Will you follow me?"_

"_Come with me."_

* * *

"What's your status?" Kakashi's hushed voice, warped by a hint of background static, sounded in the earpiece of Sasuke's headset.

"I'm in position," Sasuke murmured softly into the microphone as he came to a stop at the edge of a large clearing. To his right, Sasuke could dimly make out the vast shadow of Ninjin Rock. He didn't really think that it looked like a carrot, but then again he only had moonlight to see by and even that was obscured by clouds.

Sasuke crouched on the rough, broad tree branch and studied the camp through the leaves. To his vision it was a mass of dark shadows, flickering fire, and dirty canvas. Guards patrolled the camp and the outskirts. Focusing on the shadowy figures below him, he tried to read their movements, to understand their intent, and smirked as it became apparent that they were patrolling in a set pattern. The sentries posted around the edges of the camp huddled close to their fires, sacrificing night vision for comfort. _Too easy, _he scoffed mentally.

"I'm in position, too," Sakura's voice crackled through the earpiece.

A minute passed quietly. Cicadas chirped noisily, and occasionally the leaves rustled as a breeze blew through the trees. In the distance, he could hear the murmur of the military camp, not quite asleep even as the moon climbed high amidst the stars. Sasuke continued to eye the guards intently, studying their patterns.

The wireless radio came to life again in a small burst of static. "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto is…?" Sakura's query trailed off. Sasuke's brows climbed in surprise at the worry he heard in her voice. _Since when has she ever worried about Naruto? _Sasuke wondered. Sure, she worried over things Naruto did, but he had never heard her voice much concern for Naruto's well-being. Sasuke frowned thoughtfully. He knew that the two had started training together occasionally, and he had seen some—very slight—improvement in both of them. Perhaps the two things were related. Sasuke dismissed his wandering thoughts. _It's not my concern. _

"Naruto has to work his way around to the east side of the camp," Kakashi answered Sakura. "Give him a few more minutes." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kakashi coddled the dropout too much. If it had been Sasuke, he would have made it around the camp by now. Absently, Sasuke drew a kunai and began to casually flip it.

* * *

Naruto stared down nervously at the helmeted heads of the two soldiers. He was currently clutching the trunk of the tree he was perched in. Naruto didn't dare to move. If he made the slightest bit of noise, the two soldiers loitering less than ten feet below him would probably hear. If they heard, they would probably look up. If they looked up, he was definitely screwed. Kakashi-sensei had been very clear on that.

"_Naruto," Kakashi-sensei began, his tone serious, as they walked towards Taki no Kuni, "I need you to remember that this is a very sensitive recon mission. We can't afford to let anyone know that we're Konoha shinobi, and we especially can't let anyone know what our mission is."_

_Naruto scowled, folding his arms across his chest. He was definitely irritated by their mission. Of course, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone at point didn't help. "I know, I know," Naruto grumbled discontentedly. _

"_Naruto…" Kakashi-sensei sighed, "Not every mission is about fighting, you know."_

"_I know, but…!" Naruto trailed off, uncertain as to how to convey his frustration. "Why do we have to do such a boring mission?" he muttered sullenly._

"_How do you know it's going to be boring?" his teacher asked after a pause._

"_All we're going to do is look around for some big camps or something, right? That's boring!"_

"_We're not just going to look around for big camps," Kakashi-sensei retorted. "We are going to Taki no Kuni to determine whether or not Konoha and the Country of Fire need to prepare for war."_

_Naruto gaped. "War…?" he asked in a small voice, stunned. _

_Kakashi-sensei flipped his book closed. "Why do you think we're going to survey their troop movements? Hokage-sama thinks that Waterfall's daimyo is planning for a war. The reason we are going to the Country of Waterfall in the first place is to gather information as to whether or not our country is in danger."_

"_It's that important?" Naruto asked quietly, his mood somber. _

_Kakashi-sensei nodded, "That's why you need to be careful about what you say and do on this mission. If you blurt something out to the wrong person, our entire mission could be jeopardized." Kakashi-sensei turned his head to meet Naruto's eyes, "We don't know what Taki no Kuni's agenda is, so if they find out that our team is spying on their military, it could become an international incident." _

"_I understand," Naruto nodded grimly. If they were caught, it could very well start a war, even if that wasn't the Waterfall daimyo's intentions in the first place. _

"_Naruto, if you get caught… if any of us gets found out by someone…" Kakashi-sensei sighed and looked up at the sky. _

"_Sensei…?"_

"_Silence them."_

Naruto still recalled the sickening lurch his stomach had made at those words. He felt queasy just thinking about the implications of his teacher's order. But what really made him sick was the fact that he understood the logic behind it. If they got caught, a war could start. But, if they killed anyone who found them out, war might be averted.

Naruto grimaced as he anxiously stared down at the two young men who were joking with each other as they swapped contraband. At least, he thought that was what they were doing. Rations, cigarettes, and what looked to be a can of beer traded hands along with money.

"_Naruto, if you get caught…"_

Listening to the two wayward sentries below, Naruto came to the conclusion that they couldn't be that much older than him... four or five years maybe, but not much older. They were fresh recruits—or more likely, conscripts—not trained soldiers. One was an avid smoker, the other had a strong thirst for alcohol, and both hated the food cooked in the camp. The smoker came from Ikeda, the drinker from Taki's capital. Neither was married, but both were young enough to have a home and a family to go back to.

Naruto closed his eyes.

"_Silence them."_

He heard Sasuke and Sakura-chan as they reported their status. Naruto mustered a faint smile as he heard Sakura-chan's concern for him. Kakashi-sensei had faith that he would get in position. Somehow, looking down at the two below him, he couldn't remain glad for long. The minutes stretched on. Naruto counted every beat of his heart as he waited, a hand on a kunai, for the moment when one of the sentries below looked up.

He breathed a silent sigh of relief when they left. Naruto remained still for several more moments, making sure that they weren't about to double back, before bounding off through the trees at a reckless pace. His team was still waiting for him, after all. It took him two more minutes to reach his designated position. Luckily, there were no more wayward soldiers or outlying pickets. Naruto slumped against the trunk of the tree he had taken up residence in, panting.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, he reached up to his neck and pressed the 'talk' button on his radio headset. "I'm in position," he reported quietly.

The response was immediate. "Finally," Sasuke grunted irritably.

"You're so slow, Naruto," Sakura-chan chided, but he thought he could hear a hint of relief in her voice.

"All right," Kakashi-sensei said. "Are you all ready?" He received three affirmatives. "Go!"

* * *

Their target was in sight. It had taken his genin fifteen minutes to locate and make their way to the general's tent. To Kakashi, that was at least ten minutes too long... especially since he hadn't even been able to read his precious book while he waited for them to arrive. It was yet another thing to put on his list of things to train his team in. Admittedly, he hadn't gotten very far down the list yet, but it was good to at least keep it in mind. Still, things had been going well, his team's mediocre infiltration skills aside.

They had successfully snuck into the camp and Sasuke had located the most probable location for sensitive information to be kept. Of course, Sasuke should have taken the time to secure the area or at least scout it thoroughly for threats before radioing his teammates with the coordinates, but that was a point for later. The rest of Team 7 had converged on the area in short order, all without raising the alarm. It had come very close several times, but they had done it.

It had helped that the camp was largely asleep. Sentries still stood watch and patrols roamed the camp, but it was clear that no one was expecting anything untoward to happen. The patrol patterns were easy enough to figure out and evade. The only real risk came from stumbling upon an errant soldier or camp follower up past curfew.

Naruto had very nearly given the whole operation away when he had crossed paths with a sleepy grunt staggering his way to the latrine. To the boy's credit, he had reacted swiftly and concealed himself well, but the shadow clone Kakashi had sent to watch over Naruto had been forced to quickly whip out a genjutsu to convince the man that he had just been imagining things.

Team 7 had met up behind the large but otherwise unremarkable tent of General Takamasa, concealed by a profusion of supply barrels. The wooden barrels were rough and smelled of sap and mildew. They had been constructed hastily, the wood improperly seasoned. Kakashi's sensitive nose wrinkled in distaste at the smell of hundreds of pounds of salted pork and damp—and soon to be moldy—biscuits as he stepped out of the shadows to meet his team.

Kakashi silently lifted a hand and gestured quickly. All shinobi villages had a system of silent commands, and Konoha was no different. Students were trained in the basic system used by Konoha before they graduated the Academy. Eventually, as their career progressed and they ascended in rank and experience, they would learn more advanced versions of the system. For now though, Kakashi was restricted to the gestures that all genin knew. _Supposedly, at least, _Kakashi thought to himself, amused. But if Naruto didn't recognize the hand signal, he gave no sign of it.

There was a silent flurry of movement as his three students darted from their hiding places and snuck up to the rear of the large square tent. Kakashi waited for several moments, observing them and checking the surroundings for any hint that they had been noticed, before joining them. Kakashi crouched and put his ear against the canvas. He listened carefully, trying to isolate and catalogue every noise he heard through the thick canvas walls of the tent. It didn't sound like anyone was moving or even awake, given the faint, snore-like noises he had heard.

The jounin gestured for his team to proceed. They hesitated, looking at him for guidance, but Kakashi remained still. _All right, _he thought, _show me what you've learned. _They may have been on an important mission—and in the middle of a potentially hostile camp—but he might not have such a perfect opportunity to assess them again. Their actions in the field spoke far louder than their actions during training did. It was a good training opportunity as well. This mission was a perfect way to teach them practical stealth and information gathering skills, and Naruto and Sasuke were more suited to hands-on learning anyway. If they screwed up… well, that was why he was with them.

Sasuke was the first to take action. When it became apparent to him that Kakashi wasn't going to take the lead, Sasuke drew a kunai from his pouch. He carefully sliced into the canvas and worked his way downward, cutting a slit in the tent that extended to the ground. Kakashi had to restrain himself from speaking up. Cutting a hole in the side of the tent meant leaving evidence that they had been there. But he was the one who had decided to let the kids handle it, and as long as nothing else was out of place it wasn't an unforgivable error.

Sasuke cautiously peered into the tent. The interior of the tent was dark and cast in shadow. Dimly, he could make out the shape of a desk near the front, and there was a small rack of scrolls and books beside it. Next to the rack was a chest. Seeing no one, he then poked his head through. To his left was a small bed—or a big cot—and Sasuke could see, and hear, the sleeping man upon it. But there were no guards within the tent, nor any other person besides the sleeping soldier, who was most likely General Takamasa. Satisfied that the tent was clear, he slipped through the hole.

Naruto stared after Sasuke for a moment. _There no way I'm letting that bastard get all the glory again! _He grimaced as the image of Sasuke standing over him, bloodied and covered in a veritable forest of senbon, flashed across his mind. Naruto stepped towards the slit in the tent.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder. Kakashi-sensei shook his head in warning and firmly raised a hand. The gesture was clear. _You_ _stay here. _Naruto's expression tightened and for a moment he glared up at his teacher. A silent struggle of wills occurred for a few seconds. Naruto huffed in discontent, folded his arms, and looked away. Kakashi's steely gaze had left no room for argument.

Another gesture followed. _Stand watch_. Sakura complied briskly, moving to find a good vantage point nearby. Naruto's scowl deepened as he sullenly crept to find his own lookout point. _It's always Sasuke, _he thought bitterly. Sasuke always got to do the cool things. Sasuke always got to play the hero. When would _Naruto_ get to be the hero? When would he get the chance to prove himself, and not end up biting the dust as he watched Sasuke's back?

Naruto bit his lip. _Stop it, _he told himself fiercely. He was not so weak. He didn't need a pity party to make himself feel better. So what if Sasuke got to look cool and he didn't? One day, things would change. He would work harder. He would get stronger. Eventually, it would be Sasuke staring at his back. It would be Sasuke who struggled to keep pace with _him_.

One day…

* * *

Sasuke confidently moved towards the dimly lit desk, where a small lantern still glowed with faint, flickering yellow light. A hand clamped down on his left shoulder. Sasuke turned his head sharply, tensing, but it was only Kakashi. The jounin shook his head warningly and jerked his head towards the sleeping general. Sasuke scowled. Kakashi gestured again. Irritated, the boy moved next to the cot to keep an eye on the sleeping man.

Kakashi quickly moved to the desk and began to scan the maps, documents, and scrolls that covered its surface. The paranoid jounin searched as quickly as he was able to without risking sloppiness. Standing in the light set his nerves on edge and he wanted to finish the job as quickly as possible. If he could have, he would have preferred to extinguish the light; unfortunately, he needed it if he was to sort out the jumble of papers in front of him. Even the Sharingan was not capable of seeing something so mundane as ink in the dark.

Despite how quickly he was skimming the documents, it took him several minutes to finish searching the desk and determine that there were no hidden traps or compartments. Setting aside the documents he needed, Kakashi moved over to the rack next to the desk and began his search anew. Kakashi remained calm and steady, not allowing himself to rush despite the risks of his prolonged search or the clamor of his shinobi instincts. However, a quick glance at Sasuke revealed that the boy was growing increasingly impatient. Kakashi was quite good at reading the emotions behind Sasuke's various glares, and at the moment his glare was definitely an impatient one, not to mention a little irritated at being regulated to watching a grown man snore while Kakashi did the meaningful work.

Finally, Kakashi had finished inspecting all of the documents he could lay his hands on. He had checked the chest, only to find that it contained nothing more interesting than the general's clothes. A careful inspection of the rest of the tent had yielded no concealed hiding places.

He quickly gathered the relevant documents and laid them out neatly on the floor. He reached for one of the pockets on his vest. Deft fingers opened the compartment and snatched the scroll that dropped out. With a quick flick of his wrists, the scroll was unraveled and laid out on the ground. Kakashi removed a brush and a bottle of ink from his equipment pouch and feverishly began to ink esoteric seals and characters onto the blank scroll.

When he was done, he put away the brush and ink bottle, and focused his chakra and mind sharply. Quickly, but deliberately, he began to form seals. An invisible flow of chakra flowed from the kneeling jounin into the scroll at his knees. Sasuke watched, rapt, the hairs on his arms standing up, as his sensei performed a fuuinjutsu.

Kakashi finished the long chain of seals, his hands locking in the _tori_ seal formation, and exhaled slightly.

_Tensha Fuuin!_

His chakra immediately snapped into place within the inked seals on the scroll, completing the Transcription Seal. Kakashi focused his will, and within seconds streamers of chakra rose from the center of the seal array and began to engulf the documents and scrolls laid out nearby. Kakashi remained focused and still, constantly forcing more chakra into the complex seal array while it did its work. As the seconds dragged on, beads of sweat began to form on his brow. A slight tightening around his eyes hinted at the strain he was beginning to feel.

It took over a minute for the seal to finish its work. When it was done, Kakashi sagged slightly, his mind exhausted, his blood pounding painfully behind his eyes. He instinctively reached up to wipe the sweat off his brow, only for his fingers to come into contact with cool metal. Kakashi smiled wryly as he looked at his smudged fingers. _I forgot about that._

His hitai-ate, as well as his genins' hitai-ate, had been darkened with a make-shift mixture of tree sap, dirt, and the ashes from the last fire they had enjoyed, back in Fire Country. Hitai-ate were made with dull, unpolished steel, and their surfaces were not very reflective, especially at night. Even so, a bright light shone on a hitai-ate at night could reveal the ninja wearing it to a sharp-eyed observer. It was standard for shinobi to darken their hitai-ate, if they didn't take them off completely, for missions where stealth and anonymity were essential.

Kakashi quickly wiped his fingers off so that he wouldn't leave any smudges behind. The Copy Nin then wrapped his scroll up and stuffed it into his backpack. He gathered the documents and quickly returned them to their places. His sharp memory and years of experience and training allowed him to place them all in their proper places on the rack, but the documents he had found on the desk were trickier. Still, he quickly dumped the papers on the desk and began to shuffle them into the closest approximation he was capable of within the limited time frame he had left to him.

* * *

Sakura watched Naruto out of the corner of her eye. She could practically feel the frustration rolling off of him. To her surprise, she could understand it. Training with Naruto on a daily basis had often left her too tired to yell at him every time he opened his mouth to say something idiotic. She was often too tired to do anything but listen to him ramble, and occasionally what she heard surprised her. Naruto was frustrated at being left behind by Sasuke-kun, at being belittled and ignored. That had startled her; she had thought that simple jealousy was behind Naruto's quarrel with Sasuke-kun. But Sakura understood. She felt just a bit frustrated herself. It stung sometimes, and it hurt when she wasn't able to deny Kakashi-sensei's blunt criticisms.

Sakura had trained hard in the few weeks since their return from the Wave. At first, she hadn't thought that training with Naruto would show much in the way of results, but she had been forced to concede that she was improving. Not dramatically, of course, but she thought that she was better off than before she had started. Her control felt a little bit sharper, and her taijutsu seemed to come easier to her, felt more natural to her, than it had before. Naruto was a close-combat fighter, through and through, and she had been pushed to adapt to fighting him. Once she had pounded it through his thick skull that sparring with 'his Sakura-chan'—she shuddered—was not only all right but actually expected, Sakura had been hard pressed to keep up with him as Naruto's competitive spirit and obsession with becoming stronger shone through.

Truthfully, she had been astonished at how difficult—not to mention tiring—sparring with Naruto was for her. That wasn't to say that she had been helpless though. Naruto may have been faster and stronger than her, not to mention the fact that he could be surprisingly tricky when he wanted to be and his stamina was frankly ridiculous, but she had her own advantages. After all, Naruto was the 'dead-last', while she was the smartest kunoichi of her generation! She still occasionally wondered what kind of miracle had allowed him to scrape his way through the Academy, given the gaps in his basic shinobi training.

As soon as she adapted to being pressed into close combat with him, she quickly learned how to leverage her own talents against her loud teammate. Superior taijutsu training had helped her blunt the edge he held in strength and speed. Her precise chakra control had let her keep up with blond ball of energy and allowed her to pull of complex maneuvers that Naruto couldn't quite manage, giving her an edge when the two had fought in the trees or on top of the stream that ran through the training ground.

Then Sakura stopped playing fair, and Naruto learned why it never paid to underestimate her. It had taken her several days and several painful—and slightly humiliating—losses before she could bring herself to admit that Naruto was just better at planning on his feet than she was. It galled her to admit it, but in hindsight she knew she shouldn't have been surprised, given the way he had produced the plan to free Kakashi-sensei from Zabuza's water prison so quickly.

But while Naruto was good at situational tactics and improvisation, Sakura had a decisive edge when strategizing. Once she had applied her mind, and a judicious use of Kawarimi, Bunshin, and Henge—not to mention all the traps she had laid for Naruto over the past two weeks—her streak of losses had been replaced by a string of victories.

It had felt good to finally release the stress, fear, anger, and confusion that had been building up inside of her ever since the horrible mission in Wave Country. Being too tired and sore to walk properly had meant she was too tired to worry and second-guess herself, too tired to toss restlessly in bed, plagued by self-doubts and recriminations. For the first time since they had returned from the Wave, Sakura had started to sleep well, even if it was the deep, dreamless sleep of the exhausted. Even when she wasn't tired out of her mind from training, she didn't worry as much. It almost seemed as if her negative thoughts and emotions were being bled out of her pores along with her sweat.

She was stronger. She knew it, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei realized it as well. When they did… Sakura wasn't quite sure what would happen, but she had spent a lot of time imagining it. But more than that, she was surprised that she felt pride at making Naruto stronger. He was learning to be more cautious, a side effect of stumbling headlong into Sakura's traps time and time again. His chakra control seemed bit more refined; at least, Sakura thought that was what his sudden ability to use a simple Bunshin to deceive her meant. But it was Naruto's ability to coordinate his Kage Bunshin effectively that she was the most proud of.

He had learned to disperse them, separate them into groups, and to keep them moving. Sakura had experienced first hand the dramatic difference in his battle tactics. At first, Naruto's Kage Bunshin had tended to act as one big mob, moving and attacking as one mass. Those that couldn't attack tended to just sit around and wait their turn, unless Naruto had some sneaky plan in the works. All in all, Naruto's Kage Bunshin had been wonderful fodder for her traps.

After having his Kage Bunshin slaughtered by Sakura's traps and stratagems for the better part of a week, Naruto had eventually seen the flaws in the way he used his favorite technique—or rather, they had been brutally highlighted for him. He had then begun experimenting with different tactics, and eventually he had sheepishly approached Haku—an ever-present observer in their training sessions—and asked for advice. When Naruto returned he had been grinning eagerly. The difference had been immediate, and it had been all Sakura could do to get rid of Naruto's clones. After a few days, her traps rarely caught more than one or two clones at a time.

She had found herself hounded, herded, and under pressure constantly. It had annoyed her, since the balance between them had once again swung towards Naruto. It was hard to believe that the talent-less Naruto could improve as quickly as he had—she was sure Sasuke-kun would have improved much quicker, but then he would never have needed her help in the first place—and Sakura was quite proud of her teaching abilities. Without her help, Naruto surely wouldn't have gotten even half as far.

Well, it was mostly due to her influence. Haku could take a lot of credit as well, which annoyed Sakura to no end. Once again, Sakura had been beaten by the older girl. It wasn't enough that Haku was older, better looking, and more skilled than Sakura; Haku was also at least as smart as her, and more perceptive besides. Sakura had not been sure as to how to help Naruto improve his usage of his favorite ninjutsu, but Haku had come up with a workable and highly successful answer almost instantly. A part of that was no doubt due to Haku's superior skill and practical experience, but that just made it rankle more.

_Aren't I supposed to be the smartest kunoichi of my generation? _Sakura had wondered, back in the safety of her room. Yet Haku's introduction into her life had eroded her certainty. Doubts had plagued Sakura constantly since their return from the Wave, not just about Sasuke, but about herself. At every turn, Haku stood above her. She had never felt so inferior in her life. Her big forehead and the issues it had caused her, and her admiration—and jealousy—of Ino both paled in comparison to how small she felt compared to Haku. The final, bitter nail on the coffin was the simple, almost overlooked fact that Naruto had gone to Haku for advice first. She hadn't even thought of it until she was almost asleep, but when she did sleep suddenly seemed far away.

Naruto was supposed to be in love with her. It was annoying, but it was one of the facts of her life. Naruto was a nuisance and a hindrance to her love for Sasuke-kun. He had continually made fun of her Sasuke-kun and alternatively asked, begged, and cajoled her to go on dates with him… except that he didn't, not anymore. He was annoying, but he had been a constant. Suddenly, she could no longer count on his feelings for her. She didn't actually _like_ Naruto or anything, and the fact that he was an annoyance was unchanged. Yet, the fact that he had been taken away from her was… irritating.

_Humiliating, _her treacherous mind whispered.

It was frustrating. Sort of like being left behind by Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun was frustrating. Wasn't she stronger now? Hadn't she trained hard? She had pushed herself far harder than she ever had before in her training with Naruto. Sakura had trained until she could barely strand, until sweat had soaked deep into her clothes, pressing herself beyond what she thought were her limits. So why did Kakash-sensei and Sasuke-kun still look down on her? Sakura knew that she was capable enough to handle nearly anything this mission required of her, yet she was relegated to a supporting role.

Sakura could understand Naruto's frustration. She shared it. For the first time, she felt a need to prove herself to her team that had nothing to do with winning Sasuke-kun's affection. Not that she'd object to it… For a moment, the image of Sasuke-kun, his dark eyes glistening with manly tears while he fell to his knees and brought out a small, velvet-lined box darted across her mind.

Sakura blushed brightly, resisting the urge to giggle. She shook her head, clearing away the fantasy. What she really wanted was Sasuke-kun's respect, or at least acknowledgement that she wasn't useless. Sakura wanted Sasuke-kun to acknowledge her as a ninja, and she wanted Kakashi-sensei to acknowledge her, to trust her abilities, as well.

Sakura's lips quirked upward in a faint, wistful smile. Green eyes roved alertly, watching for any approaching threats. She listened intently, seeking to discern activity with her ears. _Still nothing, _she thought dully. Sakura had to hold back a yawn. Her adrenalin had long since faded, her pulse had slowed to a regular level, and she was bored. It had been a little over fifteen minutes since her teacher and her love had entered the general's tent to search it for documents related to their mission, and as of yet they hadn't come out.

Nothing else had happened in that time. She was left watching the uneventful camp and following the morbid, twisting trail of her thoughts, neither of which were particularly exciting. She understood the importance of being vigilant and she was far from falling asleep on the job, but she couldn't help but wish that her absent teammates would hurry up.

A glance showed that Naruto was still stewing. Her blond teammate was glaring at nothing in particular, or everything, even as his eyes moved watchfully. His fists were clenching and unclenching slowly, methodically. She guessed that he was imagining wrapping his hands around Kakashi-sensei's—or, more likely, Sasuke-kun's—throat. Sakura felt a tiny flash of indignation that Naruto was fantasizing about choking the object of her affections.

Sakura didn't dwell on that thought long, since Naruto's head jerked towards the tent swiftly. In the same moment, Sakura caught a flicker of movement from her peripheral vision. Alarmed, she followed Naruto's line of sight to the tent. Sakura's hand strayed down to her right leg, lightly touching the kunai holster. A head crowned by spiky silver hair popped out. _It's only Kakashi-sensei, _Sakura sighed, relieved. The rest of Kakashi-sensei's body soon followed, after he had made sure that the area was clear, and Sasuke-kun came after him.

Naruto and Sakura quickly rejoined the other two members of Team 7. As she drew near, Sakura could make out an odd bulge in Kakashi-sensei's backpack. A scroll poked out of a gap in the backpack's zipper. Kakashi-sensei followed her gaze.

"We've gotten what we needed," the jounin murmured quietly, speaking for the first time since they had entered the camp. "Now, let's get out of here."

* * *

A chill breeze tousled Kakashi's hair as he lounged on a high, broad tree branch. The moon was obscured by a light cover of clouds. A cacophony of cicadas sang around Team 7's camp site. Beneath that, the wind carried the occasional cries and howls of distant animals. If Kakashi listened closely, he could hear the groans and creaks of the trees around him as their branches and numerous broad green leaves were stirred by the wind.

Four hours had passed since Team 7 had made their swift escape from General Takamasa's staging ground. Only two hours had passed since his students had bedded down, leaving him with the first watch. The jounin had better things to do than sitting around in a dark forest and staring blankly at his surroundings, so he had summoned several nin-dogs and sent them to patrol a wide perimeter around the camp. He had then thrown up a hastily rigged camouflage around himself—essentially just a large net covered with leaves and twigs—to break up any stray light that the tree's natural cover didn't block. After that, he had fished out a flashlight from his pack and gone to work.

Despite the temptation, Kakashi had not pulled out his lovingly worn, much read copy of Icha Icha Paradise. His students would have been proud of him. Instead, he had diligently spent the past two hours poring over the scroll Team 7 had spent the day acquiring. Kakashi now knew the general location of most of the Waterfall daimyo's senior officers in the field. Moreover, he knew where their rally points were. His scroll, once a blank roll of paper, now revealed extensive details about Takamasa's day to day operations, including his budget, the daily amount of supplies his men consumed, and the training of his troops.

Kakashi frowned. He hadn't seen anything to indicate the reasoning behind the massive increase in military activity in Waterfall in the documents he had copied. They hadn't even discovered General Takamasa's immediate orders, much less his long term objectives. Of course, obtaining that information was not in his mission parameters, but… he had hoped to find something more useful. Still, his team's raid had gone a long way to fulfilling their objectives. They were making good time. But there was more work to be done.

While the information they had liberated from the General's tent had revealed much about the movement and positioning of Taki's forces, there were still close to a quarter of the daimyo's senior military officers unaccounted for. While it possible that they had remained behind in the capital, Kakashi wasn't about to declare the mission over until his team had confirmed things. More information was needed.

Kakashi earnestly hoped that they would find more information about _why _Taki no Kuni was mobilizing its military. It wasn't their job to do so, but it bothered him. He was not about to risk their mission because of his curiosity, but the whole situation felt off. What was the point behind it all? As far as Kakashi knew, Waterfall wasn't facing any external threats. It made even less sense when he considered that Takigakure no Sato had been destroyed recently in a civil war. The Country of Waterfall was in no position to start a war with anyone, and provoking the Country of Fire was just about the last thing it needed.

Even if the country was facing an external threat, taking such a provocative stance was the height of stupidity. The Country of Earth was not about to invade Waterfall. Not only did the small country lack the abundance of precious resources—or any other suitably favorable assets—that would make such a move profitable, such an action would pitch Iwa and Konoha into war. Waterfall was an ally of Hi no Kuni—in actuality, it was more like a satellite nation—and both countries had a long-standing mutual defense treaty. Any invasion of Taki would draw the Fire Country and Konoha into war with the aggressors. After Iwa's defeat—and by extension Tsuchi no Kuni's defeat—at the hands of Konoha in the last war, it was doubtful that they would be eager to match themselves against the Leaf anytime soon.

Essentially, it boiled down to the fact that alienating the Waterfall's greatest protector was an extremely foolish move, if Waterfall was in fact being threatened. The Fire daimyo and the Sandaime were worried, which meant that they thought that Taki no Kuni might cause direct harm to the Country of Fire, or at least serve to destabilize the region. To Kakashi, that seemed like a strong hint that the Waterfall daimyo was not worried about being attacked. But war against either Tsuchi no Kuni or Hi no Kuni, both members of the five great nations, would be suicide for Taki no Kuni.

If the Waterfall was indeed intending to start a war, the more likely targets would be Kusa no Kuni to the southwest or Na no Kuni to the east. But the Country of Grass possessed a shinobi village, while Waterfall's had been all but destroyed, and in any case Grass was allied with Earth and the Fire Country had no obligation to help Waterfall if it was the aggressor. Even attacking Na no Kuni was not rational. The Vegetable Country was a weak nation, with few urban population centers and a weak standing military. As its name implied, it was a land of agriculture. The population, which consisted largely of farmers, was distributed sparsely. Any attacker would find Na no Kuni ill-prepared to mobilize a defense.

Yet Na no Kuni was a prominent exporter of produce and an ally of the Country of Fire. If Taki attacked, it would soon find itself embroiled in a war against its mighty southern neighbor. Kakashi sighed. _It doesn't make sense, _he thought, mildly frustrated. He had been an ANBU captain for too long not to let such mysteries bother him, but he just couldn't see any rational explanation for the Waterfall daimyo's actions or determine the man's intent.

Team 7's jounin-sensei shrugged. _No use worrying about it now, _he decided. There would be plenty of time in the morning to contemplate things. Until then… Kakashi reached for the pouch that contained his book. His hand froze. _I need sleep, _he told himself firmly. Even so, his hand wavered. _Just for a couple of minutes, _he reasoned. The pounding headache behind his eyes and the sluggishness seeping through his limbs convinced him otherwise. Kakashi switched the flashlight off, wincing at the spike of pain as his pupils adjusted to the sudden absence of light despite how dim the artificial beam had been.

Carefully, he re-rolled the hard-won scroll and bound it with a length of wire. Once both the flashlight and the scroll were packed away, he slipped the straps of his pack around his shoulders, retrieved his makeshift camouflage netting, and hopped off his perch. For an instant, the sounds of the night were drowned out by the whistling roar of wind in his ears as the ground rushed up to meet him.

The Copy Ninja landed lightly, almost soundlessly, his knees bending smoothly in a well-practiced motion to absorb the shock. Had that been all there was to it, his legs would have snapped under the force of his impact. Fortunately for him, his legs, and every other ninja who had performed a similar maneuver, his chakra was up to the task. If released properly and at the right moment, it served to both cushion the impact and reinforce his legs to stand the rigors of leaping off a branch that was thirty feet off the ground. Proper application of chakra, combined with a good landing posture, also helped him minimize the noise his landing made and kept his feet from making any deep impression on the soil.

Team 7's jounin-sensei retrieved his sleeping bag from its resting place in the hollow between two roots, near the rest of his field gear. He put his pack down, cleared a relatively flat piece of ground of rocks and other debris, and laid out his sleeping bag. Preparations complete, Kakashi approached Sakura and quietly nudged her awake.

"Huh?" the girl groaned sleepily, sitting up.

"It's your turn to keep watch," Kakashi explained, pitching his voice low to avoid waking the two boys slumbering nearby.

Sakura extracted herself from her sleeping bag and staggered to her feet. She stood for a moment, rubbing the crust from her eyes. Kakashi made his way back to his sleeping bag and lay down. Within moments, exhaustion had pulled him into sleep's embrace.

Sakura drowsily gathered her equipment. She hooked her kunai holster through the gauze wrap on her right leg, tightened the strap securely, and tied her equipment pouch to her waist. The kunoichi stood for a moment, her mind still not finished dragging itself out of sleep. A faint breeze blew through the trees, causing Sakura to shiver. She rubbed her arms with her hands, trying to force some warmth into her skin.

Not for the first time, she regretted not being able to light a decent camp fire. Day after day of cold food, usually field rations, was more than monotonous—it was torture on a budding kunoichi! At night, the lack of fire meant that she spent nearly every moment outside of her sleeping bag cold. Taki no Kuni was farther north than Konoha, and she could acutely feel the difference at night.

Sakura sighed unhappily. She shook her head, trying to drive wistful thoughts of warm fires, hot baths, thick blankets, and Sasuke-kun—_Shannaro!—_out of her head. _Just concentrate on watch duty, _she scolded herself. Boring, monotonous, miserable watch duty… Sakura sighed again. Team 7's kunoichi looked around for a comfortable spot with a good line of sight. A flash of white peeked out from the deep shadows, catching her gaze. _The scroll in Kakashi-sensei's pack, _she realized. A surge of curiosity rose within her.

While she was desperately curious as to what Kakashi-sensei had learned, she knew that she needed to keep watch. Besides, if she waited a bit and let Kakashi-sensei slip deeper into sleep, she would have a better chance of sneaking a peek. Resigning herself to patience, Sakura settled for Kakashi-sensei's perch and leapt upward.

As the minutes passed by, Sakura could feel her curiosity growing, gnawing at her resolve. With nothing to do but think and watch the still, dark scenery, her mind constantly returned to the contents of the mysterious scroll Kakashi had emerged from the general's tent with. Still, she forced herself to wait patiently, even though the minutes seemed to drag on forever. A half an hour passed before Sakura reached the limits of her patience. _He's as asleep as he's going to get by now, _she rationalized as she dropped down off the branch.

Her heart pounded nervously as she stealthily crept her way to Kakashi-sensei's backpack. Kakashi-sensei may have been asleep, but it would not take much to wake him. Sakura didn't think that he would punish her harshly if he caught her reading the documents, but she was couldn't be completely sure of that. Either way, she did not want to be caught. Despite her worries, she reached her objective without incident.

Silently, carefully, she extracted her prize. Sakura held her breath, clutching the medium-sized scroll, and stayed absolutely still. When Kakashi-sensei didn't rise up, filled with righteous anger, and smite her, she smiled slightly in relief and retreated with her bounty. Unwittingly copying her sensei, Sakura returned to the high boughs of the tree she had picked out to serve as her vantage point. Unlike Kakashi-sensei, she didn't dare risk a light, and so had to make do with the snatches of silver moonlight that she could get.

Luckily for her, the bulk of the clouds had passed and there was more uninterrupted moonlight to be had than there had been earlier in the night. Sakura still had to contend with leaves blocking the light, but they were much easier to deal with than clouds and she did not have too much trouble finding a good spot to read in. Sakura carefully loosed the knot of steel wire that bound the scroll and opened it. The kunoichi scanned the scroll quickly, skimming through the haphazard collection of documents that had gone into its creation.

After almost an hour of fruitless reading, Sakura was just about ready to scream in frustration. Most of it was too dry and technical for her to understand, and the few bits that weren't seemed to be scattered randomly throughout the scroll. In fact the whole thing seemed to be a disorderly mess lacking any sense of rational organization whatsoever! She was just about to give up on the whole thing when a passage caught her eye.

Sandwiched between a table of meaningless figures and abbreviations and a report on the latrine duty roster a week and a half ago was an order commanding some lieutenant to take a company of men and move a convey of supplies east to an undisclosed location, designated as Point 3. It was the vagueness of the order that caught her eye. _If it wasn't important, wouldn't the orders have been clearer?_ Sakura reasoned. She might have ignored it anyway, but Naruto's success earlier in the day at locating General Takamasa's camp, upstaging both herself and Sasuke-kun in the process, was still fresh in her mind.

Sakura smiled wryly, remembering Kakashi-sensei's words. _Follow the food, huh?_

Sakura quickly rewrapped the scroll and tied it shut. This was important. A hidden base was exactly the kind of thing they were supposed to discover. But if she told Kakashi-sensei about it, she would have to admit that she had read the scroll. A worried frown crossed her face as she recalled Iruka-sensei's lecture on information security. Sakura bit her lower lip, thinking hard.

She remembered her earlier aggravation and saw Naruto's clenched fists and weary, disappointed eyes again in her mind's eye. Another image of Naruto, back when he had been more innocent and less experienced, came to mind. Sakura remembered Naruto with blood seeping out of his left hand, a kunai clenched tightly in his right, and a look of defiance and determination on his face. Her own dissatisfaction at constantly being relegated to a supporting role returned forcefully. Even if she told Kakashi-sensei about what she had discovered, he'd just tell her to stand guard while the others did the real work. She would just be pushed aside again.

Sakura took a deep breath, her fists clenching. _I'm stronger now, _she thought unhappily, _but Sasuke-kun still won't acknowledge my growth. I know it's not much, but still… _Simmering beneath that was her irritation towards Kakashi-sensei. _He never gives me a chance to do anything useful, _Sakura frowned bitterly. During the mission to the Wave, she hadn't been ready or capable to truly do anything against their opponents. Her failure then still burned. Even though no one had said anything, she knew her performance then had made an impression in Sasuke-kun's—and Kakashi-sensei's—mind. It had not been a good impression.

But now things were different. Sakura wanted to prove herself to Sasuke-kun, to her teacher, even… _Even to Naruto, _she admitted to herself. It was Naruto who had helped her train and pushed her so hard, even if it was just to keep up with him. In a way, it was because of Naruto that she had even started to take her training seriously in the first place. If she hadn't had that odd impulse to apologize to him, she would never have become embarrassed and unwittingly blurted something about training out in the first place. If she hadn't, she probably would have never started training herself in earnest. If she hadn't, she might still be the weak girl that Sasuke-kun had deservedly held in contempt.

_But I'm not that girl anymore! _

Sakura's back straightened. The idea that had been tickling the back of her mind bloomed. A plan formed.

It didn't take her long to return the scroll to Kakashi-sensei's pack and arrange it to her satisfaction. Her task completed, her curiosity satisfied, Sakura crept away from her teacher. Quietly, she made her way over to Naruto's sleeping form. Sakura nudged him with her foot. When he didn't stir, she sighed and reached down to clap a hand over his mouth. With her other hand, she gave him a firm pinch to the cheek. The boy yelped, his eyes flying open. Fortunately, his cry had been quiet and her hand had proven enough to muffle the noise.

Sakura brought a finger up to her lips in a shushing gesture. Wide-eyed, Naruto nodded slowly. She released her hand.

"Sakura-chan…?" Naruto whispered quietly, bewildered.

"Get ready to move," Sakura whispered back.

Naruto looked around at their sleeping teammates and looked back at her, utterly lost. Sakura gave him a tight, almost savage, little grin. Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun were both talented shinobi. Indeed, they were geniuses… prodigies that were hailed by the village for their skill and potential. Sakura and Naruto were inevitably left in the shadows that they cast. For a long time, Sakura had been content with that.

Yet, now… For some reason, the thought of being stuck behind her teammates, unacknowledged and thought of as useless… it made her stomach churn. If she wanted to be respected, if she wanted Sasuke-kun to look at her and Kakashi-sensei to trust her, she needed to go out and make it happen. It wouldn't come to her. Sakura needed to step forward. Naruto had already done so, and yet it hadn't changed much in the minds of Team 7's geniuses. Sakura knew it wouldn't be easy and she knew it wouldn't be instant.

_But still…_ _I want to move forward. I don't want to just look up at others for my whole life. _I_ want to be looked up to. _

Sakura understood Naruto's frustration now. She understood it, she felt it, and now she would start fighting against it… just like Naruto did.

Now they had a new mission.

_If Kakashi-sensei won't give me… give Naruto and me a chance to prove ourselves, then we'll just have to take that chance for ourselves._

* * *

The sound of the wind rushing past had built into a dull, constant roar. Naruto was beginning to feel the burn in his legs as he ran after Sakura through the hilly, temperate terrain of Taki no Kuni. Grass whispered as they passed, and occasionally a careless step brought the sharp exclamation of a twig snapping. Moonlight filtered through the canopy of the towering trees around them, lighting their way.

Naruto nimbly hopped over a small, wayward boulder and wondered, not for the first time, just what Sakura-chan was thinking. She was acting very strangely. It wasn't like her to act rebellious, and going off alone to who knows where without Kakashi-sensei's approval definitely fell under that category. The strange eagerness she had displayed when she had told him what she was planning had struck him as, well, strange. _Since when did Sakura-chan need to prove herself? _Naruto wondered, paraphrasing Sakura's hurried explanation.

Sneaking away from the team, going solo—or, in this case, duo—and infiltrating another military camp in search of information was a little bit above and beyond anything he had ever tried to do. He didn't think she had to go that far to prove her worth, not like him, but all of his arguments seemed to have gone in one ear and out of the other – that is, if they had went in at all. Besides, it was hard to argue and run at the same time.

Sakura wasn't like him. She was not a talent-less dropout. She had never faced the scorn, hatred, and neglect of an entire village. _So why is Sakura-chan doing this? _He had spent several minutes trying to wrap his mind around it, trying to find an explanation behind her sudden recklessness. But he could only come up with one. A surge of bitterness welled up within him as the conclusion he had been trying to avoid loomed large in his thoughts.

_Sasuke. _

Of course. It was _always _about Sasuke, wasn't it?

_Sakura-chan is doing all of this to try and get Sasuke to look at her._

How could he not know? Her behavior was a mirror image of his, once upon a time—and perhaps it still was, even now. The circumstances were different and their roles were reversed, but it was the same. Naruto understood exactly what was driving her. The pain and despair, the denial, the fragile, treasured hope that bloomed fierce and bright when a new path to her dreams seemed to open up… he understood very well. He also knew from dismal experience what would likely follow. Every time he had ran down that bright road—thinking, _this time, for sure!—_it had turned out to be a mirage.

But he could not say it. Naruto tried, and found the words stifled in his throat. _I can't do it. _Even though he knew she would be hurt, even though he knew that it would not end well… he couldn't do it. Naruto couldn't step on her hope. Maybe it was just selfishness on his part. He didn't want her to blame him, and a small part of him hoped that she would learn better when she found out that it was all just an illusion.

Nothing had ever stopped him from trying. His own doubts, the words of others, they were all so small compared to that wild surge of hope, to the looming shadow of the dream ahead, so close that it seemed like it could be touched. _I can't stop her, but I can go with her and make sure she doesn't get hurt. _Even he had never done something quite so dangerous while trying to draw her attention. He was not about to let his teammates get hurt again.

He had failed dramatically in the Wave. His heroic—stupid, in hindsight—entrance had made him look like an idiot and had nearly gotten him killed, and the rest of his attempt to save Sasuke hadn't fared any better. In the end, Sasuke had saved _him_. It had been one of the most humiliating moments of his life. After all of his boasts, all of his promises, and all of his hard work, he had once again been saved by Sasuke. He had been so weak, so pitiful, that his rival had stepped in front of Haku's attack to save him. When Sasuke had died, or at least had seemed to die, his humiliation had evolved into horror beyond anything he had ever known.

It was the first time he had ever seen anyone die. The fact that it was his teammate that had been killed made it a hundred times worse. No matter how small or bitter or envious Sasuke made him feel sometimes, the arrogant Uchiha was still his teammate. They were both Konoha shinobi… comrades in arms. More over, Sasuke was his rival and his goal. Naruto would never surpass Sasuke if the jackass died, after all. The dead couldn't be beaten… not by the living. At that moment, Sasuke might have even been his… kind of, sort of… friend.

It had pretty much been one of the worst moments of his life. Perhaps it hadn't been as bad as it seemed, especially now that he knew Sasuke had lived through it, and it was largely overshadowed by the bloody events that had followed, but even so… Naruto was determined to never let his teammates down again. He would protect them with his life—even that idiot, Sasuke—and he was not about to let Sakura-chan put herself in harm's way alone.

They had been running eastward and a bit south away from Taka-something's camp at a steady pace for at least an hour, according to Naruto's reckoning, when Sakura began to slow down. Naruto slowed down to match her speed. When she stopped completely, Naruto stopped beside her.

"Sakura-chan?"

The girl didn't look at him, her eyes roaming the nearby ground intently.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked again, a bit louder than before.

"What?" Sakura asked distractedly.

"What are you doing?" She still hadn't told him the intricacies of her plan, and he had no idea where they were going.

"Looking for the trail," she muttered.

"What trail?" If anything, her answer left her even more bewildered.

Sakura turned to stare at him with her patented "_What are you, stupid?_" look. "You haven't noticed the tracks we've been following ever since we skirted General Takamasa's camp?" she asked disbelievingly.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, feeling about ten inches tall. "We've been following tracks?" he asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her search. Naruto frowned, cursing himself inwardly for his obliviousness. He hated it when he looked incompetent in front of others, and he hated it when he made a fool of himself in front of Sakura-chan most of all. Naruto resolved to redeem himself.

The air whined as ten Kage Bunshin appeared around Naruto. Sakura jerked her head back to stare at Naruto, startled by the noise and the sudden appearance of the clones. Naruto barked out a quick string of orders and the shadow clones sprinted off in different directions, searching for any signs of human passage. Naruto merely grinned when he saw that Sakura was looking at him.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed boisterously. "We'll find the tracks you're looking for!"

Sakura only nodded, smiling. If they did, it would save her the work. But she wasn't able to leave it up to Naruto. Sakura began moving forward again, her eyes scanning the surroundings. Naruto stared after her for a moment, nonplussed, before he realized that he was being left behind.

"Wait up, Sakura-chan!"

Five minutes later, one of Naruto's clones came barreling through the trees. The clone spotted the convoluted mass of orange, yellow, pink, and red as he passed overhead and immediately adjusted his course to land back in front of them.

"I found tracks, twenty meters that way!" the Kage Bunshin explained excitedly, throwing an arm out to point in the indicated direction.

Naruto grinned proudly. "Show us," he said grandly, feeling smug. One of his clones had found the tracks after all. His copy nodded and darted off the way it had come. Sakura ran after him. Naruto stood there for a moment, his arms folded, his head nodding in satisfaction. Several seconds passed before he realized that he was being left behind again. "Crap!" Naruto cursed, sprinting after Sakura.

When he reached the clearing, he found his clone gesturing enthusiastically at the various signs of passage he had found. Sakura turned face him as he ran up to her, nodding, "This is it."

Naruto studied the tracks in the ground, seeing the faint groves where wagons had passed, the hoof-marks embedded in the dirt where horses or some other pack animals had passed, and the faint hints of boot prints. He tried to commit it to memory. _Now I know what to look for. _Naruto looked up at Sakura, "Sakura-chan, what exactly are we doing?" She had given him a brief, rushed explanation before hustling him out of his sleeping bag, but it had left him with a lot of questions.

Sakura hesitated, biting her lip. "I read Kakashi-sensei's scroll," Sakura admitted.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment. That sounded more like something he would do rather than Sakura-chan. He grinned. "Really?" he asked excitedly. "What did it say?"

"Most of it was worthless," she said dismissively, dimming Naruto's excitement. "But, I did find a lead. General Takamasa sent a convoy of supplies to a place he called Point 3, and the orders were extremely vague. I could only find out that they went east, and that they left through the south entrance of the camp."

"That's why we went back there," Naruto muttered, nodding sagely as if he had known that all along.

"Right," Sakura agreed, humoring him.

"So… we're going to find this 'Point 3' place?"

Sakura nodded eagerly, "We didn't find anything out about their plans or any really detailed information about the situation in General Takamasa's tent, but if Point 3 really is a classified outpost of some sort…"

"It might have more stuff about their plans," Naruto completed her sentence.

"Exactly."

"But…" he trailed off, frowning thoughtfully.

"What?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"Why are _we _doing this?" Naruto wondered aloud. "Shouldn't we have waited 'till tomorrow and told Kakashi-sensei?"

"No!" Sakura said quickly.

"Eh? But…"

"Naruto," Sakura began earnestly, "don't you think Kakashi-sensei doesn't trust us?"

Naruto blinked, startled. "What do you mean?" he asked uncertainly.

"Think about it," she urged. "Aren't we always being treated like little kids?" she asked, conveniently ignoring the fact that they _were_ little kids. "We always have to play support roles. In training, he always focuses on our faults," she pointed out. They both knew that it wasn't entirely unjustified, but that didn't lessen the sting. Besides, he hardly did anything to really help them correct their weaknesses.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed uncertainly, feeling a flicker of irritation at Kakashi-sensei rising within him, "but still…" He remembered the trust Kakashi-sensei had shown him after the battle on the bridge.

Sakura took a deep breath. She didn't want to do it, but she knew that she was out of options. She went for the kill. "Kakashi-sensei trusts Sasuke-kun to do things well all of the time," Sakura murmured.

Naruto stiffened, "That's…"

"Don't you want to show them that we can do just as well?" Sakura prompted.

Naruto's fists clenched. In a flash, memories of Kakashi-sensei comparing him to Sasuke tumbled through his mind. Every time Kakashi-sensei picked Sasuke to carry out an important task, every time Kakashi-sensei took Sasuke aside to give him tips or help him train, every time he… Naruto took a deep, calming breath. What would it be like, he wondered, to be held up against Sasuke's example and not be found wanting for once?

Naruto met Sakura's eyes, seeing the determination within them. _I've never seen her like this before, _he mused. It felt sort of strange, seeing Sakura-chan so determined about something other than Sasuke. He nodded slowly. "Okay," he assented.

Sakura beamed. "Great!" she exclaimed, hiding her relief. For a moment, she had feared that Naruto wouldn't follow her. But it seemed like she could still rely on him when it really counted. "Let's go!"

* * *

"When?"

Sasuke woke to the sound of a quiet but intense discussion. He blinked, forcing his heavy, sleep-crusted eyelids to move despite their reluctance.

"They passed the perimeter almost two hours ago," a deep, unfamiliar voice replied.

Sasuke began to sit up. His muscles protested, stiff from sleeping on the hard ground.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Kakashi's voice asked, exasperated.

"I assumed you already knew," replied the other voice. Sasuke could practically see the shrug that accompanied the statement. "They are your students, after all."

Kakashi sighed heavily. "Find their trail and follow it," he ordered.

The deep baritone grunted affirmatively and the owner disappeared before Sasuke could get a good look at whoever Kakashi had been talking to. Sasuke's teacher rose to his feet and briskly began donning his equipment.

"Kakashi," Sasuke called, his voice still somewhat hoarse from sleep. He cleared his throat.

The silver-haired jounin looked towards Sasuke. "You're up," Kakashi observed, not stopping his preparations.

"What's going on?"

"I'd like to know that myself," the older man replied. After a pause, he continued, "Naruto and Sakura are gone."

Sasuke stared. Did the man think he was an idiot? He had noticed that the moment he had awoken. "…And?"

"I don't know where they went or why," Kakashi replied briskly, slipping his pack over his shoulders, "so I'm going after them."

Sasuke stood, "Then I'll…"

"Stay here," Kakashi interrupted.

Sasuke scowled. "Why?" he demanded.

"You won't be able to keep up," Kakashi replied bluntly. "It's better that you stay here."

The young Uchiha's jaw clenched tightly as he glared at Kakashi. The jounin met his gaze unflinchingly, and it was Sasuke who looked away first. "Fine," he bit out.

"Don't do anything stupid," Kakashi cautioned.

Sasuke scoffed, still angry at his teacher for the implication that he was deficient in some way. "I'm not like those two," he replied coldly.

Silence was his only reply. Sasuke turned his head back towards Kakashi, but the jounin was already gone.

* * *

Point 3, Sakura and Naruto came to discover, was disturbingly close to the border of Fire Country. The mysterious outpost turned out to be a small camp, nestled deep in a dense wood of towering redwoods growing in a small valley between a network of rolling hills. A creek sliced through the hills and ran through the center of the woods. After marking the location on her map, Sakura had noted that they were less than two kilometers from the great river that carved out Hi no Kuni's northern border.

The ethereal crescent that was the moon cast the valley below them in dim silver light. It hung low in the western sky. Sakura cast a worried glance at it. _We don't have that much time left. _

"Sakura-chan."

Startled, Sakura turned to look at Naruto. The blond boy looked strangely serious. It was sort of unsettling to see Naruto look like that. She never had any good memories of Naruto wearing that expression. Of course, she didn't have any good memories of Naruto, the nuisance that he was, but still… Sakura felt goose bumps on her arms that had nothing to do with the chill breeze.

_Nothing's going to go wrong, _she told herself reassuringly. "Yes?" she asked.

"The watch is changing," he nodded towards the camp. "If we're going, we should move now."

Sakura stared at him, amazed. _Is this really Naruto? _Sakura wondered. Since when did Naruto think about things like the best time to slip through an enemy's security?

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said again, more urgently this time.

The kunoichi snapped out of her musings. "Right," she replied, adrenaline beginning to course through her bloodstream. Sakura nodded to Naruto, "Let's go."

Quickly, silently, they slipped through the shadows, darting from cover to cover as they made their way down the gently sloped hill they had chosen to make their approach from. Despite the color of their clothing, they were trained shinobi. To any non-shinobi, their ability to use the environment, lighting, and subtle distractions to conceal themselves would seem nearly supernatural—if they were noticed at all. Naruto and Sakura may have been rookie genin, and their clothes weren't considered stealthy by conventional wisdom, but unless they made a mistake it would have been extremely difficult for the soldiers of Taki no Kuni to spot their approach.

* * *

_Dear Hikari, _

_Are you doing well? How is your health? Thank you for your last letter. I am doing well. I have gotten a new posting that…_

Katsuo hummed thoughtfully, lightly tapping the pen against his lower lip. He closed his eyes, the sounds of the slowly waking forest and the burbling creek next to him filling his ears. Dawn had broken not a half-hour past, but the sun had yet to peek over the canopies of the massive trees soaring skyward around him, leaving the camp in submerged in the eerie pre-dawn twilight. _I'm not supposed to say too much, _he thought to himself. He didn't want his letter call attention from the censors.

_I have been promoted and transferred to a new company, and the pay is much better. I am sending some money back with this letter. Please use it to buy your medicine. _

The young soldier nodded, satisfied. It was true, and it gave nothing away. For a moment, his expression tightened sorrowfully at the thought of his little sister. She was the reason that he had enlisted in the first place. The life of a thief was too dangerous and unpredictable for him to properly care for his sister. But he had had few other options.

Few were willing to give work to a young orphan, much less one that was whispered to be a thief, in the small port town of Mikan, which was located on the cold, damp northern coasts of Taki no Kuni. Once he had discovered that she was terminally ill with some disease the doctor had called 'Wasting Lung', he had desperately sought to gather enough money to pay for treatment. The money he made from stealing hadn't been enough, and in any case his income wasn't steady.

His search for work had been full of failures and disappointments. He simply didn't have the skills to win and hold a steady job in the face of competition, most of whom were willing to work for less than he was. Eventually, Katsuo had found his way into the army. They were more than willing to take him on, and Katsuo was willing to join in return for steady pay. It had meant leaving Hikari-chan. Katsuo would never have done it if he had not been desperate, and he knew that the local orphanage, run by a stern, matronly grandmother named Haruko, would take Hikari in. It was Katsuo she had had a problem with, and with him leaving...

Eventually, his skills at sneaking around and his deft touch with a knife had caught the attention of the higher ups. He had been promoted and transferred to the 9th Company, which he soon learned performed clandestine operations. Despite his worries, Katsuo and the men in his immediate unit had yet to be called on to do anything truly dangerous or dirty. Still, he was uneasy about sitting so close to the border with Fire Country.

Katsuo had no idea what was going on or why they were there, but he had a feeling that it could become very messy for them if things went wrong. But the pay was good. He had no complaints about that, and if things went well it wouldn't be long before he could gather enough money to send Hikari to see a good doctor in the capital, or maybe even a medical nin.

…_hope you are well, and tell Haruko-baasan "Thank you" for me—even if she is a crusty old bitch._

Katsuo considered that last line for a moment before scratching it out. Hikari-chan wouldn't be amused. She was a gentle girl, and she always scolded him when he insulted or made fun of others.

…_take care of yourself. I will see you soon, and we will go fishing together on the rocks again…_

A rustling noise caught Katsuo's attention. _Shit! _Katsuo swore inwardly. _I'm supposed to be on watch! If that's Sergeant Goro… _He shivered with dread. But it wasn't his demonic sergeant. Two forms emerged from the shadows, following the creek away from the camp. Katsuo squinted, barely making out their worn uniforms in the dark. _Are they new?_ Katsuo wondered. _I've never seen them before. _But something in the way the pair moved caused Katsuo to reconsider. Greenies didn't move so quietly. These two had clearly been in the special operations division for longer than Katsuo had.

Still, they weren't his sergeant, nor did they seem to be officers. Katsuo quickly put his pen to paper to finish his letter before the other soldiers approached close enough to read it and see all of the sentimental things he had written to Hikari.

…_feel better soon. I will come home to visit as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Katsuo_

He stood, stuffing the letter into his right pocket. "Good, uh, morning," Katsuo greeted formally, just in case they really were his superiors. They still hadn't emerged completely into the light of the dying fire behind him, so he couldn't make out too many details of their appearances.

"Good morning," the one to his right, the closest to the creek, replied.

"Hi," the one to his left greeted casually.

Silence yawned, broken only by the sounds of nature whispering around them. "Are you new here?" Katsuo asked hesitantly, breaking the silence. "I don't think I've ever seen you around."

"We just got in," the one on the left said, sounding almost… amused? Katsuo frowned.

There was a grunt as the other soldier elbowed his comrade. "We were transferred here recently," the one on the right corrected.

"I see." There was something very strange about the pair, about the whole encounter. Katsuo felt his uneasiness growing.

A gust of wind rustled countless leaves as it flowed over the woods. For a moment, a stray ray of sunlight shone down on the strange pair, revealing two nondescript soldiers. One was tall and stocky; the other was slender and vaguely feminine looking. Both were taller than Katsuo, and he wasn't short, but other than that they looked fairly ordinary. The slender one on the right was holding a tightly bound parcel. They looked kind of like… _Documents? _Katsuo wondered.

Suddenly suspicious, Katsuo frowned and lightly touched the wakizashi at his hip. "Do you have identification?" he asked, pitching his voice in his best imitation of the "Demon" Goro.

They looked at each other. Finally, the one on the left shrugged and spread his hands apart. Instinctively, Katsuo thumbed the guard of his wakizashi, freeing the blade. Then everything went wrong. The brown parcel was launched into the air. An instant later, the feminine imposter was upon him.

Katsuo instinctively stepped back and to the side, hoping to enter at an angle and counterattack. His wakizashi flashed out of its sheath almost as if it were alive, a shark smelling blood. It sliced harmlessly through air. Katsuo gaped even as his body instinctively followed through with the slash. _Where did he go? _Katsuo wondered frantically, panic setting in.

The world darkened. Katsuo looked up, terrified. A sandaled foot hung above him, and suddenly it was as big as the sky.

* * *

Naruto winced at the wet crunch of the young sentry's nose caving in reached his ears. There was a poof and a cloud of smoke as Sakura-chan's Henge was broken. The soldier staggered back, clutching his bloody, broken nose. He moaned and collapsed to his knees. Naruto waited nervously for the kunoichi to take action as the soldier looked up, freezing in surprise at the sight of a young pink-haired girl. Abruptly, Sakura was in his face again.

Naruto's blood seemed to freeze in his veins as he followed the sentry's gaze to Sakura's forehead. _Sakura-chan's hitai-ate, _he thought numbly. Somehow during their infiltration of the hidden camp or during their quiet escape, the sooty layer concealing her allegiances had been washed or wiped off. The soldier's mouth opened, working silently.

_Ko-_

Sakura raised a fist to deliver the knockout blow.

_-no-_

The soldier's eyes slid shut. Sakura's hand blurred

­_-ha. _

Naruto watched the soldier slump to the ground, unconscious. He couldn't muster so much as a response as Sakura-chan turned to him and smiled, happy to have kept the sentry from alerting the camp to their presence. Limply, he allowed her to take the documents that he had caught from her earlier toss back.

"…_to prepare for war."_

Sakura-chan said something; he knew she had since he saw her mouth move. But for Naruto, the outside world had gone silent. Every heart beat boomed like thunder in his ears. It almost seemed like he could hear his blood flowing through his veins.

"…_international incident."_

Things had gone so well. Naruto had dared to hope that they would actually pull it off. They had slipped into the camp without any trouble, and a combination of stealth, the clever application of Henge, and a healthy dash of luck had carried them through to the commander's tent. There had been a virtual treasure trove of information. There hadn't really been time to sort through it all, but their hurried inspection had revealed dispatches from various generals, coded communications between initials, and even a sheaf of letters from the daimyo himself.

"_He accepts all of Konoha's burdens and takes responsibility for everything."_

Hokage. Sacrifice. He had decided that one meant the other. To be Hokage was to sacrifice yourself for the sake of Konoha, for the Will of Fire. Part of that meant accepting the responsibility, and the blame, for Konoha shinobi.

_Sakura-chan. _

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, his hands balling into fists. His nails dug deep into his palms.

"_Naruto, if you get caught… if any of us gets found out by someone…"_

Sakura-chan's worried voice forced Naruto to open his eyes. His fists uncurled, his muscles relaxed, and tension flowed out of him. Naruto smiled.

"_Silence them."_

"I'm okay, Sakura-chan," Naruto reassured the girl cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" Sakura gave Naruto a worried look. It wasn't like him to space out so completely, and for a second the expression on his face had… scared her.

"I'm fine," Naruto repeated.

Sakura nodded reluctantly, accepting his reassurances. "Let's go then," she said, turning to leave. Naruto didn't follow her. She turned quizzically, "Naruto?"

Naruto's smile hadn't wavered, "You go on ahead, Sakura-chan."

"What?" she asked, startled. "Why?"

"Just go," he urged.

Sakura frowned, "I'm not going to leave you here."

"I, uh… have to take a piss!" Naruto blurted.

"What!?" Sakura recoiled. "That's… That's…" _Eww... _"Don't be so… Ugh!" Sakura shook her head, disgusted. "Can't you hold it?" she demanded finally, flustered.

"But Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined, pressing his knees together. The way her face scrunched up might have seemed funny, in some other time. Somehow, Naruto didn't think he'd ever laugh again. "I really, really need to go," Naruto pleaded, pitching his voice higher than usual.

Grass rustled as Sakura turned sharply on her heel, rolling her eyes and snorting as she did so. _Honestly! _Sakura thought uncharitably with patented female scorn. _Only Naruto would decide to take a… to use the bathroom so close to an enemy camp. _A faint embarrassed blush stained her cheeks. _I don't know why I put up with him. _"Fine," Sakura sighed. She looked back at him. "But hurry up! If you don't catch up in five minutes, I'm leaving you behind," she warned. An instant later she was gone.

Naruto's smile faded. The genin made his way to the unconscious soldier. Naruto stood above him, hesitating.

_If I leave him here, they'll find his body soon, _Naruto thought grimly. Kakashi had been very clear after their raid on General Takamasa's camp about minimizing the evidence of their presence. _I have to make him disappear, _Naruto concluded. Getting a firm grip on the guard, Naruto dragged him over to the bank of the creek. "Good thing we're downstream from the camp," he muttered. He didn't want to leave a lot of blood staining the ground for someone to find.

Moving quickly, Naruto gathered a pile of small rocks and began to stuff the soldier's pockets and jacket with the makeshift weights. He paused as a slip of paper fell out of one of the man's pockets. It floated in the air in an exaggerated zigzag pattern, finally coming to rest on the wild green grass that grew near the creek. After a moment, Naruto shrugged, putting it out of his mind. Naruto grunted as he picked the soldier up fully. A foot lightly tested the gentle current of the stream. Naruto stepped forward confidently and walked out to the center of the creek.

Clear water flowed beneath his feet. Gentle dawn rays cast long shadows around him. The woods were coming alive with morning birdsong. Naruto looked down. _It's dark, _he noted clinically, nodding. It was deep enough to hide the body for a while, and the gentle current would keep the body moving away from the camp without throwing it up on the banks. Naruto stared at the bloody, broken face of the luckless sentry.

_Don't think, _he ordered himself savagely. If this man survived, Konoha would be plunged into war… and it would be Sakura-chan's fault. It would be his fault too, for not taking responsibility and dealing with her mess so that it didn't come back to hurt her or the village. Wasn't that what the Hokage did?

A shiver worked its way through his body. _Damn it. _Why had he been so _stupid_? From the beginning, he had had his misgivings. Why hadn't he made her wait until Team 7 could investigate as a whole unit? _"Individual actions that disrupt teamwork will put your comrades in danger, or even get them killed." _Those had been Kakashi-sensei's words.

Teamwork.

Naruto grimaced. Either way, he was caught in the vice of Kakashi-sensei's teachings. Going off on their own had not been good teamwork. But he couldn't abandon Sakura-chan either… that would have been even worse. "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. But… those who abandon their comrades are even worse scum, right?" Naruto sighed.

Metal clinked faintly as Naruto reached back and removed a kunai from his equipment pouch. Holding the man up with one arm, Naruto considered the kunai clenched in his right hand. He didn't want to see blood again, didn't want to feel it splash across his hands or stain its scent into him. Didn't he already have enough nightmares? _I could just drop him, _Naruto reasoned. _He'll drown, and it'll be over. _

"_Naruto, if you're going to do something, do it with everything you've got. Don't do things half-way," _Iruka-sensei's voice whispered from the depths of his mind. Iruka-sensei had been trying to convince him to study more and stop skipping classes, but it had been one of the first times anyone had ever given him fatherly advice. Naruto still treasured those words. He chuckled miserably. _I never thought that Iruka-sensei's words would come back to haunt me… especially not at a time like this. _

Iruka-sensei was right. Naruto had to make sure. He couldn't leave it to the river. But still he hesitated.

_Haku… what would she think? _Naruto wondered. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine her response.

"_Do what you think is best, Naruto-sama."_

Naruto opened his eyes, breathing hard. _Shit. _

A flock of birds noisily took flight, searching for their first meal of the day.

Threads of crimson slowly wound their way through the clear, shimmering water. There was a splash, and the waters ran red.

* * *

Sakura leapt into the trees, leaving Naruto behind without a backward glance. She jumped from branch to branch, her mouth stretched into an elated grin. Not even Naruto's crude words had dampened her spirits. Everything had gone as planned… well, almost everything. _It went better than I planned! _Sakura thought smugly, her grin widening.

Their infiltration had gone smoothly. The dawn may have threatened to illuminate the camp, but for a short time it had cast long shadows. They had slipped through the perimeter easily enough, and a combination of Henge and good old fashioned stealth had carried them through the rest of the camp. Naruto had proven surprisingly reliable—well, she'd had to remind him to get rid of his stupid whisker marks, but other than that he had done pretty well. Their experience in raiding Takamasa's camp, and a bit of luck, had helped them locate the commander's tent quickly.

It had been a struggle to decide what to take, but Naruto had solved that quickly enough by just grabbing everything he could lay his hands on. Sakura was still surprised that they had been able to fit it all in the envelope they had liberated, even as big as it was. By the time they had snuck out of the commander's tent the sun had begun climbing the sky in earnest. By mutual agreement, they had decided to trust their Henge disguises and acting ability to get them out of the camp.

_It would have worked too, if Naruto hadn't goofed off! _Sakura thought indignantly. Her indignation did not last for long. She had handled it. She had saved the day, so to speak. Sakura had saved the day, not Sasuke-kun, not Kakashi-sensei, not even Naruto! She had done it! Sakura had found the secret encampment, infiltrated it, retrieved valuable information, and gotten out, all without being discovered. Admittedly, Naruto had helped, but it had been her operation.

Kakashi-sensei would have to admit that her plan had worked brilliantly. Their execution of the "mission" had been nearly flawless, and Sakura felt charitable enough to let Naruto's mistake slide. The fight flashed through her mind again. She remembered Naruto's helpless shrug as the guard had demanded to see identification. If Naruto had helped her stall for more time, she could have come up with something to tell the soldier, but instead the guard had drawn his short sword.

Time had slowed down. She had felt herself moving even before the soft sigh of steel had reached her ears. She had thrown their precious cargo to Naruto even as her eyes had caught the glint of steel, and then... Sakura still wasn't sure why she had moved so quickly. Perhaps it had been the adrenaline; perhaps she had still felt the desire to prove herself. The soldier's moves had been so obvious to her. It was as if he had been moving in slow motion. In some ways, he had been. She had never really fought against anyone who wasn't a ninja before. Her opponent had not had the reflexes that came from years of shinobi training. He had lacked the chakra training that allowed shinobi to perform superhuman feats.

That was probably why he had not thought to look up until too late. She had jumped to avoid his painfully slow opening attack, and her first kick had shattered his nose and sealed her victory. Her follow-up punch had knocked the hapless soldier out and the matter had been closed. Naruto's mistake had been corrected and their escape route was clear. Her performance had been flawless, one that even Sasuke-kun would envy. When she told him about it, he would be _so _jealous that he hadn't come with them.

Surely Sasuke-kun would beg her to take him with her next time, and then… Sakura giggled, blushing. He would have to admit that she was stronger. Finally, Sasuke-kun would see that she was strong enough to stand beside him… _Shannaro!_ Sakura's silly grin faded a bit as she came to a stop on the next large branch in her path, still high amidst the trees.

_Now isn't the time, _she scolded herself half-heartedly. They still had to get back to camp. Once they got back she could describe her great adventures to her heart's content, and she wouldn't even have to tell Kakashi-sensei that she had snuck a glance at his scroll. Instead, Sakura would explain that she had remembered seeing the dirt track heading out of Takamasa's camp and had decided to scout it. _Yeah!_ All they had to do was get back to camp, preferably before Kakashi-sensei woke up, and…

And where the hell was Naruto and what was taking him so damned long!? _If he's goofing off again, I'm going to kill him!_ Sakura thought angrily. It had been more than five minutes since she had left him… closer to ten, actually. The kunoichi huffed in irritation, deciding that she had waited long enough. She turned around and made her way back through the brush, intent on finding Naruto and giving him a piece of her mind. It took her about five minutes to make her way back to where she had left Naruto.

Sakura nimbly leapt out of the trees, landing softly on the woodland soil. Naruto stood at the bank of the creek, staring intently at the worn, crinkled piece of paper clutched between his hands. She absently noted that he had released his Henge. Sakura sucked in a deep breath, ready to yell at him, before noticing how pale he was. _His hands are shaking, _Sakura noted worriedly. Naruto's mouth was moving, soundlessly forming words that only he could hear. Bright, wet lines sliced down his cheeks, drawing attention to his whisker-like marks.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked timidly, her voice soft. "Are you okay? We should get…" she trailed off, her eyes widening. "Blood," she whispered. There were small spots of blood on the paper Naruto was holding. Dark stains stood out starkly on the cuffs and torso of his jacket. Naruto's hands were clean, but… _Wet, _Sakura realized. _As if he had washed his hands. _

"Naruto!" Sakura said urgently, still not understanding.

But he was uninjured. Naruto didn't respond, didn't seem to hear her, and his dumbstruck look remained fixed. Her stomach knotted in suspicion.

_No. _

Sakura looked around frantically, but the unconscious body of the sentry was gone. _I just knocked him out, _Sakura thought numbly. _He can't have gotten up yet… he just…_Blood was seeping into Naruto's clothes, the body was gone, and everything was _wrong_. Abruptly, the forest was gone, the camp was gone, and there was only Naruto. There was only Naruto, with blood dripping from his hands and hollow, terrible red eyes, standing tall on the bridge amidst the corpses of mercenaries.

Palm met face with bruising force. Naruto staggered, situational awareness and rational thought surging back into his mind like an incoming arctic tide. Naruto looked up from the bloodied letter in his hand.

"Sakura-chan," he whispered hoarsely.

Disbelief, confusion, and anger warred for control of her suddenly pale features. Another slap hammered into his unmolested cheek. "Why?" she tried to scream, but it came out as a half-broken whisper that hurt Naruto far worse than any slap.

Naruto said nothing. There was nothing he could say. He had taken the burden from her unknowing shoulders, and now it was his to bear. Even if she hated him, he would protect her. It was a promise.

"Monster."

For an instant, Naruto feared he would break. His heart crumpled in his chest. But… he had done what had to be done. "I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly through his swollen jaw, his final farewell to the hapless guard… to Katsuo.

"You… you're sorry?" Sakura growled. Something inside of her snapped; disbelief gave way to hot, unforgiving rage.

A horn blew, low and mournful. Distant shouts washed over them. Naruto's mind cleared instantly, an icy calm settling over him. His hands—washed clean but somehow still bloody, Sakura, _Katsuo_… they didn't matter anymore. They were still in danger. Naruto roughly intercepted Sakura's incoming slap, gripped her forearm tightly, and dragged her back into the trees, away from the hornet's nest they had stirred up.

* * *

Day dawned in a gentle wave of pink and gold clouds. Landscape blurred into a mess of indistinguishable colors and the sounds of the waking woods were drowned out by the howling wind. Kakashi followed the scents of his two wayward students at a breakneck pace. Canine howls occasionally pierced through the dull roar of wind in his ears. Kakashi adjusted his course accordingly, following the lead of his wide-ranging nin-dogs.

He broke through the end of that particular patch of trees, landing smoothly on the grass and continuing his pursuit without losing any momentum. He caught sight of Naruto and Sakura a minute later, headed almost straight towards him. Kakashi slowed his pace and eventually came to a stop. _They're okay, _he thought, relieved. Team 7's jounin-sensei set his face into a stern frown that his mask did nothing to soften and drew himself up to his full height, folding his arms, the very picture of displeasure.

They caught sight of him and changed their course to meet him. Kakashi's eyes narrowed as Naruto and Sakura drew nearer. _That's blood, _he observed, spotting the stains on Naruto's clothes. For an instant, he feared that one of them was injured. After a moment, he ruled that out. _They're not wounded. It's not their blood. _

His students came to a stop in front of him. Kakashi said nothing, content to stare at them. Sakura soon began fidgeting, unable to meet his disappointed gaze. Naruto stood still, his expression strangely flat. Kakashi felt a sliver of concern work through him again. It wasn't like Naruto at all. He glanced at the bloodstains again. _Naruto…_

"Report," Kakashi snapped.

Sakura opened her mouth, but no words were forthcoming. She worried at her lower lip with her teeth. The girl was clearly thinking.

"Kakashi-sensei, I…"

"Not you," Kakashi interrupted Naruto harshly. "Sakura, report." Sakura hesitated. Kakashi focused on his anger and directed a sharp spike of killing intent towards the girl, in no mood to listen to her excuses.

Green eyes widened, and Sakura could not contain the fearful gasp that escaped her. Her limbs quivered as her instincts screamed furiously at her to runto hide, to get away from the predator in human form standing before her. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Sakura slumped, tears welling in her eyes.

"Sakura," Kakashi repeated more gently, but with a firm note of command underlying his words, "report."

Words tumbled out of Sakura. There were no more delusions of lying to Kakashi-sensei, even by omission.

"…and then I came back to find Naruto covered in blood and the body was gone," Sakura said dully. For an instant, fire sparked in her eyes as she turned to give her blond teammate a venomous glance. "There was an alarm from the camp after that, so we ran," she continued. "After a while, we met you here."

Kakashi rubbed his temples, feeling the hints of a headache forming. "Naruto?" he prompted. "Your report?"

The jounin grimaced as he listened to Naruto's report. It collaborated with Sakura's version of events, for the most part. _This isn't good, _he thought, looking at the boy's flat expression. _He's repressing his emotions again, perhaps even more than last time. _

"…knocked the guard out. I convinced her to leave so that I could finish him off," Naruto said, his voice a dull monotone as he discussed killing a man in cold blood. Kakashi saw Sakura's fists tighten, saw the flash of revulsion and anger cross her face, and sighed.

"Why did you kill the guard?" Kakashi asked severely, preempting Sakura's explosion.

Naruto looked him squarely in the face. "You told me that if anyone discovered us, we needed to silence them," Naruto answered, a hint of anger in his voice.

Sakura's eyes widened as she rounded on Kakashi, "What!?"

Kakashi nodded. "You did well," he told Naruto gravely.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakura, what do you think would happen if we were discovered stealing military information from Taki no Kuni?"

She faltered. "I…"

"At best, it would cause a diplomatic incident and the souring of relations between Waterfall and Fire Country. Trade would break down, and the economy would suffer. More likely, it would cause open hostility, probably even war," Kakashi said bluntly.

"But…"

"But you didn't think about that, did you?" Kakashi interrupted. Sakura flinched. "Sakura, what were you thinking?" he sighed.

"I wanted…" her voice trembled, "I just wanted to show you that I… that we were capable of doing things…" Sakura trailed off. "I wanted you to trust my abilities," she admitted softly.

Kakashi stared at her. _That's what this was about? _His students had very nearly gotten themselves killed and created an international incident on some sort of attention seeking whim? Kakashi forced himself to count to ten, keeping a hold on his temper. _It's partly my fault, _he admitted. _I should have paid more attention to her and Naruto. If I had, this wouldn't have happened. _Still, it was the height of stupidity on her part… on both their parts, since Naruto had docilely gone along with her plan.

"Do you remember what I said about teamwork?" Kakashi asked quietly. They both nodded, Sakura hesitantly, Naruto sharply. "Individual actions put the team in danger, and can lead to you and your comrades getting hurt or even killed. Your actions not only put yourselves in danger, it also put the whole team in danger," Kakashi said sternly.

"But…!" Sakura protested.

"You abandoned your watch," he continued. "What if an enemy had snuck into our camp while Sasuke and I were sleeping?" The blood drained from Sakura's face. "On top of that, you recklessly went off on your own into enemy territory, risking not just yourselves but all of Konoha with your actions. Did you think about all of the Konoha-nin that might have died if you had gotten caught and started a war?"

Sakura shook her head mutely, her lip trembling. Tears quivered precariously in her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei…!" Naruto protested at the sight of Sakura's tears.

Kakashi leveled a glare at Naruto, causing the boy to flinch, "And you! Why didn't you stop Sakura in the first place?"

Naruto's shoulders dropped.

"Well?"

"I don't know," he muttered sullenly. Sakura-chan's arguments had ignited his fierce desire to surpass Sasuke, and he had agreed to follow her plans because of it. It seemed so petty and stupid, in hindsight. "But… I couldn't just let her go alone either!"

"No," Kakashi agreed. "But you shouldn't have let her go at all."

Naruto dropped his eyes, his shoulders hunching, "I know."

Closing his eyes, Kakashi took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and exhaled noisily, looking down at Sakura's tear streaked face, at Naruto's hollow, regretful eyes and bloodstained jacket. "Where are the documents you retrieved?" he asked briskly.

Sakura wordlessly handed him a large envelope stuffed with papers. Kakashi quickly opened the flap and skimmed the documents, his eyes widening. _This is…! _A wry smile touched his lips. The whole morning had seemed like an unmitigated disaster, but somehow his idiot students had managed to get their hands on the information they needed to finish the mission. _Hokage-sama should be satisfied with this, _Kakashi thought. Kakashi looked up at the bright, steadily climbing sun. _It's time to leave. _

"We'll talk about this later," he said crisply. "We need to get moving."

* * *

A deep chuckle sounded from a boulder as it watched the three distant Konoha shinobi depart, disappearing into the trees. "The Copy Ninja," it mused. "Isn't that interesting?" There was a noise like mud churning. A brown, dripping mass slowly emerged from the pale limestone of the boulder. Mud drooled to the ground, revealing a tall, broad shouldered man with dusky red-brown skin. "Konoha must be worried, to send him on such a trivial errand," he chuckled.

Soil liquefied beneath his feet. Slowly, the muscular shinobi began to sink into the ground.

A thousand birds exploded into song. Turning, the last thing he saw was white death and a swirling red eye.

Hatake Kakashi stared down at the dead ninja, absently shaking the excess blood off of his hand. "That _is _interesting," he parroted his victim, taking note of the headband.

_Iwa, huh? Hokage-sama will certainly be interested in this. _

Smoke exploded. When it cleared, Kakashi was gone.

* * *

Sweat trickled down his brow. "It's hot," Konohamaru whined. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to cut class. At least the Academy had air conditioning. For a moment, he considered going back and enduring Iruka-sensei's scolding.

"No," Konohamaru vehemently shook his head. "I have to do this," he declared, if only to himself.

_Naruto-niichan's been gone too much lately, _Konohamaru thought unhappily. _I'll show him that it's not smart to leave his place for so long. _The Sandaime Hokage's grandson giggled—chuckled, he would insist, had Moegi or Udon been around to bring the matter up—and rubbed his hands together deviously. The movement nearly unbalanced him from his perch on the ledge just below Naruto's balcony.

Nervously, he pressed himself firmly back against the wall. He still wasn't good enough to blunt a fall from anything higher than ten feet. Once he felt secure in the fact that he wasn't about to topple off the side of the building, Konohamaru took a deep breath, slipped on his makeshift "prank pack," and reached for the pipes that ran up the side of the building.

Climbing the ten feet or so that remained up to Naruto-niichan's balcony was a harrowing and difficult feat, but Konohamaru managed. Konohamaru was sweating heavily by the time he swung his way over the guard rail of Naruto's balcony. For a moment he stood, panting furiously, trying to suck in air—savoring his victory over the daunting building. Finally he straightened and glanced around nervously. No one appeared to interfere with his task.

Konohamaru made his way to the door and reached for the handle. _Huh. That's odd. _He brought another hand up and braced his legs. The young ninja-in-training grunted with exertion. "It's locked," he muttered. His eyes widened. _Of course it's locked! I'm such an idiot! _In truth, he hadn't even thought about what would happen once he reached the balcony. He went over to a nearby window and tested it, only to find it also locked.

A soothing breeze ruffled his hair for an all too brief moment. It was quickly gone, leaving only oppressive heat in its wake. Konohamaru looked around frantically for some way to get in. There was no way he could break the glass; he wanted to prank Naruto-niichan, not completely vandalize his place. Was this the end of his quest?

Konohamaru peered through the glass, trying to see if there was some other way to get into his leader's apartment. Absently, he rubbed his damp palms against his pants, squinting as he tried to make out the interior of the apartment through the sun's glare reflecting off the warm glass. He could vaguely make out the details of the Naruto-niichan's room. There was a pin-up girl calendar hanging on the opposite wall, a few worn posters, a small, meticulously made up double bed, and a weathered wooden nightstand. A single picture frame accompanied the alarm clock on the nightstand. Several potted plants dotted the room, with a large fern taking a place of honor on the right of the bed. But there were no hints on how to get in.

He moved on to the other end of the balcony. There was a second sliding glass window, much like the one looking in to the bedroom. Konohamaru looked inside to see what looked like a small living room with a table and four battered chairs. Past that Konohamaru could make out Naruto's dingy kitchen and the foyer. Raising a hand up to block the sun from his eyes, Konohamaru squinted and brought his face closer to the glass. _What is that? _

Abruptly, Konohamaru gasped in surprise and ducked below the window sill. _There's someone in there! _Konohamaru thought excitedly. Was it a burglar? One of Naruto-niichan's old enemies, come to take revenge? A long lost family member? His mind whirled as his imagination feverishly conjured possible scenarios. Sarutobi's grandson cautiously raised his head up to peek inside.

"Haku-neechan?" Konohamaru mumbled, disappointed. After a moment, he sighed unhappily. If Haku-neechan was there, he would have no choice but to withdraw. He conveniently ignored the fact that he still hadn't figured out how to get in inside. "But what is she doing here?" he wondered.

Haku was sitting at the small, square wooden table, her elbows on the white tablecloth, her chin supported by her palms. Konohamaru thought that he saw her smiling, but that didn't make much sense to him. Opposite of her, Konohamaru could just make out a steaming plate of food, though he couldn't quite tell what it was. Haku-neechan, he noted, wasn't eating.

Konohamaru felt a chill crawl down his spine. Something about the scene bothered him. _Something's wrong… _he thought worriedly. Konohamaru contemplated knocking, but then he remembered where he was and why he was there. _Jii-chan will yell at me if he finds out, _Konohamaru reasoned. Nodding decisively, he made his way over to the railing to make his escape.

* * *

Ayame raised a hand hesitantly to knock. After a moment, it fell again. _Is this really okay? _Ayame wondered. If she was being overly presumptuous or intrusive, the faint, fragile friendship she had formed with Haku over Naruto's endless passion for ramen and horrible table manners might never grow. That was something she desperately wanted to avoid. Haku reminded her almost painfully of her best friend.

Ayame had not had many friends growing up. Most of them had been accepted into the shinobi academy, while she had remained by her father's side. After that, the few friends she had slowly grown apart from her, but she'd still had her best friend. Eri had been a quiet girl, polite and distant, but she was gentle and had a wicked sense of humor lurking behind her polite façade. Ayame had been heart broken when she had heard of the Uchiha massacre. Eri had not even been a ninja! It had seemed so unfair, and it had left her empty as she'd attended the mass funeral held for the lost clan.

She bit her lip. Konohamaru-kun had come by the ramen stand for lunch, which was slightly unusual since the boy was normally supposed to be in class, fairly bursting with some secret. It was getting to be more and more commonplace to see him out of class though—that boy had picked up all of Naruto-kun's bad habits. It had not taken much effort on her part to get Konohamaru-kun to spill his story.

Ayame had immediately left her father's—and her own, really, or it would be one day—and rushed to Naruto-kun's apartment, but… Was it really wise to trust Konohamaru's information, especially given his evasive behavior? It could just be a part of some prank he had in the works. Worry over Haku forced her hand up again. Swallowing, gathering her courage, she knocked on the door.

There was no answer. Ayame waited for nearly a minute, shifting her weight from foot to foot, before knocking again. Seconds dragged on. Ayame sighed and was about to turn to leave when the sound of locks being undone clacked loudly in the hallway. Ichiraku's daughter smiled shyly as Haku opened the door.

Her smile quickly faded as she took in the younger girl's appearance. Haku's pale and haggard face seemed almost as bleached as the plain white yukata she wore. Her lips were pale and chapped, her eyes bloodshot and underlined with dark circles. "Ayame-san…?" Haku murmured, confused. Ayame winced to hear the rusty, hoarse tone clouding Haku's normally gentle voice.

"Good afternoon," Ayame greeted formally, "Haku-san." She lifted the bag she held in her right hand and presented it to Naruto's… friend. "It's not much, but I'd like you to have it," she murmured humbly.

Haku blinked uncertainly at her for several seconds. "Ah, yes," she said after an awkward pause, her wits coming back to her. She took the bag gratefully, looking inside. Haku blinked and looked questioningly at Ayame.

"Take out," Ayame smiled. She looked away, her fingers fidgeting with her pants, "I thought you might be hungry, and that maybe we could eat together…"

"Thank you," Haku said softly.

"Can I come in?" Ayame asked. Haku hesitated visibly. "It's fine if I can't…" Ayame said quickly, hoping that she hadn't pressed the wary girl too far.

Haku stepped aside, "It's fine."

Ayame followed Haku into Naruto's small, depressed entryway. She slipped off her flat heeled work shoes, placed them in the shoe box built into the wall on her left, and followed Haku down the short hallway into Naruto's small kitchen. "You already made lunch?" Ayame asked, seeing the cooling plate of curry on the table.

"No," Haku denied.

"Then that is…?"

"Oh," she blinked, "that's Naruto-sama's lunch, not mine."

Ayame's mouth worked. "Naruto-kun isn't here," she finally pointed out.

Haku went still, her back taut with tension. Ayame immediately regretted her words. _I've offended her, _she thought unhappily.

"Five days," Haku muttered, "four hours, and six minutes." Ayame eyed Haku with concern.

"…What?"

Haku turned to look at Ayame, her eyes sharp. "Naruto-sama _will _return," she said firmly.

"Of course he will," Ayame agreed, bewildered and worried. "Haku-san, are you feeling all right?"

"He hasn't cast me aside," Haku murmured, as if trying to convince herself. "I'm not a flawed tool…"

Ayame was starting to become alarmed. _Is she having a breakdown? What is she saying? _"Naruto-kun is only on a C-rank mission," she said soothingly. "He'll come back soon."

Haku shivered violently. "What if he's been hurt?" she blurted suddenly, her eyes frantic. "What if he needs my help?" Haku moaned, wrapping her arms around herself, "I knew I should have gone with him."

"He's fine," Ayame said firmly. "Naruto-kun is strong. I know he's fine, and I'm sure it won't be long before he gets back."

"But…" Haku's lips quivered. Her eyes glistened wetly.

_What should I do? _Ayame wondered frantically. _I'm not a doctor! _Haku clearly needed help, but Ayame felt totally out of her depth. Already the girl had gone through four abrupt mood swings, and it looked like she was on the verge of a total meltdown. Ayame stepped cautiously forward, slowly approaching the quivering girl.

Haku looked up, alarmed. "What are you doing?"

"Naruto-kun is fine, so please…"

"Stay away," Haku whispered, her trembling increasing. Shadows loomed around her, cruel-eyed and vicious. Ayame _knew_. This woman, this stranger, she knew. Haku was in danger. Frantically, the girl looked around for routes of escape. Her eyes fell on the cutting board.

"Haku-san, talk to me," Ayame pleaded, coming closer.

Haku's hand closed firmly around the kitchen knife. Ayame squeaked, frightened, as Haku brandished the knife. "Stay back," Haku hissed coldly. She no longer saw the warm ramen waitress and cook with whom she had begun a tentative friendship with. In front of her was a stranger, a threat. _Naruto-sama, where are you? _Haku wondered anxiously. _Help me! _

"Haku-san…" Ayame whispered, trembling. She looked into the crazed girl's blank, hollow eyes, seeing the tears glistening on her long eyelashes. Eri had looked just like that when they had told her that she could never become a kunoichi, eyes filled with despair and helplessness as her dreams were crushed, pleading for someone to make things better. Ayame licked her lips. _I have to help her, _she thought, determined. But she was not a shinobi, not a fighter at all, and that knife terrified her.

Ayame took a nervous step forward. "Stay back!" Haku shouted, the knife whistling as it cut the air in front of her. Ayame swallowed, stepping forward again.

"Stay back…" Haku begged, tears leaking freely from her eyes.

_Where are you, Naruto-sama? Please… help me… _

"Haku-san, it's okay," Ayame whispered, her eyes glistening with a tumultuous mixture of fear and empathy. Haku stepped back. The knife flashed out.

A thin line of blood dripped down Ayame's cheek. The young waitress whimpered in pain, and it took all of her effort to maintain control of her bladder. _I almost died, _she thought, chilled. Tears tumbled freely from her eyes. _What am I doing? _Ayame stepped forward.

_Zabuza-san! Help me!_

Ayame swallowed her terror and closed the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around Haku, grasping the other girl tightly. Her heart pounded fiercely as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. _Haku-san… please… _Ayame waited with baited breath for the kiss of steel. There was a strange, wet sound at her ear.

Haku sniffled. Tears fell freely, and a terrible, keening noise rose in her throat. Haku wailed, the knife clattering harmlessly on the ground, and wrapped her arms around the older girl. "Ayame-san…" she sobbed.

_Zabuza-san._

_Naruto-sama. _

_Where are you? Don't leave me! Please… Come back…_

"Haku-san," Ayame breathed happily, the tension flowing out of her. She tightened her grip on the younger girl. "It's all right," she murmured soothingly, stroking Haku's back.

Ayame didn't know how long they stood there weeping as Haku released her grief and Ayame did her best to comfort her. Finally, Haku's sniffles began to die down and she gently separated herself from the other girl. "Thank you, Ayame-san," Haku said sincerely, her voice hoarse. She looked away, embarrassed by her behavior now that she had regained control over her emotions. "I was…" she trailed off, uncertain how to explain herself.

Ayame smiled, "It's okay." She paused apprehensively and gathered her courage again. "That's what friends do," she offered tentatively.

Haku looked up. "Friends?" she asked softly, tilting her head. _I've never… _She had never dared to hope that she could one day have friends. But ever since she had come to Konoha, the tight control she had kept over her own wishes had been slipping. _Can I really… have friends?_

Ayame nodded, smiling shyly, "Friends."

"I cut you," Haku pointed out, her voice small. Revulsion clawed its way though her chest.

"It's nothing," Ayame dismissed it.

"I… I've never had a friend before…" Haku offered softly. Her rabbit, Shiro-chan, didn't count, not really. When she had still had parents, when she had still had her innocence, they had lived too far from any other children for her to freely make friends. Later, in the alleys and gutters of Kirigakure, there had been no friends, only _others _and predators. Zabuza-san was her savior, her leader, her wielder, not her friend, and the life of a nukenin left no room for them. Now though… was it possible?

"I'll show you," the older girl beamed.

Nodding hesitantly, Haku gave a shy smile of her own. "Yes, please…"

She stiffened, her eyes going blank in the blink of an eye.

"Haku-san?" Ayame asked, confused. A terrified gasp rose in her throat as she noticed the black shadows around her.

Four masked soldiers stood in Naruto's small kitchen, coldness and professionalism wrapped around them like cloaks. "ANBU," Haku said flatly. Ayame shivered. Suddenly, the room seemed very cold.

"You are Haku-san, correct?" their apparent leader asked, his tone detached.

Haku nodded, stepping in front of Ayame. "What business do you have with me?"

"By the order of the Sandaime Hokage, you are to come with us immediately."

"Why?" Frost crackled as it crawled its way across the polished steel knife at Ayame's feet.

"Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator, and owns the rights to Naruto and all the characters and situations contained therein. This is a non-profit work of fiction.

Techniques:

Tensha Fuuin (転写封印) - Transcription Seal – A fuuinjutsu (sealing technique) originally developed by a retired shinobi after he had decided to open a printing business. It's usefulness for field work was later noted by Konoha's ANBU, and it was modified and adopted by the covert organization for its own use. As its name implies, this technique utilizes chakra and a sophisticated seal array to copy all ink-based writing within the area of effect. Its usefulness is countered by its relatively long preparation time, the high chakra control requirements to perform it properly, and the mental toll (mental strain, exhaustion, and migraines are common side effects) it takes on the user.

Author's Notes:

I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 6. It has been a bit more than four months since I released chapter 5, but I hope that the release of The Book of Naruto's first chapter and the length of this chapter help to rectify that. Much of the delay was due to real life issues that I have no desire to discuss. This chapter also went through three revisions before I was happy with it, so that's also a factor. In any case, I'm sorry about the wait, though I can't make any promises regarding my punctuality in the future.

_Tori _basically translates as "bird." You can look up what the seal looks like at pretty much any major _Naruto_ website, if you're curious.

My translation of "Tensha Fuuin" is a rough approximation, and it may well be wrong. If it's mistaken, please let me know (and back up your claim with evidence, so I know that you're not just a troll).

A _wakizashi _is a Japanese short sword, usually worn paired with a katana, and they usually run between 12 and 24 inches in length.

As always, comments and/or criticism are welcome. However, if you're going to criticize, please do it in a constructive manner (in other words, don't just tell me that I fail as a writer, tell me _why_ I fail). I'm still very much an amateur writer, so any help is appreciated.

Check out this story's forum at www . fanfiction . net/f/51642/ (remove the spaces), or follow the links in my profile. You'll find my review responses there, as well as more detailed progress updates than the one you can see in my profile. If you want to discuss anything about this story, that's the place to do it.

Duke Bonez was an absolutely tremendous help with this chapter. Without him, it wouldn't even be half as good. If you enjoyed this chapter and can spare the time, please send him a PM thanking him for his assistance.

I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to read this story, and especially those who took the time to review. I appreciate it.

Thank you for reading Tempered in Water!


	7. Tremors

**Tempered in Water**

_Chapter 7 / Tremors_

By HitokiriOTD

"In Konoha, it is unacceptable for a shinobi to threaten or coerce civilians," the Sandaime Hokage opened without preamble, the weight of his cold, calm gaze resting heavily on Haku.

Her ANBU escort had herded her through the village and into the Hokage's administration tower with a quick efficiency that gave her little time to wonder at the summons. Within minutes, she had been ushered into the Hokage's office, only to stand in silence in the center of the room while Sarutobi pointedly ignored her and finished off his morning paperwork, leaving her with all too much time to stew in anxiety. Haku had had tried to take refuge in examining the office around her, but little had changed in the three weeks that had passed since her last visit. The only difference seemed to lie in the size of the stacks of documents on the Hokage's desk. Time stretched, and ten endless minutes had passed before he had broken the silence with his flat statement.

Haku offered no reply.

Sarutobi pulled out a folder from beneath a small stack of paper. He flipped it open and slowly paged through it. "The ANBU reported an incident in a grocer's shop nearly a week ago. Yesterday, a citizen came to me with some very serious accusations," Sarutobi paused and looked up. "Is there anything you wish to say?"

Haku shook her head.

"I believe I made it clear that you were to follow our laws to the letter," he continued. "Yet here," he tapped the folder, "I have the testimony of a Konoha citizen accusing you of assault against her person. The ANBU surveillance reports back up her claims." The Sandaime's balding countenance became grim as he set the folder aside. "This is a very serious matter," he said finally. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Haku considered her words carefully. She shifted uncomfortably, acutely aware of the Hokage's regard, and forced herself to remain calm despite the clamor of her instincts. Her senses buzzed with a sense of something, not quite chakra or killing intent, but _power_.

It reminded her faintly of Zabuza-san.

If he wanted to, the old man before her could kill her before she could even twitch. In the end, she decided that honesty was the best course of action. Lying would serve no purpose, and the Sandaime would almost certainly see through any deception she could come up with.

"She would not sell groceries to us because of Naruto-sama's presence," Haku said, her voice emotionless and precise, as if delivering a mission report.

"And you thought that violence would be an acceptable response?"

"Yes," she did not hesitate to reply. Sarutobi lifted a grey, thinning eyebrow. "She had no right," Haku said grimly.

"You have no right to threaten my citizens," the Sandaime retorted coldly. "Despite their appalling behavior, they are still under my protection. The grocer broke no laws. You, on the other hand, have."

For a brief moment, she considered giving in to her instincts and running. Haku swiftly discarded the notion. She would have no chance of escaping Konoha with her life. Besides, Konoha was Naruto-sama's home. She wouldn't leave, not without him. Instead, she lifted her chin and met the Sandaime's heavy gaze squarely. "Naruto-sama did not deserve to be treated in such a manner," Haku insisted.

"No, he did not," Sarutobi agreed, his voice suddenly weary. His expression hardened, reminding Haku uncomfortably of the stone monument Naruto-sama had dragged her to see on her whirlwind tour of Konoha, "But that doesn't excuse your actions."

Haku clenched her jaw and said nothing.

The Hokage studied her for a moment. "In Konoha, we have little tolerance for shinobi who would use their skills to bully civilians," he said finally. "Our laws are very clear on this. If they were not, it would be all too easy for some shinobi to slip from protector to predator. Might does not make right, not here."

Haku stared blankly at the Hokage, confused by his words. They made no sense to her. It was as if the Hokage had said that the sun rose in the west—it was a lie so obvious it felt like an insult. In her fifteen years, Haku had seen a great deal of the world, more than many people twice her age ever would. The strong ate and the weak starved. It was true in the wilderness, where wolves pulled down the weakest of the herd and then starved in turn when they became too old and feeble to hunt, to fight.

It was true in Kirigakure no Sato, where those with power stood on the backs of those weaker than themselves, and those without power… Haku struggled internally as memories of the merciless, indifferent streets rose like a wave, threatening to drag her under. _Not now! _She couldn't afford to show weakness, not to the gaunt, forbidding figure that was Konoha's Sandaime, whose judgment she faced. The only justice she had ever known had come at the point of a kunai, at the edge of Zabuza-san's great blade, his _Kubikiri Houcho_. Zabuza-san had shown her that if she ever wanted to be more than trash, more than the gutter filth that lined Kiri's streets, she would have to fight for it. Justice was something she had to reach out and take for herself. Might was the only way to make things right.

"Normally, a shinobi merely threatening a civilian without just cause would warrant imprisonment," Sarutobi paused. The girl didn't flinch. "But in this case, there is someone else who has accepted responsibility for you."

For the first time since she had entered his office, genuine fear flashed across Haku's face as the Hokage's meaning sank in. "It was not Naruto-sama's fault," Haku said quickly. "I was the one who—"

"Naruto assumed responsibility for you," the Sandaime cut her off. "When he returns, he will have to pay reparations of no more than eighty thousand ryou to the village for you indiscretions."

"No!" she protested. "It was my fault! Punish me!"

"Moreover, he will pay a fine of no more than twenty thousand ryou to the village, as a penalty for failing in his responsibilities." Sarutobi forced himself not to grimace. It was unfair to Naruto, but Haku had threatened one of the Hokage's charges. He could not allow anyone to get away with such a thing lightly. The Sandaime would have preferred to send the girl to prison and be done with the matter, but the look in her eyes had convinced him that it wouldn't solve anything.

Haku did not fear punishment, not when it was directed towards her, and the girl didn't seem to think she had done anything wrong. But the moment he had brought Naruto's name up, he had seen the anxiety in her eyes, in her body language, and he knew then what would truly drive his point home. It would also serve as a sharp lesson for Naruto.

Responsibility for another human being was no laughing matter, nor a burden to be accepted carelessly. Sarutobi hoped that Naruto would learn an important lesson from his punishment, and if a fine was all it took then Sarutobi would have gladly fined all of the fresh-faced genin, aspiring chuunin, and cocky jounin under his command. Perhaps he would have been spared the pain of being Hokage, if he had paid such a fine when he was young.

"I am being lenient because this is your first infraction," the Hokage said. "I will not be so kind again," he warned, his tone harder than steel, sharper than a kunai. Sarutobi understood Haku's actions and the motivations behind them, and a part of him was glad. It seemed more and more likely that Naruto had found a precious person after all, and less and less likely that Haku was just using him for her own purposes. The Hokage, however, could not waver in upholding Konoha's laws. To allow one shinobi to get away with threatening one of Konoha's citizens was to embark on a slippery slope. He had seen where that slope led, seen the abyss at the bottom.

_Damn you, Orochimaru. _

Despite the apparent harshness of his verdict, the Sandaime really was being lenient. Haku's connection with Naruto was slowly becoming known in certain circles. Her position in Konoha, already tenuous because of her status as a foreign ninja, had become even more unstable due to her association with _that_ Naruto. If Homura or Koharu caught wind of his leniency, he would never hear the end of it. By rights, he should be throwing Haku out of Konoha for her actions… after granting her the hospitality of Konoha's interrogation cells for a time to make sure that she hadn't acquired any of the village's secrets.

He watched as Haku struggled to regain control over her emotions. Slowly, her face slid back into an expressionless mask. She stared at him with glacial eyes. "I understand," she whispered tonelessly. "Is there anything else?"

"You are in Konoha because of Naruto," Sarutobi said slowly, enunciating each word deliberately, "and the reason I have allowed you to stay is because of Naruto. Do not give me reason to see you again. Otherwise, Naruto will suffer."

Hot rage broke through her studied calm for a brief moment as she glared furiously at him. In that instant, the Sandaime thought that she would actually attack him. The moment passed, and she was blank-faced once more. Haku nodded curtly and stalked out of his office.

Sarutobi waited until the door clicked shut behind her before allowing his indifferent expression to fade. He sighed heavily and sagged in his seat, feeling inexplicably weary. He glanced at the four portraits of Konoha's Hokage almost beseechingly.

_Did I do the right thing?_

* * *

"Ayame, where have you…" Teuchi trailed off. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. He caught sight of her bandaged cheek. "Are you all right?" Teuchi demanded.

Ayame forced herself to smile. "It's nothing, Dad," she waved off his concern.

He frowned. _It doesn't look like nothing. _"Are you sure?" he asked finally.

"I'm fine," she insisted quietly, her hands busy tying her hair back. Teuchi's eyes narrowed slightly, but he let the matter drop, returning his concentration to the stove. Ayame donned her apron quickly, with the unconscious efficiency born from years of practice. Within moments, she joined him behind the counter and began cleaning away the remains from the day's lunch crowd. Aside from the father and daughter, the stand was empty. Ayame worked, her hands moving methodically as she washed dirty dishes in hot, soapy water while her mind raced.

_Haku-san… _The appearance of the ANBU squad had rattled her badly, but what truly worried her was the fact that they had come specifically to escort Haku to Hokage-sama. A meeting with the Hokage was not that unusual, given Haku's awkward status within the village, but normally the summons was delivered by one of the battalion of genin messengers. If the matter was urgent then one of Hokage's chuunin assistants would be sent. Having a squad of shinobi from the village's most secretive and feared organization dispatched to do something as mundane as summoning someone before the Hokage could not be a good sign.

Ayame absently chewed on her lower lip, staring blankly into the white, foamy water as she washed off a group of tea cups. The cut on her cheek throbbed faintly beneath the hastily applied bandage. Was she going to lose her new friend? After everything, was she going to lose yet another friend? If so, then the world definitely wasn't a fair place.

Bells jingled faintly as someone lifted the flap that partially concealed the stall. "Welcome," Ayame said automatically, quickly putting on a cheerful, welcoming smile. She looked up even as her father echoed her. "Haku-san!" Ayame gasped.

"Good afternoon," Haku greeted quietly, sliding onto a stool.

"Are you okay?" Ayame asked quickly, worry tightening her brow.

Haku nodded, "I'm fine." But she didn't look fine. Ayame had thought that Haku had looked awful earlier, but now the girl looked even worse. She was still just as pale and haggard-looking, but she looked even wearier than before. Her eyes, already ringed with exhaustion, were even more red and puffy than they had been when the ANBU had snatched her away. _Was she crying again? _Ayame wondered. What had Hokage-sama said to her?

_Why did I come here? _Haku wondered. She fidgeted, unable to meet Ayame's concerned gaze, and stared at the worn wooden countertop. She had been allowed to leave the Hokage's tower freely, though she knew that there were ANBU members lurking about somewhere, watching her every move—the Hokage's own words confirmed it, and she had spotted a glimpse of one by a vegetable stand a block back.

Haku had found herself wandering aimlessly. Her first instinct had been to go back to Naruto-sama's apartment… to go back home. But there was no one there, no one waiting for her; without Naruto-sama it had felt more like an empty shell than home. Her feet had taken her past the building before she knew it.

Yet there was nowhere else to go. Haku had a cursory knowledge of Konoha, but she had little reason to go anywhere besides the apartment. She had made her way to Ichiraku Ramen almost unconsciously, carried there more by her feet than her brain. Even though she had said and done all those horrible things to Ayame, Haku still wanted to see the other girl, her… friend. Considering her actions, Haku felt absurdly weak. She had broken down so easily. How could she be of any use to Naruto-sama if she was such an unreliable tool? Now she was at Ichiraku because she wanted to see Ayame, because some small part of her wanted to be comforted.

Weak.

Had she fallen so far? Had she become so feeble that she needed to rely on a civilian girl when things became difficult?

_No._

She had survived her father, survived the mob, and come into her power with an explosion of ice. Kirigakure had failed to kill her. It had failed to break her. Haku had been Zabuza-san's right hand for years, and she had survived all of his enemies… she had survived even after Zabuza-san died. She had lived after experiencing the terrible red power of Konoha's jinchuuriki… Naruto-sama's power…

_I am not weak. _

Haku was not weak. She was a shinobi, a kunoichi, a survivor… a weapon. There was no reason for her to feel helpless or powerless. The cruel giants of her childhood could not reach her, could not cross the chasm of years to grab her, and if they did they would not be able to touch her. She was no longer a child, too small and scared and scarred by her experiences to stand up and fight. The terrors of her past would die in a shower of ice and steel. Haku was strong. Zabuza-san had taught her that, had forged a weapon in place of a broken little girl, and she would not turn her back on his teachings now. Her edge had been honed through years of training, conflict, and hardship. She was no dull blade. There were many that were stronger than her, sharper than her, but that would change.

She had been too weak. Zabuza-san had had no use for a weak shinobi, and she had been too weak. Naruto-sama would not suffer the same fate. When the time came again, she would not be found wanting. There was no longer any time for her to mope or shiver in the protective shell of Naruto-sama's apartment. Haku needed to grow stronger, as a shinobi and as a person. Otherwise, there would be a time when she was once again broken by a superior weapon. _No, _she thought fiercely, _there will _not _be a second time. _

A bowl hit the counter with an audible clunk. Haku blinked rapidly as hot steam stung her eyes. "This is… ramen?" The bowl was filled to the brim with noodles, broth, and extra toppings.

"Dad…?" Ayame looked at her father questioningly.

"The first bowl is on the house," he said gruffly, his back still facing them. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew his daughter better than anyone. Even if she didn't want to talk to him about it, he could tell that something had happened between Naruto's strange new friend and Ayame.

He had always been worried for his daughter. Taking over the family business was a big burden to place on a young girl, and he hadn't been certain if she had wanted it. But she had stuck by him, uncomplaining, even though her friends had moved on to other things. After Eri, Ayame had never had a truly close friend again and Teuchi had worried that she had closed herself off for good. He was glad that it seemed like his worries were unfounded. For the first time in years, his daughter had opened up to someone. A free bowl of ramen was the least he could do for his daughter's new friend.

"Dad…" Ayame breathed. A smile tugged at her lips. _Thanks. _

Haku picked up a pair of disposable chopsticks and broke them apart. "Thank you," she said hesitantly. "Itadakimasu," she murmured.

She ate slowly. Ramen wasn't her favorite food in the world, but for some reason she felt better after eating. It was warm and filling, but it wasn't the taste or the way it settled in her stomach that made her feel better… it was comforting, somehow. Haku didn't quite understand it, but sitting on the uncomfortable stool, her back exposed to the outside world, eating a food she didn't particularly like was comforting. Haku looked up and saw Ayame's smiling face as she bustled about the stand, saw Teuchi's solid back and the steady movement of his arms as he cooked. There was a kind of warmth present that had nothing to do with ramen.

Suddenly, Haku understood why Naruto-sama seemed to like ramen so much, why he gravitated towards Ichiraku Ramen so often. She knew that he genuinely enjoyed ramen, but even that seemed like a feeble justification for the amount of time he spent at Ichiraku. Even though he rarely stayed beyond a meal, from what she had seen he made it a point to go to the stand at least once a day. The ramen wasn't _that_ good, at least not to Haku's palate, and she had puzzled over why. For a while, she had thought that he really was just obsessed with his noodles. But now, feeling the strange atmosphere of the place, she felt that she knew why he liked the small ramen stand.

It wasn't about food, not really. Naruto-sama came to Ichiraku because it was a place of comfort and warmth, and most likely a place of good memories, given what she had seen of his interaction with Teuchi, Ayame, and Iruka. Home was more than just four walls between you and the world. To Naruto-sama, an outcast, an orphan, the stand was probably as close to home as he could find. She understood all too well how valued such a place could be, when the world around you couldn't—or wouldn't—acknowledge your existence. To have a place where you were treated like a human being, a place where you felt safe and comfortable, a place where people looked at you, smiled at you… it would be precious beyond words.

"Thank you for the meal," Haku said politely. "It was very good," she complimented awkwardly.

Teuchi grunted. Ayame smiled brightly, "Thank you!"

Haku stood slowly as if to leave. Reluctance kept her standing there for several moments.

"Haku-san," Ayame began quietly, "are you all right now?"

Haku met Ayame's concerned brown eyes and nodded slightly, "Yes."

Ayame hesitated visibly before plowing on, "What happened earlier? You know, after…"

Uncertainty gripped Haku. She wasn't sure of what she should say, of how much she should reveal, or even if she should speak at all. Caution also held her tongue. How much did she really know about Ayame anyway, much less her father? Could she really trust these people? Even if she could trust them, there was no guarantee that they would not carelessly let her secrets slip out. They were civilians, after all. Or maybe they weren't. It was entirely possible that they were shinobi undercover. Who knew who they could be working for, or what damage could be done if she spoke carelessly?

Haku turned to leave, but the painful openness and the slow agony of rejection that flashed across Ayame's face stopped her.

"_It's okay… That's what friends do." _

"I threatened a grocer because she wouldn't sell groceries to Naruto-sama," Haku said quietly, forcefully ignoring instincts born of years living on the run. "The Hokage found out about it. That's why I was summoned to meet with him."

"Then what?" Ayame asked anxiously. The fact that Haku had apparently threatened someone over Naruto-kun didn't really bother Ayame. Haku was a very protective girl, Ayame could tell. Besides, had Ayame been there she probably would have slapped the grocer herself—Naruto-kun had, over the years, become her friend… he was almost like a brother, really. She had lost count of how many times he had made her laugh with his silly antics just when she'd felt that the world was over. But, personal feelings aside, Ayame knew that Konoha was very strict with shinobi who threatened civilians within its walls, and she was almost afraid to hear Hokage-sama's verdict on the matter.

Haku bit her lip, her fists clenching convulsively. She forced herself to relax, shunting her anger and other negative emotions away. "Naruto-sama must pay a fine," she said finally.

"Naruto-kun has to pay a fine?" Ayame echoed, confused. Teuchi turned slightly, unable to hide his interest.

"Yes," Haku nodded, her voice bitter. "Even though I was the one responsible, he is to be held accountable for my actions. It is one of the conditions set forth before I was allowed to stay in the village."

"How much?" Teuchi asked curiously.

"No more than one hundred thousand ryou," she replied. _Probably no less, either, _she thought sourly.

"That much!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Hmm… That's the maximum amount paid out for C-rank missions," Teuchi observed.

For an instant, Haku's hopes soared. She came back to the ground a moment later. "Even if he gets that much for the mission, he will have no money left to eat or pay his bills," Haku sighed miserably. Because of her, Naruto-sama would starve and become a pauper.

"It'll be all right," Ayame said, trying to comfort her new friend. "Naruto-kun can get a part-time job or something. He'll be fine"

"A… part-time job?" Haku's eyes widened.

"Yeah! It won't be so bad," the waitress said reassuringly. She giggled, "He can even work here!"

"Oi, oi, if that was the case, he'd eat up all of our stock before the customers could get it," Teuchi said, amused.

"Probably," his daughter agreed with a laugh. "Still, you'd let him work here, right Dad?

"Well…" Teuchi crossed his arms thoughtfully, though they both knew that he would if it came down to that.

"Please!" Haku nearly shouted. They turned in surprise to see Haku's lowered head as she bowed to them. "Please, let me work here!" she begged.

"Haku-san…" Ayame breathed, shocked.

"I know how to cook ramen," Haku said quickly, "though not as well as you two. I can clean too, or whatever you want me to do! So please…"

Teuchi squinted at her, his arms still folded. "Why do you want to work here?"

"It's my fault that Naruto-sama has to pay such a heavy fine. I want to help him in any way that I can," Haku said earnestly. "If I work, perhaps I can ease the burden on him, even if it's just a little bit." She bowed her head lower, her hair almost brushing the floor, "Please…"

"Dad," Ayame murmured, looking at her father with pleading eyes.

Teuchi sighed. _Can I afford to pay another employee? _He looked at his only daughter's pleading eyes and Haku's bowed form. _How can I refuse? _Teuchi thought wryly. "Fine," he agreed. "Can you start right away?"

Haku straightened quickly, beaming, "Yes!"

* * *

"...and that's how it is," Kakashi concluded his report.

"I see," the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the full force of a migraine roll over him. It had been two days since he had chastised Haku and Team 7 had just entered the village not an hour ago, returning from their mission earlier than expected.

When Kakashi had requested a private debriefing, something usually reserved for B-rank missions and above—and apparently Team 7—, the Sandaime had once again felt a sense of foreboding. Now, he wondered if perhaps sending Team 7 outside of the Country of Fire was a bad idea. They completed their missions, he had no complaints about that, but the complications that always seemed to arise... Sarutobi sighed again. _A__t least he didn't bring Naruto in with him this time_.

"Hokage-sama, about Iwa…" Kakashi trailed off.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples, "I know. The ANBU teams I sent to Taki no Kuni have also reported signs of Iwagakure no Sato's presence, though yours is the only report that has solid evidence behind it."

"Then, it really is…"

"We don't know that yet," the Sandaime flipped a page over and began skimming the next one. The documents Kakashi and his team had brought from Waterfall were mostly useless, but it looked like there were a few hidden gems that could prove very enlightening indeed. "The ANBU will be thankful," the Hokage tapped the sheaf of papers he was reading. "You've just made their jobs much easier."

Kakashi nodded, accepting the compliment quietly. He waited to be dismissed.

"About Naruto…" Kakashi blinked, "How is he doing?"

Kakashi tilted his head thoughtfully. "He's growing quickly," he said after a moment's consideration, "but he may need some counseling."

Sarutobi frowned, "Why is that?"

"His last kill seems to have shaken him up pretty badly. There's also…" the jounin hesitated.

"What is it?"

"Sakura didn't take it well either. There has been… conflict."

The Sandaime winced slightly. He had heard the brief version of events from Kakashi, and he could reconstruct enough of it to know just how badly a young, idealistic kunoichi like Sakura would take what she had seen. "Will they be all right?" he asked. _Will they remain combat effective? Is the breakdown in teamwork at a critical level? _

"I think so," Kakashi replied.

"You think so?" _That's not good enough. _

The Copy Ninja shrugged carelessly. "Naruto's quite the kid," he said. "He'll probably work something out. I think they'll be fine, eventually."

Sarutobi nodded slowly. There was something about Naruto's view of the world that spoke even to his jaded old heart, and there was no denying that Naruto's enthusiasm could be contagious. A kind of light shone in Naruto despite all of the hardships he had endured... in his more sentimental moments, Sarutobi likened it to the Will of Fire. Perhaps Kakashi was right; perhaps it was just a matter of time.

But… would Team 7 get that time? "How is the rest of your team doing?"

"Sasuke's fine," Kakashi replied. "He's pretty much the same as always, though he's still feeling a bit stung that he was left behind by Naruto and Sakura, and that they were able to get their hands on that information." He shrugged, "Sasuke will get over it."

"And Sakura?"

"Sakura is… not doing so well. She's shaken by Naruto's actions, and I think she's just starting to realize the potential ramifications of her own," he paused. "I think it'll be good for her," he continued. "Until now, she's never seriously considered what it means to be a shinobi and applied it to herself. Maybe now she'll grow a bit as a kunoichi."

"Or she will break," Sarutobi pointed out seriously.

"That's a possibility too," Kakashi nodded, though he didn't seem very worried.

"I see," the Professor sat back and took his unlit pipe from the top of his desk. He bit down on the end. "You're dismissed," he told Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded briskly and turned to leave.

"Kakashi," Sarutobi called, bringing his subordinate to a halt, "send Naruto to see me, would you?"

His single visible eye narrowed slightly in concern, Kakashi turned back to face the Hokage. "Is Naruto in trouble?"

Sarutobi sighed heavily, "Something like that."

Something in his tone told Kakashi that there was more to it. "…Haku?"

The Sandaime nodded slightly. Kakashi's jaw tightened. _I knew there would be trouble, _he thought ruefully. He turned around again and made his way to the door. _Students are such a hassle. _He hadn't even had the opportunity to tease them… much… lately. A casual pace carried Kakashi down to the ground level of the tower, past the reception desk and on to the imposing doors of the main entrance.

He paused, catching sight of an unfamiliar nin sitting patiently in one of the chairs near the reception desk. Kakashi's eye flashed to the man's forehead and narrowed. _A Kiri-nin, here? _What was a shinobi from the Hidden Mist doing sitting in the Hokage's administration tower? The foreign shinobi looked up, meeting Kakashi's suspicious gaze. A moment later, the Mist-nin's eyes widened in recognition.

"The Copy Ninja!" the man exclaimed, standing. _He's tall, _Kakashi noted absently, gauging a potential enemy. He was very tall by Hi no Kuni's standards, well over six feet, and broad-shouldered, but otherwise average looking. Still, there was a subtle strength to his movements, and the way he stood… _A Swordsman? _But the man carried no heavy blade, carried no sword at all, which was not at all like a member of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen. Kakashi tensed anyway, but the Kiri ninja made no hostile moves.

"And you are?" Kakashi asked calmly, politely.

"Where are my manners?" the Kiri-nin chuckled self-depreciatingly. "My name is Takai Kouta. It's a pleasure to meet you!" he smiled affably.

"Hatake Kakashi. Nice to meet you," Kakashi returned the greeting uncomfortably, his mind flashing through the bingo book, trying to put a background to the name.

"Of course," Kouta grinned, "Konoha's number one technician, the Copy Ninja! I don't think there are many people above genin that don't know who you are, at least in Kirigakure."

"I had no idea I was so famous there," Kakashi drawled.

Kouta looked shocked. "Not famous? The man who killed Momochi Zabuza, the A-ranked criminal that tried to overthrow the Mizukage and eluded our hunter-nin for more than half a decade?" he asked incredulously.

_They know about that already, huh? _Kakashi eyed the Kiri-nin thoughtfully. "It wasn't that long ago," he ventured.

"Oh, you were famous in Kiri before that," Kouta waved dismissively. "But once we got news that one of the Seven Swordsman had been killed, your name was all over the place!"

Kakashi grimaced beneath his dark blue mask. _That… doesn't make me feel happy._  
"Why are you here?" he asked, careful to keep his voice curious rather than demanding.

Kouta blinked. "I'm here to speak with your Hokage," he said cheerfully. "I'm also here to deliver this," he patted the bag tied to his waist, eliciting a metallic clink, and winked at Kakashi.

The Copy Ninja forced himself not to recoil slightly at the gesture. "Well, that's nice…" he trailed off, at a loss for words. Frankly, he just wanted to extract himself from the conversation. "I need to get going now, so…"

"Oh, I see! Don't let me keep you," the Mist shinobi smiled. "It was nice to meet you!"

"You too," Kakashi said politely, turning to leave.

"How is Uzumaki Naruto doing?"

Kakashi stopped. He turned slowly, muscles relaxing into full combat readiness. Kakashi stared intently into the foreigner's guileless brown eyes. "What?" he asked politely, a steel edge cloaked in velvet. _How does he know Naruto? _The possibility that this Takai Kouta was an enemy had just risen dramatically.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Kouta repeated, still smiling blithely. "He's on your team, right?"

"How do you know him?"

"Oh, I saw his name on that huge bridge in Wave Country! I mean, any genin that can get his name on a bridge must be pretty special, right? As expected of the Copy Ninja's student!"

Kakashi blinked, startled. He had known that Tazuna hadn't named the bridge by the time Team 7 had left, but… _They named it after Naruto? _Kakashi wondered incredulously. "I see…" It was possible that the answer was as simple and straightforward as Kouta presented. "He's fine," Kakashi said politely, turning to leave again.

"Hokage-sama will see you now," said a cool female voice. One of the Hokage's assistants, Kakashi guessed.

"Ah, thanks!" Kouta replied loudly.

Bright warm sunlight beat down harshly on Kakashi as he emerged from the gentle shadows cast by the Hokage's red tower. He walked casually down the main boulevard, his single eye directed at the book in his hand. An observant person would have noticed that Hatake Kakashi was not uttering his trademark giggle while reading Icha Icha, nor was his gaze focused on the book. Instead, his dark eye was narrowed thoughtfully as he stared through the worn, well-read pages.

_Takai Kouta, _Kakashi thought grimly, remembering the Kiri-nin's smiling face and unguarded eyes. _I'll remember that name._

* * *

"I'm home," Naruto announced loudly as he stepped across the threshold. Silence greeted him, and Naruto, grin fading, closed the door behind him. For a moment, he stood indecisively in the foyer. Finally, he slipped off his shoes and padded quietly into the apartment. "Haku?" _She's not here, _he realized.

His apartment looked cleaner than he ever remembered it being, his plants looked cared for in his absence—even Saboten-san, a squat, round cactus he had found laying abandoned in the trash, looked greener than usual—, but there was no Haku. Once again, he had come back to an empty home. _She's just out somewhere, _he reasoned, but it rang hollow. Naruto looked down at his hands and grimaced. A small part of him was convinced that she had run away, that she had somehow known of the new sin staining his soul and decided to abandon him. From the beginning, it had been too good to be true. He had always known that she wouldn't stay by his side forever.

"No, that's not right," he told himself, shaking his head as if to banish his negative thoughts. "I'm sure she'll be back!" She would come back. Why had he been so set on her greeting him as he came home, anyway? There was no reason for her to be waiting for him, especially since she couldn't have known when he would get back. Naruto nodded decisively as he set down his pack. He quickly began unpacking his things, trying to ignore the quiet disappointment that lurked in the back of his mind.

It didn't take him long to empty his pack and dump everything back in its proper place—the floor. Once he was done, he aimlessly wandered around his apartment before finally deciding to settle down on his bed. Naruto sighed and lay down, his arms moving up to pillow the back of his head, his legs hanging off the bed, his feet resting comfortably on the floor. Naruto closed his eyes, letting the faded white plaster of his ceiling fade into a pleasant blackness, and for a few minutes he allowed himself to relax for the first time in nearly a week.

His comfort did not last long. In the still silence, Naruto's mind inevitably drifted. Vivid images danced across his closed eyelids. His skin tingled, recalling phantom sensations, the hot, wet feel of blood splashing across his hands, the sting of Sakura-chan's slap, and even the cold, almost harsh bite of the stream's water as he frantically tried to purify himself.

_Monster, _Sakura-chan had called him. Naruto thought that she was probably right. It seemed like he was drowning in a sea of blood. Every night, dead faces haunted him, empty, lifeless eyes staring accusingly. How many men had he killed since he had become a genin? Where had his childhood dreams gone?

_That's what shinobi do, _whispered Kakashi-sensei's voice. Somehow, it all seemed so wrong.

So much death was on his hands. Most of his kills had been made in self-defense, for the sake of his life and for the sake of the lives of his comrades, but even so… In his dreams, back in a more innocent time, he had always imagined himself standing heroically, tall and proud as the bad guys begged for forgiveness and Sakura swooned at his awesomeness. There had never been any doubt about "the bad guys." The line between good and bad had been as obvious as the difference between black and white, and he had always known which side he was on.

Grey hadn't existed in his dreams, not back then… neither had red. But it wasn't so simple anymore. Maybe some of those men had deserved it, but… most of them had had families of their own, dreams and aspirations, people waiting for them somewhere. Naruto had taken that all away in an instant. Was life really so fragile? It was not right, not at all.

_Dear Hikari, _whispered Katsuo's voice, again and again. _Are you doing well?_

Naruto's eyes flew open and he sat up, breathing harshly. "No," he whispered firmly, trying to block it all off. "I did the right thing. If I hadn't, Sakura-chan and Konoha would be…" But had he really? What if there had been another way? Naruto bit his bottom lip savagely, sending a spike of pain through it. Blood welled up where one of his incisors had broken through the skin, and his tongue recoiled from the coppery taste. "I did the right thing," he repeated, cradling his head with his hands.

A sharp knock jolted Naruto out of his thoughts. He stood quickly, startled, and looked around. Another knock followed, and then another. _The front door, _he realized finally. Naruto silently left his room and went to answer the door.

"Yo," Kakashi-sensei greeted casually as Naruto opened the front door.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied, surprised. "Why are you here?" he asked, confused. _Were we supposed to meet again today? _Naruto wondered. He was pretty sure they weren't, since they had just gotten back in the village and were supposed to have the rest of the day off.

"I just came back from Hokage-sama's office," his teacher replied, "and he told me to come and get you. So, here I am."

"Me? Why?"

Kakashi-sensei shrugged. "No idea," he lied. "Anyway, he wants to see you, so get moving."

Naruto was already putting on his sandals before Kakashi finished speaking. A few moments later, he joined Kakashi in the hallway and locked the door behind him. Naruto moved briskly towards the end of the hall, where a rusting guard rail was all that stood between him and the long drop to the ground. "You're not coming, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked when his sensei didn't follow him.

"You don't need an escort, right?" Kakashi-sensei shook his head. "I have other things to do, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right," Naruto agreed before turning and leaping over the rail.

He made his way to the round, red tower quickly. He moved briskly through the hallways towards the old man's office, ignoring the squawks of the receptionist as he passed her. Just before he reached his destination, the door creaked open and a tall, brown-haired ninja dressed in a strange uniform Naruto had never seen before emerged from the Hokage's office.

_That mark is… the same as the one Haku and No-brow wore, right? _Naruto frowned, troubled. Zabuza had been a Mist-nin, and Haku was from Kiri as well. What was a Kiri-nin doing in Konoha? A moment later, he shrugged, putting the matter from his mind.

The big foreign ninja offered a cheerful smile as their eyes met, "Hi!"

"Hi," Naruto grunted, passing by the much larger ninja.

A few moments later, Naruto reached his destination and knocked on the nondescript wooden door. Courtesy satisfied, he opened the door and stepped into the Hokage's office, not bothering to wait for a reply.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage stared down at the scroll in front of him, deep in thought. It had been with great surprise that he had received the delegate from Kirigakure. While it had been long indeed since Konoha and Kiri had been enemies, their relations had never been anything but cool. But he had never suspected that the Mizukage would approach him for something like this.

He leaned back in his chair, absently puffing on his pipe. _An alliance with Kirigakure… _Could Konoha and the shinobi village that had earned the grim moniker of "The Bloody Mist" truly work together? Of course, an alliance would not necessarily mean much; between hidden villages, they tended not to. Even so… _What brought this on? _Sarutobi wondered.

Zabuza may have been a member of the Mist's infamous Seven Swordsmen and an A-ranked criminal, but his death was hardly reason enough to prompt an alliance. But by all appearances it had, or at least that was the public face on the Mizukage's actions. _What game is he playing? _The Sandaime didn't know, not yet. It was an occurrence that seemed to be happening all too often lately. _First Taki, then Iwa, and now Kiri… What's next? I don't have enough information, _he thought dourly. It would have to be rectified, and soon.

Sarutobi looked at the innocuous brown sack on his desk and sighed. "I'll have to summon Kakashi again," he muttered.

The door jerked open and Naruto marched into his office, closing the door behind him. "What do you want, old man?" Naruto greeted the Hokage.

The Sandaime rolled his eyes at Naruto's disrespect, far too used to it to bother chastising the boy. Sarutobi opened his mouth to reply and stopped, uncertain of how to deliver news of Naruto's punishment. He rummaged through the documents on his desk for a few minutes, finally lifting out one from the pile. "Here," he grunted, proffering the sheet of paper to Naruto.

Naruto stepped forward and took the document. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Just read it," Sarutobi urged.

Grumbling, Naruto did as he was told. Naruto's eyes widened slowly as he scanned through the document. "What is this!?" he shouted indignantly.

The Hokage adjusted the brim of his hat, holding in a grimace. "You said that you would take responsibility for Haku's actions," he reminded Naruto.

Naruto blinked, taken aback. "Yeah, so…?" he demanded.

"Threatening one of Konoha's citizens is a crime," Sarutobi said bluntly.

"What does…?" Naruto trailed off, his eyes widening. "That grocer," Naruto breathed.

"Yes."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "This fine… There's no way she deserves all of this!"

"It's not a matter of what the victim deserves," Sarutobi retorted gravely. "The penalty is harsh to deter shinobi from bullying those weaker than themselves."

"Bully?" he echoed. "That's not…!" he paused. Was that what it looked like? Naruto scowled. From a certain point of view, it did look like Haku was bullying the grocer.

"Perhaps there was some justification," the Sandaime allowed, "but I cannot condone it when the victim had committed no crime."

"But she…!" he cut himself off, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Fine," Naruto sighed. "I understand."

Sarutobi's stern expression softened, "Naruto…"

"I just have to find the money to pay this off, right?" Naruto waved the sheet clenched in his right fist.

"Yes," the Hokage nodded. "Naruto..." he hesitated. It was a lot of money for the boy to let go of all at once. Perhaps... "You don't have to pay all at once," the Hokage said quietly. "I will accept it if you only pay off a bit every month."

Naruto was silent as he stared flatly at the Hokage. "Anything else?" he asked finally.

"No, that's it."

Naruto nodded briskly and turned his back on the Sandaime. "See you, jiichan," he grunted, opening the door and stepping through. He didn't wait for the Sandaime's response before closing the door behind him.

Sarutobi rested his elbows on his desk and leaned forward, resting his forehand on his linked hands. He acutely felt his old age. Weariness stole over him. "What else could I have done?" he asked in a whisper, feeling the weight of his predecessors' disappointed gazes resting on his bowed head.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto stalked down Konoha's main boulevard, which ran straight from the massive front gates to the doors of the Hokage's tower, scowling darkly at the paper clenched between his hands. _That's a lot of money, _he thought unhappily. His mind worked frantically, trying to figure out how he was going to pay off his newfound debts. The old man had said that he could pay it off in increments, but Naruto had no desire to be in debt for a long time. But the bonus the Hokage had given Team 7 for their mission in Wave was already mostly spent. _So how...?_

Food for two was not cheap, Naruto had discovered, especially since Haku insisted on fresh produce and meat rather than the bargains and dried or packaged foods he had always hunted for. His utility bills, or at least the ones he had seen before he had left, had increased significantly to reflect the presence of another person in his apartment. A significant amount had been spent on clothing and other essentials for Haku; he couldn't have allowed her to get by on Tsunami and Kanako's gifts forever.

Paying off his rent took another big chunk out of his pay, especially since he had had to cover the months he had been in the Wave—including interest, of course. Re-equipping himself had taken most of the rest. While he could have gotten new equipment at Konoha's armory, even Naruto knew enough to avoid doing so unless he really had no other options. The mass-produced kunai, shuriken, explosive seals, and other equipment sold there was available to all Konoha shinobi for only a token fee, but the quality was generally low enough that only the truly desperate availed themselves there. No one wanted a kunai that would shatter against an enemy blade in close combat.

What little remained of his bonus pay was not nearly enough to cover the fine. His mission payment was a possibility, but it was a slim hope. It was almost certain that he wouldn't earn enough money from it, though he wouldn't know until Kakashi-sensei obtained their payment.

Most likely, he would end up needing a loan. The problem was finding someone that would loan him money. There was no way any of the banks would give him a loan big enough to pay off his fine and keep him afloat financially. He just didn't have enough resources or credit to qualify. He needed to find an individual who might loan him money and could afford to do so, preferably one who wouldn't try to strangle him with interest. One person immediately came to mind.

Ten minutes later, Naruto found himself loitering in front of Konoha's Shinobi Academy. The sun was coming down from its peak, and most classes had been let out for the day, though most of the teachers should still have been working. Even so, Naruto hesitated. _Is it really okay for me to ask Iruka-sensei? _His pride balked at the thought of relying on others to help him solve his problems. Naruto's own respect for Iruka-sensei also made him uncertain; he didn't want to burden the first person to truly acknowledge him. Besides, it was his problem. He was responsible for Haku. _But… I can't do it on my own. _

Nostalgia crept up on Naruto as he found himself walking through familiar halls. He had spent nearly half of his life attending the Academy, and his long absence felt strange once he was back within its familiar walls. Lost in reminiscence, he found himself standing in front of the faculty office Iruka used before he knew it. Naruto inhaled deeply and rapped on the door. A few seconds later, a familiar face opened the door.

"You again," Tanaka-sensei grunted irritably. As the teacher closest to the door, he was usually the one called upon to open it for visitors. Unfortunately for him, that meant that he frequently came face to face with unpleasant people, usually in the form of parents, smart-mouthed students, people that outranked him, and Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey, Tanaka-sensei," Naruto greeted the lanky, black-haired second-year teacher. "Is Iruka-sensei here?"

"Iruka," he called grumpily.

"What?" came a muffled voice from the back of the faculty room.

Tanaka was already moving back to his desk. "It's the brat again," he answered.

Iruka immediately stood and headed to the door. There was only one person in Konoha that Tanaka would refer to as a brat with that particular amount of venom in his voice. Tanaka and Naruto were old enemies, in a manner of speaking, and Tanaka held all the bitterness of someone who had been on the losing side of the war.

"Naruto!" Iruka greeted warmly, stepping out into the hallway and shutting the door behind him. "How have you been?" His smile faded as he took in Naruto's somber expression. "What's up?" Iruka asked, concerned.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied. "I need to talk to you," he looked around furtively.

Iruka frowned, worry for his former student rising quickly. "Okay," he agreed. "Let's go to the classroom." Naruto would know which classroom he meant; he had spent years running from it, after all. It would be empty at this time of day. Naruto nodded and the two went up to the second floor to the room where they shared many memories, fond or not.

"What's going on?" Iruka asked once the sliding door had slid shut behind him.

"I need help," Naruto blurted after a short, pregnant silence.

"With what?" Iruka asked immediately. Naruto admitting that he needed help was incredibly rare. Iruka knew that it must have been a struggle for Naruto to ask. _It must be serious. _

Naruto hesitated before reaching into his right pocket and drawing out a crumpled sheet of paper. "I need a loan," he muttered, averting his eyes as he offered the paper to Iruka.

"A loan?" Iruka echoed, taking the paper. "Why?"

"Haku threatened someone," Naruto admitted grudgingly, scuffing the floor. "Since I said I would be responsible for her, I have to pay the fine."

Iruka frowned when he heard Haku's name. His frown deepened as he stared at the numbers printed on the paper in bold font. _That's a lot of money… _"How much do you need?" he asked immediately, masking his unease.

"You'll help me?" Naruto asked hesitantly, a barely contained expression of hope on his face.

"Of course," Iruka smiled. He paused. "Why did Haku threaten someone?" Iruka asked, his expression serious. His mind raced as he considered the implications of Haku's actions. Naruto had been fined because of her. Iruka's suspicions about the girl immediately rose to the forefront of his mind.

Naruto looked away again, "It's my fault. I should have left as soon as I saw the look in that stupid old lady's eyes."

"What happened?"

"She refused to sell us groceries because of me and Haku got angry."

"Ah…" Iruka sighed. That explained things well enough. _But why did she do it? _Was she really defending Naruto, or was there a more sinister purpose behind her actions? "How much do you need?" he asked again.

"I'm not sure," his student—_former student, _he corrected himself—replied. "It depends on how much I get paid from my last mission. Kakashi-sensei still hasn't visited the paymaster."

"I see. Well, let me know when you get it figured out."

"Okay," Naruto's lips quirked up in a semblance of a smile. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" he said earnestly.

Iruka grinned back. "No problem," he scratched his nose in embarrassment at the gratitude Naruto was displaying. They both stood in awkward silence for several moments before Iruka perked up. "Naruto," he spoke up, catching the boy's attention, "you want to go get some ramen?"

A happy grin stretched across Naruto's face. _Iruka-sensei… _"Yeah!" he replied enthusiastically.

But despite his relief, Naruto couldn't quite forget all of his worries. Katsuo's letter sat heavily like a leaden weight in his left pocket.

_Monster. _

Naruto's smile faded. It wasn't the first time that someone had called him a monster. Yet, somehow, it was different to hear that word from Sakura-chan. He couldn't forget about that hoarse, horrified whisper, no matter how hard he tried. Naruto had done what needed to be done. He knew it, and Kakashi-sensei had said so as well. If he had done otherwise, the consequences would have been… he didn't even want to consider what could have happened.

"_I'm going to follow my own nindo. I'm going to run straight down the path where I'm not going to regret anything!"_

Naruto grimaced. Those had been his words. They were his words, his resolution to himself and to the world; he had finally found his path, discovered a nindo to call his own. But he had already violated it. That bright, hopeful nindo, his path without regret, hung in tatters. Yet he couldn't allow himself to regret it. If he hadn't, Sakura-chan would be… Konoha would be… Naruto thought about Konohamaru and his friends, Ayame-neechan's cheerful smile, Teuchi-occhan's ramen, and the sight of the village illuminated by the afternoon sun.

There was no way he could allow Konoha to be drawn into war, not when his actions could prevent it. It was Naruto's dream to become Hokage, and no Hokage would throw the village into a war unless there was no good option left. He had chosen what any Hokage would have chosen, had they been in his position. If he had chosen differently, he would have definitely regretted it even more.

So why did it still hurt so much? Even though he knew that what he had done was for the best… why did he still regret is so much? Why did Sakura-chan's words, the look of shocked horror in her eyes, haunt him? It was a thousand times worse than when she rejected him or insulted him, even worse than after the battle in the Wave, when he had been sure that she feared him.

It hurt because she was one of the few precious people he had, because she was Sakura-chan, because he had made so many promises and given so much of himself to her. But Naruto had decided to let go. So why… why did she still matter so much? He shouldn't be dwelling on Sakura-chan, not when he still had so much to do and so far to go on his road to Hokage, not when Haku's life rested in his hands.

Naruto's hands tightened into fists. _I don't have time for this! I need to work hard and get stronger! I can't keep moping about Sakura-chan all of the time! _He had responsibilities now, and he had his dreams to consider. All dwelling on Sakura-chan did was suck away his energy and drive to move forward. He had decided to let go, and he needed to do it.

It was hard.

How could he let go of her? She was one of the most important people in his life. There was no way he could just stop caring. Naruto struggled with himself. It was for the best, a decision he made for his own sake for once, but at the same time…

_Sakura-chan..._

Naruto remembered the warm afternoon sun, the rustling of the autumn leaves, a sandbox and a broken castle, and in the center of it all was a weeping girl with hair like cotton candy.

He couldn't do it.

But… she had called him a monster. Naruto felt the pain scrape through him anew, slicing his emotions with shards of jagged glass. No matter what he felt, Sakura-chan hated him, so didn't that mean…

"Naruto," a voice spoke, piercing through his internal struggle. A tanned, calloused hand rested on his shoulder.

"…Iruka-sensei?" Naruto blinked slowly, his mind sluggishly returning to the present, and found Iruka's scarred face in front of him.

"What happened?" Iruka-sensei asked gently.

"What?" Naruto echoed, confused. "Nothing happened…"

"Liar," was the blunt reply. "You only space out and wear that pathetic expression when something bad happens."

Naruto scowled. He did not have any pathetic expressions. "What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto demanded, folding his arms and screwing his face up belligerently.

"Naruto," Iruka-sensei sighed, "just spit it out already. Maybe I can give you some advice to help you out."

"Nothing happened!" Naruto insisted. "I don't know what you're," _Monster_, "talking about…" he trailed off, his tough expression faltering.

Iruka's eyes narrowed as he studied the facial expressions Naruto's face went through. "Something happened during your mission, didn't it?" It was the best explanation Iruka could come up with, given the way Naruto's last C-rank mission had turned out.

Naruto's jaw clenched, and for a brief moment he considered spitting out another denial. Iruka-sensei's steady, concerned gaze stole Naruto's protests from his throat. His shoulders sagged slightly as he gave in to Iruka-sensei's demands. "Yeah," he admitted. Naruto studied his sandals intently. "I had to kill someone again," he whispered.

"You really have bad luck with C-rank missions, don't you?" Iruka sighed. Naruto looked up sharply, uncertain if his mentor was making fun of him or not. Iruka smiled wanly, "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"It all started when Sakura-chan woke me up in the middle of the night," Naruto began slowly. "She read something in Kakashi-sensei's scroll—the scroll we got from the camp we snuck into—and she wanted to go check it out. So we went."

Iruka's eyebrows climbed towards his hairline. "You left your team?" he asked incredulously.

Naruto flinched guiltily. "I couldn't let Sakura-chan go off on her own," he protested, trying to justify himself in front of Iruka-sensei's disapproving look. He sighed, "We found the trail Sakura-chan was looking for and followed it to the secret camp. We got in and found a bunch of information, so we took it and escaped…"

"You just took it?" Iruka asked exasperatedly. "I know you didn't listen during the classes about information gathering and espionage, but I expected better from Sakura."

Naruto frowned, a flicker of indignation rising within him. "Why not?" he demanded. "We didn't have any other way!"

"If you just take a bunch of important military documents, it's going to be noticed quickly," Iruka explained briefly. "You're supposed to copy it somehow, if you're able. If you can't do that, you need to at least conceal the theft as much as possible so that it takes them longer to discover the loss."

Naruto scowled, feeling stupid. How many things had he missed out on while skipping Iruka-sensei's classes? He should have thought of that… _Why didn't Sakura-chan think of that? _Naruto wondered. But what was done was done, and he knew what he should do in the future, should he ever be put in that kind of situation again. "Anyway," he continued, putting it out of his thoughts, "we ran into trouble on the way out."

_Trouble, _he snorted bitterly. Was that all Katsuo was? Trouble?

"Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head angrily, and plowed on with his story, "It was a guard. He spotted us, and he got suspicious when he saw the package full of documents we were carrying…"

"I see," Iruka murmured when Naruto trailed off. He was starting to see what had happened. "And then…?" Iruka prompted.

"Sakura-chan knocked him out," Naruto said quietly.

Iruka eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Sakura did?"

The genin nodded, his face becoming grim. "But he saw her hitai-ate," Naruto continued dully. "So, I had to…"

Iruka nodded slowly. _So that's what happened. _"You took care of it?" Iruka asked softly.

"Yeah," Naruto murmured. "I took care of it," he closed his eyes and let out a noisy breath. "She called me a monster."

There was no need for Naruto to explain who "she" was. Iruka winced, "That's…" He floundered. How could he make Naruto feel better about hearing that, and from his crush no less?

"Iruka-sensei… I did the right thing, right?"

"Naruto," Iruka breathed. He reached out and placed both hands on Naruto's shoulders, bending down to meet the boy's gaze at eyelevel. "You did the right thing," Iruka said firmly. "If you hadn't, the repercussions could have been enormous."

Naruto nodded weakly. "I know. I know that. But… still…"

Iruka's grip on Naruto's shoulders tightened. "Naruto," he said seriously, "your dream is to be Hokage. Do you know what that means?"

"What?" Naruto blinked, confused by the non sequitur.

"Shinobi do unpleasant things," Iruka said bluntly. "You can't avoid that, not unless you plan on staying a genin for your whole career. Even then, you probably can't escape it."

"I know," Naruto said solemnly.

Iruka sighed. "Of course," he nodded. "But it becomes more and more common as you advance and take on higher ranked missions. By the time you grow strong enough to become Hokage… well, you'll probably have done a lot of regretful things."

Naruto's eyes dimmed. "I don't want that!" he protested.

"Then stay a genin forever," Iruka retorted, bringing Naruto up short. "Stay a genin forever, and restrict yourself to D-rank missions. Either that, or quit being a shinobi."

"I…" Naruto looked stricken. "But…"

"Do you really think that the Hokage, of all people, can avoid making decisions that he will regret later? He bears responsibility for the whole village. A Hokage that only made decisions that he wouldn't regret would destroy Konoha through negligence." Iruka released his grip on Naruto's shoulders, "Everyone regrets things. The question isn't how to live regretting nothing, but how to make the decisions that you'll regret the least."

"Regret the least," Naruto muttered.

"Would you have regretted it less or more if you had let the soldier live, with all of the consequences that would have entailed?

"More," he replied immediately.

"There you go," Iruka straightened back to his full height. He roughly placed a hand on Naruto's head and ruffled the boy's hair. "Now stop sulking," he advised. "It doesn't suit you."

"Iruka-sensei…"

"Besides, if you keep acting so depressed, I won't treat you to ramen."

"…What?" Naruto stared.

"Well, if you forgot, then…" Iruka shrugged and opened the door to the classroom. He stepped out into the hallway and began making his way back to the faculty office.

Slowly, Naruto began to grin. "Wait, Iruka-sensei!" he yelled, taking off after his teacher. "I want beef this time!"

_Thanks, Iruka-sensei. _

"No way! You forgot about it, so I'm not treating you!" Iruka laughed teasingly.

_No problem, Naruto._

* * *

The dead cast long shadows. Even in the warm, clear light of day, their ghosts whispered and moved through the streets. Faded white and red fans marked the way home as Uchiha Sasuke walked through the empty streets of the Uchiha clan compound. Sounds of life and commerce drifted over the wall to his right, but within the compound there was only Sasuke and the dead.

"_Sasuke-chan, are you on your way to school?"_

Sasuke walked slowly, his eyes fixed straight ahead. His face remained stoic as he passed houses and shops filled with bright memories. Once, they had also been filled with life, until…

"_Yo, Sasuke-chan! What did you come here to buy today?"_

He stopped. To his right, a worn and faded Uchiha fan was painted on the wall. Through its center was a deep crack.

"_My capacity… I've lost all hope for this foolish clan."_

Sasuke studiously ignored the broken fan, instead turning right and approaching his ancestral home. When he was inside, he slipped off his sandals and placed them neatly in the shoe cupboard. "I'm home," he announced quietly to the empty house.

"_Welcome home, Sasuke."_

He walked upstairs and dropped his pack off in his room before returning to the ground floor. Sasuke slipped his shoes on once more and left without a word, only pausing to lock the door behind him. A breeze stirred his hair as he stepped out onto the main street again, temporarily driving away the heat. Without pause, he turned left and began walking.

Five minutes later, Sasuke was standing in a small street-side florist. "I'd like some flowers," he said coolly. The old, stooped woman nodded, bringing out a bouquet dominated by lilies of various colors.

His mother had liked lilies.

Sasuke dropped several bills on the counter and took the flowers. It was a ritual they had played out many times before. He nodded briefly at the old woman and left the store.

Water rippled, sloshing about and lapping lightly against its earthen confines. The pond glittered silver in the bright afternoon sunlight. Sasuke walked along the trail, his eyes fixed ahead. To the left, in the corner of his eye, he could see a small wooden dock.

"_As expected of my child."_

For an instant, his step faltered.

"_Don't follow your brother's path."_

Sasuke's pace increased, and soon he had left the pond behind. Eventually, the long, winding path led Sasuke to a gate, flanked by worn marble pillars. Sasuke entered the gate, following the path. Stone markers bloomed from the ground in orderly patterns on either side of Sasuke, extending for a great distance on both sides. It took him several minutes to reach his destination. A massive stone memorial thrust towards the sky, casting a cool shadow over Sasuke.

He knelt, placing the flowers on the small alter. "Mother, Father… I'm back," Sasuke said quietly. It wasn't truly their grave—their bodies had been cremated and the ashes sat above the mantle back at home—but the memorial represented the Uchiha clan's dead. Sasuke liked to think that their spirits could hear him here, where generations of Uchiha had had their names inscribed on the polished granite. "Sorry I didn't come sooner. I went on another C-rank mission…" he trailed off. It sounded so absurd, next to that man's record. When _he_ had been Sasuke's age, he had already been a chuunin for two years and had completed more than a hundred C-rank missions.

"_That boy is the pride of the Uchiha clan."_

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "We completed it within a few days," he forced himself to continue, "which was lucky, since Sakura and that idiot caused an incident…"

Sakura and that idiot had also gotten the information they needed to complete the mission, but Sasuke hardly felt that was relevant. It wasn't like they had done anything exceptionally difficult. He could have done it, if he had bothered to try. But he wasn't like them. He wasn't the one who had blatantly forsaken his duty to go off hunting a lead like some sort of glory hound. Not only that, but they had gotten caught and sent the Waterfall forces in the area into high alert. What kind of idiots were they?

At least Kakashi had had the good sense to give them a thorough debriefing that had doubled as a harsh tongue lashing. Sasuke would have lost all respect for the man if he had coddled them despite their foolhardy actions. He would be surprised if the two had a shred of pride left between them. As a plus, Sasuke now had a very firm grasp of what not to do during an infiltration mission. Their teacher was surprisingly informative when he was angry.

The sun was already beginning to set when Uchiha Sasuke slipped his hands into the pockets of his white shorts and walked away, the voices of the dead still murmuring in his ears.

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right, Sakura? Do you need anything?" her mother's words were muffled by the door, but Sakura could still hear the concern lacing her voice.

"I'm fine, Mom," Sakura replied, exasperated. Her mother was always so anxious about her going on missions, both before she left and when she returned. Sakura understood, she really did, but sometimes it grated on her nerves. Neither of her parents were shinobi, and they weren't familiar or particularly comfortable with Sakura's chosen profession. Her father had eventually accepted Sakura's choice, or at least he kept his worries to himself, but her mother seemed determined to smother her to death.

Sakura grimaced, thinking about her last mission. Perhaps her mother was somewhat justified this time. And the mission to the Wave hadn't turned out all that great either… But if she admitted it, her mother would have a heart attack. Sakura could imagine it well. _Well, Mom, we infiltrated an army camp and stole important documents. Oh, and Naruto killed a helpless soldier... again… and I don't know if I want to do this anymore. So, do you have any advice for me? _Yeah, that would turn out great.

"Well, okay," her mother said, sounding faintly disappointed. Sakura heard the floorboards creaking lightly as her mother went away. She sighed and flopped down on her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

Not long had passed since Team 7 had entered the village gates and Kakashi-sensei had disappeared, presumably heading off to report to Hokage-sama. Sasuke-kun had promptly left after that, and Sakura hadn't quite been able to work up the nerve or even the desire to ask him out. All she had really wanted to do was go home, take a hot bath, and sleep for a week. She had left Naruto standing in the middle of the street without as much as a goodbye and headed home.

Unpacking her equipment had taken all of five minutes. She had promptly taken a sinfully long, steaming hot bath and endured her parents' imitation of a debriefing after that. But finally, after a week trekking through the wilderness and skulking around, she was back in her own room. More importantly, she was back in her own bed, which felt absolutely divine after what she had endured during the mission.

Sakura sighed again, blissfully, and burrowed herself deeper into her bedding. She was clean, hot food rested comfortably in her stomach, and she was back in a real bed. Now, all that was left was a nice long nap.

Sleep would not come.

White sheets rustled as Sakura rolled over for nearly the tenth time in a half an hour. Her eyes opened and Sakura stared up at the brown wooden ceiling of her room. In the peace of her own room, she had no shield against her own thoughts. Sakura remembered the lanky young guard; she could still feel the crunch of his nose beneath her right foot, could still hear his hoarse gasps of pain and terror. Most of all, she remembered the dark crimson stains on Naruto's jacket.

Sakura nearly flinched at the memory. Her stomach churned, a cauldron bubbling with revulsion and horror. _How could he…? _She couldn't complete her thought. But… it didn't make sense. Naruto was… Naruto. He was loud, brash, and stupid, but he wasn't… He wasn't hurtful. Sure, he used to play pranks all of the time, but those had mostly just been stupid and occasionally funny—not spiteful. Naruto wanted to be Hokage, had the attention span of a gnat, and loved ramen so much that it was a wonder that he wasn't fatter than Chouji.

Naruto was not a killer. He was not a shinobi, not in the way Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun were.

And yet Naruto had killed. The mission to Waterfall had hadn't even been his first time. There was an acute difference though. Uzumaki Naruto was not the type to think with the cold-blooded logic that was mandated by the shinobi code. He wasn't someone who would weigh consequences and courses of action and carry out his duty without passion, without emotion. Before, he had killed in the midst of battle, trying to protect himself and his team. That was the kind of person he was. He would never kill an unconscious, helpless boy, weigh him down with rocks, and drop him in a fast running stream like so much garbage… or so Sakura had believed.

She had been wrong.

After all, Naruto had admitted as much to Kakashi-sensei during their debriefing, speaking in a quiet monotone that had scraped ragged fingernails down Sakura's soul. It had made her want to slap him, curse him, beg him, hit him—anything to make him stop talking. Because… if he hadn't said it, then maybe… maybe it wouldn't have been true. Up until that moment, some part of her had clung to the hope that she had read it wrong. That the soldier had run away… That some wild beast had attacked Naruto and he'd gotten blood all over himself fighting it off… That it was all a stupid prank that Naruto was pulling…

It didn't fit! It wasn't like Naruto at all. What he had done had been brutal, cold, and almost inhuman. He hadn't been able to meet her gaze since she found him in that clearing, his clothes still damp with blood and his hands wet and worn raw. She had seen his hands like that once before, in the Wave, after...

But he had met Kakashi-sensei's gaze when he delivered his report in that dead, emotionless voice that was hardly recognizable as his own. Naruto had made the decision and carried it through, not in the heat of battle but after, while the only enemy lay unconscious and helpless. He had senselessly taken a life, and for what?! She had taken care of the guard. Their escape route had been clear. There had been no need for him to…

"_Sakura, what do you think would happen if we were discovered stealing military information from Taki no Kuni?"_

"War," she whispered. _But we weren't caught!_

"_Why did you kill the guard?" _

"_You told me that if anyone discovered us, we needed to silence them."_

"No one discovered us!" Sakura insisted to the empty room, defending herself from the silent accusations of her absent teammates. She rubbed her eyes wearily. "We didn't get caught…"

_Right?_

* * *

Before she saw him, she heard him. It was nothing unusual, just the sound of laughter, but it was a sound that she had become intimately familiar with. Haku's heart seemed to skip a beat as she froze at the sound. The empty takeout box slipped from her suddenly nerveless fingers, clattering as it crashed on the ground.

"Haku-san, what's wrong?" Ayame asked worriedly. Teuchi had sent them out on deliveries after the lunch rush ended, and they had been heading back to the stand when Haku had suddenly frozen. The younger girl's back was stiff and her eyes seemed to be slowly widening. Ayame dearly hoped that Haku wasn't going to have another breakdown.

Since that eventful afternoon two days ago, Haku had seemed to be fine. She had thrown herself into work with everything she had, and after work Ayame had tried to spend as much time with her as possible. At first, she had done it simply to keep an eye on her troubled friend but the more time she spent with Haku the more time she found she wanted to spend with her. It was strange to have someone to talk to about such simple things as clothing again. For the most part, Haku didn't talk much, but her quiet, often tentative comments always made Ayame smile. Whatever worries Haku had, she had hidden them well.

Haku's lips, no longer quite so pale now that she was eating, sleeping, and generally taking care of herself properly, parted and she took a hesitant step forward. Her brown eyes were fixed on some distant scene. Ayame tried to follow Haku's gaze, but couldn't spot whatever had transfixed her friend. A flash of color caught her eye.

She blinked, "Is that…?"

"Naruto-sama…" Haku breathed. An instant later, she was gone.

One minute, Naruto was walking along, chattering happily with Iruka-sensei. The next, he was staring up at the blue sky, watching the fluffy white clouds lazily drift through the air. Slowly, conscious thought began to pierce through his sudden acute mental fog. He was vaguely aware of Iruka-sensei saying something. _It's kind of hard to breathe, _he thought, and puzzled over that for several moments. It was also kind of warm, and for some reason it was hard to get up.

Naruto looked down as distinctive sounds began to differentiate themselves from each other once again to his ears. The throbbing in the back of his head receded as he took in his dark-haired assailant, who was currently sobbing into his chest, arms locked tightly around him like a vice. "Haku…?" he ventured, wheezing as her arms constricted further.

Haku looked up and gave him a watery, trembling smile even as tears fell freely from her eyes. "Naruto-sama..." she sobbed, burying her face back into his jacket. To Haku, it was as if all of her fears and quiet terrors had been washed away. Naruto-sama was back. Everything would be all right. Her life had light again, a purpose for existing beyond waiting and doubting and remembering. The choking darkness that had swallowed her whole, terrorized her for days and nights on end, had been banished as if it never were.

Why had she ever let him go away without her? Naruto-sama could go where he pleased, but she should be with him. What use was she as a weapon, as a tool, if her wielder could not use her when he needed her? The more she thought about it, the more it made sense to Haku. She belonged by his side, in his shadow, not wasting away in a village that had no meaning to her while Naruto-sama risked his life. That darkness, that despair… Haku didn't know if she could survive it again. She was no use to him like that.

Haku tightened her hold on Naruto, her tears beginning to fade as she decided.

_I will follow you forever, _Haku resolved, looking up and meeting Naruto-sama's confused blue eyes once more. _I will never let you go alone into danger again._

Iruka had instinctively drawn a kunai when a shinobi had suddenly appeared in front of them and dive-tackled Naruto. He had already begun moving, ready to wrest the attacker away from his former student with lethal force, when he recognized the black-haired, white-clothed shinobi. _Haku, _he realized and forcefully checked his advance. Iruka straightened and surreptitiously slipped the kunai back into its holster.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Iruka asked, seeing the boy's dazed expression slowly clearing. Naruto had hit his head on the hard-packed dirt surface of the road after being knocked down by Haku. It hadn't been hard enough for Iruka to seriously worry—they were shinobi, after all. Besides, as his teacher, Iruka could attest to Naruto's hard-headedness. But the boy had been dazed…

"Hey, look at _that_," someone whispered from behind Iruka. He frowned, looking around to find many bystanders staring at the pair on the ground. Iruka doubted that many of their whispered comments were kind.

"Haku-san," Iruka said urgently, "you need to get off of Naruto." Either the girl didn't hear him or she was good at ignoring him, but she showed no intention of extricating herself from her position. "Haku-san!" he hissed. She ignored him. Iruka switched tactics. "Naruto," Iruka called, drawing Naruto's attention.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto muttered, blinking.

"You need to get up," Iruka told him, jerking his head to indicate the many gawkers around them. Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Haku," Naruto whispered urgently, "could you let me up?" Immediately, the girl let go of him, stood, and began wiping the tears off her face with the sleeve of her white _samue. _Iruka's jaw tightened at her swift compliance with Naruto's request. _Ignoring me, huh? _But his annoyance was only partially because of her display.

Haku was a mystery. As a shinobi, that alone was enough to irritate Iruka. But he was also a teacher who cared for his students and… well, he cared for Naruto a lot. The boy was a reflection of himself when he had been younger, and Iruka remembered what it felt like to feel alone. He also vividly recalled the yearning that accompanied it. To have someone appear in his life and make the loneliness go away… he had desired that with all of his heart after his parents had died. If such a person had appeared when he had been at his lowest point, Iruka would have latched onto them with everything he had…

That was why he didn't trust Haku. Naruto had told him how they had met and the events that had followed, but Iruka still didn't truly know much about her. Naruto was susceptible to anyone that would show him attention and affection. Naruto's vulnerability loomed high in Iruka's mind whenever he thought of Haku. It was entirely possible that she was an enemy and that she was using Naruto.

That was unforgivable.

Iruka knew that he didn't have enough information, much less proof, to form a solid base for conclusions. That was the only reason he refrained from having a "talk" with Haku about Naruto. If Hokage-sama didn't think there was a problem, Iruka had no choice but to agree… for the moment. Kakashi had also been flippant about Iruka's suspicions, but then again what did that bastard know anyway?

Naruto stood and brushed himself off. He looked up at Haku when he was done, taking note of her puffy eyes and elated smile, as well as her odd clothing. _Why is she dressed like Ayame-neechan and Teuchi-occhan? _Shrugging it off as unimportant, Naruto smiled awkwardly at Haku.

"I'm back," he said simply.

What else could he say? Naruto had no idea how he was supposed to reply to Haku's greeting or the emotions she had shown with her actions. Had his absence really meant that much to her? Could she really be that happy about his return that she would cry? If that was true, then he… well… he really had no idea how he was supposed to feel about it. Naruto felt happy that someone might actually care that much about him. It also made him feel a bit scared. If she cared that much, if she relied on his presence that much, what would happen to her if he was gone for a long time or if he got hurt? Naruto had never had anyone place so much importance on him. How could he possibly live up to her expectations, to the responsibility he had towards her? What happened when… if he failed?

Naruto had no answers. That was why he stood there in an uncomfortable silence, smiling in what was hopefully a reassuring way while she regained control over herself.

"Welcome back," Haku said softly, her voice laden with emotion. She hiccupped and blushed in embarrassment.

"Haku-san!" a familiar female voice called. Ayame jogged up to them and came to a halt, her cheeks flushed with exertion and her breath coming out in short gasps. "What are you…?" she trailed off, seeming to notice Naruto and Iruka standing near Haku for the first time. "Naruto-kun!" Ayame exclaimed, smiling brightly. "You're back!"

"Ah, yeah," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I just got back a few hours ago."

"That's great!" Ayame enthused. Naruto-kun had returned safely; maybe now Haku would cheer up.

Iruka cleared his throat loudly, grabbing Naruto and Ayame's attention. Haku still seemed deaf and blind to anything that didn't involve Naruto. "We should get going," Iruka said, pointedly gesturing to their impromptu audience.

Naruto glanced around uneasily and nodded. "Yeah," he agreed. His eyes lit on the two takeout cases Ayame was carrying. "I'll take those," Naruto said and took them from her.

"But…" Ayame protested weakly.

Naruto had already turned and begun walking. "Let's go," he called over his shoulder. Haku immediately snapped out of her euphoric daze and hurried after him. Iruka followed at a more sedate pace, his brown eyes focused suspiciously on Haku's back, with Ayame trailing just behind him.

When they reached Ichiraku, Naruto grinned happily and handed the takeout containers back to Ayame. "Yo, occhan!" he called cheerfully.

"Naruto, huh?" Teuchi greeted gruffly, his tone belying the upward quirk of his lips.

Naruto sat down and Iruka soon joined him, taking the stool to Naruto's right against the wall. His smile faded into confusion as Haku appeared behind the counter, her hands busy tying her long black hair back with a white handkerchief. "Haku…?"

She smiled, "Yes? What can I get you, Naruto-sama?"

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

Ayame moved to stand next to Haku. "Haku-san is working here part-time," Ayame explained.

"…Why?"

Haku's smile withered and she looked down at the countertop, her hands nervously twisting her blue apron. "I don't want to be a burden anymore," she said quietly. "Ever since I came to Konoha, I've just been a burden to you. I wanted to change that, so I asked Teuchi-san to hire me."

"You aren't a burden," Naruto protested.

"I am!" Haku flushed and quickly looked down again, embarrassed by her outburst. "You've fed me and given me a place to stay," Haku continued in a softer voice. "You've paid for everything, and I even went and… that grocer…" she trailed off uncertainly, biting her lip.

"Ah, that," Naruto sighed. "It's all right," Naruto forced a smile. "I'll work something out."

Haku looked up. "You know?" she asked anxiously.

Naruto nodded, "Hokage-ojiichan told me."

"Naruto-sama…" Haku whispered. Abruptly, she bowed low, bending at the waist until Naruto could only see the top of her head. "I apologize," she said earnestly, her tone formal. "Because of my actions, you have been put in this position. Please, tell me how to make it up to you!"

"Haku," Naruto frowned, "stand up." Her back straightened immediately, and she stood stiffly as if at attention. Naruto sighed. "It's not your fault," he said gently. Naruto squirmed uncomfortably, trying frantically to think of what he should say. "I… it's my fault."

"No!" Haku insisted, her eyes wide with horror that he should even suggest such a thing.

"Yes," Naruto countered. "If I hadn't been there, it never would have happened. Besides, I stood by and watched while it happened. I could have said or done something, but I didn't."

She shook her head in denial. "Naruto-sama, I was the one who…"

"Stop," he cut her off. "It'll be fine, all right? So just… stop."

Haku stared at him, her eyes glimmering with emotion. Naruto fervently hoped that she wouldn't cry again. "Yes," she said finally, nodding once in acceptance.

"You decided to start working to help Naruto out?" Iruka asked suddenly.

Both Naruto and Haku blinked, startled. They had nearly forgotten that they weren't alone. "Yes," Haku confirmed cautiously.

Iruka frowned thoughtfully. It could be the action of an infiltrator, seeking to blend into Konoha's society and win more trust and gratitude from Naruto. But then, it could just as easily be something done out of true caring for Naruto. He didn't know what to think. Yet when he replayed her words, heard again the raw emotion in her voice, and her actions, the dismay and fear etched on her face… it was becoming increasingly hard to believe that she might be an enemy. Iruka knew that it was entirely possible that she was good enough to fool him, that his instincts were wrong, but at the same time he felt…

_Maybe she can be trusted, _Iruka thought reluctantly. Not completely, of course, but perhaps he could give her some of the benefit of the doubt. He was a shinobi, and he was still alive, which together almost had to mean that he was either paranoid or incredibly lucky. Iruka knew that he wasn't very lucky, just like he knew that it would be a long time before he trusted Haku very much. For the moment though, he could accept her presence in Naruto's life. He would still watch her like a hawk eyeing a rabbit, but he could accept her.

"I see," Iruka finally nodded.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, once again feeling confused. _What does he see? _

"It's nothing," Iruka said dismissively. He smiled faintly at Haku, "Take care of him."

"Huh?" Naruto voiced.

Haku looked startled. Slowly, Iruka's words seemed to sink in and she beamed. "Yes!"

"Also, I'd like a bowl of miso ramen."

"Right away!"

* * *

Dim white moonlight shone through the glass window of Naruto's bedroom, faintly illuminating the opposite wall and casting long, eerie shadows throughout the room. Naruto rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position to lie in. Sleep eluded him. He shifted his legs, flexing tired muscles, trying to adjust the way the sheets fell across them. Naruto glanced at the clock. _3:39, _he sighed unhappily, knowing that he would be feeling his lack of sleep later.

Naruto needed to sleep. He was tired, and he had been looking forward to sleeping in his own bed again after a week of tree roots, rocks, and—one very unfortunate night—an anthill. Yet, at the same time, he didn't want to sleep. Naruto dreaded what he knew awaited for him in his dreams, feared seeing the broken bodies and haunting faces slack in death. He was terrified of hearing Meizu's shrieks of agony, of feeling Haku's warm blood on his hands, of once again hearing a letter, crumpled and stained red, narrated by a dead man in his mind.

_Dear Hikari…_

Inevitably, he saw Sakura-chan's poisonous green gaze again, as her shock and horror evolved into rage and disgust. _Monster, _she whispered in his mind, a macabre chorus to Katsuo's own accusing narration.

Naruto shifted positions again, sheets rustling quietly as he moved.

"Naruto-sama?" Haku's voice prompted Naruto to open his eyes. He blinked, focusing his gaze towards the end of his bed. Haku stood, a rumpled white yukata draped loosely over her slender frame. It was one of several items of clothing that Haku had brought with her from the Wave, a gift from her nurse, Kanako.

"What's up?" he asked uncomfortably.

It was odd, having someone else living in his apartment. But it was distinctly uncomfortable for him to share his sleeping space with Haku. It felt strange, almost alien, and a part of him faintly resented her intrusion. No matter how glad he was to finally have someone to come home to, there was still a part of his mind that was weary of being around another person all day, every day.

It was strange. He had spent most of his life wishing for someone, anyone, to be his friend, to laugh with him, to cry with him, to keep the darkness away, and now that he had finally found precious people all he wanted was to be left alone. Didn't they see that he didn't want to talk about it anymore? He didn't want to lose any more precious people.

Naruto had long ago accepted that the world expected… no, wanted him to fail. He had spent many tears while wondering why, wondering what was wrong with him. He hadn't understood it, and then... Naruto had laid eyes on a little girl with the prettiest pink hair laughing and playing alone in a sandbox with nothing but sand and dreams. He had wanted to be her so badly—to be happy and carefree and… Then those other girls had come and stepped on her castles, her dreams given form, and she hadn't been happy anymore. He had known then. There wasn't anything wrong with him. There wasn't anything wrong with the girl weeping alone amidst the crumpled castles.

It was the world that was wrong.

How could it possibly be right, that eyes so bright with simple joy and contentment—eyes greener than the leaves cloaking his secret hiding place, and just as pretty as her hair—should be full of anguished tears?

The world was wrong.

At the time, he had been too scared, too frozen with indecision, to do anything about it. Even then he had known that he could have done… something… to help her. He could have made the world right again, at least a little bit… at least for her. He hadn't, but he had resolved that he would in the future.

He would become Hokage.

Naruto would make the world right. He would make it so that children like him, like that girl, wouldn't have to cry unhappy tears. He had vowed to keep those green eyes from crying. Later, he had vowed to run straight down the path of no regret. He had broken both of those promises. The angry tears on Sakura's face and Katsuo's dead voice haunted him.

Naruto didn't want to be alone again. He had no desire to experience that dark, empty hell ever again. But it hurt. The cold glare in Sakura's eyes whenever she looked at him hurt. Right now, all he wanted was to forget. Forget the blood stained letter on the nightstand. Forget piercing, poisonous green eyes. Forget that he couldn't become Hokage without breaking his promises. Forget everything.

Forgetting was turning out to be surprisingly difficult while dealing with so many other people. Naruto would never give Haku, Iruka-sensei, or Team 7 up for anything. They were his precious people, and their presence in his life meant more to him than he could possibly express.

Still, he occasionally wished he could have a short break from dealing with them all. Naruto had had more time to himself than he had wished for most of his life, but now that he had people to share his time with he found himself occasionally wishing to have some temporary solitude. He didn't understand it at all, but that wasn't anything new.

Naruto didn't understand a lot of things. He didn't understand why others refused to acknowledge the supremacy of the color orange. Or why everyone seemed to be obsessed with Sasuke. Or why Haku had agreed to follow him. He didn't understand why she was now doing her best to become his shadow. She had spent the entire afternoon following him around, adamantly refusing to let him out of her sight, almost as if she was afraid he would disappear.

Her newfound resolve to not leave his side even for a moment applied even after they had returned home. Thus, Naruto was unsurprised to see Haku lurking at the foot of his bed. Normally, she slept on his beat-up brown couch in the living room—he had tried to offer her the bed, but she had stubbornly refused all his attempts to be chivalrous—but tonight she had calmly walked into his room and laid out a futon at the foot of his bed.

Flustered, Naruto had protested, but he had quickly learned that Haku's ability to ignore things she didn't want to hear was formidable indeed. In the end, too tired both emotionally and physically to argue with his usual fervor, he had simply given in, reasoning that it was simpler and less stressful to simply let her have her way. It wasn't helping him get any sleep though.

"You cannot sleep?" Haku asked softly.

"I'm fine," Naruto quickly retorted. "How come you aren't sleeping?"

"You have been restless for several hours now," she frowned. "I am… concerned."

Naruto's lips tightened briefly into a thin line as guilt abruptly reared its ugly head. "I'm fine, really," he repeated quietly. "I was just thinking about some things."

"What things?" Haku promptly queried.

He winced. _I really set myself up there. _Naruto had done his best to avoid the subject of his latest mission all night. If he was honest with himself, he could acknowledge that he was a bit—just a bit—scared of how she would take his actions. It was a stupid fear; he knew that. Haku was one his precious people. She would understand, just like Iruka-sensei had.

_Sakura-chan didn't understand, _a voice within him whispered.

Thinking logically wasn't always one of Naruto's strong suites, but he was trying hard, even for things as mundane and trivial as his own emotions. Still, he couldn't quite get over his hesitation. But… looking at Haku, seeing her brown eyes gazing at him full of what he thought was concern, the wrinkles in the pale bridge of her nose as she frowned… He could practically feel the guilt tightening its grip around his stomach, a constrictor coiling around its prey.

_Damn it_, Naruto thought wearily. "I was thinking about my last mission," Naruto admitted with a sigh, resigning himself to telling Haku the truth.

Haku remained silent, waiting for him to continue, but Naruto could see her lean forward slightly in eagerness. For a moment, he could have sworn that he literally saw her curiosity reflected in her eyes, but that could just as easily have been the moonlight.

Naruto hesitated, swallowing the lump in his throat, before continuing. "We found this scroll," he began slowly. He stumbled through the explanation he had given Iruka-sensei earlier, all the while looking down at the rumpled white sheets of his bed. Haku didn't interrupt him, didn't make a sound, but Naruto still couldn't quite bring himself to look at her.

When he was finished, he sat still in the silence that followed. The chirruping songs of the cicadas suddenly seemed very loud in the quite of his bedroom. Naruto finally mustered the nerve to look up. Haku was looking at him with an oddly gentle expression on her face.

She smiled slightly as their eyes met. "Was it the first time you've had to kill in cold blood, Naruto-sama?"

"I… what?" Naruto stared at her. Of all of the things he had expected her to say, of all of the reactions he had considered, he hadn't thought of this. The look on her face was regretful, but it was also somewhat wistful. Naruto thought that she seemed slightly proud for a moment, but he must have been mistaken.

He considered her question. It was true. Before, no matter how bad he had felt afterwards, he had been able to claim self-defense. He had protected himself and defended his team. But while Katsuo might have caused Team 7 and Konoha a great deal of anguish if he had lived to tell his tale, he hadn't been an immediate threat to either Naruto or Sakura. Moreover, there might have been some other way to solve the problem.

That was the problem. There might have been… It was a phrase that haunted him. 'What if' and 'might have been' hounded him, determined to drag his mind down and tear him to pieces with guilt and loathing. There might have been another way. That was true. However, in the end, it had come down to Naruto to make the decision. He had weighed the situation with all of the gravity and thoughtfulness he could muster, and he had chosen what he felt was the best course of action.

There was nothing and no one to blame except himself. There had been no interference from the Kyuubi, no demonic, bloodthirsty influences pressuring him. No poison had clouded his thoughts or impaired his judgment. Uzumaki Naruto had placed Katsuo's life on the scales. He alone had decided that Katsuo's life had been worth less than the trouble he could cause if he had lived. Then… he had followed through.

The circumstances alone made it more horrifying than anything he had ever done before. Even worse for Naruto were the memories he carried, etched into his brain with blood that burned like fire. Unlike his previous kills, there was nothing to shield him from the full force of his actions. He had made the decision and carried out the deed while in full control of all of his faculties. _It's for the best, _he had reasoned grimly, and it was that thought that kept him sane.

It had been for the best. It had to be. If it hadn't… Naruto didn't know if he could take it. He hated what he had done, loathed the way blood was irrevocably stained on his soul, and despised the way his dreams had become so dim and fragile. But it had been for Sakura-chan, for his team, for the Konoha represented by Iruka-sensei, Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-occhan, and Sandaime-ojiichan. It was for Konohamaru and his two new friends, for all of the stupid, laughing little kids just starting the Academy, still full of dreams and determination and ignorance, just like he had been not so long ago.

Just like he wished he still was.

"Naruto-sama?" Haku asked, her worried voice breaking him out of his introspection.

Naruto blinked slowly and recalled her question. "Yeah," he agreed softly, nodding. "It was my first time… like that." He looked down at his hands contemplatively.

"Becoming a true shinobi is difficult, isn't it, Naruto-sama?" Naruto started at Haku's quiet question. Her words immediately brought back memories from a time that seemed so far away, despite the fact that not much time had passed since that battle.

"A true shinobi?" he echoed.

She nodded. "It's hard for me, too," she admitted. Haku looked right, gazing out the window for a long moment. "Zabuza-san was always disappointed with me for that," she said softly, nostalgically. "He said that I was too kind, too soft, to be a true shinobi. I didn't want to be killed, but I didn't want to kill either. But… the shinobi world isn't kind enough to allow that kind of thinking for long."

"Haku…" Naruto trailed off awkwardly, uncertain of what to say. She was in a strange mood, one that he couldn't quite pin down, and the subject of their conversation made him distinctly uncomfortable.

"To be of any use to Zabuza-san, to make his dreams come true, I had to learn how to kill my heart. I could not afford to be kind. For Zabuza-san's sake, I was able to become a true shinobi." Her eyes dropped to the floor, her hands fisting in the cloth of her yukata, "But… it was hard."

Naruto took a deep, shuddering breath. "Yeah," he agreed. "It's hard."

"Even so…" Haku whispered. "Even so… I can do it. For my precious people, I can kill." She looked up, the tension flowing out of her muscles, and smiled at Naruto. Her eyes glimmered eerily in the moonlight. "Naruto-sama, for your sake, I would…"

"No," Naruto said quickly, cutting her off. He didn't want to hear it. "I don't want that," he looked away, unable to meet her gaze any longer.

He heard her sigh softly, and then the bed creaked as she crawled up to him. Startled, Naruto's head whipped around to look at her, only to find her right in front of him. He flinched at her closeness.

"Naruto-sama," she whispered, holding his gaze earnestly. "You are my most precious person. My dreams, my hopes… I want to protect you. I want to help you. I want to fight for you," she continued quietly, sincerely. The intensity in her voice held Naruto still and silent. A chill gripped him, as he recalled her words on the bridge. She smiled. "I want to make your dreams come true," she murmured. "For that, I can become a true shinobi. For your sake…"

_Don't say it!_

"…I will kill."

Naruto stared into her eyes, goose bumps crawling up his arms. Abruptly, he realized that having Haku as a follower meant far, far more than he had ever considered. Shaken by her words, all Naruto could do was nod. Haku smiled brightly, apparently satisfied by his acceptance, and returned to her futon.

"Goodnight, Naruto-sama," Haku murmured. "Please try to get some sleep."

"'night," he said quietly, settling down on his back and wrapping his sheets tightly around himself. He stared at the ceiling, feeling colder than he had in a long time.

It was a long time before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Dawn came and went. The sun made its steady climb into the sky with its usual plodding, inexorable pace. The morning chatter of birds slowly trailed off. Oppressive rays of sunlight beat down on the genin of Team 7 as they waited in various positions on top of the bridge at their usual meeting place. Even though they had just returned the day before from a C-rank mission, Kakashi's genin cell received no break. Uchiha Sasuke scowled, his arms crossed as he leaned against the red railing of the bridge. _Kakashi… _It was a thought filled with venom.

"He's late!" Sakura complained angrily, far too close to him for comfort, for what must have been the twenty-third time. Not that he would bother counting how many times his teammates made inane comments.

Unusually, Naruto didn't seem inclined to echo her. Normally the two were like a duet of irritated bears being stung by bees for hours on end, slowly simmering with rage as they were poked and stung until they exploded with very loud and very vocal displays of displeasure. Today the dobe was being quiet, which was in itself rather disquieting. Sasuke couldn't remember anything good happening while Naruto was quiet, aside from the silence itself.

But then, Naruto had been oddly reticent around Sakura ever since they had come back from their stunt in Waterfall Country and begun heading home. Sakura had taken to actively avoiding her blond teammate, a striking reversal of her recent attitude towards the dobe. A few times, Sasuke had thought that he had seen genuine animosity—as well as a slew of other emotions, none of them good—in Sakura's eyes when she had looked at Naruto, but he must have been mistaken. Irritation, yes, he had seen and heard that plenty of times from her, but actual antipathy towards Naruto was not like her, especially given the way they seemed to have grown closer since the Wave mission.

Sasuke had been, and still was, curious about the cause behind their strange behavior. He wasn't curious enough to actually ask them, of course, but if they ever happened to let something slip he wasn't averse to listening in. It didn't matter, though, as long as the change in their dynamics didn't affect him. They could do whatever they wanted, as long as they kept from interfering with his ambition.

He sent a sidelong glance at the third—or fifth, to be accurate—wheel of Team 7. The biggest downside to returning to Konoha was that he once again had to endure Haku's presence. Despite the several months that had passed since their battle, Sasuke still couldn't quite contain the instinctive flash of frustration that surged through him when he thought of her. Recalling his defeat always left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. If he was so weak as to lose against Haku, how much stronger had he really become? What was he doing wrong, if the gap between him and that man was still so wide?

The Sharingan was his biggest step so far in crossing that gulf. Extensive practice, and a few off-handed comments by Kakashi, had allowed Sasuke to evolve the second tomoe in his left eye. Sasuke knew that he was still a long way away from mastering the Sharingan, but his eyes had at least reached the intermediate level, even if he still needed more practice to utilize them to their full capacity. He was eager to test his eyes in battle, and he was sure that if he had obtained the Sharingan earlier he would have been able to beat Haku. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to prove that. All of his attempts to challenge her to a rematch had been politely rebuffed, if not outright ignored.

His skin tingled with phantom pain, recalling being pierced and torn by dozens of cold needles. Sasuke had earned dozens of little scars from that battle, the first true marks of combat to adorn his body. They were little more than pale patches on his skin, mere shadows of the bloody holes and gashes they had been, but he felt their presence acutely. The scars were a permanent sign of his failure, his weakness, and they would never let him forget his defeat.

_No. _Sasuke shook his head, purging his mind of thoughts of defeat. He was still alive. As long as he lived, defeat would turn into victory one day. As long he was alive…

"_If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run, and cling to life… Then, one day…"_

…he could still kill that man.

"Yo, everyone," a cheerful voice called down from above. Kakashi was crouched atop the nearest red _torii _gate to Sasuke's left, his left hand raised casually in greeting.

"You're late," Sakura growled. Naruto twitched, probably containing an outburst of his own.

"Sorry, sorry, but I forgot to eat breakfast this morning, so…"

"It's after noon, sensei," Sakura said flatly.

Kakashi ignored her, leaping down from his perch. "Anyway, here," he thrust out his right hand, which was clutching three nondescript brown envelopes, "is your pay for the mission."

The dobe darted towards Kakashi. "Really!?" Naruto asked excitedly. He snatched an envelope and opened it eagerly. Naruto's expression fell as he finished counting the bills. Sasuke snorted at his greedy antics and walked forward to collect his share.

When their pay had all been distributed, Kakashi cleared his throat, bringing four pairs of eyes to focus on him. "Also, I got this," his eye closed in good humor as he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out three more envelopes. Kakashi proffered them to his students, who eyed them suspiciously for several moments before cautiously accepting. None of them believed that Kakashi was above pulling a prank on them.

"What is it, sensei?" Sakura asked, voicing their collective thoughts.

"Maa… just open it and see," he replied happily.

Reluctantly, they opened the envelopes. "Kakashi-sensei, this is…!" Naruto was too overcome with emotion to properly articulate his thoughts.

Kakashi hesitated, glancing briefly at the silent, smiling Haku standing several paces behind Naruto. His good humor faded.

"Sensei…?" Sakura prompted questioningly.

"Well… it's a payment from Kirigakure," Kakashi explained somberly. Naruto's expression of glee vanished. Behind him, Haku started and focused intently on Kakashi.

"What for?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Kakashi sighed. "It's a reward from Kirigakure for killing Zabuza, split four ways," Kakashi said quietly, feeling fairly awkward at discussing what was essentially blood-money for Zabuza's head in Haku's presence. He wasn't completely tactless, despite what Sakura and Naruto might have said about him.

Naruto stared at the envelope in his hand, at the profusion of bills and zeros peeking out of it, his elation drained away. With this, combined with the mission payment, he would have just enough to pay off his debts. Somehow, he didn't feel happy about it. Zabuza may have been an evil bastard, but he had also been Haku's most precious person for many years. Because of him, Naruto had been able to meet her. How could he feel good about taking money for that No-brow's death?

"Sensei," Sakura spoke up, "shouldn't his bounty be bigger than this? I mean, he was an A-ranked nukenin, right?"

"It should," Kakashi acknowledged, "but that's not his bounty."

"Why not?" she asked, feeling somewhat indignant. Hadn't they risked their lives against Zabuza? Didn't they deserve the bounty?

"Konoha doesn't accept bounties from other nations," Kakashi explained. "That way, our shinobi aren't tempted to clean up some other village's mess rather than focusing on our own missing-nin."

"So what is this then, if it isn't a bounty?"

"It's…"

Naruto tuned them out, frowning. Just because it wasn't an official bounty didn't mean they weren't being paid for killing Zabuza. Hesitantly, Naruto turned and looked at Haku. Her face was set in a neutral expression as she stared at Kakashi. Haku's eyes flickered to rest on Naruto after she registered his movement. She struggled to put a smile on her face despite the turmoil she felt. The corners of her lips turned upwards.

_Zabuza-san._

Team 7 was being paid by Kirigakure for killing Zabuza-san. Hatake Kakashi was being rewarded for killing Zabuza-san. It was almost incomprehensible. A horrible, dark rage boiled inside of Haku. Her fingers twitched and her wrist flexed as she unconsciously readied herself to launch senbon that she didn't have. All Haku could think about was the infuriating masked ninja standing before her, clutching his reward for Zabuza-san's head with his greedy, bloody fingers. He was smirking at her behind his mask, taunting her, trying to goad her so that he could finish the job. But she would not be easy prey for him.

She would kill him. Zabuza-san would be avenged.

"Haku?" Naruto asked uncertainly, sensing the fury rising behind her eyes.

It was as if he had thrown a bucket of ice water at her. Haku's eyes widened and her back stiffened. She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. "Naruto-sama…" she murmured finally. "I…" Haku trailed off, shivering again.

Naruto eyed her, uncertainty changing into concern, "What's wrong?"

"It is… nothing," she answered softly, looking down to study her feet. What had come over her? She had come within a hair's breadth of attacking Naruto-sama's jounin-sensei. If she had not come to her senses, she could very well have died for a sudden whim and a fit of paranoia. Worse, her actions would have put Naruto-sama in even more trouble. _What is wrong with me? _Haku bit her lip. _I need to gain control over myself. I cannot keep doing this… I am no use to Naruto-sama if this keeps happening to me. _

Kakashi studied Naruto and Haku thoughtfully. For a moment, he had been sure that Haku would attack him. The girl had been ready to spring for his throat before Naruto had spoken. If he had known that Zabuza was still such a touchy subject, he would have tried harder to sidestep the topic.

Kakashi's dark eye rested on Naruto. He was worried about his blond student. Of the three, Sasuke was arguably the most fragile mentally, but Naruto had been under the most pressure ever since the Wave mission. The recent mission had definitely affected the boy significantly, and not in a good way. Naruto was clearly in emotional distress, but Kakashi wasn't sure what he should do about it. On top of that, Haku seemed to be more unstable than a lit explosive seal.

But there wasn't anything Kakashi could really do about it. Naruto had already dealt with his first kill and its aftermath. In time, he would get over the death of the guard. The problem was Sakura. Whatever had passed between them had scarred them both. Sakura still wasn't speaking to Naruto, but that didn't worry him too much. Sakura had always been a bit spirited as far as Naruto was concerned—it had often kept him entertained over the last few months. What worried him was that Naruto had started avoiding her in turn. That, more than anything, spoke of changes within the blonde genin, and Kakashi wasn't at all sure they were for the better. Worse, it was affecting their teamwork.

Every team had its pair of trouble makers, had ninjas who just couldn't seem to get along. That was fine as far as Kakashi was concerned. Bonds built that way tended to be the strongest. Kakashi's eyes lidded for a moment in remembrance. The Copy Ninja sighed and pushed the tide of memories back, centering his thoughts back on the present. He had pegged Naruto and Sasuke as such a pair, but perhaps Naruto and Sakura would have been a more accurate guess. Kakashi had held high hopes for their training sessions. For a while, he had started to believe that they were really starting to understand teamwork and take their jobs seriously.

The mission to Waterfall had destroyed all of that. Naruto and Sakura's teamwork was worse than ever and Naruto's downcast state was just depressing. Without Naruto's enthusiasm, Team 7 had plunged into a gloomy mood… again. Their half-hearted responses to his jokes weren't helping either, and Sakura hadn't even twitched when he had playfully suggested a way she could 'help out.'

If anything, Sakura was making things worse. While Naruto was depressed and conflicted in the aftermath of Team 7's latest mission, Sakura was almost traumatized. The girl was getting even less sleep than Naruto was, given the way the improvement in her endurance that had so impressed him on the way to Waterfall had been replaced by dark circles under her eyes and sluggish movements on their journey home. What little sleep she was getting seemed to be plagued by nightmares. Kakashi had caught her lying shivering in her sleeping bag in the nights that followed the aftermath of her foray into _glory_. Naruto had nightmares too, but he hardly ever woke from them anymore, and he had been dealing with them ever since the battle on the bridge—and perhaps even longer, given what Kakashi knew of his life before Team 7. Sakura having nightmares was new; it bothered Kakashi.

Her teammates hadn't noticed, but it was Kakashi's job to watch for such things. Sakura may not have killed anyone, but her actions had directly led to Naruto's own, and Sakura was no doubt grappling with that fact. Kakashi's own words to her probably hadn't helped her inner turmoil. Kakashi thought that it was most likely a combination of crippling guilt, self-doubt, and revulsion for both Naruto's actions and her own, based on his own training and experiences with young shinobi and Sakura's psychological profile.

His team was in a precarious situation, given that two out of three of his genin were being consumed by doubts and recriminations. They would probably start second-guessing themselves soon, which could become deadly if they didn't recover quickly. That wasn't even accounting for their teamwork. If things didn't start improving soon, he might have to reconsider recommending them for the Chuunin Exams.

Kakashi had no idea what to do. He had already said all he wanted to say to them. Sakura wouldn't recover—couldn't be allowed to recover, really—until she came to terms with Naruto's actions and her role in them. Being a ninja, a soldier, of Konoha was not a game, and it was time she stopped playing at it. Naruto probably wouldn't truly get better until Sakura tried to bridge the chasm that had opened up between them. Sasuke would be no help at all with that. His pride and tunnel-vision towards his goal left him incapable to approaching his teammates honestly on his own, and in any case he had all of the emotional sensitivity of a snake.

Sasuke could sense and identify fear and hatred, as well as other negative emotions, but outside of that he was largely useless with emotions. He wasn't honest with himself, he was too proud to take the first step even if he acknowledged that he wanted to, and even then his ambitions left him with little regard for such "frivolous" pursuits. Sasuke was an avenger, and all of Kakashi's understanding of the boy pointed to the fact that he wouldn't be of any help with the team's current crisis.

_Well, neither am I, _Kakashi thought sardonically. He sighed. In the end, it would be up to Naruto and Sakura to solve their own problems. Besides, if he interfered successfully, when would they learn to stand on their own? As shinobi, they would face many internal conflicts; it was best for them to learn how to deal with them now, while they were still genin. The longer it took for them to learn that lesson, the more dangerous it was. It was far better for them to learn it now, rather than on a mission where their lives and those of their teammates hung in the balance.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well, that's it for today," he announced. "We'll meet again tomorrow at…" he trailed off, tilting his head thoughtfully. Maybe it would be best to give them another day of rest. "Tomorrow at noon," Kakashi continued generously. He waited for a beat, expecting a display of gratitude. "Dismissed," he said finally, slightly disappointed with the reactions, or lack thereof, of his students.

Sasuke grunted and walked away, his hands stuffed casually in his pockets. Sakura silently followed a moment later, her gaze distant. Soon only Naruto and Haku were left with Kakashi on the bridge. Haku was still studying the cracks in the cement of the bridge, while Naruto alternatively watched her worriedly and considered the money in his hands.

Slowly, Kakashi approached Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto started slightly. "Kakashi-sensei?"

The jounin hesitated, uncertain about his intent. He glanced at Naruto's haggard face, at Haku's pensive expression, and sighed. "Here," Kakashi said, handing another envelope to Naruto.

"What…?" Naruto stared at him, confused.

Kakashi smiled, "It's my share. I'm giving it to you."

Immediately, Naruto thrust the envelope back. "I can't…" he protested, shaking his head.

"You've been fined, right?" Kakashi interrupted him.

Naruto looked away, "You heard about that?"

"Maa… just take it, Naruto. It's a gift."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto trailed off, speechless. Abruptly, he felt a swell of gratitude towards his sensei. His previous dissatisfaction with Kakashi-sensei seemed even pettier in light of the man's generous gift. Kakashi-sensei was lazy and a pervert, he never seemed to really want to train Naruto, and occasionally he favored Sasuke… but he looked out for his students. He did care, in his own strange way.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said earnestly, grinning.

Kakashi's eye curved, "You're welcome." He stepped past Naruto and began to walk across the bridge. His eye met Haku's suspicious gaze and he nodded to her as he passed. "See you tomorrow," he waved a hand casually, not looking back. Kakashi strolled off the bridge.

Haku watched the masked jounin go. She glanced at Naruto and the large amount of money held in his hands. _Why did he do that? _Haku wondered uneasily. Most likely, he had some sort of ulterior motive, but… Could he really have done it out of concern for Naruto-sama? Haku chewed on her lower lip, pondering the Copy Ninja's motivations. Was Zabuza-san's murderer looking out for the boy who had saved her?

"Haku."

She looked up, shaking free of her troubled thoughts, "Yes, Naruto-sama?"

"Let's go," Naruto said, nodding towards the center of Konoha. "We're going to see Hokage-ojiichan." He grinned at her, his relief at being free of the shadow of debt clear on his face.

In the face of his happiness, Haku couldn't hold onto her own troubles. "Yes," she nodded. Naruto turned around and began walking. He paused and looked over his shoulder, waiting for her to follow. The corners of her mouth quirked up into a faint smile as Haku stepped back into Naruto-sama's shadow, and the two of them left the bridge behind.

* * *

The heavy wooden double doors of his office were thrown open. Naruto entered the room briskly, a bulging paper envelope clutched tightly in his left hand. Haku followed him through the door a moment later, moving at a more sedate pace. She quietly shut the doors Naruto had thrown open and stepped into place behind him. Sarutobi's eyebrows lifted slightly as he took in her plain white outfit. He had known that she had gotten a job at Ichiraku—he did read the surveillance team's daily reports—but seeing her dressed like a waitress or a cook was strange.

Sarutobi took the unlit pipe from his mouth and set it aside on his desk. "Well, what do you want?" the Sandaime asked grumpily. He had just been about to sit back, light up his pipe, and maybe even take a quick nap afterwards. He wasn't happy to have Naruto interrupt one of his rare breaks.

Naruto marched up to the Hokage's desk and thrust the envelope in his face.

"What is this?" Sarutobi asked, despite having a good idea of what it was.

"My payment," Naruto said flatly, folding his arms and staring at Sarutobi with a scowl.

Konoha's Sandaime Hokage opened the envelope and began to count the bills, setting them aside in a pile on his desk. When he was finally done, the envelope was considerably thinner and Naruto's left eye was ticking madly in irritation. Coming into so much money only to have it taken away again was infuriating to Naruto. Still, he contained himself and merely watched as the Sandaime took out the fine from Naruto's hard-earned windfall.

Sarutobi offered the remainder of Naruto's money back to him. "Here," he grunted. Naruto snatched the envelope back and hastily fed it into an emaciated Gama-chan, all the while glaring at the Hokage accusingly. Haku merely stood behind Naruto, blank faced, and watched the proceedings intently. The Sandaime sighed, "You can go now, Naruto."

"It's done?" Naruto demanded. "There's nothing else, right?"

"No, there's nothing else. The matter is over with."

Naruto nodded and turned on his heel. "See you, jiichan," he said flatly before marching out of the room. Haku bowed her head slightly and quickly followed him.

Sarutobi reached for his pipe again, staring at the neat stack of money on his desk. He frowned as he contemplated it, remembering Naruto's irritation, the anger in his eyes. Naruto had never behaved so coldly towards him before. The Sandaime closed his eyes as he remembered a small boy, exuberantly pleading for the Hokage to treat him to ramen again. Naruto's numerous pranks throughout the years flooded into his mind.

"_Hey, hey, jiichan, let me wear your hat, just for a little while?" Naruto begged eagerly, clasping his hands together in a show of humility. _

"_What, this?" Sarutobi laughed. "I'm afraid I can't do that. This hat is one of the symbols of the Hokage, after all. Until you're ready to take my seat, I can't let you wear it."_

"_Ehh?" Naruto whined. "Stingy," he complained, his small face screwing up petulantly. Abruptly, he grinned brightly at Sarutobi. "That's fine, old man! After all, one day I'm going to be Hokage!" _

_Sarutobi chuckled, "I'll be looking forward to it."_

_Was it worth it? _Sarutobi wondered, troubled, as he considered the won money on his desk. Naruto and Haku may or may not have learned the lessons Sarutobi had tried to impart upon them, but teaching it had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

_I want that, _was Sakura's first thought upon catching sight of the dress. It was green and minimally styled, but she could tell just by the way it sat on the mannequin that it was silk. It was impractical, really. Sakura couldn't even think of a time when she would get to wear it, except maybe if Sasuke-kun actually went out on a date with her. The chances of that were slim at best.

_Besides, _she bit her lip lightly, _it looks expensive. _The money she had received earlier from Kakashi-sensei suddenly felt heavy in her wallet. _Maybe, I'll go in… just to try it on. _

Sakura stepped off of the bustling avenue and pushed the glass door open. A bell tinkled as she stepped inside. She sighed slightly, feeling the cool, temperature-controlled air of the store wash away the afternoon heat. Sakura glanced around the boutique, taking in the racks of designer clothes, the well-dressed sales attendants, and the fashionable young women perusing the aisles. Suddenly, Sakura felt incredibly awkward in her plain, worn red dress. Her kunai hostler sat uncomfortably on her right leg, and Sakura had to resist the urge to reach up and adjust her hitai-ate.

"Can I help you?" a sales attendant asked, smiling perfunctorily at the only kunoichi in the store.

Sakura forced herself to smile back. "No, I'm just…" she trailed off, glancing left towards the display window. _It looks so cute, _she thought wistfully. She wondered what it would feel like against her skin. "Actually, I'd like to try on that green dress," Sakura gestured towards the window.

The woman's smile warmed as she sensed a paying customer, "Of course! Come right this way…"

A completely different girl looked back at her from the mirror. Had she ever looked so sophisticated, so pretty, so… mature? The silk shifted against her skin as she moved to look at herself from another angle. It was so soft, so delightful against her skin. She had never worn anything like it. Sakura really felt… different somehow, just by wearing the dress.

The girl in the mirror didn't look like she had ever gone on a mission in her life, calloused hands aside. Sakura wasn't sure whether she liked that or not. An image of Naruto, blood splattered all over him, danced across her mind. _Maybe I do like it after all. _

There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted the dress. _But when will I wear it? _Sakura couldn't think of any time soon when she would have a reason to wear the dress. The expensive price tag weighed heavily against it. To buy it, she would need to spend a great deal of her pay, money that would be better spent on equipment or saved for a rainy day.

Sakura frowned unhappily, torn between practicality and temptation. _I shouldn't… _She knew that. Her brain, the one part of her that she took unreserved pride in, was telling her that she should spend her money on weapons and equipment rather than a pretty dress that she might never have a reason to wear. But she still wanted it. She didn't want to spend money on equipment, didn't want to buy weapons…

Weapons killed.

Weapons were made to kill people. Ninja used weapons to kill people. In a way, shinobi _were_ weapons. Sakura knew that, had known it for years, but for the first time in her life, Sakura also completely understood it. The blood crusted beneath Naruto's fingernails, the dark stains on his clothes, had taught her that.

Sakura didn't want to be like that. She never wanted to see the dark, crusty remains of someone else's life beneath her fingernails. She didn't want to end up like Haku, nothing more than a broken, murdering doll that was unable to live without a puppet master to pull her strings. But, if she didn't want to end up like them, how could she possibly remain as a shinobi? She was a soldier of Konoha, a faceless tool for the fat daimyo in the capitol to use for his dirty work.

There was simply no avoiding it, not as long as she remained a ninja. But that wasn't what Sakura wanted. Was Sasuke-kun worth it? Her pursuit of him hadn't advanced since day one. Even if she eventually won his heart, would it be worth it if her hands were stained red with sin, like Naruto's hands were?

Her fists clenched, her nails digging painfully into her palms. _No, _Sakura told herself firmly, shaking her head. _Don't think about it. _

She couldn't think about it. Sasuke-kun was Sasuke-kun. Why did she doubt him, doubt his worth, after all of this time? It was ridiculous. Of course he was worth it. Why else had she come this far? If not for him… What was she doing with a hitai-ate, with a pouch full of weapons and the tools of the trade, if it wasn't for Sasuke-kun? Why had she started training so hard, pushing herself beyond her limits until her body screamed with agony, if it wasn't to gain his respect?

Why was she a shinobi?

To be with Sasuke-kun, right? If not, then what? To make her family proud? Neither of her parents particularly liked her choice in careers. Was she a shinobi to accomplish something great, to prove something to someone? She had no great ambition or goal; she wasn't driven like her teammates were. Sakura didn't want revenge on anyone, not like Sasuke-kun. She wasn't even like Naruto with his ridiculous dreams.

Why was she a shinobi?

Did she really have no other reason than Sasuke-kun? What had happened to her dreams from before she had even heard of the Uchiha scion? Sakura didn't even remember them. She couldn't recall why she had chosen to become a shinobi in the first place. There had been one, she was sure of that. Once, she had had dreams for herself that didn't involve Sasuke-kun in any way. Where had those gone? When had they slipped through her fingers? Why had she ever stepped on the rocky, bloody road called "ninja" in the first place?

Sakura felt strangely empty. _What am I doing with my life? _Did her whole life really revolve around one person?

At first, Ino had been that person. Ino had been Sakura's first friend, the girl who had lifted Sakura out of the mud and shown her that she wasn't just her forehead, and she had quickly become the brightest point in Sakura's childhood. Ino had become her best friend and her goal, the bar that Sakura wanted to reach. She had spent the first half of her time in the Academy striving to catch up to Ino's distant back.

Then she had met Uchiha Sasuke, and she had found a new goal. If she could win him, then she would be able to show Ino that she had become Ino's equal. Somehow, things had gone wrong. Ino liked Sasuke-kun too. Their friendship had crumbled to ashes, and they had become rivals. Sakura knew that it was her fault. She had been the one to truly end their friendship. But she hadn't been able to help it. Sasuke-kun had become too important to her. All of her dreams and aspirations had become bound to the mysterious, tragic Uchiha heir.

For a long time, most her life really, she had been content to base her life off of others, to revolve around people that shone brighter than she did. But… did she really want to stay like that forever? How long would she remain behind, watching the backs of others as they walked ahead of her? Would anyone ever watch _her_ back?

Did she really want anyone to watch her back? A ghostly image of Naruto's orange-clad back rose before her eyes, the normally bright fabric stained dark, rivulets of crimson dripping from his fingers. _Do I want that? _

Why was she a shinobi?

"Miss, are you all right?"

Sakura blinked, startled. The strange, not-quite Sakura in the mirror blinked with her. "Ah, yes!" Sakura replied through the curtain. "I'll be right out." Slowly, regretfully, she removed her dress and put on her regular clothes, wincing as the comparatively coarse fabric slid across her skin.

When she was done, Sakura stared down at the green dress in her hands. Absently, she rubbed the soft silken fabric with her thumbs. Sakura turned and opened the curtain swiftly, startling the sales attendant. Sakura smiled at the dapper young woman.

"I'll take it."

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the shadow of the administration building and into the sun. Warm rays tickled his face as he grinned. It was over! Naruto felt as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. It felt like he was light enough to walk on air. Absently, he wondered if there was a jutsu to do just that; maybe he'd invent one... But it was over! The senile old man keeping his seat warm had said so, and no matter how mad Naruto was at the geezer, he wasn't about to doubt the Hokage's word. He was cleared of his debt, and Gama-chan was pleasantly plump again, which meant… ramen!

…_use it to buy your medicine._

Naruto grimaced, his steps faltering. Hikari. A sickly young orphaned girl, who just happened to the little sister of Katsuo, the man Naruto had killed. A girl sick enough that she needed money for medicine from her brother… money that would never be sent.

_And I'm responsible, _Naruto thought bitterly. Abruptly, Naruto turned and began walking in a different direction.

"Naruto-sama?" Haku asked, curious but otherwise unfazed by his sudden change in direction.

"There's something else I need to do," Naruto said somberly. It wasn't a smart decision. The money would be very useful in supporting the two of them, and the old man at Ichiraku had told Naruto that he wouldn't get anymore ramen until he'd at least made a down payment on his tab – even if Haku was working there. They had laughed about it afterwards, but Naruto took threats to his ramen very seriously. A colder, more logical part of Naruto's mind told him that he needed the money to replace all of the equipment he had used up in Taki no Kuni.

But now that the shadow of one debt was no longer hanging over his head like an executioner's blade, the other felt that much heavier. Guilt and his feelings of responsibility had effectively double-teamed logic and convinced Naruto of his course of action. _Screw logic, _Naruto thought. _What did it ever do for me anyway? _Logic dictated that a goofball like him, hated and despised by much of the village for the _thing _he carried, would never become Hokage.

It occurred to him that he had no idea of how much money he should send. _How much does seeing a doctor cost in Taki no Kuni? _Naruto wondered. He didn't even know what it cost in Konoha, much less Fire Country as a whole. On top of that, he didn't know what illness Katsuo's sister had or what medicine she needed.

Naruto considered the money he held in his hands. _It probably isn't enough, _he thought glumly. He might end up having to send her money over a period of time, rather than simply being able to take care of it right away. _I should find out what a doctor's visit costs here, though. Maybe I can get an idea that way… _

Once again, his feet took him in a new direction. Haku followed, silent and uncomplaining, as Naruto headed towards Konoha's hospital. Naruto stopped outside of the front gates of the building and frowned. He hated the hospital, and getting information from some of those medical ninja would be like pulling teeth... for both sides.

"Haku," Naruto said aloud in realization.

"Yes, Naruto-sama?"

He turned to face her. "Will you do something for me?"

Haku's eyes widened. "You… want me to do something for you?" she asked slowly, a quiver rippling through her.

Naruto watched her cautiously, unsure of what to make of her reaction. "Yeah," he nodded.

"What is it?" Haku asked immediately, her voice sounding almost breathless. She was staring at him with an intensity that was almost disturbing.

Naruto eyed her for another moment before shrugging slightly and dismissing his concerns. "I need you to go to the hospital and find out the cost for an average doctor visit," Naruto said. "And ask how much it costs to treat a serious illness," he added after a moment. He had no idea what he, or rather Haku, should be looking for. Naruto almost growled in frustration; he just didn't know enough. "Just… things like that," he said finally, feeling fairly stupid.

Haku nodded crisply, her eyes bright with emotion. "Of course," she said calmly, though her body was tense and trembling with excitement, like a bloodhound catching the scent of its prey. "Is there anything else, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto's eyes squinted thoughtfully as he considered her question. "Not really," he said after a few moments of contemplation.

"Then I will be back shortly," Haku murmured before turning and walking briskly towards the hospital's front doors. Naruto watched her go, feeling slightly concerned. He hoped that the ANBU watching wouldn't take her going in alone badly. _She's just going into the hospital for a bit, and I'm right here, so it should be okay, _he reasoned. He would have been a lot more worried if he could see the icy mask that had fallen over Haku's face as she walked towards her target.

Naruto-sama had given her a task, had told her that he needed her to do something for him. He was finally making use of her. He had entrusted her with a duty, given her a goal to fulfill, and she would strive to accomplish it with every resource that she had, no matter how seemingly mundane it was. She would not let anything stand between her and her goal.

Naruto-sama had given her a mission.

She would not fail.

Naruto felt his earlier lightness begin to return as he watched Haku march into the hospital. He was Uzumaki Naruto and he paid his debts. He kept his promises. He would become Hokage. To reach that lofty height, Naruto knew he had to train. He would train until he couldn't move, until his strength gave out, until his bones broke from the strain. He would train until he was strong, so strong that there would always be a way, always a path to do things right…

…Until he was strong enough to make the world right.

* * *

Summer in Konoha was hot. The hidden village rested near the center of Hi no Kuni, a country named for its scorching summers and raging wildfires. Sometimes it was all the shinobi of Konoha could do to keep the fires at bay as brush and forest turned into tinder, dried out by the merciless sun. It was a brave fool who carried an open flame through the forests of Fire Country when summer drew to its height, as more than one invading force had found out. Hi no Kuni lacked the impassable mountains of Tsuchi no Kuni or the treacherous mists and deadly currents of Mizu, but it had some of the most accomplished flame-elementalists in all the Five Great Countries—shinobi who could make raging firestorms dance to their whims.

The oppressive heat reached even into the shaded clearing a little ways west of the village. It was a pleasant spot, a small opening in the forest surrounded by ancient giants and bordered on one side by a giggling brook. The stream was surprisingly deep, reaching nearly all the way to Naruto's shoulders as he tried to keep up with his sparring partner. Sweat ran freely down his neck and face despite the cool water rushing past him.

_This water sparring thing is impossible!_ It wasn't fair. Haku seemed to meld with the water, flowing freely through it as if it was air. _No_, Naruto corrected himself. She flowed through as if the water itself was guiding her movements. It just wasn't fair! He had asked her about it and she had tried to explain, but that had just confused him more. In the end he had waved her off, grimly motioning for her to resume sparring.

They had been repeating the same ritual for nearly three weeks. Three whole weeks, and Naruto could count the number of times he had actually hit Haku without resorting to fingers.

Not that he really wanted to hurt her or anything, but… Naruto dived, trying to let the current carry him away from another one of Haku's lightning fast strikes. He didn't quite succeed, but the blow missed its intended target. Early on in their training Naruto had learned the wisdom of dodging, or trying to anyway. Suisetsuken was designed to break through guards and defenses, and even though he was stronger and tougher than Haku, it did just that. The first day, Naruto had tried to block and shrug off her attacks and had been left with a dislocated shoulder and a couple bruised ribs. The horrified expression on her face and endless apologies had been incentive enough to learn to dodge.

Slightly altering the way chakra flowed through his feet to get a better grip on the soft streambed, Naruto launched himself forward, trying to intercept Haku before she could strike at him again. So what if he couldn't cut through the stupid stream like it wasn't even there? So what if Haku was ten times faster than him? He was Konoha's Number One Most Surprising Ninja! If she didn't expect the unexpected, then it wouldn't matter even if she was a hundred times faster than him. And no one could expect Uzumaki Naruto!

Apparently, Haku didn't know that. His sluggish charge was met with a kick to his chin that sent him flying backwards. He landed with a splash, sputtering as he sank back into the creek. He had half expected that. Haku hadn't been kidding about being able to sense movement through the water. He had been diligently practicing the skill for an hour each day; that his training involved catching fish for dinner was not at all a coincidence.

"Naruto-sama! Are you all right?"

The words were lost as Naruto violently expelled chakra from his feet, exploding back towards Haku. If he hadn't mastered whatever it was Haku was doing with the water, he had mastered using chakra to push of the ground. That this particular ground was underwater just made it a little trickier. The only problem with the technique was stopping. He couldn't, not with the soft, sandy streambed as his only break. At least, he couldn't stop before he ran into Haku, but that was part of the plan.

They collided with a loud thud that was lost in the spray of water that followed Naruto like a comet's tail. Naruto's momentum carried them into the shallows, where they lay panting, Naruto's arms wrapped around Haku halfway between a bear hug and a submission hold he had learned in the Academy.

"Well done, Naruto-sama."

The words jerked Naruto off of Haku and had him staggering to his feet. "You okay?" Naruto asked, laughing nervously, a blush creeping onto his face.

"Yes, Naruto-sama," she looked slightly surprised at the question. "However, I think that is enough water sparring for today."

Following Naruto's example, she regained her feet and—a little reluctantly—led the way out of the water. The stream was a blessing, the only thing that made the heat bearable.

Konoha's weather was not something Haku was used to—the Country of Water was an island nation and truly hot days were a rarity even in the height of summer—and even though she had traveled a fair amount, Zabuza-san had rarely ventured far from the coast, preferring to remain close to large bodies of water. But even for Naruto, a shinobi born and raised in Konoha, the day was hot. Sweat glistened on his face, illuminated by the sun's glare. For Haku, it was pure misery.

She considered calling upon her bloodline to cool the air around her. She would have done so, since the heat affected her more than the minor chakra drain the technique required would have, and Haku found getting sticky with sweat to be… distasteful. She refrained, mostly because Naruto-sama couldn't be included in the effect. After all, his sufferings were her sufferings.

Three weeks had passed since Naruto-sama had returned from his mission to the Country of Waterfall. In that time, the weather had grown steadily warmer as July, the peak of summer for the Country of Fire, inched ever closer. Her work brought no relief, since the open air ramen stand tended to be hot even on cool days as what little relief the shade brought was completely overshadowed by the hot stoves and steaming ramen. How Naruto-sama could crave hot noodles in the summer heat was beyond her understanding.

Still, she continued to work hard for several hours each day. Haku took her self-imposed duty to help Naruto, to not be a burden, very seriously. She thought she was succeeding too, at least somewhat.

Ever since Naruto had sent that worn letter and the leftover money from his mission payment and the… bounty… off several weeks ago, the two of them had essentially been living paycheck to paycheck. It was a precarious financial situation, but between her wages and Naruto's D-rank mission payments, they were somehow managing to survive. The only reason she wasn't working full-time was so that she had plenty of time to train Naruto-sama… and herself as well.

Haku had grown rusty ever since the battle on the bridge. Zabuza-san would have been ashamed. She could no longer afford to loiter around. She had failed Zabuza-san and he died for it. She had failed Naruto-sama and he had almost been ruined because of it. She would never, could never, fail again.

Training with Naruto-sama was a good opportunity to hone her own taijutsu skills. What he lacked in skill, speed, and finesse, he made up for in sheer endurance. She had noticed it while observing him, had noticed it while fighting him on the bridge, but it wasn't until they had started sparring that she truly understood how massive his reserves were. He could train for hours on end without stopping. When she knocked him down while sparring, he forced himself back up.

His determination was contagious, and while she couldn't quite keep up with him, neither did she waste time. While he trained alone, 'fishing,' running through kata, or practicing with his own ninjutsu, she had returned to tinkering with her own bloodline. It was her curse and her blessing, the reason she had been hated and hounded, and the reason she had met Zabuza-san and Naruto-sama. Her bloodline was a burden Zabuza-san had taught her to bear with pride. But with no one to train her in her clan's techniques, she had been forced to reinvent them with nothing but what little Zabuza-san had been able to uncover and her own imagination and skills.

"Already? But we were only sparring…"

"It has been three hours, Naruto-sama. I thought we would try a full match now."

Naruto's petulant frown turned into a grin, "Right!"

Haku waited patiently for Naruto-sama to renew his attack. She didn't have to wait long. Naruto darted forward, closing the distance between them quickly. Haku leapt back to maintain space between them. A cloud of dust rose as Naruto quickly sent chakra into his feet. He exploded forward, and in nearly the blink of an eye he was right in front of her, his left fist lancing out at her face.

She had to contain a smile as she almost lazily guided his punch aside to her right, opening his right side to attack. His punches were still sloppy, but they were improving. She had noticed it while watching him train against a group of Kage Bunshin—Naruto hadn't been aiming or chambering his punches properly, just throwing as many as he could. With a dozen Kage Bunshin it had looked fairly impressive and effective, but the reality was far different.

Dispelling a Bunshin or even a Kage Bunshin required little except a solid hit; even sloppy punches and glancing blows would do the trick. Against a real shinobi, the same blows and the dangerous habits behind them would become a dangerous liability. Naruto-sama had just looked at her blankly when she tried to explain it to him, so she had been forced to demonstrate.

She had punched him in the side and shoulders, emulating the way he hit his clones, and smiled as he just shrugged the punches off while still looking confused. Then she had punched him in the solar plexus with a lightning fast blow. She had worried that she had overdone when his eyes had bulged out and the breath had left him in a wheezing rush. But understanding had quickly flashed across his face. "Speed and precision, huh?" he had wheezed, grinning weakly.

Since then she had taken to creating ice training dummies for him to practice on. They were simple sculptures, not real Bunshin, but they were serviceable and easy to replace. The fact that they were free, except for the chakra they cost her to make, and she got some extra practice in by creating them was only icing on the cake.

Her right foot slid back and she pivoted, bringing herself parallel with his extended arm. Haku lashed out with her left fist, digging a knuckle deeply into his right side between two ribs and twisting her hand with the impact. Naruto yelped and stumbled, but was able to maintain his composure and fell smoothly into a forward roll. Haku pursued, and when he came back to his feet she was there to meet him with a savage slap to the back of his head, sending his brain bouncing forward into the front of his skull.

Naruto pitched forward to the ground. A log bounced awkwardly.

Haku leapt aside just in time to avoid a trio of shuriken… and right towards a hurtling Kage Bunshin—at least, she thought it was a shadow clone. It was always difficult to tell. She accelerated, darting straight for him. She caught his punch with her forearm, guided it aside, and gripped his wrist with her other hand. An instant later, she brought her free arm down.

His elbow snapped and she was rewarded with a fresh cloud of smoke. She smiled slightly. _Naruto-sama's timing is improving, _she thought happily. Naruto's ability to use his Kage Bunshin in combat had been improving ever since his training with Sakura had started in earnest. The way he had efficiently herded her towards a waiting Kage Bunshin with shuriken was proof of that. As were the two Kage Bunshin rapidly closing in behind her, if the sound of grass whispering in the wake of their quiet footfalls was any indication.

Haku turned. A small cloud of white smoke exploded into existence violently a moment later as she her knuckles dug into the windpipe of a clone. In normal combat, she could have easily altered the strike slightly and pierced all of the way though the neck, puncturing the spinal cord or an artery, depending on the angle, in the process—she didn't fight empty handed against her enemies.

She whirled only to find the other clone gone. _Right? Left? _The growing shadow on the grass told her otherwise. Haku leapt forward and pivoted around to see Naruto's orange-clad back, the red spiral on his jacket shifting as the cloth moved. Naruto quickly whirled to face her… or tried, at least. He turned right to meet Haku's fist with his temple.

Naruto was sent sprawling to the ground, dazed. Immediately, Haku's mind-set shifted gears from combat to frantic worry.

"Naruto-sama!" she cried worriedly, kneeling by his side and quickly checking his vitals with trembling hands. As much as she tried to remain objective and firm while she was teaching him, Haku couldn't stand to see him hurt. It was a thousand times worse when it was her fault. If she had hurt him, even if it was because of training… Her stomach flipped over and began twisting itself into knots.

Relief filled her as he pushed her hands away and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He was conscious and he didn't seem to have a concussion. Even so, self-loathing burned within her chest for being so careless.

"Are you all right, Naruto-sama?" Haku asked apprehensively.

Naruto continued to rub his head for a moment. "Fine," he grunted finally, blinking as he tried to get his blurry vision to focus correctly. "I'm okay," he repeated a minute later, once the dark spots had stopped swimming across his eyes. His head still a bit dazed and his head throbbed painfully, but he had experienced worse before.

"I'm so glad," Haku breathed. She stood, brushing off the grass stains on her white pants—one of several pairs in her wardrobe that Ayame had given her, doubling both as her work clothes and training clothes—and offered her hand to Naruto. Grimacing, he staggered to his feet with Haku's assistance.

Once he regained his footing, Naruto swayed in place for several moments before he began to regain his sense of balance. "Let's continue," Naruto said once he could stand without threatening to fall over.

Haku hesitated visibly. "Maybe you should rest," she said tentatively.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked at her in astonishment. "I'm fine!" he protested, only to wilt slightly when he saw the pained expression on Haku's face. Suddenly he brightened up again. "Then… then… teach me a new jutsu! Something super cool!"

She bit her lip thoughtfully. She had little more than two hours before she had to go to Ichiraku and report for the nightshift. Naruto-sama clearly hadn't completely recovered from her blow, and she was still feeling jittery about sparring with him again so soon after her lapse in control. But what else could they train in that wouldn't be too taxing on him?

A soothing, gentle breeze washed over Haku, tousling her long black hair. Trees stirred all around them. All too soon, the cool breeze was gone and with it went the quiet whispering of leaves. In the still silence that followed, the soft sounds of the burbling creek filled Haku's ears. Her eyes drifted to the stream that ran through their training area, watching the flow of the water as the surface glistened brightly in the light of the early afternoon sun.

"Suiton," Haku murmured to herself abruptly. Her arsenal of Suiton ninjutsu was small in comparison with the number of water techniques that Zabuza-san had known, but it was not insubstantial. Naruto-sama didn't know any elemental techniques.

It was perfect.

The only problem was that before she could teach him water-based ninjutsu, she had to teach him elemental manipulation. The process would most likely be long and difficult for him, especially since there was only a small chance that his elemental affinity would be water. _Still… it would not be bad to start, _Haku reasoned.

"Naruto-sama, today I will teach you something new," Haku announced softly, instantly bringing his full attention on her.

"What is it?!" he asked eagerly, throbbing headache and dizziness forgotten.

"Elemental manipulation."

"Elemental… mani—what?"

"Manipulation," Haku repeated.

Naruto frowned thoughtfully. _Where have I heard that before? _"What's that?"

Haku tilted her head, pondering how she could explain it to him. "Most ninjutsu are performed using two different chakra controlling techniques. Elemental manipulation is one of those techniques. It is what allows shinobi to control the elements."

"So… to do elemental jutsu you need elemental manipulation," Naruto said, nodding sagely.

She smiled, nodding again, "Yes."

Naruto's eyes widened in excitement as a thought occurred to him. "Can you teach me how to do those cool ice techniques?!" Naruto half demanded, half pleaded.

"Ah… no," Haku frowned unhappily, not enjoying the disappointed look on his face at all.

"Why not?!"

"My hyouton techniques require a combination of wind natured chakra and water natured chakra," Haku replied. At Naruto's blank look, she elaborated, "Combining two different elements together to form a new element to manipulate, like my ice natured chakra, requires a bloodline limit designed to do so. That is my _kekkei genkai_: the ability to combine wind and water elemental chakra to create ice."

"Huh? But…" Naruto mumbled, trying to keep from showing his disappointment. After a moment, he perked up in renewed curiosity, "You said there was another chakra thing, right?"

"Yes. The other chakra manipulation technique is spatial manipulation, which shapes and controls chakra outside your body. It is spatial manipulation that gives most elemental techniques their shape. Elemental chakra alone is not very useful…"

"How come?" Naruto interrupted.

Haku paused. "Elemental manipulation without spatial manipulation is like…" she tilted her head thoughtfully, "…being able to summon lightning, but being unable to direct it. The lightning becomes effectively useless to a shinobi. Spatial manipulation lets you shape elemental chakra, determining the strength and scope of the jutsu."

Naruto grimaced as he struggled to force himself to concentrate on Haku's explanation. Why did everyone have to bore him with useless explanations? Why couldn't they just get on with the cool bits?! With a supreme effort of will, Naruto pushed his impatience aside, chiding himself for his inattention. He knew Haku was doing her best to teach him something, and he had a feeling that as a Hokage he'd probably have to listen to longwinded explanations all of the time. But…

_No!_

He couldn't afford to tune them out anymore. Hadn't he decided that he needed to do better if he wanted to become Hokage? Hokage couldn't be ignorant; they couldn't ignore people trying to tell them important details. Naruto shuddered slightly as his mind returned to the mission in the Country of Waterfall. Because of his ignorance, Katsuo had died and Konoha had nearly been… Naruto still cringed when he remembered Kakashi-sensei's chastisement over abandoning his post. But his perverted sensei was right. Naruto had been stupid, and he hadn't even thought about the consequences of following Sakura aside from some vague thoughts of punishment in the distant future.

_I should have listened to Iruka-sensei more, _he thought regretfully, not for the first time. Kakashi-sensei had pointedly stressed that Naruto and Sakura should have known better, since it was something that was taught and re-taught throughout the Academy. It was yet another thing Naruto had missed out on. His bad habits had left him embarrassingly, and even dangerously, ignorant time and time again. It was time that he stopped messing around. He could no longer afford to take any aspect of his training lightly.

_Concentrate, _Naruto told himself fiercely. _Listen. _He realized that Haku had paused and was looking at him. "So why am I just learning elemental manipulation?" he asked.

"Because you already know the basics of spatial manipulation," Haku answered.

Naruto blinked, "What?"

"Bunshin no Jutsu and all of its variants require spatial manipulation to perform properly, though elemental Bunshin like the Mizu Bunshin also require elemental manipulation. Most ninjutsu techniques make use of spatial manipulation, to varying degrees."

"Oh…" Naruto absorbed that. "Well, whatever. Let's get started on elemental manipulation!" he said eagerly. "What element am I learning?"

"Water," Haku said promptly.

"Eh?" Naruto's enthused expression faded a bit. "Can't I learn something… I don't know… cooler? Sasuke can already use fire techniques. Can't you teach me that?" That Sasuke had apparently already learned how to manipulate an element, and one as flashy and destructive as fire at that, chafed Naruto to no end. He didn't want to lose to Sasuke, and water seemed kind of… boring.

Haku shook her head. "I don't know how to create fire natured chakra," she said regretfully. "I do know how to use water chakra and wind chakra, and of the two I'm better with water. Besides, I don't know any Fuuton techniques, but I do know some Suiton techniques."

"Huh…" Naruto drawled, once again disappointed. "Why are you better with water?" he asked after a moment.

"Most peoples' chakra naturally leans towards a specific element," she explained patiently. "That's what is called an affinity. I have an affinity for water, so it's easier for me to manipulate water natured chakra than it is wind."

"Ah! Then what's my affinity?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Haku hesitated, "I… do not know."

"How do we find out?" he asked, undeterred.

"Zabuza-san had me channel chakra through some kind of specially treated paper," she answered slowly. Naruto squinted in concentration again. "But I don't have any such material, and I don't know how to make it or where we could get any."

"Then… is there another way?"

"Not that I know of," she murmured apologetically. Naruto's shoulders sagged slightly. Haku hastily went on, "Still, that doesn't mean you can't learn water manipulation."

"Eh? But you said…"

"An affinity just tells you what element you are naturally the most talented at. You can still learn other elements. It is simply more difficult to do so."

"So… if I don't have a water affinity, it will take me a long time to learn water manipulation, right?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yes," she answered cautiously.

"And if I do…"

"It will be easier to learn."

"Then there's only one way to find out!" Naruto said energetically. "Let's get started!"

Haku smiled at his enthusiasm before pausing, a frown creeping onto her face. _How can I show Naruto-sama? _Haku wondered. Water manipulation had always come naturally to her. As far as she could remember, she had always just stretched out and it had been there. Sometimes she had to stretch out farther than others, but it had always been there… Haku had a faint recollection of a hunter-nin attack that had happened years ago, when Zabuza-san had taken her into the Country of Wind. The water almost hadn't come then. Haku remembered stretching out desperately, her chakra reaching for something that wasn't there.

Naruto watched her, befuddled. _What is she doing? _His eyes widened and he gaped as he saw the slowly growing ball of water floating just above Haku's open right palm.

"You need to learn how to change your chakra into water natured chakra before you can learn any Suiton jutsu," Haku said quietly. The ball of water, now fist sized, glittered with crystalline brilliance in the amber glow of the afternoon sun.

"Wow," Naruto breathed, awed, as the ball flexed, elongated, then split into two and reformed again.

It hung there, gently rotating above Haku's palm as she continued, "The limitation of Suiton jutsu is that they cannot be performed without water. The amount required varies from justu to jutsu, but it is always needed. Fortunately, water can be found nearly anywhere. It is in streams, rivers, lakes, and oceans, but it can also be found in the ground, in the clouds, even in the very air itself. All you need to do is stretch out with your chakra and pull it together." Which was easier said than done, of course. Only the greatest masters of water manipulation could pull water out of the air to fuel their techniques.

"Right!" he exclaimed, closing his eyes in concentration. _Stretch_ _out with your chakra. _He began to channel chakra outwards in a steady flow, almost as if he were water walking. Forcing more and more chakra out of his body, Naruto tried to stretch out his chakra to gather water.

A bead of sweat rolled down his temple. After a few moments, Naruto began to frown. Within minutes, he was scowling. Finally, after ten minutes, Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Haku, who had been watching him patiently. "How do I do it?" Naruto asked finally, exasperated. He had no idea where to start. _How the hell am I supposed to stretch my chakra out? How do you change the nature of chakra, anyway?_

Haku tilted her head and considered his question carefully. She had never really consciously thought about it before, and she wasn't sure of how to explain it to someone who didn't know how to do it. "When manipulating water chakra," Haku began slowly, "I imagine my chakra stretching out, spreading out like a net. Then I… I attach it to water. I merge my chakra with the water, make it a part of chakra." As she spoke, a second ball of water formed above her left hand, flexing and contorting in tandem with the one over her right.

"Uh…" Naruto grunted thoughtfully. _Merge chakra… with water? _

"In the end," she continued, "I pull my water-saturated chakra back, letting it all flow together."

Naruto stared at her blankly.

Haku flushed slightly. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "That's the best way I can think of to describe it."

"No, I get it," Naruto said glumly as the two balls of water splashed to the ground. The problem was that it sounded immensely difficult and complicated. Not that long ago, he hadn't even been able to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. Could he really do all of that? Naruto's fists clenched.

_Yes. I can do it, _he thought firmly. _I can do it, _he repeated to himself, forcing himself to believe that. Naruto took a deep breath and grinned confidently. "All right!" he exhaled. "I'll do it!"

Of course, it didn't go nearly as simply as he had hoped. Determination or not, his chakra stubbornly refused to comply with his attempts to force it to follow Haku's directions.

After several more minutes of silent struggle, Naruto looked up. "Can you show me again?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course," she smiled. "Follow me," she murmured, heading towards the stream. She knelt at the bank and brought her hands above the water, palms down. "Watch," she instructed.

Naruto watched. At first, nothing seemed to be happening, but after a few moments he noticed that the water beneath her hands seemed to be moving oddly. Haku stood gracefully; suspended between her hands was a large globe of water. Naruto's eyes widened at the bizarre sight.

"First, imagine your chakra as many small pieces." Suddenly, the globe of water rippled and seemed to explode outwards. Hundreds of miniature globes of water floated in its place. A second later, the globes scattered, leaving Haku standing in a patch of mist.

"Wow," Naruto breathed in amazement.

"Let your chakra merge with the water. Let it mix until there is no water, no chakra, only water-natured chakra. Then, draw it all back, let it flow together." Golden sunlight sparkled as the cloud of mist contracted, slowly reforming back into large droplets of water that glittered like liquid diamonds. Within moments, the mist was completely gone, replaced with what looked like rain frozen in time. Sedately, the rain flowed towards Haku's outstretched hands, flowing together until only a slowly spinning globe of water floated in front of her.

"So that's what it looks like," he muttered.

"Yes," Haku agreed, panting slightly. Abruptly, the mass of water fell to the ground beside the stream with a splash.

"If I learn this, will I be able to do stuff like that too?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps…" Haku allowed, frowning slightly. In truth, her bloodline gave her a huge advantage when it came to manipulating water, even without elemental chakra. Few shinobi would be able to match the display she had just showed Naruto, even if they could technically use superior Suiton jutsu.

In actuality, her own abilities with water manipulation and spatial manipulation weren't at that level either… at least, not unless she cheated. She had frozen tiny bits of water, and the tiny chunks of ice in each droplet had allowed her to smoothly manipulate them all. But she hadn't lied to him. However, only a true master of spatial and elemental manipulation would be able to do what she had displayed so casually with her bloodline abilities.

Haku stiffened abruptly, feeling a tiny, all too familiar flare of… something. Years of evading hunter-nin had taught her to trust her instincts.

They were being watched.

"…Haku?" Naruto-sama's voice caught her attention. He was looking at her, his expression grim. "What is it?" he asked quietly. Any other time, Haku would have felt happy that he knew her well enough to read her so well. Not now. A glacier carved through her mind, leaving behind only ice and frost. No one was going to hurt Naruto-sama.

Her right hand completed the seal sequence. In a blink, the puddle at her feet froze over, accompanied by the sound of cracking ice. It was all she needed.

Haku lunged out of an ice mirror in the next eye blink, her hand flinging several senbon that had been concealed up her sleeves. They pierced only wood.

Silently, the log made the long drop to the ground.

Haku was still staring down at the log when Naruto dropped down by her side, almost half a minute later.

"What happened?" he demanded briskly, his eyes roving the trees for threats.

Haku closed her eyes, "We were being watched."

Naruto turned to look at her. "You didn't just attack an ANBU member, did you?" he asked, anxiety suddenly filling his voice.

"No," she shook her head. "I did not recognize them." She hadn't even caught real glimpse, only a dark blur and then a log. But she was certain that it was not the ANBU assigned to watch her. After more than a month of being observed by them, Haku had decided that her guards were mere trainees, green enough to let their presence be noticed. Whoever this had been, it had not been a trainee.

Her Makyou Hyoushou let her travel nearly instantly between her ice mirrors, utilizing her reflection. She had lost valuable time creating multiple mirrors because she hadn't had direct line of sight, but she had still made it before most could even react to her disappearance.

It seemed that Naruto-sama's would-be assassin had avoided notice by the ANBU watching her, and had escaped her bloodline assisted speed with little trouble. It was likely that their observer was more skilled than she could cope with, if it came down to it. A chill passed through her that had nothing to do with her bloodline.

Still…

Haku's jaw clenched as she stared at the fallen log. She ignored the sudden appearance of a masked nin at Naruto's side, recognizing the chakra as one that had been following her on and off ever since she had arrived in the village.

_I will protect Naruto-sama, no matter what…_

* * *

Kakashi slouched, his hands stuffed into his pockets, as he stood before the Hokage. Behind him, several dozen jounin and chuunin talked in low voices. The meeting room had no chairs, only stone flooring covered by a wide red carpet with yellow fringes running through the center of the room. Wooden planks crawled up the walls, leading into faded white plaster. Green curtains hung from the ceiling. The Sandaime sat behind a dark wooden desk, adorned with a cloth bearing the symbol of Konoha, in a large, overstuffed purple chair.

Had Kakashi possessed any sense of aesthetics, he probably would have described the room as "ugly" or "extremely tacky." But there were few ninja that could be accused of possessing such a thing, and he certainly wasn't one of them. Kakashi idly wondered if he had spent too much time around Gai.

The Sandaime Hokage cleared his throat, silencing the room. He reached up, adjusted the lit pipe clenched between his teeth, and began to speak, "I called you all here for only one reason. You should all know it by now, given the faces around you."

"So it's already that time…" Kakashi murmured thoughtfully.

"It's already been reported to the other countries," a voice drawled from behind Kakashi. _Is that… Genma? _Kakashi wondered. He wasn't very familiar with the special jounin, so he wasn't sure, but it sounded like what Kakashi remembered of the man. "I've seen a few in the village."

"So, when is it?" Kurenai asked, less than a meter to Kakashi's right.

"In one week," the Hokage answered.

Kakashi straightened slightly. "That's sudden," he commented.

The Sandaime removed the pipe from his mouth and sighed, blowing out a curling stream of white smoke. "Then I will announce it properly," he said, raising his voice. "Seven days from now, on the first day of the seventh month, the Chuunin Selection Exam will begin."

The crowd around Kakashi stirred and began murmuring. Kakashi remained quiet, his eye fixed on the Hokage.

_Hmm… What should I do? _Initially, he had planned on entering his genin into the exam. He had faith that they would be able to make it through the first two exams, which were usually tests of teamwork and determination no matter what form they took. Even in the third round, Kakashi felt that Sasuke could go far. It would be a good experience for all of them, no matter how far they reached.

The problem was that the teamwork that had let them take on Zabuza, however briefly, just wasn't there anymore.

Given the state his team was in, did he really want to enter them into the exam? There was a very real chance of death in the Chuunin Exam, and if Team 7 continued to be divided… the chances of one of his subordinates dying increased dramatically. No matter how annoying they could be, they were still his students. He had no desire for them to be killed, especially not while he was responsible for guiding them. He owed that much to them… and to his own teacher.

He would not fail them like he had failed his own genin squad.

"Now," the Professor's voice cut through the mutters of the gathered shinobi, "those who are in charge of the new genin, step forward."

Kakashi stepped forward; to his right, Kurenai and Asuma did the same.

If they took the exam, how would his team do? He had faith in their abilities, but could they compete against all of the other genin taking the exam? Sasuke was highly capable for a genin, and the Sharingan would give him a strong advantage over nearly any opponent he might face. Even without it his skills were very balanced, and he was skilled—for a genin—in nearly all shinobi arts except genjutsu. But even his lack of skill in genjutsu was largely nullified by the Sharingan. One on one, Kakashi didn't think there were many genin that would hold a decisive advantage over Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto… Naruto was far more difficult to quantify. His abilities were not straightforward. In some ways, Naruto wasn't ready to be a genin, much less a chuunin. His basic skills were all over the place, he lacked critical knowledge of the shinobi basics, and he had no talent for controlling his chakra. He was also hot-headed, prone to making decisions based on passion rather than logic, and thought that the shinobi code was meant to be broken. Naruto's taijutsu was sloppy and easy to read, and his ability with genjutsu was nonexistent.

Yet… for all of the flaws in his training, all of the gaps in his knowledge, Naruto had something that made him a better suited to be a shinobi than many Jounin Kakashi had had to work with. He had the sheer determination to bull his way through anything and the stamina to survive it. Frankly, Kakashi was amazed at some of the things he had been able to pull off. Naruto endured where most others would have fallen. There was a reason Kakashi had dubbed the boy the most surprising in Konoha.

In some ways, Naruto was also the most dangerous member of Team 7. Of the three, he was the only one who had killed, both in the heat of battle and in icy cold necessity.

Still, it was unlikely that they would make it very far without teamwork. But Naruto had proven that he could work with Sasuke. No, Kakashi had no real worries about those two. They both were more driven than any genin—more than most shinobi of any rank, really—he had ever seen, and Kakashi honestly pitied any genin that got in the way. It was Sakura that worried him.

She was smart, but she also knew that she was smart and had a tendency to think she was smarter than her opponent. Her chakra control was simply amazing for a genin, but her stamina was too low for her to really take advantage of it. Her taijutsu was solid, but uninspired. She had a lot of potential, but it was going to waste. Worst of all, she lacked the burning drive that characterized her teammates.

As far as he could tell, the only reason Sakura was a shinobi was Sasuke, and that wasn't good enough.

But…

"Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma. Are there any genin that you would like to enter into this Chuunin Selection Exam? I shouldn't have to remind you that any genin that has completed at least eight missions is eligible to be entered into the exam, as long as they are nominated by their jounin-sensei." He paused and inhaled from his pipe, blowing out another stream of smoke before continuing, "Of course, completing more missions than that is normal."

Iruka nodded in agreement. _There's no need to ask. It's still too early for them. _

"Then, starting from Kakashi…"

Kakashi hesitated, still uncertain what course of action to take.

"_Sasuke, lend me your ear for a bit."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I have a plan."_

_They'll be fine, _he thought with renewed conviction, his mind replaying the events of the Wave mission. Back then, their teamwork hadn't been very good either. Nonetheless, they had risen to the challenge in the face of extreme danger. Compared to Zabuza and Gatou, the Chuunin Exams would be nothing. As for Sakura… she needed to find her own path. The only thing he could do for her was offer her the opportunity.

Kakashi raised his right hand. "From the Kakashi-led 7th squad: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura. Under the name of Hatake Kakashi, I nominate these three to take the Chuunin Selection Exam," he announced briskly in a formal tone.

Back amidst the rest of the gathered shinobi, Iruka's eyes widened. _What?_

"From the Kurenai-led 8th squad: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino. Under the name of Yuuhi Kurenai, the same as to my left."

"From the Asuma-led 10th squad: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji. Under the name of Sarutobi Asuma, the same as to my left."

"All three of them gave recommendations," someone whispered to Iruka's right.

"It's been a couple of years since rookies have appeared in the Chuunin Exam," another shinobi agreed quietly.

"Hmm…" the Sandaime murmured. _All of them… How rare…_

Iruka's fists clenched. _They're not ready! Those kids… they'll get crushed! What are they thinking?! _He took a step forward, his jaw tight with anger.

"_Iruka-sensei…" _Naruto's voice whispered, bringing Iruka to a halt, _"What was it like?"_

"_What was what like?"_

"_Your first kill."_

Iruka looked down, grimacing.

"_Something happened during your mission, didn't it?"_

"_Yeah… I killed again…"_

_Naruto. _

Naruto was growing up. He was already a full-fledged shinobi in more than just name. Who was Iruka to say whether he was or wasn't ready? The boy was no longer an Academy student, no longer his student, and maybe… maybe he was ready.

"…Now, does any other jounin-sensei wish to recommend their students?" the Sandaime asked, startling Iruka out of his thoughts. Iruka bit his lip and forced himself to relax, pushing his protests back down his throat. Naruto was a shinobi of Konoha. Iruka wouldn't interfere with that.

He remained silent, and the meeting continued on.

* * *

Naruto stared groggily and perhaps a little bit hatefully at his palm. It had been a week since he had gotten his introduction to elemental manipulation, and he still hadn't made any progress. He hadn't even been able to summon a single tiny drop of moisture, aside from a droplet or two of his own sweat every now and again. Of course, he wasn't going to let some stupid ball of water beat him, and Naruto knew he could do it. It was just a matter of time.

It was just a very long matter of time, apparently.

He hadn't neglected any of his duties or skills—even his daily training with Haku remained focused on the Suisetsuken, since it was up to him to master the first step of elemental manipulation. Still, Naruto had taken to practicing pretty much anytime he didn't have anything else to do. The exercise had even supplanted nightmares and self-recriminations as the main culprit behind his lack of sleep. He had no more time for self-pity or regret, not when he had a new taijutsu style to learn and a new jutsu—sort of, anyway—to master. He reasoned that if he had time to stare awkwardly at his ceiling for hours for one reason or another, he might as well put it to use rather than wasting it on things like regret.

Thus, Naruto stood on the red bridge that was Team 7's usual meeting spot, leaning against a worn red guardrail, glaring at a very conspicuous nothingness in his palms with bloodshot eyes. He would beat the damn thing if it was the last thing he did! The absent ball of water did not appear to be intimidated; in fact, it didn't appear at all. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get it to sweat.

Naruto, however, was sweating. The sun's rays seemed to be doing their best to light his hair on fire, and constantly channeling and warping his chakra in a so-far futile attempt to alter it into water natured chakra was tiring after several hours of continuous effort. Naruto had never considered that Kakashi-sensei's tardiness might be a good training opportunity before, but he did now.

That didn't mean waiting for the man was pleasant. Naruto was eager to give their terminally late teacher a piece of his mind… if the man ever showed up. In the mean time, he contented himself with experimenting with his chakra, hoping against hope to see small beads of water form.

Sakura sighed heavily, slumping miserably against the railing on the left side of the bridge. She hadn't had much sleep the night before, and to top it off she had woken up late and had to rush out of the house. She felt decidedly icky—she had barely had time to take a shower and not enough to blow-dry her hair. Breakfast had consisted of a granola bar, snatched on her mad stampede out the door.

After all of that, Kakashi had kept them waiting for more than two hours, according to Sakura's count. She should have known better than to hurry. She did, really, but somehow Sakura couldn't quite work the punctuality out of her system. There was always the off chance that Kakashi-sensei would show up early, and she didn't want to be the one to show up after him. Irritation bubbled within her mind.

_Damn him, _she thought, acutely annoyed. _Why does he ask us to meet and then make us wait?! _It infuriated her to the point where she just wanted to scream sometimes. At the very least, she wanted to voice her complaints and release some of her tension.

Sakura snuck a glance to her left. Sasuke-kun leaned casually against the railing, barely six steps away from her. His elbows rested on top of the chipped red-painted railing, and he was gazing off into the horizon. She sighed longingly. Unfortunately, Sasuke-kun certainly wouldn't take her complaints well.

That left… Naruto. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she glanced to her right. Naruto had been acting even more strangely than usual for the past four days. For some reason, he had spent the hours they waited for Kakashi-sensei every morning staring at… well, his hands, as far as she could tell, with a constipated look on his face. _He's still doing it, _she observed.

At least Haku wasn't around. Apparently, she had gotten a job and had to work every other morning. _Good riddance, _Sakura thought. She could do without Haku's presence, especially since they had returned from the Waterfall. Occasionally Sakura would find Haku watching her with an expressionless look on her face and a strange glint in her eyes that sent ominous chills down Sakura's spine. Sakura found herself wanting less and less to do with the strange kunoichi with every passing day and kept a good deal of distance between herself and Haku after catching the older girl watching her.

Not that she needed any reason to avoid Naruto. Even though close to a month had passed since their arrival home, Sakura still couldn't stomach the thought of actually striking up a conversation with Naruto. Just because she was irritated and wanted to vent was no reason to talk to him. Sakura couldn't see any reason to have a casual conversation with Naruto again, not after…

Sakura shook her head slightly and sighed unhappily.

_Damn it, Kakashi-sensei! Hurry up already! _

Sasuke watched his two strange teammates from the corner of his eye. He had always known that Sakura had problems, and his conviction of that only grew after they had been put on the same team. Talking to herself wasn't a sign of stability. Her wild mood swings didn't help either, and the way she could switch emotions so quickly, seamlessly, and often always made Sasuke wonder. When she looked at him, her expression was that of a simpering moron mixed with that of a lovesick puppy. The instant her eyes caught sight of Naruto, her expression changed, became dark and brooding.

Those two still hadn't solved their problems. Whatever it was, Sasuke had become convinced that it was something serious. There was no way Naruto would act so strangely for nearly a month otherwise. The dobe just didn't have the attention span to do so. Sakura's flighty nature led Sasuke to think that she would probably get over things quickly unless they were serious.

He wondered if he should do anything about it. Their teamwork was suffering, even Sasuke could see that, and he knew that if things continued the way they were his two conflicting teammates would only drag him down. Sasuke couldn't allow that to happen. But that brought up the question of what he could do to knock some sense into them. It occurred to Sasuke that it was Kakashi's job to handle things like that anyway. Why should he do anything? It wasn't like he needed their help or anything—if they slowed him down, he would just have to leave them behind.

A faint noise caught Sasuke's attention and brought his gaze up to catch a few wispy, dispersing puffs of smoke. Kakashi crouched easily on the top of the torii gate at the end of the bridge to Sasuke's left, smiling down cheerfully at his students.

Kakashi raised a hand. "Good morning, everyone," he greeted.

Immediately, Sakura and Naruto both whipped around to face their jounin-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto crowed in annoyance.

"You're late!" Sakura growled ominously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking at the two of them. It had been a while since they had chided Kakashi in tandem. Then, realizing what they had done, Naruto and Sakura's gazes met. After a moment, they both looked away simultaneously. An awkward silence fell.

"Sorry," Kakashi said, his tone unrepentant, as he hopped down to the ground. "Today I got lost on the road of life, so…"

Sakura's head turned and she glared fiercely at him. "Liar," she muttered.

Kakashi continued as if he hadn't heard her, "Anyway, it's a bit sudden, but I've nominated you three for the Chuunin Selection Exam."

Silence answered him as his genin stared blankly at him. "Huh?" Sakura voiced their collective thoughts.

Kakashi reached into his equipment pouch and grabbed the three application forms. He held them out, "Here are your applications."

"Kakashi-sensei, what's the Chuunin Selection Exam?" Naruto asked, still puzzled. The term sounded vaguely familiar, but Naruto couldn't remember it. But if the name meant what he thought it meant… Naruto felt a stir of excitement.

"It's an exam that determines your promotion to chuunin," Kakashi explained, his tone bored. "If you can pass all of the way until the end, you might get promoted. If you get that far, that is."

Sakura stared at the form in her hands as if it were a live snake.

Sasuke considered the form thoughtfully, the corners of his mouth twitching upward as the implications of the exam set in.

_Chuunin. _

The word rang resoundingly throughout Naruto's entire being. If he became a chuunin, he would have to be acknowledged as more than a no-talent loser. If he became a chuunin, he would be able to take higher level missions and earn more money to support himself and Haku… to help Hikari…

If he became a chuunin…

…he would be another step closer to his dream.

_Chuunin._

After that, there would be another great hurdle. Naruto had no illusions about that. But after that…

_Hokage._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator, and owns the rights to Naruto and all the characters and situations contained therein. This is a non-profit work of fiction.

Author's Notes:

Well, here's chapter 7 of Tempered in Water. I hope you enjoyed it.

_Samue: _The outfit that Ayame and Teuchi wear while working, minus the apron. Basically a cotton or linen set of shirt and pants, originally worn by Japanese monks (usually Buddhist) while performing labor (like cleaning). In modern Japan, it's often used as casual or work clothing (according to my sources, at least).

_Torii: _The red things that run along the road at Team 7's meeting place. They are traditionally gates to the entrances of Shinto temples, though they've become very common in modern times. Basically a _torii_ is just a construct consisting of two pillars bridged by two crossbars on top, and they're usually painted red.

_Kekkei genkai_: Bloodline limit.

Elemental manipulation and spatial manipulation are known by a variety of names, mostly based on differing translations; I just picked the ones that I liked best. Before anyone mentions it, I know that the explanation is a bit different from the one in the manga—it's intentional. The water manipulation stuff was made up by me and Duke Bonez, and it will be explored more as Naruto continues his training.

As always, comments and/or criticism are welcome. However, if you're going to criticize, please do it in a constructive manner (in other words, don't just tell me that I fail as a writer, tell me _why_ I fail). I'm still very much an amateur writer, so any help is appreciated.

Check out this story's forum at www . fanfiction . net/f/51642/ (remove the spaces), or follow the links in my profile. You'll find my review responses there, as well as more detailed progress updates than the one you can see in my profile. If you want to discuss anything about this story, that's the place to do it.

Once again, Duke Bonez proofread this chapter. His assistance as an editor and a sounding board was, once again, invaluable. Thanks!

I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to read this story, and especially those who took the time to review. I appreciate it.

Thank you for reading Tempered in Water!

* * *


	8. Snakes in the Grass

**Tempered in Water**

_Chapter 8 / Snakes in the Grass_

By HitokiriOTD

A mild gust of wind blew through the fence-enclosed street, sending Sakura's hair aflutter and nearly tearing the small, thin paper application from her hand. Abruptly, she considered letting it go.

The wind quickly passed, but the impulse did not.

The Chuunin Exam was dangerous; Sakura knew that much. People died during the course of the elaborate tests. It made some sense, given that the carrot dangling at the end was a promotion to chuunin. To Sakura, that carrot had never looked less appetizing. Becoming a chuunin meant a lot of things, and few of them seemed pleasant to Sakura. Was she prepared for the increased responsibility, the more rigorous demands that would be placed upon her? Was she skilled enough to take on C and B-ranked missions on a regular basis?

Was she ready to have her hands stained red?

_No, _Sakura thought, _I'm not._

There did not seem to be much of a point to her taking the exam. She didn't even want a promotion. That was assuming that she even got far enough to be considered, which was unlikely no matter how motivated she was.

_But… If I don't take it, what would Sasuke-kun think? _

The answer came to her depressingly quickly. He would think that she was weak—which she was. Sakura had no illusions left about her own strength. Even so, she didn't want Sasuke to think of her like that. She didn't want him to…

"Sakura."

Sakura started as her teacher's voice suddenly intruded upon her thoughts. Her head whipped to the right and she stared, wide-eyed, at Kakashi, who was crouching casually atop a nearby fence. He raised his hand casually in greeting, "Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura sighed with something approaching resignation as her heart rate calmed down. "What do you want?" She was in no mood for her teacher's teasing.

He hopped down from the fence to stand in front of her. "I wanted to talk about that," he nodded at the exam application still clutched in her right hand.

Sakura's lips turned down. "What about it?"

"You don't have to take it, you know."

"What…?"

"The exam," he said seriously. "If you don't think you're ready, if you don't want to take it, you don't have to."

"I know that," she forced herself to smile, to hide the uneasy feeling boiling within her. Had he seen right through her worries so easily? "Is that all, sensei? I need to…"

"Sasuke," Kakashi cut in, "is not a good enough reason to aim for chuunin."

Sakura's eyes widened and then narrowed as an instinctive spark of anger flared to life. "Sensei…" she growled tightly.

"Becoming a chuunin is serious," he continued, ignoring her angry reaction. Kakashi's single visible eye held her gaze, regarding her with unusual gravity. "You'll have to risk your life for the chance to be promoted. If you do get promoted, you'll end up in a position where lives will depend on you. If you don't want to become a chuunin, if you don't want it for yourself, then don't take the exam."

He turned and began to stroll away, his lecture apparently finished. "And if I do?" Sakura asked defiantly, her pride unable to let him walk away with the last word after being unilaterally lectured.

Kakashi-sensei stopped and turned his head, "You'll be killed."

* * *

"Sakura!"

She blinked.

_That catty tone… Ino? _

Sure enough, when she looked up she was greeted by a pair of brilliant blue eyes. For the first time in a while, Sakura didn't feel a twinge of disgust at the sight of blue eyes or blond hair. "Ino," Sakura murmured neutrally. It had been several months since she'd spoken with the other girl—the last time had been before they had left for the Wave—and she was uncertain as to why Ino had actually sought her out. They had not parted on good terms after their last exchange of verbal barbs.

"Geeze," her rival sniffed, imperiously placing her hands on her hips, "I know you're slow, but that's no excuse to be _that_ empty headed. I've called your name four times, you know!"

Sakura couldn't muster the energy to respond to that the way it deserved. Kakashi-sensei's grim words still echoed in her ears. "What do you want?" she asked dully.

Ino frowned at Sakura's uncharacteristic lack of spirit for an instant. The moment passed quickly, and a second later her condescending smirk was firmly fixed back in place. "I'm looking for Sasuke-kun," she practically purred the boy's name.

Sakura reflexively scowled, "Why?"

Ino's smirk broadened at Sakura's irritated demand. "No reason," she murmured, absently toying with the end of her long blond ponytail. Sakura stared at Ino, nonplussed. "I just thought I'd invite him out to a party," Ino elaborated after Sakura's silence had stretched too long for her comfort.

"A party," Sakura parroted flatly.

Ino nodded cheerfully, "One of my cousins is having her birthday party tonight. I thought that Sasuke-kun might like to come with me. You know, be around a _real_ girl for a change." Her brief, disdainful glance at Sakura's chest underscored her meaning well enough.

Fury threatened to take hold of Sakura. _You don't have much there either, _she thought spitefully. Sakura forced her anger down and stepped around Ino. "I don't know where Sasuke-kun is," Sakura murmured quietly as she passed the other girl. "Sorry, but you'll have to keep looking."

She had barely gotten five steps away from Ino before her former friend's voice called out from behind her. "Forehead girl!"

Sakura stopped, her fists convulsing. "What?"

Ino folded her arms and looked to the side, intently studying a mannequin display on the side of the street. "It starts at seven," she said nonchalantly. "We're having it at my house."

Sakura half-turned, "Ino…"

"Don't get me wrong," Ino smirked. "I'm only inviting you so that you can see how well _I_ can show Sasuke-kun a good time." She flourished her hair, turned, and began walking away from Sakura.

Sakura stared incredulously at Ino's retreating back, an angry retort rising within her throat. She whirled around, turning her back on Ino, and began to stalk away. Moments later she leapt, taking to the rooftops to begin her search. Sakura moved determinedly, her earlier depression forgotten.

_We'll see about that._

* * *

It didn't take her long to find Sasuke. That was the easy part. The hard part was yet to come.

Sakura took a deep breath, fought down the butterflies going mad in her stomach, and leapt lightly down to street level to join her crush. "Sasuke-kun!" she called out, jogging to catch up to the boy.

He ignored her presence, his pace unflagging as he continued to walk towards his destination. Sakura reached his side and slowed her pace to match his. "Are you going home?" she asked curiously, leaning slightly towards him, her hands clasped demurely behind her back.

"No."

"Oh," she murmured, deflating once she realized he had nothing more to say. Sakura quickly perked up again. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, there's a party going on tonight, and I was wondering if you would go… with me…" she trailed off, pink-faced, abruptly feeling too shy to continue.

Sasuke stopped. Sakura came to a halt as well, turning to face him as she did so. She glanced at his bland expression uncertainly before putting on her cutest smile as she waited expectantly.

For a long moment, Sasuke regarded her. She felt a flush creeping across her cheeks as she weathered his scrutiny. Before long, her smile began to falter. Finally, she could only stand and look back apprehensively. _What is he thinking? _Sakura wondered nervously. _Why isn't he saying anything? _

"Sakura."

She nearly jumped. "Yes!" she squeaked embarrassingly.

"The Chuunin Exam starts tomorrow."

Sakura blinked uncertainly, "I know."

Sasuke nodded slowly, as if coming to an inner conclusion. He walked forward, coming to stop once their shoulders were abreast. Sakura turned her head to glance at him, meeting his sideways glance tentatively.

His dark eyes held hers and then flicked away dismissively.

"A real shinobi would not waste time on such frivolous pursuits."

Sasuke once again walked away from Sakura, leaving her standing there, her numb gaze resting blankly on his retreating back.

* * *

Light fled from the room gradually, its scope narrowing, the darkness deepening, as the door swung to a close. The door clicked shut, throwing the room entirely into shadow. Dim light filtered through the window, peeking around the edges of her curtains. Sakura slumped back slightly against her bedroom door. Her lower lip quivered.

_I… I won't…_

Sakura sniffled. Tears forged damp trails down her cheeks. She reached up, angrily wiping her eyes.

_I won't cry. Not again… _

Her bottom lip continued to quiver despite her determination. Her eyes watered, creating surreal shapes from the gloom.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered hoarsely, wrapping her arms around herself.

It wasn't the first time Sasuke had rejected her. It wasn't even the most hurtful thing he had ever said to her. Yet… Sakura felt as if the ground she had been standing on had been glass all along, and Sasuke had shattered that glass.

"_A real shinobi would not waste time on such frivolous pursuits."_

The look in his eyes had been… dismissive. Sasuke-kun had judged her, and found her to be irrelevant.

Unworthy.

After all she had done to win his affection, his _respect_… Was that it? That was all her efforts amounted to? Sasuke had finally looked at her, and he felt nothing but contempt for what he had seen.

Sakura fell, face first, on top of her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She whimpered quietly, her chest stuttering with sobs she couldn't stop.

_A shinobi must not show any emotion in any situation. A ninja must put the mission first and have a heart that does not allow tears._

She was worthless.

Sasuke had seen that. What hurt the most was that it was true. Sakura couldn't help but acknowledge it. All of her training, all of the things Team 7 had accomplished, and she still couldn't even master her own emotions. She still couldn't stop the sobs that wracked her, couldn't quiet the jagged pain Sasuke's words had caused in her chest.

She knew that she wasn't a very good shinobi. The Wave mission had disabused her of any notions she might have had about it. But Sasuke had all but said that she wasn't a real shinobi at all.

Half of her childhood had been given to the Academy. She had trained and studied—especially studied—more than most of the other girls in her class. She had earnestly listened to her teachers and absorbed the lessons they had to offer.

Sasuke had been her guiding motivation for nearly half of the years she had spent learning to become a ninja. Sakura was smart; she knew that, and was proud of that fact. But she wouldn't have spent nearly as much time studying if she hadn't been driven to impress her crush. Maybe she would still be friends with Ino.

Instead, she had become a genin. Instead, she had quivered under the smothering weight of Zabuza's killing intent and wept helplessly over Sasuke's still, cold form. Instead, she had trained with Naruto, laughed with him, helped him, and watched him wash the blood off of his hands after murdering an unconscious boy.

Instead, Sasuke had disregarded all of her efforts, all of the trials she had gone through, and told her that she was not a shinobi.

_It was all… for nothing?_

It was such a strange, alien thought that Sakura couldn't help but giggle. She hiccupped, but continued to giggle into her pillow. If her tears continued to flow, if her sobs increased in intensity, if there was an edge of hysteria to her giggles… there was no one around to comment.

* * *

Crimson and orange dimly painted the ground as the slowly sinking sun set the horizon ablaze. The trees in training ground three cast long shadows eastward over the brook that cut the clearing in half. The dry summer air cooled as the sun sank lethargically into the ground. Naruto shivered slightly, not altogether pleased by the dropping temperatures.

The day had been unusually hot and he had been all too glad to shuck off his jacket and shirt and dive into the stream to cool… that is, to train. Haku had joined him there soon after, and her subtle disapproval at his slacking had quickly motivated him to begin training in earnest despite the energy-sapping heat. Of course, that had led to a spar with Haku. Predictably, he had lost—again—much to his mounting frustration. She'd left an hour ago. Haku had been so apologetic for accepting a double shift without asking him that he'd ended up stammering nervous reassurances and completely forgot to mention the Chuunin Exam until after she had left.

_Chuunin Exam, Chuunin Exam! _Naruto thought gleefully. The exams were less than a day away, and Naruto could hardly sit still. He had no idea what the exams entailed. But Kakashi-sensei had said that if he completed the whole thing, he would have a shot at being promoted. That thought alone was enough to fire Naruto's imagination and set his heart racing with anticipation.

But once the sun had begun to set, the water had begun to grow cold. Naruto had quickly gotten out and begun to slowly move through the few kata that he had learned from Haku, but he had soon become aware of his damp skin and soggy pants as increasingly cold air passed over him. Then goose bumps had broken out along Naruto's arms and his jaw had started quivering, which had forced him to clench his teeth together to keep them from chattering.

After a while, he could no longer maintain the slow, controlled pace he had been running through the kata with. Naruto abandoned his solo practice and formed a seal. Several Kage Bunshin appeared, and Naruto launched himself at his clones without delay. Within minutes, Naruto was sweating, his heart pumping furiously, as he battled with himself. Eventually, as his clones dwindled to merely a handful in number, Naruto called a halt to his impromptu melee.

Sparring with himself with no holds barred was good training, but it also tended to bring out his bad habits. Instinctively reacting with his old "techniques" rather than applying the training he had gone through in the Suisetsuken was frustrating, especially when his head knew better. Naruto still hadn't practiced enough to reach the point where he could instinctively react using any of the Suisetsuken's basic techniques, and his body still remembered the old way better than the new one. It had only been a month—less than a month, really—since he had started, but the way Haku could still slide through his defenses like they weren't even there was frustrating. During those times, Naruto felt like he hadn't improved at all.

He was starting to get the hang of certain things though—occasionally, he would see a clone's punch heading his way and try to react to it in two distinctly different ways at once. It was incredibly dangerous, since it put him off balance, confused him, and left him momentarily defenseless, but it also meant that he was starting to become accustomed to the basics of the Suisetsuken.

Once he realized that, Naruto's determination to train had redoubled. After weeks of what seemed like no progress, he finally had some indication that he was in fact learning. He just had to work out the kinks and practice and practice until the basics he had learned were as firmly stamped into his muscles as they were in his brain.

Naruto ordered his clones to line up. "Punch me," he said, gesturing to the first one in line. "Slowly," Naruto added after the Kage Bunshin started grinning. As the shadow clone slowly sent his fist towards Naruto's face, Naruto carefully stepped aside to move in at an angle while guiding and catching the clone's fist with his own hands as he worked through one of the few basic defensive moves Haku had taught him. The key, according to Haku, wasn't fast or ferocious training, despite those qualities being the style's strength.

"_Practice slowly, Naruto-sama," she had advised. "Focus on proper form, on doing things correctly. Speed will come later." _

He had reluctantly accepted the wisdom in her advice. Naruto had no desire to learn a new taijutsu style only for it to end up as shaky as his first. What he had done before hadn't worked; that much was clear to Naruto. He would go slow and practice carefully and with patience, despite how impatient he often felt with practicing slowly. That way he would be able to build a solid foundation for his close-combat skills instead of a base of quicksand… at least, he hoped so.

For nearly a half an hour, Naruto slowly worked through several basic strikes and counters with his clones, doing his best to perform every technique correctly. The Kage Bunshin were helpful for that as well, since they could see any flaws in his execution better than he could and had no problems criticizing him about them.

Naruto sometimes thought that he didn't like himself very much.

"You're doing that wrong," a voice pointed out cheerfully.

Naruto's slow, exaggerated attack against one of his clones dissolved into a stumble. He whirled around, trying to find the source of the unfamiliar voice, "Who…?" His eyes found a tall man leaning against a tree less than five meters away.

"Hello!" the big man waved, smiling cheerfully at Naruto. "I'm Takai Kouta. It's nice to meet you!"

_The Mist-nin, _Naruto recalled. He hesitated, remembering all of the things he had heard—and experienced—about shinobi from Kirigakure. Still, the man seemed friendly enough. "I'm…"

"Uzumaki Naruto," the jounin from Kirigakure interrupted, still smiling.

Suspicion flooded through Naruto. "You know my name?"

Kouta nodded enthusiastically, "I heard all about you in the Wave Country. You're quite a famous person there!"

Glee clubbed suspicion over the head and buried its body. "Famous?!" Naruto echoed eagerly, his eyes wide.

"Oh yes," the tall Mist-nin agreed. "I don't think there's a person in the Country of Wave that hasn't heard your name. They even named that massive bridge after you!"

Naruto sighed, feeling something akin to bliss settling over his mind._Famous._It was a heady thought. "What's it called?" he asked, nearly breathless with anticipation.

"The Great Naruto Bridge!" Kouta exclaimed dramatically.

_The Great Naruto Bridge, _Naruto considered the name methodically, as if savoring its flavor. It was delicious. He grinned goofily at nothing in particular.

Kouta's smile broadened, and the two of them stood grinning at each other for several moments.

Abruptly, Naruto frowned. "What do you mean, 'You're doing that wrong?'" Naruto demanded.

"Ah, that?" Kouta adopted a serious expression as he walked closer to Naruto. "Show me your arm," he gestured.

Naruto stared at him for a moment. "Why?"

"So I can show you how to do that move properly."

Naruto guardedly offered his arm. Kouta promptly rapped his knuckles sharply against the side of Naruto's upper right arm. "Hey!" Naruto protested.

"Did it hurt?" Kouta asked, silencing Naruto.

"Not… really," Naruto answered cautiously. It had hurt a bit, and would have hurt a lot more had there been more power behind the blow, but it hadn't produced the instant, piercing pain that some of Haku's demonstrations did.

"It didn't hurt because I didn't hit you in the right place. Close, but not quite. But close isn't good enough for some spots—you have to hit the nerves dead on or else your enemy can just shrug it off."

"…I know that," Naruto muttered.

"Hmm…?" Kouta drawled skeptically. "It didn't look like it."

"I do know!" Naruto insisted. "I just haven't practiced enough to get it down yet!"

"Ah," Kouta nodded, smiling. "Then I'll help you practice!"

"Really?!" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Sure!"

"Then let's get started!"

"All right," Kouta's expression became serious. "Punch me."

Naruto didn't hesitate. He had learned—the hard way—not to underestimate his teachers, especially those of the jounin variety. His fist was intercepted with a deceptively lazy movement on Kouta's part, and Naruto's right arm was pushed across to the left of his body. Naruto watched as Kouta's other hand came up from beneath his left arm. Abruptly, the arm blurred and Naruto gritted his teeth as pain lit the nerves of his upper arm on fire.

"See?" Kouta asked, releasing Naruto, who immediately began rubbing his tender right arm soothingly. "I could hurt you even if I miss, with enough power. I might even be able to break the bone. But it requires a lot less effort and power on my part to hit the right spot, the vulnerable spot, and it has a much greater effect for the amount of power I put into it."

"I get it," Naruto groused.

Kouta nodded agreeably, perhaps picking up on Naruto's exasperation. "Now try it on me, okay?"

Naruto grunted in surprise, his hands only just getting up in time to turn aside his impromptu teacher's punch.

"Good reflexes," Kouta complimented. "Now the next part…?"

Naruto moved, doing his best to mimic the deceptive smoothness of Kouta's earlier demonstration. He struck and looked up at the Mist-nin hopefully, but Kouta's face showed no reaction. "How was that?" Naruto asked eagerly. He was sure he had gotten it right.

"Hmm… Not quite right. Let's try again."

They settled into a slow, studied rhythm of attack and counterattack as Naruto attempted to perform the technique properly and Kouta, in turn, demonstrated it on him with painful precision.

"So, are you going to be in the Chuunin Exam?" Kouta asked conversationally as his knuckles jarringly rapped Naruto's upper arm.

"Yeah," Naruto grinned brightly, mentions of the exam driving away thoughts of his aching arms. "I'm going to kick ass!"

"No doubt," Kouta grinned in return before shaking his head as Naruto's strike connected sloppily. "Go easy on my students, will you?"

"You have students?" Naruto asked, grunting as Kouta's counterattack seemed to bite into bone.

"For a year and a half now," the Mist jounin replied. "This is their second time taking the exam."

"A year and a half and it's only their second time?" Naruto echoed somewhat incredulously. "I've only been a genin for about six months and I'm taking the exam!"

"Your sensei must have a lot of faith in you," Kouta replied, his smile unwavering even as Naruto's fist connected with his target for the first time. Naruto's chest puffed up proudly in response to the compliment. "That must be why he's teaching you the Suisetsuken, right?"

Naruto blinked, "Huh?"

"The Copy Ninja's reputation is well-earned. Still, I was surprised to see someone from Konoha practicing the Suisetsuken. There's hardly anyone in Kiri that practices it anymore, so seeing it in Konoha startled me."

"But he's not…" Naruto trailed off.

"He's not what?" Kouta asked curiously. The silence stretched, broken intermittently by Naruto's grunts of pain and the other sounds of their practice. Naruto kept his lips sealed. He didn't want to bring Haku into the conversation, not with a Mist-nin. "Your sensei isn't the one teaching you the Suisetsuken?"

The question, _"Who is?" _hung unsaid in the air between them despite Kouta's innocuous tone.

Naruto's lips tightened as he contemplated the corner he had backed himself into.

"Ah! It's already that time?" Kouta exclaimed, abruptly disengaging.

"What…?"

"I've got to go," Kouta explained apologetically. "I have to meet my team to go over some things before the exam starts tomorrow." Kouta began walking away at a brisk pace.

Naruto stared at the foreign jounin's retreating back, bemused. "Hey!"

Kouta waved without looking back, "It was fun talking with you! See you later!"

Naruto continued to stare, nonplussed. Moments later, it occurred to him that he had sidestepped the trap his own words had set for him and he sighed slightly in relief.

"Naruto-sama?"

It took all he had to restrain himself from starting as Haku's voice sounded from behind him. Naruto turned to see Haku standing only a few feet away, still dressed in her white work clothes, her head tilted slightly in curiosity.

"Haku," Naruto offered a smile in greeting. "You're done with work for today?"

She nodded, her brown eyes moving from the now empty path to Naruto's face. "Who was that?"

Naruto hesitated. He wasn't sure if telling her that he had been speaking with a ninja from Kirigakure was a good idea. "Some foreign ninja looking for a spot to train," Naruto shrugged.

"A foreign ninja?" she asked, concerned. "Why is a foreign shinobi even in Konoha?"

"He said he was here for the Chuunin Exam."

"Ah," she blinked and nodded. "I heard it's starting tomorrow. Everyone seems to be talking about it."

"Really?"_And we just heard about it today? _Naruto wondered. His eyes narrowed. _Stupid Kakashi-sensei._

"Naruto-sama?" Haku murmured questioningly, breaking him out of his angry contemplations.

He couldn't stay mad for long anyway, not today. _The Chuunin Exam starts tomorrow! _"Guess what?" Naruto blurted excitedly.

"…What is it?" her head tilted again.

"Kakashi-sensei nominated us to take the Chuunin Exam!"

Haku became still. "Will you take them?"

He looked at her incredulously, "Of course!"

Haku bit her lower lip anxiously. "I see," she murmured, looking down.

As the silence stretched, Naruto began to frown. While he hadn't been expecting her to jump up and cheer at the news, he had hoped for a more enthusiastic response. _It's like I just kicked her puppy or something, _Naruto thought unhappily, folding his arms. "What's wrong?" he finally demanded.

"The exams are dangerous," Haku said quietly. Her eyes held his earnestly, as if she were trying to convey a hidden message.

"Don't worry about that." Naruto grinned confidently, "I'll beat up anyone that comes after me!"

Haku was silent in response to his bold claim, her eyes never leaving his.

"…Haku?"

She mustered a faint smile, "Don't lose." Haku looked away, suddenly more interested in the nearby trees than him. There was an undercurrent of emotion in her voice that he couldn't name; whatever it was, it stole his grin from his lips.

Naruto nodded. "I won't," he promised solemnly. _I won't let you down. _How could he do otherwise? More than his promotion was on the line. Haku had spent so much time and effort in training him. He could not allow himself to fail and render her teachings meaningless. No one had ever invested so much in training him before, and he had to respond to that effort in the only way that meant anything.

_I'll make you proud._

"Are you hungry, Naruto-sama?"

"Yeah!" he folded his arms behind his head, grinning again. "What's for dinner?" Naruto asked eagerly as they began the long walk home.

"Stew."

"What? Again?" he whined.

"Yes," she sighed, "again." Making stew was cheap, as long as she didn't spring for beef and was careful about proportions. A pot of stew could be stretched for several meals, which made it even more economical and easy on their strained budget. There were many perfectly logical reasons for cooking stew instead of going out to eat or even cooking a more traditional dinner… that didn't prevent her from being just as sick of eating it as Naruto was.

Naruto fell silent. He knew the reasons why they had been eating stews so often just as well as Haku did. _It's my fault. _If he hadn't sent the rest of the bonus pay away… He couldn't allow himself to regret that. It was yet another reason he couldn't afford to fail the exams. As he was now, he couldn't even support himself reliably, much less Haku. But with a chuunin's pay grade he would have no problems.

Becoming a chuunin was no longer just for his own sake, even though his own dreams demanded it.

_I'll definitely win_.

* * *

Sakura woke to the quiet, steady sound of a clock ticking away the seconds. The sun had set, and the faint hint of sunlight from outside had dimmed to the artificial glow of streetlamps. Slowly, Sakura sat up, feeling strangely exhausted. She put a hand to her forehead.

_Why am I…?_

Sasuke's words rang through her head once again. Sakura's hand dropped over her face for a moment, and she forced herself to take several deep breaths.

"I can't do this anymore," she sighed.

How many times had her feelings been disregarded?

_Too many, _Sakura thought bitterly.

How much pain did she have to go through because of Sasuke… because of being a shinobi of Konoha?

_Too much._

It was too much. She couldn't take it anymore. Her shoulders weren't wide enough to bear the burden. She wasn't strong enough to endure it all and keep stepping forward.

It just… wasn't worth it anymore.

The realization hurt, threatened to drown her with its implications… but Sakura felt strangely lighter, as if a yoke had been slipped from her neck.

Sasuke, Naruto, her own doubts about her profession, none of it mattered anymore. She was done with it all.

She smiled at that thought even though her eyes were watering, threatening to overflow once more.

"Tomorrow," Sakura murmured softly. _Tomorrow, I'll go and see the Hokage… and then, I won't have to worry about any of it ever again. _

She looked at her clock. It was nearly six. Sakura stood abruptly, her decision solidifying in her mind. A few quick steps took her to her closet. The lights flickered on, and Sakura carefully, almost reverently, removed her new dress from the rack.

It took her forty minutes to get ready, and that was rushing things. Sakura sped back into her room, her hair still slightly damp, looking frantically for a pair of shoes that would match her dress. When she finally found a pair she was satisfied with, another five minutes had passed.

_I'm going to be late, _she thought unhappily, grabbing her kunai holster and equipment pouch.

Sakura froze, looking down at the objects she had instinctively picked up.

A whirlwind of feelings and memories threatened to surge over the barriers she had firmly fixed in place. The moment passed, and Sakura slowly set her equipment back down. "I won't need these anymore," she whispered.

She turned to find Team 7 staring at her accusingly. Sakura padded over to her desk and lightly traced a finger over the top of the picture frame. Her teeth worried at her bottom lip for a moment before her eyes tightened and her mouth firmed into a determined line.

"Goodbye," she told the picture, told the last half of her life.

Sakura turned the picture over, laying it face down on her desk.

Moments later, the lights in the room went dark and the door shut with a quiet click.

* * *

It was a sign from heaven.

Sakura hadn't thought that she would get the opportunity to wear her new dress anytime soon, but she had been proven wrong. Whether that was a good thing or not… well, only time would tell. But she had needed something to do, someone to talk to, or she would have gone crazy in her room, with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. Ino's surprising invitation had hung in the back of her head, and Sakura had eventually swallowed her pride—what little she had left—and decided to go.

She almost hadn't gone… it was Ino, after all. Weren't they great rivals for Sasuke-kun's heart?

But no, that wasn't right. Not anymore. _Hadn't_ they been rivals for Sasuke-kun's heart?

One look at the shimmering silk of her new dress, hanging temptingly on a hanger in her closet, had convinced her… or so Sakura reasoned to herself. She couldn't admit that she was merely running from the silence of being alone, from the inevitable inward bent her thoughts would take without anyone or anything distracting her.

To her surprise, she had actually had fun.

Sure, Ino-pig had been as annoying and snippy as always and she barely knew any of Ino's cousins, much less their gaggle of friends, but even so… Sakura smiled wistfully as nostalgia stretched light, gentle fingers through her mind. Once upon a time, she had spent nearly every day with Ino. Even in the heat of their rivalry, she had interacted with the girl often. That era had ended the day Team 7 had been formed, and since then Sakura had hardly seen her blond rival at all.

A part of her—a tiny, tiny part of her—had missed Ino. Ino was the closest thing to a female friend that Sakura had left since she had graduated and passed the real genin exam, even though they weren't really friends anymore. She felt just a bit lonely without Ino around to bicker and compete with.

Sakura sighed, abruptly feeling utterly depressed. _That's… kind of pathetic, isn't it? _

Her subconscious was apparently in complete agreement with her conscious mind, since Sakura only felt more depressed after the thought crossed her mind. Sakura's shoulders drooped as she continued to trudge home. Cool mist brushed across her face and the street lights cast eerie shadows as Sakura moved through the nearly abandoned side-streets that led to a short-cut to her home.

Sakura's eyes studied the dusty street dully and her thoughts were focused inwards, which was perhaps the reason why she walked right into someone. She blinked, startled as the person she had bumped into grunted, and stepped back quickly after recovering her bearings.

"I'm sorry," she apologized softly before stepping around the boy she had bumped into.

A strong hand clamped on her shoulder. "Oi, oi," a male voice drawled, "that's it? You're 'sorry?' That hurt, you know."

Sakura tensed, alarm and a surge of adrenaline blasting away her gloomy contemplations. Instinctively, her right hand reached for a kunai. She felt a moment of confusion and panic when her hand only met silk._ I didn't bring any equipment, _Sakura remembered. Earlier in the night, she had felt strangely free without the weight of a kunai holster on her thigh or an equipment pouch on her hip. Now, though… Sakura grimaced.

"I apologized," Sakura said levelly as she turned to face the potential threat, struggling to keep her voice diplomatic. _Who is this asshole? _Purple paint formed odd patterns on his face, and his eyes were narrow slits that reminded her vaguely of Naruto's own occasionally squinty expressions. The baggy black body suit he wore covered him from head to toe, and the hood he wore seemed to have odd triangular points on each side of his head.

Sakura's eyes were drawn to the older boy's forehead protector. _Suna,_ she recognized the symbol stamped into the steel plate.

"Little girls should pay attention to where they're going," the foreign nin sneered and shoved her away. Sakura stumbled back.

"Kankurou, cut it out," a blond girl that Sakura hadn't noticed before hissed. "Just because Gaara…"

"Shut up, Temari," the boy, Kankurou, snapped heatedly. For an instant, he seemed to glance around nervously, as if waiting for something terrible to happen. When it didn't, the black-clothed Suna-nin turned his attention back to Sakura.

She shivered despite herself at the sight of his cruel smirk. "…What?" she asked defensively.

"You bumped into me."

"I said I was sorry," Sakura retorted uneasily, not liking the dark look in his eyes. What was the big deal? She had unintentionally bumped into him and apologized for it. Why was the foreigner intent on escalating the matter?

"And I said it hurt, you stupid little bitch!" Kankurou snarled, stepping forward aggressively. Sakura forced herself to hold her ground. "How are you going to make up for that, huh?" She recoiled as his hot, foul breath brushed across her face. "Huh?" Kankurou demanded.

"Kankurou!" Temari barked.

"I said I was sorry," Sakura repeated, moving hurriedly to step around him. It took all her will-power to keep her voice from trembling. She was in the dark, alone and without her weapons. Her dress was not only delicate and expensive; it was also restrictive, and it would interfere with her range of motion. The shoes on her feet weren't any better. If it came to a fight, she would be at a severe disadvantage.

And… aside from all of that…

The feeling that she had been repressing welled up within her chest. Sasuke's words echoed in her ears once more.

She wasn't a kunoichi, not anymore. Maybe she never had been. Even if she tried to fight, what was the use? Had she ever fought and won when it truly mattered?

Suddenly, the Suna boy seemed far more intimidating than she had thought.

Kankurou moved to block her, "Who would be satisfied by such a half-assed 'sorry?'" His eyelids relaxed from their squint for the first time during their encounter. He glanced down, scrutinizing her dress, and his smirk broadened. "Get down on your knees and apologize, and then I might accept it."

A nest of sleeping birds took flight, startled by the sharp report of her openhanded slap. Kankurou reeled, barely able to keep his balance as he stumbled away from Sakura. He wiped away the thin trail of blood dripping from his nose and looked at his hand. When he looked up again, Sakura took an unconscious step back at the malevolent fury in his eyes.

Sakura stared at her hand. _Why did I do that? _It had been like an instinctive reaction. She had lashed out before her brain could even finish processing his words. Fear surged within her as she contemplated the raw anger on Kankurou's face. _I have to get away! _Sakura thought frantically. She turned quickly to flee.

If he caught her, it was over. There was no way she could win. He was a shinobi, and she was a…

She was a…

"You… bitch!" he hissed.

His fingers jerked, and Sakura's world became a blur as her feet were swept out from under her. The impact forcefully expelled the air from her lungs, and for an instant she stared up at the dark sky, stunned and uncomprehending. Then a dark shape loomed above her. A foot came down, driving into her stomach.

Air left Sakura in an explosive rush. She coughed and spluttered, bile rushing into her mouth as she frantically tried to take in air and feed her empty lungs. Kankurou ground his foot against her, sending agonizing waves of pain through her. More of her dinner welled up in her throat.

He lifted his foot. Sakura turned on her side, still gasping for air like a fish on land, and vomited. Black spots danced in front of her eyes. Her arms were trembling, strangely weak as she tried to push herself up off of the ground.

A lazy kick to her ribs sent her sprawling again. "Get up," Kankurou ordered.

Her breath was coming in quick, wheezing gasps and her limbs quivered of their own volition as Sakura struggled to comply. Blood tasted heavy on her tongue. Eventually, she was able to push herself up to her knees.

"Are you sorry yet?"

"Yes," Sakura whimpered. She was completely beaten. It was an obvious outcome, though. Kankurou was a genuine shinobi, while she was just… a worthless pretender.

"Bow, and say 'I'm very sorry, Kankurou-sama.'"

"Kankurou," the Suna kunoichi said tersely, "don't go too far. We still have business, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved her away, his eyes never leaving Sakura's shaking form. "Well?" he asked expectantly.

Sakura placed her hands in front of her and slowly, painfully, began to bow to him.

_What am I doing?_

She didn't know what she was doing.

_Why am I bowing to this guy?_

She didn't know why, except that she was weak and he was strong. He was a shinobi and she was nothing. What else could she do?

Her hair began to pool in the dirt. Moments later, Sakura's forehead touched the cold, hard ground.

"I'm very sorry," Sakura whispered. She swallowed, "…Kankurou-sama."

A few moments passed, punctuated only by the loud thumping of her heart in her chest. Sakura risked a look up. Her eyes met Kankurou's for a moment before flinching away at the utter contempt in his eyes. Unwittingly, she caught Temari's gaze. The older girl was looking at her with revulsion in her eyes. After a second, the blond Suna-nin's eyes flicked away dismissively and her expression smoothed.

Sakura's breath caught.

Temari turned away, "Let's go, Kankurou."

He grunted and turned to follow his sister.

_What…?_

Had she been judged again? Had she been found wanting… _again_?

Her eyes stung with tears, not of pain but of frustration and humiliation.

_Why am I so pathetic?_

It didn't make any sense. How could she be so weak, so useless, so helpless, time and time again? She had spent years in the Academy along with all of her peers. How had she fallen so far behind? Had she wasted all of those years?

Why was she so worthless?

Why was her forehead pressed to the ground?

Her hands tightened, her nails digging furrows into the packed dirt.

Why was she watching someone else's back again?

_Because I'm weak._

She had been bullied again. The realization left a sour taste in her mouth. It had been years since she had been cowed by bullies. Sakura was no longer that girl.

_So why didn't I fight back?_

Terror had blanked her mind of everything except the desire to flee, to do whatever it took to survive, to stop the pain. Thoughts of fighting back had fled before things had become violent. Her own doubts had crippled her.

She was weak.

It wasn't just weakness of the body. She could acknowledge that now. Her mind was weak. Her spirit was weak. She wasn't capable of standing and enduring like Nar… like her teammates. She couldn't control her own mind and reign in her fear. It didn't matter how skilled she was or wasn't… without the ability to overcome her fear, without the resolve to fight, there was no way she could win anything.

_I don't like this._

Sakura began to push herself off of the ground. She spat the dirt and blood out of her mouth, but the gritty taste remained.

_I don't like being weak._

There was no happiness to be found in kowtowing. There was no satisfaction in being at the mercy of whims of those stronger than her.

_I don't want to cry anymore._

Tears of humiliation, tears of frustration, tears of sadness and anguish and pain… she was tired of crying. She was tired of being helpless and weak, of being incapable of anything but weeping in the face of danger.

_I don't like myself._

She wasn't a good person. She wasn't even a strong one. Her forehead was too big, her hair too strange, her chest and hips too flat… her hands were too weak, her legs were too slow, her brain too dull. Sakura felt pathetic.

Trembling legs pushed her unsteadily upright again. Sakura began to brush the dirt off of her dress, but only succeeded in smearing it further. She stared down at herself. The deep green silk that she had fallen in love with was marred by dirt and small splotches of blood and vomit. It was torn in several places and badly scuffed in others.

Her dress had been ruined.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She bit down, harshly halting the quivering of her bottom lip. Her hands reached down and she bent slightly, gathering the hem of her dress in her hands. For several seconds she stood still, running tender fingers over the silk.

_I want to change._

A moment later, a tearing sound rent the air.

Roughly, Sakura tore the bottom of her dress, freeing her legs. She took the ragged strip of silk and turned it around, using the clean side to wipe the dirt and filth off of her face.

When she was done, she reached up and wound the dirty piece of her dress and wound it through her hair in an impromptu headband, tying her soiled hair back away from her face.

_It fits, _she nodded to herself.

Sakura looked down the road into the gloom in the direction the Suna genin had disappeared in. Finally, she turned around and once again began making her way home. Her footsteps quickened. She had to hurry home.

There were a lot of things to be done before the exam started.

* * *

Day had dawned in a gentle wave of pink and orange. All too soon, dawn's gentle colors yielded to blue and white as the sun climbed higher into the sky. The birdsong from the nearby trees began to pick up in both intensity and quantity. Foliage whispered as the chill morning air passed through the open window, raising goose bumps along Haku's arms. She hardly noticed.

All her attention was focused on Naruto, who stood still in front of the kitchen table, an expression of deep thought on his face as he contemplated whether he should cram in extra shuriken or explosive seals in his equipment pouch.

A lead ball had settled in Haku's stomach. She desperately wanted to say something, do something that would make him stay. But whenever she opened her mouth words fled from her mind. What could she say to convince him?

Naruto snapped his fingers, his eyes shining with revelation. "I must have them both," he muttered to himself. Seconds later, he began his struggle to jam more ninja tools into his already overstuffed pouch.

How could she say anything? He had hardly slept all night due to his excitement over the upcoming exam. His dream was to become Hokage and to do so he would need to be promoted. How could she try to keep him from that? Haku bit her lower lip softly, her eyes lowering to study the floor.

She couldn't.

_I must be strong_. Her eyes went up again to rest on Naruto's back. _I must support him, no matter what. _

She had made a promise to him and to herself as well. She would be his strength, his pillar, and his sword. She would see his dreams fulfilled.

There could be no room in her heart for her own weak, selfish desires.

The sound of the refrigerator opening brought Haku's awareness back to Naruto. Naruto, finished dealing with his equipment, had moved on to the next and most important item on his agenda… breakfast.

"Naruto-sama," Haku called, quickly standing and moving into the small kitchen. "I will make your breakfast."

The answering look he gave her was half relived, half put out. No doubt he had been hoping sneak in a meal of cup ramen for breakfast under her nose.

Breakfast came and went faster than Haku would have liked, and it seemed like before she knew it they were both out the door and on their way to their training ground.

Damp, chill morning fog sat heavily over Konoha. Beads of moisture dripped from the leaves of trees, and the grass beneath their feet was slick and crisp. The sun, obscured by trees and the heavy shroud of fog, touched only lightly upon the small, out of the way glade where they finally stopped.

They began as they usually did; stretching and warming up their muscles. Haku desperately sought for advice she could give Naruto about the Chuunin Exam, but her mind drew nothing but blanks. She knew little enough about the exams taking place, nor had she ever taken one herself. What could she tell him that would help?

Her mind was still blank by the time they finished their warm-ups.

She could offer no advice about the exams, but she could still help him.

"Naruto-sama, today…" she hesitated. Her eyes closed as she crushed the selfish words that leapt to the forefront of her mind. "Today," she continued steadily, "would you mind if we did something a little different?"

Naruto stopped bouncing on the balls of his feet, though he still fairly vibrated with nervous energy, and looked at her quizzically. "Like what?"

"A new training exercise…"

Nothing more needed to be said for Naruto. He nodded eagerly, "Okay!"

"It is a simple exercise," she explained. "I will attack you. You will defend yourself."

Naruto nodded some more. When it became apparent that she wasn't about to say anything else, he blinked. "And…?"

"That is all, Naruto-sama."

"How is that different from any other time?" he protested.

"I will attack you," she repeated, "and you will defend yourself. That is all there is to it. You will try to defend yourself, and I will break your defenses. But this is not a spar. We will not use ninjutsu. You will not counterattack. You will defend, I will attack, and that is all we will do."

He scratched his head. "So… We're honing my defenses?"

"Not quite," she answered tersely before lunging forward. Naruto frantically crossed his arms in front of him, blocking her punch, which sent him sliding backwards.

"Hey!" he yelled. "What're you doing?"

"We have begun," she replied flatly. "Defend yourself!" Haku launched herself at him, her body coiling to strike once more.

It was as she had said. She attacked him and he defended himself. Haku didn't follow through once she had broken through his guard, and every one of her strikes past that landed as a light tap or it didn't land at all. In the best of times she abhorred causing him pain, even though she did it with the best intentions. But today was the day he faced a dangerous trial; she would not risk injuring him.

In any case, landing her hits was beside the point. The point was to break through, and for the two hours available to her that was what she did. Naruto tried to defend himself, while she crushed, broke, overwhelmed, or outright bypassed his defenses. Every light tap, every time her fist stopped short of his nose, every time he found himself frozen with Haku well within his guard and poised to kill was a lesson in the fundamental nature of the Suisetsuken.

The essence of the Water Cutting Fist was buried in its name. The Suisetsuken was the fist that cut that which could not be cut. It was a fist that was designed to _cut_—to cut at the enemy's mind, to cut away their will to fight, to slash the enemy's defenses to ribbons, shred their body's ability to fight, and cut their life away. It cut the enemy, and every technique was developed around that core principle.

Naruto knew it in his mind. She had gone over it enough to insure that, at least. He was even starting to learn it with his muscles. But she wanted him to feel the Suisetsuken's undiluted essence, to _know _it until the knowledge was stamped into his bones.

Two hours was not enough time, but it was all she had.

It was all she had, and in the blink of an eye it had slipped through her fingers like sand.

He was gone.

The morning dew had mostly evaporated by the time Naruto had abruptly declared their training to be at an end. Unbalanced, all Haku had been able to do was nod as he grinned at her and said his goodbyes.

He was gone in the blink of an eye, off to face the Chuunin Exam.

She had been left behind again.

It had not been very hard for her to discover that it would be at least five days before she saw him again, unless something went wrong. Konoha was not very secretive about the length of the exams… only the tests themselves were considered to be something of a secret. It would be five long, miserable days. Worse was that he was so close… if she wanted to, she could go and watch over him, be by his side…

_No_, she thought firmly. If she was discovered with him during the exams, he would probably be disqualified. She could not allow herself to ruin his chances for promotion just because of her own weak, selfish whims. All she could do was have faith in Naruto and wait, no matter how hard that was.

Besides, she had things she had to do as well.

Haku focused her chakra, flipping through a short series of seals, and watched intently as water flowed skyward from the stream that cut through her now de facto training ground. Once free from the flowing water beneath it, the writing glob of water morphed, taking on a human shape. A crackling noise echoed throughout the clearing as the humanoid mass of water abruptly froze over.

Her brow furrowed slightly, the only outward sign of her intense concentration. Only a few moments passed before she was staring at herself. Haku inspected her clone critically, noting the slight flaws that still had to be ironed out. The appearance of her ice clones, if she could truly call them that yet, were slowly starting to reach the acceptable range. In other areas, however…

She focused again. There was a loud creaking, grinding noise as the clone began to move, causing Haku to wince. It was a struggle to get the clone to move much, and even when it moved she still could not figure out how to get it to move without making so much noise.

A frustrated sigh burst free. She had started working on creating a workable ice clone not long before Zabuza had first met the slimy slug named Gatou, but her progress had been—and still was—slow. Haku had not had any problems learning Bunshin or Mizu Bunshin; she didn't understand why she was having so much trouble creating her own unique variation of those techniques.

It took her too long to form them even after months of practice. When they were formed, she had to struggle and concentrate to get them to move properly. Then there was the horrible noise they made when they did move, as if a block of ice had just been dumped into boiling water… Sometimes she just wanted to pull her hair out in frustration.

But she couldn't give up. Naruto-sama wouldn't give up, nor would her own pride allow her to back down from the challenge. Zabuza-san had called her a genius and Naruto-sama needed her to be strong. She would master the technique she had set out to create. She would become stronger.

Naruto-sama would be gone for at least five days, and by the time he returned she would be able to show him her new technique.

Haku took a deep breath as her hands wove together to form seals. A watery form rose from the stream. It was joined by another, and then another. Water hissed and cracked in protest as it swiftly froze over. Soon, Haku stood alone amidst a forest of figures clothed in ice.

Ice crackled as her sculptures stirred to life.

Haku's eyes narrowed in determination.

_Five days._

* * *

"Good morning!" Naruto greeted, sounding as cheerful as the birds chirruping in the trees that dotted the Academy's grounds.

Sasuke grunted in return while Sakura ignored him, as usual. Naruto's bright grin didn't even twitch at the less than warm reception… not today. The sun was shining, the morning fog had lifted, the day had warmed, and a gentle breeze caressed the village. It was a beautiful day! More importantly, it was time for the Chuunin Exam! Just thinking about it made his smile widen.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed eagerly, walking quickly towards the Academy's front doors. He reached them quickly, only to find himself alone. Naruto frowned and looked back to see his teammates walking towards him with an entirely too casual pace. His foot tapped the ground rapidly as he waited impatiently for Sakura and Sasuke to catch up.

Naruto's frown deepened as he looked closer at Sakura's appearance. The traditional dark blue cloth that served as the mount for her hitai-ate had been replaced by a dark green fabric. He opened his mouth as she drew closer, curiosity urging him to willingly broach the mutual silence that had developed between them. The dark look in her eyes and the grim set of her mouth convinced him otherwise. His teeth clicked as he quickly shut his mouth, the urge to speak to Sakura diminishing. Whatever had caused the dark circles beneath her eyes or the fury lurking within her green gaze, he wanted no part of it.

Sakura passed by without a second glance, leaving Naruto behind to sigh in relief. _At least she's not angry with me, _he thought ruefully. She was, he knew, but at least he wasn't the immediate target of her rage. That was better than the alternative.

Naruto fell into step with Sasuke. "Sasuke," he whispered.

"…What?"

"What's with that ribbon?" As she had passed, he had been close enough to identify it as silk, which meant it had to be a ribbon or something like it. No one used silk just to mount a hitai-ate; it was too valuable to waste on something that would be stained and torn on a frequent basis, at least to anyone with a measure of common sense and a solid ceiling to their bank account.

Sasuke didn't need to ask what he was talking about. No doubt he had wondered the same thing. He shrugged. "She said it was a reminder."

Naruto's face scrunched. "A reminder?" he asked. "Of what?"

Sasuke shrugged again, saying nothing.

Naruto sighed, letting the matter drop. It was clear that Sasuke didn't know any more than that.

The crowd began to thicken as they passed through the Academy's hallways on their way to the main stairwell. By the time they had reached the stairwell, they were surrounded by other chuunin hopefuls. They spent several minutes shuffling forward towards the stairs before Sakura impatiently pushed her way through to the other side of the mass of genin and headed down the hallway. Naruto and Sasuke followed quickly.

None of them had the patience to wait for the crowd to clear and the other stairwells were clogged as well. By the time they had finished looking for a clear way up, all three members of Team 7 were feeling frustrated. Naruto took the initiative, fed up with conventional routes, and headed outside.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke demanded as Naruto opened a nearby hallway window and jumped out.

Naruto grinned and pointed a finger skyward, "Up, of course!"

Climbing on the outside of the Academy building was nothing new for Naruto, but he hadn't done it since before graduation. His new chakra control abilities made it a far easier and quicker endeavor than it had ever been before. It only took him a few seconds to scale up to the third floor. It took him several more to discretely peek and check that the coast was clear and slip a window open.

The classroom was silent and empty. Naruto clambered through the window he had opened, landing lightly on the wooden floor so that he didn't make much noise. It wasn't long before Sasuke hopped through the opening Naruto had created, and he was soon followed by Sakura. Naruto slid the window shut after his two teammates had joined him up in the empty classroom on the third floor. His fingers came away slightly smudged by dirt and grime. He smirked at them, "See? That was quick, wasn't it?"

They ignored him and moved towards the exit. Naruto huffed indignantly, put out by their continued lack of response, before following his teammates into the hall. The hallways on the third floor were far less crowded than those on the first had been. They only saw a handful of genin teams, though there were a few chuunin bustling about and several jounin waiting for their teams to arrive. Without the crowds of genin hopefuls clogging the hallways, Team 7 made quick progress towards room 301.

As they drew close to the double doors of the examination room, Naruto spotted Kakashi-sensei leaning against the windows, his hands shoved in his pockets. _He's not late today, _Naruto thought, relieved.

Kakashi-sensei looked up, his uncovered eye scanning his team for a moment. "I see," Kakashi-sensei said. "Sakura came too, huh?"

Naruto blinked in confusion. _What's he talking about? _

"Now you can properly take the exam," Kakashi continued after a brief pause.

Sakura made a surprised noise. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"The truth is that this exam can only be taken by teams of three," he answered.

"But you said taking the test was an individual choice!" Sakura protested.

"Yeah, I said that."

Sakura frowned, "You lied to us?"

Kakashi turned his head to the right to look out the windows. "That's right," he sighed. Naruto scowled, irritated by the ease his teacher admitted to lying to them. "If I had told the truth, Sasuke or Naruto would have pressured you to take the exam, right?"

Naruto gave a short nod, ignoring the guilty spark Kakashi-sensei's words had caused. Even if it was Sakura-chan… he wouldn't let her stand in his way, not with a chance to become a chuunin on the line. Sasuke said nothing in response, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Kakashi-sensei's words applied to him as well.

"Even if you didn't want to take the exam… if Sasuke asked you to, you would, even if your heart wasn't in it. For Sasuke's sake… well…" Kakashi trailed off. In a better world, he could have truthfully said for Naruto's sake as well, but he wasn't certain about that. Before Team 7's mission to Waterfall that would have been true, but... He shook his head. What had happened had happened; there was no point dwelling on it.

Sakura's expression had gone flat at his words, and she made a noise in the back of her throat as if in protest. He eyed her curiously. _Did I say something wrong? _Kakashi wondered. "Sakura?"

The kunoichi blinked and shook her head slightly. "It's nothing, sensei," she waved off her team's curious gazes. "So what would have happened if only Sasuke-kun and Naruto showed up?"

"The exam would have ended here, and they would have been prohibited from going any further," he paused, allowing the statement to sink in. Kakashi smiled, "But you guys came here by your own will. I'm proud of you all."

That statement was enough to bring Naruto's grin back in full force. Sakura smiled faintly, and even Sasuke's lips twitched up, however unwillingly.

Kakashi moved aside from his spot in front of the doors, "Now, go!"

"All right!" Naruto erupted, unable to contain himself. On the other side of that door was the beginning of the Chuunin Exam, the next step on his road to Hokage. "Let's go!"

* * *

The road to Hokage, Naruto decided, was a dark and hellish road. It had to be. Otherwise, how could he be faced by such a… monstrosity?

The first exam of the Chuunin Exam was a paper test, and not just any paper test… it was a fiendishly difficult paper test. Naruto stared nervously at the nine long questions and the blank answer boxes. He reached up and wiped the sweat that dotted his brow.

_What am I going to do? _Naruto wondered uneasily. Forty minutes had passed seemingly in the blink of an eye. The tenth question was coming up soon. He had decided to bet everything on it, but… what if he couldn't answer it? If he couldn't answer the previous nine questions, how could he possibly answer the tenth?

Naruto clenched his jaw tightly. _Calm down. I've got to stay calm. _He would take the tenth question and pass the test. He had no other options. Cheating was out of the question. There was no way he could cheat without getting caught. What skill he possessed laid in combat, in facing a tangible enemy, not in academics or stealth. He knew next to nothing about information gathering beyond the basics, and his ability to do so stealthily was not equal to the abilities of the chuunin watching his every move.

Normally, given the stakes involved, he would have tried anyway. But he couldn't do that, not with the way the rules were set up. If he tried and got caught, it wouldn't just be his problem. Sakura and Sasuke would be disqualified as well. No matter what they felt for him, they were still his team. There was no way he could allow himself to drag them down with him.

"All right," the scarred examiner called out loudly, drawing every eye in the room towards him. "I will now give out the tenth question," Ibiki announced.

Naruto's fists tightened convulsively. _Here it comes. _He took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. _Stay calm, _he told himself. _This is my only chance. _

"But before we get to it, there's one thing I need to say. There will be a special rule for this last question."

Naruto took a deep, shuddering breath. His heart thumped wildly, its beat loud in his ears. Distantly, he heard the classroom door open. The examiner said something, but Naruto paid no attention. Instead, he concentrated on slowing his breathing. He couldn't afford to get so wound up that he screwed up on the last question. He had to stay focused.

Ibiki turned and took a few steps towards the windows on the left side of the room. "I will now explain," the examiner said. Dark eyes glanced left, taking in the rows of nervous genin hanging upon his words. "These are," he continued grimly, "the rules of desperation."

Naruto swallowed. _Desperation?_

"First, you all are going to decide whether or not you will take this tenth question."

"Choose?!" some girl behind him protested loudly. "What happens if we choose not to?"

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero." Ibiki smirked, macabre amusement coloring his voice, "In other words, you fail! Of course, your two teammates will fail with you."

The room erupted with protests.

Ibiki closed his eyes, seemingly deaf to the many complaints being hurled at him. After a moment, he continued, "And now, one more rule. If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly… that person will lose the right to ever take the Chuunin Exam again."

It felt like someone had just punched him in gut. Naruto struggled to control his breathing. _That's why it's a desperate rule, _he thought bleakly. The gamble was an utterly desperate one. If he failed… the road to Hokage would be closed forever. But if he didn't take it, he would never advance.

"What kind of stupid rule is that?!" Kiba's voice erupted. "There are guys here who have taken the exam before!"

Ibiki's lips curled up. He began to laugh softly, strangely amused by Kiba's words. After a few moments, his laughter stopped. "You guys had bad luck," he replied. "This year… it's my rules. But…" his smirk widened, "that's why I'm giving you a way out."

Naruto leaned forward in anticipation.

"Those who aren't confident can choose not to take it… and try again next year." Ibiki chuckled again as the examinees stirred uneasily. He let his words sink in for a bit. "Now, let's begin," he continued quietly, his words nonetheless carrying throughout the room. "Those who do not want to take the question, raise your hands. Once your number is confirmed, leave."

Utter silence answered him as the genin struggled to make their decisions.

Naruto ground his teeth together in agitation. _What kind of question is it going to be? _His right leg began to tap the ground restlessly. _Damn it… If I get it wrong, I'll be a genin forever. I don't want that! But if I choose not to take it, Sasuke and Sakura-chan will fail as well, and I don't want that either! _

His fists tightened again and his nails dug painful furrows into his palms.

_If I fail… I'll never become Hokage. _That alone was nearly enough for him to decide. Hokage was his dream. Could he really gamble on it and risk it dying here?

_If I don't take it… Sasuke and Sakura-chan will fail. _Sasuke was an asshole, and Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan had called him a monster and hadn't willingly spoken to him in weeks. But, even so… they were his teammates.

"Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum," Naruto muttered softly under his breath. Those words were a part of Kakashi's first lesson for Team 7, and Naruto had taken them to heart. To a boy who had never had a family or even friends, they had provided a solid direction and they had shaped his view of what being part of a team really meant.

He would not fail them here.

Yet… it was his future and his dreams that were at stake.

_What do I do?_

It was the hardest decision he had ever grappled with. He didn't know what to do. Nothing had ever prepared him to make the choice between his own dreams and his comrades. Should he—could he—give up on becoming Hokage for the sake of Sakura and Sasuke? Could he give up on Sakura and Sasuke for the sake of becoming Hokage?

It was simple, once he asked himself that.

No true Hokage would give up on his comrades. His own words to Haku came back to him.

"_A Hokage is a sacrifice."_

Even if he had to sacrifice himself, he could not leave his teammates behind.

Besides, he had promised to Haku that he would make her proud. If he failed here, if he gave up, he would be going back on his word. More than that, he would be going back to stew and the silent frustration and humiliation of being unable to properly provide for the two of them. He couldn't afford to stay a genin anymore. He wanted to be able to provide for the little family he had finally found.

If he ran away now… he would regret it forever, whether he became Hokage or not. He couldn't run, not if he wanted to stay true to his nindo.

Naruto had to pass. That was that. For the sake of his comrades, for the sake of his dreams, and, of course, for Haku's sake, he had to pass.

He would not run. He would not quiver in fear anymore.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in grim determination as he waited, his arms folded in defiance, for the tenth question to be announced. His eyes remained steadily focused on Ibiki even as genin gave up in droves all around him.

Sakura stared at Naruto's back. _Why isn't he raising his hand? He…_

_Naruto grinned brightly at Tazuna, "I'm the super elite ninja who will one day become Hokage! The name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!"_

"_Shut up!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi-sensei. "I'm prepared to do anything to become Hokage!"_

"_I'll surpass all of the Hokage," Naruto declared, his hands reaching up to adjust his new hitai-ate, "and then… I'll make the villagers acknowledge my existence!"_

Sakura glanced down, unable to look at Naruto's steady back any longer. _You always say "Hokage! Hokage!" like an idiot who only knows one thing… So why are you…? Why aren't you raising your hand? Even though you…_

"_Why did you kill the guard?"_

"_You told me that if anyone discovered us, we needed to silence them."_

Sakura shook her head, biting her lip. Her hands curled in her lap, clutching fistfuls of fabric. _I don't need to worry about him, _she told herself fiercely, pushing down the uneasy feelings building up in her chest.

She was confident in her own ability to answer the question—if there was one field she excelled at, it was academics—and even if Naruto screwed up, she would still be able to take the exam again. The question was her two teammates' ability to pass. Naruto being able to answer the question seemed like a long shot, and if he failed then his dream would be extinguished… Sakura shook her head again, dismissing her musings about Naruto.

_Sasuke-kun might have trouble as well,_ she thought instead, unsure of whether or not she should be worried about that anymore. Practically speaking, his abilities in this kind of test weren't exceptional. She could admit to herself that Sasuke was not the most intelligent of genin, his natural talent aside. If he couldn't use the Sharingan to glean the answer for the tenth question, he would probably be in as much trouble as Naruto. But there would no doubt be some sort of trick involved to the tenth question, given the nature of the previous nine, so perhaps he still had a chance.

_Even so, _Sakura looked around the room, _a lot of people have quit. _The room had emptied out to the point where there were few genin still sitting next to each other, whereas when the exam started the room had been filled to the point of bursting with eager examinees. But the flow of genin raising their hands had slowed dramatically, and it wasn't long before it trickled off altogether.

A minute, then two, passed in utter silence. Ibiki finally nodded to himself. "I'll ask one more time," he said. "Your lives are riding on this decision. Is there anyone else that wants to quit?"

No one raised their hands. Ibiki glanced at his subordinates, who universally nodded as he looked over them. He turned his attention back on the genin. "Nice determination," he said. "Then, to everyone still remaining… I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

Naruto dropped his pencil. "Ha…?"

Sakura stood quickly. "Wait!" she protested. "What do you mean by that? We pass already? What about the tenth question?"

Ibiki chuckled in amusement, "There never was such a thing. Or you could say that those two choices were the tenth question."

"Eh?" Sakura breathed, blinking in surprise.

"Hey!" a familiar voice complained loudly. Sakura suppressed a shiver as she remembered where she had heard that voice before. _Temari, _she thought grimly, her fists clenching. "Then what were those nine questions for?" Temari demanded. "They were pointless!"

"They weren't pointless," Ibiki countered, his voice still light with amusement. "They served their purpose."

_Purpose?_ Sakura wondered.

"To test your individual information gathering ability," he explained, as if in answer to her thoughts.

"Information gathering ability…?" Temari asked.

"First, as explained in the rules, success in this test is based on the whole team doing well. This puts pressure on each member not to mess things up for their teammates. But these test problems weren't ones that mere genin could answer. Because of that, I'm sure that most people here came to the same conclusion… 'To score points, I'll have to cheat.' In other words, this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. For that reason, we had two chuunin who knew the answers mixed into the crowd as targets for cheating to help you guys out."

Naruto shifted uneasily. _I had no idea, _he thought unhappily, disgusted with himself. It was yet another thing he would have to improve on.

"But," Ibiki continued, his hands reaching up to undo his bandana-like hitai-ate, "those that cheated poorly failed, of course." The knot that tied his hitai-ate in place came undone and he pulled it off. "Why…?" Ibiki asked quietly.

Sakura shivered at the sight of Ibiki's bare scalp. _Those are… scars from torture…? _It was a hideous, nauseating sight.

"Because…" Ibiki continued, his voice gaining in strength and passion, "at times, information is more important than life. On missions and battlefields, people risk their lives to get their hands on it!"

A chill went down Sakura's spine. Once again, she was staring at the reality of being ninja. Blood and torture, the value of life weighed against the value of information… that was what was waiting for her.

_Why am I here? _Sakura asked herself. She had decided to take the exam because she wanted to change herself. She wanted to become strong so that no one would ever look upon her with such contempt again. Being happy as a civilian was nothing but a dream for her; last night had shown her that. There was no happiness in being weak and helpless, not for her. If she stepped aside, if she cast away her identity as a kunoichi, she would regret it forever.

And yet no matter how much she knew she would regret it, after seeing Ibiki's scars and listening to his words, she couldn't help but wonder… _Is it really worth _that

"If an enemy or a third party notices you, there is no guarantee that the information you get will be accurate," Ibiki said, putting his hitai-ate back on. "I want you to remember this," he continued grimly. "Getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your teammates and your village. But information in your hands can also be a powerful weapon for your comrades and your village."

Naruto swallowed, completely captivated by Ibiki's words. _If we had correct information, how would the mission to the Wave have turned out? If we had better information, what would have happened in Taki no Kuni? _After a moment, Naruto thrust those thoughts from his mind. He couldn't allow himself to think about 'what-ifs.' He had to pay attention to Ibiki's words; he had no doubt the examiner was providing a critical lesson to him.

"So we had you gather information through cheating, and we kicked out those that were lacking in that field."

"But… I still don't agree with that last question," Temari said.

Ibiki spread his arms out slightly, palms facing his audience, "But the tenth question is the true purpose of the first exam."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Let me explain then," Ibiki replied, putting his hands back into the pockets of his black trench coat. "The tenth question… the 'take it' or 'don't take it' decision… Needless to say, these were painful choices. Those who choose the latter fail along with their teams, while those who choose the former could lose the chance to ever take the exam again… a true leap of faith."

He turned and took several steps towards the windows, "Then how about these two choices. Let's assume you all become chuunin. Your mission is to steal a secret document. The number of enemy ninja, their abilities, and their armaments are unknown. There may also be traps set all around you. Now, will you accept this mission or not? Because you don't want to die… because you don't want your comrades to be hurt… can you avoid this dangerous mission?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. _Of course not... right?_

"The answer is…" Ibiki growled, "no."

Naruto smiled faintly, both pleased and slightly uneasy at being right.

"No matter what the danger, there are missions you cannot avoid. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship… that is the ability needed to become a chuunin. Those who can't bet their fate in a critical situation, who cling to the uncertain future of 'there's always next year' and walk away from their chance… Pieces of trash who only carry a light determination like that have no right to become a chuunin."

Naruto leaned back in his chair, nodding proudly.

Ibiki smiled, "Those who chose to take it answered the tenth question correctly. You will be able to deal with the difficulties you will face in the future." He raised his voice, "You've broken through the entrance. The first test of the Chuunin Selection Exam is now over." His smile broadened, "I wish you all luck."

A noisy sigh of relief burst from Naruto. He had made it. He had passed the first exam. A giddy grin made its way onto his face. He felt happy enough to get up and start dancing.

Glass shattered and a large brown ball hurtled into the exam room. Naruto tensed, his hand darting down to his thigh, and then watched in bemusement as the ball unfurled.

Two kunai thudded into the ceiling, pinning a dark brown banner into place. The kunoichi standing in front of it, dressed in a khaki trench coat, mini-skirt, fishnet, and ANBU shin-guards, was among the strangest Naruto had ever seen.

"Everybody!" the woman barked loudly. "There's no time to celebrate," she declared. "I'm the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko. Now let's go!" She thrust a fist into the air, "Follow me!"

* * *

Naruto stared up at the dark, distant canopy. _These trees are huge_, Naruto thought in awe, not for the first time. Massive trees loomed throughout the forest of death, some towering towards the sky, high enough to make Naruto dizzy, others twisting and deformed. Combined, their thick canopy blotted out all but a token amount of direct sunlight, which only served to augment the forest's creepiness.

Everything in the Forest of Death was big, from the titanic trees, which were by far the largest Naruto had ever seen, to the insects. The perpetual gloom gave the forest an eerie, chilling atmosphere. The occasional screams of mortal agony and terror didn't do anything to calm Naruto's nerves, either.

He sighed in relief, pulling his zipper up. _All done_. Finally, the pressure in his bladder was gone, and no giant killer leeches had appeared while he was relieving himself. Now to get back to his team and…

Naruto forced himself to relax and move naturally. _The insects are quiet. _He pondered the implications grimly, his mind kicking into gear as adrenaline surged through his veins. _Someone's here. _

It was a little sign that Haku had indirectly taught him. They hadn't always restricted their spars to hand to hand combat, and Haku was far, far sneakier than he was. It was fortunate that she wasn't trying to kill him—at least, not anymore—since she had gotten the drop on him far too many times for comfort. Sneak attacks were dangerous; if Zabuza's creepy silent killing speech and subsequent demonstration hadn't taught him that, Haku certainly had.

It had taken him a great deal of pain and bruises before he began to pick out the subtle signs of a stealthy presence nearby. They were far from foolproof signs, but they were more than Naruto had had before. When birds went silent, he had learned to be cautious. The same applied to other noisy wildlife, including certain insects like crickets and cicadas. Essentially, he had learned that he had to pay close attention to his surroundings. Doing so had let him pick out clues that had spared him the pain and humiliation of being taken by surprise by Haku… some of the time, at any rate.

Those same lessons flooded into his mind when his ears heard only silence in his little slice of the Forest of Death. He remembered the crazy examiner lady's words and the waiver she had made them all sign, absolving her of responsibility should any of the genin taking the second test die. Anyone sneaking around in the forest was unlikely to be as gentle as Haku was if they were able to catch him flat footed.

Naruto began to walk back to the small clearing where his team was waiting for him. If his unknown guest had any ill intentions, they would probably strike while he was separated from Sakura and Sasuke. They would have to reveal themselves when they struck. That would be his chance. He just had to make sure he reacted quickly enough.

His ears, straining to pick out any out of place noises, picked up the faint whisper of grass giving way to feet. They were quiet, but they weren't as quiet as Haku. Naruto began to form the seals for Kawarimi with as much speed and subtlety as he could muster. He finished the seals a bare handful of seconds before his attacker tried to club him in the back of his head with the blunt end of a kunai.

_Not trying to kill me then, _Naruto realized. He would have to try and return the favor.

By the time the ninja dressed in a strange yellow suit realized he had smacked a log rather than a human skull, Naruto was closing in fast on the other genin's back. His opponent pivoted, whirling to face Naruto. He caught a glimpse of a very familiar looking device on his enemy's face as his fist hurtled towards it. _A water respirator? _Naruto wondered, surprised, even as his knuckles shattered the device. _A Kiri-nin? No, _he amended his thoughts as he noted his foe's hitai-ate. _He's from the Rain. _

Bone crunched. Naruto winced at the gruesome sound, though thankfully it wasn't any of his bones that had been broken. The Rain-nin dropped like a puppet with its strings cut. Naruto stared suspiciously at the prone form crumpled at his feet. _That's it? _Naruto wondered incredulously. He nudged the seemingly unconscious foreign ninja with his foot. After he was satisfied that his enemy really was knocked out, Naruto shook his head in bemusement. _He's weak… _Somehow, he felt almost disappointed. He had been expecting more from someone who had made it to the second round of the exams.

Still, Naruto wasn't one to question good fortune too much. He knelt, quickly searching the Ame-nin for scrolls. Disappointingly, he had none. Naruto did pilfer what he could out of his enemy's equipment pouch before taking it and chucking it off into the distance. He would have taken the whole thing with him if he could have fit it onto his belt, but he had no time to figure out the strange attachment the Rain ninja used. Besides, his teammates were probably becoming impatient waiting for him and he still had to tie the guy up.

Naruto jogged back into the clearing where his teammates waited. "Sorry for the wait," he apologized sheepishly when he was met by twin glares.

Sasuke's gaze sharpened. "What happened to your hand?" he demanded suspiciously.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked. He looked at his hand, for the first time spotting the traces of blood trailing from his knuckles. Several small slivers of plastic had pierced his flesh. Abruptly, he became aware of the dull, throbbing pain in his right hand. "This?" Naruto asked, shaking his injured hand lightly. "I got into a fight," he said casually.

Sakura stood. "A fight?" she asked sharply.

He nodded carefully, eyeing her. "A fight," he repeated cautiously. It was the first time she had spoken directly to him in quite a while.

"Show me," Sasuke said, still watching him warily. Naruto frowned and then nodded. There was no point in picking a fight, not when they were surrounded by enemies. He led them around to his impromptu battle site, careful not to make any sudden moves that would provoke his teammates' suspicion any further.

Sasuke relaxed noticeably as he took in the incapacitated Ame-nin. Nonetheless, he took the time to inspect the prone body carefully to make sure it was legitimate. "What happened?" he asked once his suspicions had been satisfied.

"He tried to sneak up on me," Naruto shrugged. "I noticed him in time." He forced himself to stop there, suppressing the urge to brag. Sakura was staring at the Rain-nin with a strange look on her face and he didn't want to risk his mouth getting him into trouble with her, not when she had spoken to him for the first time in what felt like forever.

After a moment's consideration, Sasuke grunted and nodded in acceptance of his story. "We'll need to decide on a password. This probably won't be the last time enemies try to attack us while we're separated."

Naruto stared, confused. "How's a password going to help?"

Sasuke snorted condescendingly. "Henge," he replied succinctly.

_Oh,_ Naruto realized what Sasuke was getting at. _That's why. _Even so, he scowled at Sasuke. How was he supposed to know what that bastard was thinking? There was no reason for him to sneer at Naruto about it.

They retreated back to the nearby clearing and sat down, huddling together to decide on what the password was going to be. Sasuke, as usual, spoke without letting anyone else get a word in edgewise.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully," Sasuke announced abruptly. "The question is 'What does the ninja song 'Ninki' say?' The answer is, 'A large amount of loud enemies are the friends of the shinobi; hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time. That time is when the enemy is tired and has his guard down.' That's all."

Naruto frowned at Sasuke. _What the hell kind of password is that? _Was the bastard mocking him or something? There was no way he could remember all that after only hearing it once. "Hey," Naruto said uneasily, "this password…"

Sasuke stood, ignoring Naruto's half-hearted protest. "I'll carry the scroll," he declared

Naruto leapt to his feet, ready to protest Sasuke's unilateral decision. His words died in his throat as a sharp pain erupted along his right cheek. _Ouch!_ "What…?" he asked, bewildered. When he reached up to touch his cheek, his fingertips came away red with blood.

The wind stirred, its distant howls reaching Naruto's ears. Team 7 went still as they glanced around nervously, foreboding filling them. The howling grew louder and then, suddenly, Naruto found himself fighting to stay on his feet as the wind screamed violently. He crossed his arms protectively in front of him and hunched down, doing his best to protect his face from stray missiles of wood and rock even as he furiously sent chakra to his feet to anchor himself to the ground.

A pebble hammered into his shin, sending a sharp lance of pain through his right leg. Naruto cried out involuntarily, his concentration wavering. The furious gust of wind buffeted him, pushing him back, and then finally forcing him off balance. Unable to keep himself anchored any longer, Naruto was helpless to do anything but cry out in protest as the wind tore him from the ground and threw him away from his team.

* * *

The kunai violently punched through her forehead, cold steel thrusting into her brain.

She was dead.

Blood sprayed in wide arcs, splattering across the ground, across the nearby trees, across Sasuke's mauled corpse. Wounds bloomed like flowers in spring over her body. Pain was her world, pain and cold and the growing darkness.

She was dead.

Sakura choked on a kunai, its tip buried in the back of her throat. Blood well up in her mouth, oozed from the hole in her throat. She couldn't make a sound, couldn't do anything but drown in her own blood.

She was dead.

She was dead… and yet she wasn't.

Sakura could only stare blankly, her eyes unable to focus on anything. Tears leaked uncontrollably from her eyes. Distantly, she was aware that she was sobbing. Deep shudders wracked her body. Her limbs quivered of their own accord, terror robbing them of their strength.

A hundred deaths played through her mind. Her future as a shinobi unfolded before her eyes. She would die violently, painfully, alone and in terror. That was what happened when little girls played the monster's game.

She would become strong?

She would change herself?

What a joke.

There was nothing waiting for Sakura along the road called 'ninja.' There would be no glory, no pride or recognition, no dreams fulfilled. There would be no gain at all. There was only death. Violence, pain, terror, and death were the fate of humans who named themselves shinobi. No matter how skilled they were, they were only human. Monsters clothed in human flesh waited in the shadows for them… for her.

Monsters like the… thing… in front of her. If only she could get her eyes to focus or her limbs to move, she could…

She could… what?

Run?

Sakura thought, in the depths of her mind, that she might have snorted at that while she had still been alive. Instead, all her fragmented consciousness managed was a senseless gibbering wail.

How could she run when she was dead? Her body may have still been alive, but that wouldn't last for long. The monster had already killed her spirit. It had sliced her will to shreds and showed her just how pathetic she really was. Her dreams of changing herself, her resolve to stop watching the backs of others, to stop groveling… all of it was nothing more than a delusion.

Her resolve had amounted to nothing. It was like the first examiner had said. Her resolve had been too light to become a chuunin, much less anything else. In the face of death, all of her determination and righteous fury had crumbled like a house of cards.

Sakura was only vaguely aware of the kunai coming at her, looming ever larger by the moment. She sobbed one last time before death, before a cold kunai hammered into her skull one final time.

_I don't want to die!_

* * *

Naruto groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. He looked around, dazed._ Where's Sakura-chan and Sasuke? _

His wits returned to him in a rush as something hissed sinisterly. Naruto gaped, dumbstruck, as he gazed at the largest snake—the largest animal period—he had ever seen. The titanic serpent was a mottled brown with a pale underside. A huge forked tongue flickered out, tasting the air. Alien yellow eyes the size of the round throwing targets they used at the Academy stared back at Naruto.

Naruto shivered involuntarily, his hackles rising. Fear coiled uneasily in his gut. It was one thing to face other human beings, no matter how much stronger they were. Facing enormous predators was an entirely different matter.

The snake uncoiled explosively, lunging at Naruto with massive jaws spread wide. Naruto leapt backwards, only to be halted by the flexible tail-end of the giant snake. The tail curled around him, binding his limbs tightly. Glistening fangs dripped with an ominous liquid as the snake's head approached, jaw once again open wide.

_That was close, _he sighed in relief as he observed the snake swallow the log. All that was left to do was wait for it to go away. When it finally did slither away, Naruto heaved an even bigger sigh of relief. But he couldn't relax for long. He had to find Sakura-chan and Sasuke.

Naruto leapt down to the ground and paused, warily eyeing the direction the snake had gone. He had no desire to become snake food because he was too careless.

Leaves rustled as a grey-clothed shape emerged from a large, wild tangle of bushes within leaping distance of Naruto. Naruto whirled, bringing a kunai up defensively as he glared at the stranger.

"Uzumaki Naruto, right?" the stranger asked, his tone making it clear that it was a rhetorical question. He was older than Naruto, or at least taller and less round-cheeked, but he had to be a genin. Naruto vaguely remembered bumping into him when he had been trying to find his assigned seat at the beginning of the first exam. He squinted, trying to make out the other boy's hitai-ate, but the lighting kept his allegiances a mystery.

"Who are you?" Naruto growled, fed up with being accosted.

The genin spread his empty hands out. "Don't worry," the older boy said, "we just want to have a little talk with you."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "We…?"

That drew a smile from the older genin. "We," he nodded.

Naruto whirled, his kunai whistling through the air. A dark shape manifested in his peripheral vision. Then came the pain as white hot sparks exploded inside his skull. Naruto staggered blindly, pain and vertigo overwhelming his sense of balance. White spots filled his vision.

"Shit," a rough voice muttered. "He's a tough little shrimp."

"Idiot," a girlish voice snorted contemptuously. "Watch carefully. _This_ is how you do it."

Naruto tried to move, to get away, but all he managed was to stumble, barely keeping his feet under him.

Darkness swallowed the white spots dancing across his eyes. There was a distant sensation, as if he were falling, and then nothing.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator, and owns the rights to Naruto and all the characters and situations contained therein. This is a non-profit work of fiction.

Author's Notes:

Thank you for reading chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it.

Those of you who've been concerned about the lack of action in recent chapters can rest assured that the next few chapters will be full of it. Those of you still concerned about Naruto's legal issues from the last chapter will note that I didn't broach it here, but it will be addressed in the future. Chapter 8 just wasn't the place for it.

As always, comments and/or criticism are welcome. However, if you're going to criticize, please do it in a constructive manner (in other words, don't just tell me that I fail as a writer, tell me _why_ I fail). I'm still very much an amateur writer, so any help is appreciated.

Check out this story's forum at www . fanfiction . net/f/51642/ (remove the spaces), or follow the links in my profile. You'll find my review responses there, as well as more detailed progress updates than the one you can see in my profile. If you want to discuss anything about this story, that's the place to do it.

I'd like to extend many thanks to Illjwamh for his help as an editor for this chapter. He caught many problems I would have likely missed, and helped me polish this chapter a great deal. I'd also like to thank Duke Bonez for once again assisting me as a sounding board and helping me as this chapter took shape.

I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to read this story, and especially those who took the time to review. I appreciate it.

Thank you for reading Tempered in Water!


	9. Monsters

**Tempered in Water**

_Chapter 9 / Monsters_

By HitokiriOTD

Distantly, Naruto could hear the sounds of a small campfire ravenously devouring wood and tinder. The faint smell of smoke drifted up his nostrils, and there was a vague sensation of warmth soaking into him. Darkness veiled his vision.

Above all else, there was pain.

His head throbbed fiercely. Every noise was like a hammer blow to his skull, every blurry shred of light his eyes could make out when he could stand trying to open them sent sharp needles lancing through his brain. As the scattered threads of his consciousness began their sluggish return, the pain only increased. Gradually, he became aware of the ache in his ribs and the chafing, raw sensation in his ankles and wrists. Steel wire was wrapped tightly around his ankles and his torso, cutting painfully into his bare skin, binding him to a tree.

His clothes were gone, his sluggish mind helpfully summarized, and he was tied to a tree.

_Not good, _was his brain's conclusion after a long moment of hazy contemplation.

A groan involuntarily slipped from his parched throat.

"He's waking up," a voice observed. Startled, Naruto cracked open his eyelids once more. Stabbing pain shot through his eyes, but he persevered. He squinted, making out a blurry, writhing orange shape. _Fire, _he labeled it after a moment's study. A bit more focus returned to his vision, allowing him to make out three vague human shapes.

"Good timing." There was a hint of glee in the reply. "I'm just about done setting everything up."

A snort answered. "If you weren't such a slow bastard, we could have been done by now," a sweet feminine voice spoke, the words entirely at odds with the tone.

"I didn't see you offering to help out." The glee was gone, replaced by irritation.

"Of course not," a haughty sniff spoke eloquently of what the girl thought of that notion. "_I_ have other talents." _Unlike you, _the unspoken implication said.

"Meaning you couldn't do it even if you tried."

"Cut it out," a new voice interrupted. "We have a job to do."

Naruto's vision had cleared enough to make out his captors. They looked like they were all older than him; he couldn't tell how much. Their outfits were all gray—or mostly gray, anyway—and though they differed wildly in style, they weren't distinctive of any region. Try as he might, he still couldn't figure out what village they were from. Even their accents were commonplace.

"Who…?" his query came out as a hoarse, barely audible whisper. Naruto's throat worked and he tried again, "Who… are you?"

The three went still. The tall one, the one who had emerged from the bushes to distract him from the other two, came closer. "My name's Shinji," he introduced himself amiably. "This," he gestured, the sleeve of his dull-colored fatigues flapping as it followed his hand up, to the curvy brown-haired kunoichi, "is Mizunashi Mai." For some reason, Shinji placed special emphasis on her family name. "And this…"

"Makoto," the short, heavily-muscled teen squatting by the fire grunted.

"…is Makoto," Shinji continued, ignoring the interruption.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto croaked.

He smiled at Naruto, baring straight, pearly white teeth, "We just want to have a little talk with you."

_They're not after the scrolls, _Naruto realized. They had expended way too much effort on him for it to be that. A more troubling thought followed. _What are they after, then? _

His confusion must have shown on his face. "I'll get straight to the point," Shinji said. "That girl you live with… What's her name? Where is she from?"

Alarm stole his rude, instinctive response from his throat. _They're after Haku? _Naruto wondered uneasily. "I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto replied hoarsely.

Shinji chuckled, amused. "Don't lie," he scolded, wagging his index finger. "We already know her name is Haku. We know that she's living with you, that she appeared in Konoha with you, that she's working at that beat-up little ramen stand. We did our homework, so don't think you can fool us."

"Then why am I here?" Naruto growled, his voice almost completely recovered. His eyesight was close to its normal levels again; his other senses were similarly recovering. Finally, he could make out the allegiances of his attackers.

Four curving lines were stamped into the center of Shinji's hitai-ate, creating the image of flowing water and waves.

_Kirigakure no Sato. _

Any vestiges of doubt were blown away. They were after Haku.

"We'd like you to confirm a few details for us," Shinji answered smoothly. "That's all."

Naruto set his jaw stubbornly. _Don't say anything, _he told himself fiercely.

"First," Shinji said, "did you meet her in Nami no Kuni?"

Naruto glared at Shinji.

Shinji ran a hand through his light brown hair and sighed. "Was she or was she not a member of Momochi Zabuza's organization?" he asked directly, cutting to the heart of the matter.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"She has a bloodline limit, correct? She can manipulate ice?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Has she ever told you," Shinji's gaze grew intent, "her clan's name?"

Naruto swallowed. _Haku's… clan's name? _"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied again. It had never occurred to him, but now that Kiri genin had brought it up…

How much did he still not know about Haku? He hadn't asked her much about herself. She had given him the story of how her family had died, but he still didn't know how they had lived. He didn't even know her family name; he had never even thought to ask.

Naruto struggled to push down the intense wave of shame that welled up within him. Haku had given him so much, had listened to him talk about himself and his life and his interests for months, and not once had he stopped to ask her about herself except when circumstances had led him to it.

How many years had he longed for someone to come home to? For how long had he dreamed of having someone who would ask him, "How was your day?" His teammates were his comrades, perhaps even his friends, but they didn't ask him about his day. Kakashi-sensei was his teacher and his commander, nothing more… though sometimes, when he did things like loan him money and show up out of the blue with vegetables, Naruto couldn't help but hope…

Team 7 was filled with his precious people, but they weren't family. Iruka-sensei asked. Iruka-sensei, who asked him about his day, scolded him over his habit of talking and chewing at the same time, and fussed over Haku's presence in his life. Iruka-sensei, whom he didn't see very often anymore. Iruka-sensei asked; Iruka-sensei _cared_, and for that Naruto thought that maybe he was something like what a father would be like.

Haku cared as well. He didn't know what role she filled in his family, but she cared. Yet he hadn't even taken the time to reciprocate. Instead, he had used her for training and to assuage his own sense of loneliness. Unthinkingly, he had treated her like a tool rather than one of his precious people.

He had used her just like that no-brow had.

Pain exploded across his face, sending white spots dancing in front of his eyes. Naruto spat, seeing traces of red in his saliva as it flew towards his tormentor. He cursed inwardly as it fell short of Shinji, who had neatly stepped out of range.

"It's not nice to ignore people that are talking to you," Shinji said conversationally, stepping back towards Naruto. Dark brown eyes narrowed. "Answer me!"

Naruto spat again, his glare hot with angry defiance.

Shinji stepped aside, once again avoiding Naruto's wet missile. "We will have you answer our questions," he growled, his affable expression slipping off of his face. "One way…" he gestured behind him towards squat boy playing with the pliers and the iron rod being heated by the fire, "…or another."

It took a moment for the implications to sink into Naruto's mind. He paled, fear robbing him of his voice. If he didn't tell them what they wanted to know, they were going to…

They were going to…

_Torture. _

The first examiner's hideous scars jumped to the forefront of his thoughts. _That _was going to happen to _him_? It was an almost alien thought. How could that possibly happen to him? It didn't make any sense. It couldn't be happening.

"Well?" unfriendly eyes watched him expectantly.

All moisture had fled from Naruto's tongue. He licked his lips and swallowed, trying to conjure some saliva to wet his mouth. There was a curious trembling in his limbs. Makoto had lifted the long, thin metal bar from the fire and was simply standing there holding the end with gloved hands. The opposite end glowed orange, and the once comforting sensation of warmth against his skin abruptly felt menacing.

He could talk and avoid the pliers, the red-hot metal, and who knew what else. It was just a few questions. How much harm could it cause? Besides, they were in Konoha, not Kiri. What could they do?

"_Because… at times, information is more important than life. On missions and battlefields, people risk their lives to get their hands on it!"_ the scarred first examiner's voice shouted from within him. _"Getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your teammates and your village. But information in your hands can also be a powerful weapon for your comrades and your village."_

Naruto closed his eyes. Fear still gripped him, casting a pall over his mind, but Ibiki's words also resonated within him. He could not answer their questions. Giving them the information they sought was out of the question. He marshaled his wavering will and tried to gird himself for what was to come.

_Haku._

Naruto opened his eyes, meeting Shinji's expectant gaze levelly.

"No."

* * *

The password had been a good idea.

It had worked, too. It hadn't really helped, but it had done its job. How could he have predicted that… that…

His leg screamed. Sasuke gritted his teeth and did his best to ignore it; it wasn't deep enough that he would bleed to death anytime soon. Shadows crowded around him, the gloom of the forest suddenly a double-edged sword that hid both him and his enemy. His eyes darted frantically around, searching for danger. Every sense he possessed was shrieking for him to run, to hide. Death's gaze, heavier than a stone coffin, rested on his back.

_What do I do?_

Sakura gasped, seemingly just coming out of her dazed state. "Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed unsteadily, taking in the sight of his wounded leg.

Roughly, he slapped a hand over her mouth and leaned back against the tree trunk, reducing his profile. His nerves continued to twitch at every stray sound and every hint of movement. The sensation of being hunted overwhelmed him.

_We have to run before we're found again, _Sasuke thought, barely keeping a lid on the waves of panic threatening to drown him. _But how can we run? What's the best way…?_

Sakura frantically tried to shout at him through his hand. The uncomfortable heat of her breath against his skin would have been enough for him to draw back any other time. He ignored her, his mind furiously churning as it grasped for ideas.

His arm was shoved aside. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed. "A snake!"

Reflexively, he leapt from the branch as a massive mud brown serpent lunged down towards their position. The reptile's jaw struck the branch Sasuke had just vacated, sending a shiver through the massive tree and shaking broad leaves from their branches far overhead. Its body coiled swiftly around the tree and it launched itself after Sasuke. Sasuke stared into the snake's wide-stretched jaws, his heart thumping in wild terror.

There was death in those glistening ivory fangs and cold reptilian eyes, and behind it all loomed the shadow of the Grass-nin whose gaze held the essence of murder.

A terrified shriek burst from his throat. "Get away!" Sasuke screamed, hurling two fistfuls of shuriken into that gaping maw, desperate to put something between himself and the snake.

Shuriken thrown with frantic adrenaline-fueled strength drove into the serpent's enormous mouth, tearing into the vulnerable pink flesh within. A bizarre hissing wail erupted from its throat as it collapsed, finally crashing to the ground in an avalanche of flesh and bone.

Sasuke's breath came in quick, short gasps as his lungs struggled to keep up with the demand from his furiously pumping heart. He stared at the snake, watching it writhe in its death throes and then become still. Relief washed over him.

A bulge formed on the side of the dead creature's throat. There was a wet crackling sound as fractures formed in its scaly skin. "You can't relax for a moment," that hated voice spoke chidingly. "Prey should always be trying its best to run away…" The murderous Grass-nin emerged from the snake's corpse, dripping with gore. Their eyes met even across the large distance between them. A long, fat pink tongue slipped through the Grass-nin's lips, seemingly tasting the air in a decidedly serpentine manner. "…In the presence of a predator, that is."

Sasuke's limbs were frozen, reduced to quivering uselessness by the weight of his fear. Thoughts poured through his mind like water tumbling over the edge of a precipice. Inevitably, they all came back to one thing.

_I need to run._

He had to get away. Somehow, he had to escape. He had to live until the day he avenged his family. No matter what, he had to live to see that day.

The Grass-nin... that _thing_ in human form… lunged. It stretched, its body elongating as it swiftly coiled around the tree trunk, slithering up towards Sasuke with blinding speed.

_I have to get away! _

But his legs would not obey him. His body was frozen, his mind blank with terror, and all he could see were yellow reptilian eyes bearing down upon him.

_I have to run! I have to survive!_

Why weren't his legs moving? Why was he still standing still, waiting for that thing to get him like some weak mouse frozen by a snake's gaze?

"Sasuke-kun!" Kunai and shuriken slammed into the tree's tough bark in the space between Sasuke and certain death. The Grass-nin halted, glancing towards Sakura. Distantly, Sasuke could hear a choked gasp and a thump as Sakura's legs collapsed under her, overwhelmed by the impossible killing intent being directed at her.

Sasuke stared at the four bladed instruments of death that had given him a temporary reprieve. _Think! What should I do?_ He wasn't fast enough to run from the Grass-nin. He wasn't skilled enough to hide from him. Was there anything he could use as a distraction? Sakura would be no help, and he had to consider how to get her away as well.

Unless… if he used her as a distraction, maybe he could…

Sasuke's ground his teeth together as he forcefully put the notion aside, sickened that the thought had even crossed his mind.

But…

He could fight, and pray that a chance manifested. Yet Sasuke knew down to his bones that fighting his enemy would mean certain death.

What else could he do?

"_Foolish little brother," that_ man's vile, hated voice whispered. _"__If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run, and cling to life… Then, one day…"_

He had to live.

No matter what the cost.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted, drawing the predator's attention back towards him. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then blew it out softly. Slowly, he reached into his pouch and withdrew the scroll. The small, pale Heaven Scroll felt strangely heavy in his hand. "I'll give you the scroll," Sasuke said. "Please… take it and leave."

_Take it and leave us alone, _he prayed. The Chuunin Exams weren't important. His pride wasn't important. Surviving and growing strong enough to take revenge was all that mattered. He had hoped to measure himself against other genin and learn through battle, but this freakish Grass shinobi… he was in over his head. Sasuke could accept that. He could accept anything, as long as he met his brother again at the end of the road.

The ninja from the Hidden Grass chuckled. "I see… very smart," he—or she, or it; Sasuke couldn't tell—complimented. "The only way for prey to escape a predator…" that inhuman tongue emerged again, licking dark, painted lips, "…is to give the predator a different meal."

"Take it," Sasuke repeated, tossing the scroll.

His opponent caught it easily and took a moment to carefully look over the scroll. Seconds later, the scroll turned to ashes in the Grass ninja's palm.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted, a bolt of fear running through his body. _He didn't want the scroll? _If so, then that meant… "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"It's too bad," the snake-like shinobi murmured, sounding disappointed. "I was hoping I would have a bit more fun with you."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked uneasily.

"As I had thought, the older brother really is the best one after all."

Sasuke went still. _Older brother? _Rage rose swifter than any incoming high tide, battering against the edges of his fear. "What do you mean?" his question came out as a growl.

The Grass-nin ignored him. "Well," he sighed, "it's fine. There's no other choice, after all."

"Don't ignore me!" Sasuke roared, fury restoring his will to fight. The creepy shinobi before him had some kind of connection with Itachi. His opponent's strength didn't matter in light of that. He had to find out what the Kusa-nin knew.

Yellow reptilian eyes met Sharingan-crimson. Sasuke choked, control over his limbs once again leaving him.

_Why… am I… so weak…?_

He wanted to scream, to cry, to beat his opponent to death with his bare hands until his knuckles bled.

He was so weak.

Why was he so weak?

After all this time, after all the training he had done, _this _was all he amounted to? Trembling in fear of a single enemy, unable to move just because of meeting his foe's eyes?

How could he beat Itachi like this?

_At this rate… I'm…_

He couldn't do it. It was impossible. If this was how far he had come in the years since his family had been slaughtered, catching up with Itachi was an impossible dream.

_I'm weak._

It was too bitter to bear.

_I need power._

Otherwise, he would never be able to avenge the Uchiha clan. Justice would forever be denied to the spirits of his family.

_I need power!_

He was walking the wrong road. Everything he had done was wrong. Sasuke finally understood. He couldn't gain the strength he needed if he continued on the path he was walking.

"Sasuke-kun," his terrifying enemy murmured, "I'm disappointed in you." Casually, he began forming seals. "But, even so…" a chilling grin revealed fangs no normal human could possess, "…I want you."

Before Sasuke could even begin to comprehend that statement, a pale face was flying towards him with astonishing speed, long incisors bared in a gesture eerily reminiscent of a snake's final lunge to swallow its prey whole.

Fangs pierced his skin, sending sharp waves of agony through his neck.

The teeth withdrew. A breath later, the monster's pale, extended neck began to retract. "My name is Orochimaru," the retreating head hissed. "Seek me… and gain power."

A scream tore its way out of Sasuke's chest. Every nerve in his body seemed to light up with pain, all of it radiating from the place where he had been bitten. He slumped to his knees, his legs too weak to support his weight any longer. His consciousness was fading, unable to hold against the overwhelming waves of agony battering against it.

He toppled forward, his vision fading to black. The last thing he heard was Sakura's shrill scream.

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

The Forest of Death was alive with noise. The sound of wildlife, both ghastly and mundane, was a near constant companion, as was the subtle groaning of trees and the occasional whisper of leaves. Sporadically, screams and the sounds of combat rang out over the native sounds of the forest.

Mai listened intently to the background noises, her senses warily attuned to the environment around her team's makeshift camp. With Shinji and Makoto paying so much attention to the little blond genin they had captured, it was up to her to make sure no one got the drop on them. It also meant she didn't have to pay too much attention to what was going to happen to their captive.

She had to admire his guts when he spat at Shinji and refused to talk, even though her stomach twisted in revulsion at the sight of the eager grin on Makoto's face when it became clear he would get to have his fun.

Shinji sighed and ran a hand through his unruly brown hair, his angry expression retreating. "You're sure?" he asked the bound Konoha genin, sounding regretful that matters couldn't be resolved without further coercion. Maybe he even meant it. Mai had long given up trying to understand her tall, handsome teammate's mind. His moods shifted like quicksilver, but she was never certain if he meant anything that he said or if the expressions he wore on his face were genuine.

The blond genin spat again. Shinji nodded to himself and then roughly hit the boy in the gut. "We'll have to gag him," he said conversationally to Makoto while their captive wheezed for air. "We wouldn't want anyone to follow the sound of his screams, after all."

"Right," Makoto groused, his expression petulant. The stocky boy rose and moved to pry the captive's jaw open so that Shinji could gag him without being bitten.

Mai averted her face, hiding her grimace from her teammates. Makoto enjoyed causing pain, and his desire to become an interrogator was driven by that and that alone, despite his insistence that he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. The difference was that while his father was a professional, a surgical instrument that got results, Makoto was just a boy who delighted in cruelty.

He was an idiot who hadn't grown out of pulling the legs off helpless insects for amusement, and Shinji was an idiot for letting Makoto have a go at their target. He would probably accidently kill the boy in his enthusiasm instead of extracting any useful information from him. Mai shifted her weight uncomfortably, remembering the last time Makoto had been given free rein to use the macabre toys he carried around with him.

"When you're ready to talk, just nod your head, okay?" Shinji said cheerfully. The boy—Uzumaki Naruto, if she remembered their teacher's briefing correctly—simply looked at Shinji with eyes filled with loathing. Shinji nodded as if hearing a favorable reply and turned to Makoto. "Get started."

Makoto grinned happily and stepped towards Naruto. "Finally!"

"Mai," Shinji turned his head to look at her, "you should go and check the traps around the perimeter."

"Right," she said coolly, ignoring the way his eyes hungrily swept over her chest and then slipped downward. She turned and began to walk away, casually flipping her long chestnut hair in a haughty gesture, struggling to keep her disgust and discomfort locked tightly out of sight. Her skin crawled as she imagined his gaze on her ass as she walked away. She subtly tried to tug her mini-skirt down without calling attention to her actions.

Mai hated the necessity of it, but she had been trained as a kunoichi, and that included using those disgusting, leering gazes and the thoughts behind them to her advantage. It had saved her life more than once. Her body could be a useful distraction against male ninja, who accounted for the majority of active shinobi, and in close combat it had occasionally given her the edge she needed to win against stronger opponents. Of course, it would never work on any high ranking ninja worth his salt, but against males with less control and seasoning it had proven useful.

So she kept wearing outfits that revealed far more than she was comfortable with and endured the looks she garnered with forced indifference. In the end, it was just another tool in her arsenal, and she would be a foolish kunoichi to throw it away. That didn't stop her uneasiness with it though.

She may have been a ninja, and she liked to think that she was a good one for her level, but that didn't mean she was safe. In Kirigakure, strength was the only law that really mattered. There were still a lot of shinobi that surpassed her, and until she was strong enough to deter them she would never be truly secure.

She had spent her early years with her mother and had seen a lot of women who sold their bodies. Rape was nearly a fact of life for them, though it wasn't nearly as common—or perhaps it was merely less obvious—in the higher priced circles her mother had traveled through. Nonetheless, Mai had learned to fear it before she could even comprehend it. Once her body had begun to change in earnest, those ingrained fears had steadily grown into a silent terror that stalked her through her dreams and into her waking mind.

It was hardly an uncommon fate among women in the Country of Water, and kunoichi didn't always fare better despite their advantages. There were far fewer female ninja than male, after all, and as long as a team's ability to perform was not unduly affected, Kirigakure as a whole could care less what its kunoichi often suffered. Only efficiency mattered. If a kunoichi _was _hurt to the point she could not perform her duties, then there were punishments. If not, it was like it had never happened.

Things were sometimes different if a foreign ninja was the culprit. After all, that cast shame on the village as a whole, and the Mizukage was nothing if not proud. But internally…

Strength meant everything in Kirigakure. If you weren't strong enough to prevent it from happening, you deserved it… that was what they were taught. It was just the law of nature. It was the way the world worked.

She firmly believed that she had only avoided that fate—so far—because of chance, because she trained relentlessly to gain the skills necessary to protect herself from her peers, and because of who her father was. Her father's name was perhaps the strongest of the three.

_Mizunashi._

Her father's name—her name—and perhaps the only thing he had ever given her since he had knocked up her mother.

It was the first time that name had done her any good. For the majority of her life, it had only proved to be a curse. Just because she was his blood didn't mean he held any affection for her. She had been an accident, the result of an ambitious young man's lustful dalliance with a famed courtesan—_whore_, Mai thought in her more bitter moments—and chance.

The outer perimeter traps were undisturbed. Mai began making her way around, her senses alert for any signs of potential foes, to check the second layer. A faint, curious noise caught her ears, one she studiously ignored. She was familiar with the sound of an agonized scream muffled by a makeshift gag. Makoto had gotten too enthusiastic again, too eager to hear the cries his hobby produced in his victims to practice restraint. Gagged or not, it wouldn't be hard for enemies to find them if he kept that up.

She put the thought out of her mind, unwilling to dwell on it lest her imagination take over and run with it. Logically, she understood the necessity of getting the information out of this boy in the quickest way they could. They needed to know if one of the Mist's old, cursed bloodlines had escaped the purge and fallen into Konoha's hands. Their teacher was counting on them to acquire critical information. Even so, there were better ways to do it than letting Makoto have his fun.

_Don't think about it, _she told herself grimly.

Mai focused her attention back on the task at hand, making sure none of the traps and tripwires had been disturbed. When she was satisfied that everything checked out, she reluctantly made her way back to where her teammates were.

Had she turned around in that instant, her eyes might have caught the quick, faint flash of light reflecting off of glass.

* * *

Naruto shrieked wildly, thrashing and twisting madly against the wires that bound him. Fresh blood dripped down his skin from where the steel bindings cut through his skin, but he hardly registered it above the sensation of his own flesh being cooked by red-hot iron. The acrid smell of burning skin and flesh filled his nose; the sound of his skin sizzling seemed to overwhelm the screams of pure agony rising from his raw throat. His entire being revolved around the blunt, burning instrument and the small, coin-sized area of flesh that it was pressing against.

There was no room for thought or emotion. All that was left in him was pain beyond anything he had ever known.

The iron was withdrawn after an eternity of suffering, but Naruto kept screaming. The burning didn't stop, wouldn't go away. He writhed frantically, but there was no escape from the heat that seared through his skin, deep into his flesh.

Naruto was drowning in an ocean of anguish; the sensation of being cooked alive piece by piece was only the main instrument in a symphony of shrieking wounds. Even though his tormentors had stopped for the moment, pain continued to ravage his oversaturated nerves.

Eventually, enough of the scattered threads of his sanity returned for him to realize that he was being given a respite for some reason. The pain wasn't gone, not even close, but for the moment nothing new was being added to it. He could hear the voices of his enemies arguing, though his fuzzy mind couldn't even begin to process what they were saying.

Fear flooded into Naruto. His body quivered with the terrified anticipation of more torture; his mind was wracked with it as he dreaded the moment the nightmare would start all over again.

Beneath it all, wrath seethed like an angry beehive. Naruto stared hatefully at his tormentors through bruised, swollen eyes. If he survived this—and he would survive this, somehow—they would die. No matter how long it took, no matter how hard it was, he would hunt them down and break them into pieces.

They were going to die. He was going to kill them.

Shinji gestured angrily. Naruto flinched, his anger submerged beneath a wave of terror once more, and closed his eyes. When nothing happened, he opened them again, peering fearfully through his swollen eyelids. They were still arguing.

Slowly, carefully, Naruto tried to move his arms. Waves of fresh agony lanced through him. Fresh blood carved warm trails down his chilled, sweat-soaked skin. The wire that bound him to the tree had cut deeply through his skin during his frenzied struggles. Trying to move his legs nearly made him sob aloud.

Naruto's sore jaw quivered. He was utterly helpless. He couldn't move at all. There were no tools he could use and no techniques he could fall back on. How could he possibly survive?

_At this rate… at this rate… I'm going to… _

He didn't want to complete that thought. It wasn't possible. He was going to be Hokage, damn it! How could he possibly die here?

But reality was merciless.

He was going to die.

Naruto's body tensed again, his muscles tightening despite the pain it caused him. Hot, red rage filled him, and he glared with renewed force at the two arguing Kiri-nin.

He hated them. He hated them more than he had ever hated anything or anyone.

It was an ugly, dark feeling. It reminded him of the days before Iruka-sensei, Team 7, and Haku. It had seemed like the world had reviled him, so he had loathed it in return. But the hatred bubbling up within him now was more intense and specific… it was utterly murderous.

Naruto had never felt such a concentrated urge to kill before. The feeling was so strong that it seemed almost palpable.

In the end, it was also futile.

There was no escape.

At best, he would be able to spit in their eyes before they finished with him. That knowledge didn't stop him from straining to figure out a way out. But no matter how hard he thought or how fiercely he struggled against his bonds, no way to escape emerged.

Naruto gritted his teeth and continued to struggle against his bonds, trying to endure the waves of pain and panic that battered him.

A flash light caught his eye, somehow managing to get through even his pain-hazed mind. His captors turned towards it; apparently they had seen it too.

There was a faint sound behind him, like a shuriken hitting wood, and Naruto abruptly found himself falling forward as the wires came undone behind him. He staggered forward, barely keeping his unsteady legs beneath him. Shouts rang out nearby, followed by the clash of steel as the two Mist genin deflected a barrage of shuriken, but Naruto hardly registered the noise.

_I'm free. _

The realization came quickly, along with a wave of dark exultation. Naruto stumbled forward, his legs trembling and shrieking with pain as they strained to support his weight, his hazy vision focused intently on the broad back of his closest tormentor.

He was dizzy and weak from all the blood he had lost, and the pain would have been enough to cripple him at any other time, but now... he had something he had to do, no matter what.

Three more stumbling steps brought him within Makoto's range. No thoughts traveled through Naruto's head. He had no plan. All he had left was an overwhelming, primal urge that drove him forward despite the agony of moving.

_Kill._

Another step.

Someone shouted. It sounded like gibberish to Naruto's ears, but the broad, muscled back of his target began to turn quickly.

_Now._

Instinct bubbled from his gut to his brain. It was time to pounce.

Naruto leapt.

Makoto's fist came around, blindingly swift, meeting Naruto's face. Bone crunched and Naruto's vision went white. But it didn't matter. The pain was nothing. The fact that he couldn't see meant nothing. All that mattered was…

_Kill._

He slammed into his sturdily built enemy, driving him to the ground, fluidly drawing his enemy's kunai from its holster as he did so.

Makoto grunted as he hit the ground, his muscles tensing to throw the Konoha-nin off of him, but it already too late. It had been too late ever since the first blow, the first cut of the knife.

_Kill._

Naruto slammed the pilfered kunai down into Makoto's left eye. The sound of bone crunching, giving way to steel, the wet noises Makoto's eyeball made as it burst like a water balloon popping… it was like music, a distant symphony that filled his stomach with comforting warmth.

_Move, _instinct whispered.

Unthinkingly, he threw himself forward, rolling away from the corpse and just barely escaping the barrage of shuriken that sliced through the air just above Makoto's prone body. Getting to his feet required a titanic effort of will. He couldn't think, could barely move. Pain and weakness consumed his flesh.

But he had to move. If he stopped, he would die. If he stopped, then he couldn't…

_Kill._

Yes.

There was still something to be done before he could rest.

Naruto pulled himself upright, overriding his body's refusal to comply, and eyed his prey, growling.

A kunai sailed through the air, hissing. Naruto almost laughed at the idea that a single kunai could stop him from bringing down his prey and shredding him to pieces. Contemptuously, he moved to bat it aside.

_…hissing? _

That wasn't right, but he didn't know why. His thoughts were out of focus, blurry, as if he was peering at them through an opaque window.

Then an almighty flaming hand picked him up and tossed his broken body through the air with explosive force, and he understood.

_Explosive… seals…_

A black shroud descended over his mind. There were no more thoughts, no pain anymore, even though he knew that he had just broken many more bones, that his flesh had been burned and blackened. Somewhere far away, his body was screaming with agony as his weak flesh failed.

Except…

Something was still speaking within him. There was still one thought in his head.

_**Kill.**_

_**

* * *

**_

A thunderous boom sounded from the makeshift camp. Mai staggered, her ears ringing, and looked around wildly in confusion. She looked towards the campsite, sapphire eyes taking in the heavy cloud of dust kicked up in the aftermath of an explosion. Moments later, her wits returned and she quickly moved to conceal herself.

Quietly, carefully, she slinked towards the site of the explosion. A shout reached her ears, followed by an eerie scream of rage and pain that sent shivers down her spine. Nonetheless, Mai kept moving forward and it wasn't long before she reached the camp.

Mai quickly concealed herself against a tree before cautiously peeking into the little clearing.

Shinji was crouched warily in a combat-ready position, his eyes trained on the opposite side of the camp. But where was Makoto?

Mai followed Shinji's stunned gaze, which was fixed on the blond boy they had captured on the orders of their teacher. A whimper slipped through her lips. Red chakra visibly bubbled over his skin, which was hideously blackened and cracked and bleeding. Blood dripped from his nail-less hands, and steam was rising from the raw red wounds across his body. Long incisors gleamed in his snarling mouth. The marks on the boy's cheeks were significantly larger and darker than before. Most intimidating of all were his eyes, which were like alien, murderous blood-stained rubies.

Revulsion and fear wrestled in her stomach. _A bloodline limit, _Mai thought, stricken. A terrible, disgusting mutation of human genetics meant only to kill was before her.

_A monster. _

She had heard the stories, of course. Every ninja in Kirigakure knew about the wars that bloodline users had brought to the country, about the destruction and devastation they had caused and the purge that had ended it all. She knew that some of the shinobi she had seen in the First Exam had borne bloodline limits, the result of Konoha's filthy, short-sighted acceptance of such ninja.

But she had never heard of such an evil bloodline as the one she saw in front of her, one that could make the very air around her seem thick with malevolence.

Her heart pounded furiously in her chest. _Run!_ Mai's instincts screamed.

A lump of brown and gray caught her eyes. The slow realization that she was looking at Makoto's corpse crept up on her. She stared at Makoto's broken corpse numbly, almost clinically, uncertain as to what she should feel. The cause of death was most likely the kunai buried in his skull, and the awkward position of his corpse was most likely a side effect of the earlier explosion.

_Makoto is… dead…_

She hadn't liked him, had hated him much of the time they had spent together, but still…

…_What is this feeling?_

Her teammate was dead.

A deep, bone-rattling noise filled the area, and it took Mai a moment to realize that the... thing… was growling.

Three kunai sliced through the air, slamming deep into thing's body. Thin trails of smoke wafted upwards, accompanied by a sizzling noise. The monster seemed to realize it at the same time she did, for at that instant it roared, sending a pulse of chakra out that was so strong that she could see it distort the air around the creature. The kunai were ejected from the monster's body, seemingly of their own volition, but the seals were already lit. Mai whirled, diving to duck fully behind the tree. A second later the three explosive seals exploded.

When the aftermath of the explosion had settled, Mai could only look around fearfully, deafened by the sound of the blast. Where her dead teammate's body had rested, there was only a crimson smear. Chunks of Makoto had been scattered all around the campsite like little random touches of crimson from the brush of an insane god. Every time her eyes glanced past a patch of blood or a chunk of her teammate, she could feel the bile trying to claw its way up her throat.

A grey shape hurtled through the air and hammered into a nearby tree with an audible crunch, sending bits of bark flying. Mai stared, stunned, as her last living teammate flopped drunkenly, pinned to the tree trunk by the monster, blood leaking from his mouth. Her hands flew up and desperately covered her mouth as she tried to contain her scream of terror.

Those terrible eyes turned towards her.

Shinji's body fell to the ground as the hand that had been thrust through his stomach, nailing him to the tree, was withdrawn with a sickening wet noise.

Mai tried to run, every part of her being shrieking at her to flee for her life. Her lithe, well-trained legs collapsed limply beneath her. There was another growl, close enough to draw another shriek from her throat and drag jagged fingernails down her spine.

She flailed in panic as he—it—drew closer, her arms and legs desperately pushing her away from certain death. Slowly, relentlessly, it drew closer. Her back met firm resistance. Mai's limbs scrambled against the dark, giving soil for a moment, her mind unable to understand. Rough bark scratched painfully against her back.

_A tree_, she realized, torn between laughing hysterically and crying.

It was over.

A blood-stained monster loomed over her. The hands that had killed her two teammates flexed, drawing her attention to the long, sharp claws that now crowned them.

Mai stared upwards, her throat closed by absolute terror. Her vision blurred. Warmth sliced down her cheeks.

…_Tears? _

How long had it been since she had cried? Years, certainly. Not since…

…not since that whore had hung herself over the balcony.

…not since her mother had died.

Mai shut her eyes tightly. Silent sobs wracked her body, and she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs as she waited for the end to come.

Maybe she would see her mom again.

* * *

A girl was crying.

Consciousness returned to slowly to Naruto, oozing back like molasses.

His whole body hurt. His skin was unbearably hot, damp, almost steaming, and so tender that moving felt like it would burst it open. Beneath his skin, blood scorched as it flowed through his veins and arteries. His whole face ached, and his eyes throbbed in concert with his heartbeat. The tips of his fingers were alive with pain, especially beneath his fingernails.

_My… fingernails?_

He remembered the agony as his nails were ripped from his hands, one by one.

Phantom pains erupted across his body as the memories came back. Here, where hot iron had been held against his skin, cooking it, creating a sensation that his mind could only shy away from recalling to keep him from madness. Slashes across his skin, there and there, where a blade had been slowly applied. In his chest was the ache of a broken rib, where the tall one had kicked him angrily when he had begun to tune it all out, to retreat into the safety of his mind.

Naruto remembered, and those memories brought back terror so thick he could choke on it, as well as a hot, burning hatred.

There was something else, too. In the back of his mind loomed a frozen tidal wave of wrath and destruction, just waiting for the moment to come crashing back down.

The ache in his face was familiar. He had felt it once before, when his facial structure had shifted, when his canines had grown too long for a human mouth and his jaw changed to accommodate them.

The blank hole in his memories was familiar. How had he escaped? What had happened to his tormentors?

The strange itching, burning sensation in his veins was familiar. The last time he had felt it was in the aftermath of Sasuke's supposed death.

His hands were slick with blood again.

_Kyuubi. _

Naruto exhaled as he made the sickening connection.

"_That chakra… It'd be best if you kept your temper in check from now on. It seems like your anger brought it out, but if you can't control yourself well while you're using it… Well, you might end up hurting more than your enemies," _Kakashi-sensei's warning came back to him.

He had lost control over himself. Naruto's own mind and body had, for a time, not been his anymore. Fear surged up again at that chilling thought. Naruto clenched his jaw, battling it back. _Control, _he thought fiercely. He had to control himself, to control his mind and his emotions so that it wouldn't happen again. This time he had been lucky; only his enemies had been hurt, and the dark power of the demon had probably saved his life.

But… in the future, if he lost himself while his comrades were around… the image of Sakura-chan's broken body, of Sasuke nothing more than a smear against the ground, of Kakashi-sensei's limp corpse flashed in front of his eyes.

His vision cleared, and Naruto finally began to pay attention to the weeping, shivering girl at his feet. As far as he could tell, she was unharmed aside from a few scratches and bruises. He felt vaguely relieved by that; enemy or not, if he had come to after tearing off her head, he knew that it would have weighed on him forever. There was no more anger left for him to muster as he looked at the terrified form of the girl. She was definitely older than him—her well-developed attributes told him that clearly enough—and she had been part of the team that had… hurt him… but he still couldn't help feeling pity for her.

It was stupid. He knew that. Feeling pity for the enemy… he was an idiot. If the situation had been reversed, she probably wouldn't have hesitated. Kakashi-sensei would scold him for it, and Sasuke would scoff derisively. But he wasn't them.

Naruto sucked in a deep breath, his eyes lidding as he thought.

_What do I do? What would I regret the least?_

He took a step back, exhaling.

"Run."

The girl went still.

"Run," Naruto repeated.

Slowly, her head emerged from the embrace of her arms. Dark brown hair fell like a curtain across her pale, stunned face. Naruto swallowed as he met her glistening eyes, the utter terror and the spark of bewilderment in them raising a tumult of emotions within him. He tried to ignore the odd feeling of shame he felt for inspiring such terror in anyone. That wasn't the kind of person he wanted to be.

Instead, he focused on keeping his expression closed as he met her gaze levelly. "Run," he said again, his voice flat. He couldn't afford to let any sign of his pain or exhaustion show.

Cautiously, like a rabbit inching away from a still wolf, she unfolded her limbs and stood, her back scraping against the rough tree trunk behind her. Those wide, startlingly blue eyes remained fixed fearfully on him.

"Didn't you hear me?" Naruto growled, leaning forward slightly. "Run!" he shouted.

She bolted, her long legs blurring beneath her as she desperately fled. Within moments, she had disappeared from his sight. As he watched her flee, it belatedly occurred to him that letting her run away before trying to get some answers from her was probably a bad idea. But there was no way he could catch up to her in the state that he was in.

Nonetheless, Naruto heaved a sigh of relief, wincing at the sharp pain in his chest that caused. If she had sprang for him instead of away from him… He had been lucky enough as it was. _No point in thinking about it, _he told himself.

He looked around, studiously avoiding looking at the corpse that he had caught a glimpse of in the corner of his eye, trying to figure out which direction he needed to go in to find his team. Eventually, Naruto began walking unsteadily towards where he hoped his team was, or at least had been.

Time stretched. The sounds of the forest faded into undistinguishable background noise.

_Shit… It hurts…_

He needed to find somewhere to hide and rest. If another team found him in his condition, Naruto would have no chance at all. He could barely walk in a straight line; fighting was out of the question.

But he had to find his team. What if they needed his help? That wind had been unnatural, and an enemy with a technique that strong had to be dangerous as hell.

He couldn't stop.

_Just wait, Sakura-chan… _

All he had to do was keep putting one foot…

_Sasuke… _

…in front…

_I'll be there in a bit…_

…of the… other…

* * *

Sasuke's labored breathing dominated Sakura's hearing. Anxiously, she pulled the sweat-dampened cloth from his forehead and checked his temperature, then moved her hand down to his neck to check his pulse. His heartbeat was dangerously fast, and his skin radiated feverish heat. She replaced the cloth and slumped back, sighing.

Sakura didn't know what to do.

She had found a concealed, somewhat defensible spot beneath the massive, exposed roots of one of the Forest of Death's titanic trees. What little first-aid she could apply, she did. Traps and make-shift tripwires had been set around the perimeter. Once she had finished setting them up, she had started to run out of steam. There was little left she could do except watch over Sasuke and pray.

Exhaustion weighed heavily upon Sakura. Dawn was coming and with it the end of their first night in the forest. She had not slept since she had woken up to take the test. But no matter how heavy her eyelids were, she could not allow herself to fall asleep. Sasuke's life could very well depend on her.

Instead, she occupied herself with guarding her incapacitated teammate, occasionally checking his vital signs, and trying to think.

But no matter how hard she thought, Sakura could not think of a good way out of the situation Team 7 had fallen into. Naruto was gone; she had no idea if he was even still alive. Sasuke was unconscious and the seal on his neck was clearly bad news. Thinking about the seal brought her thoughts back to their encounter with the bizarre, utterly terrifying Kusa-nin.

Just the thought of it gave her chills. The Kusa-nin was the most horrifying shinobi Sakura had ever encountered, more like a nightmare given flesh than a living, breathing ninja… and he was after Sasuke.

Sakura could hardly imagine why a monster like that would be interested in any genin, Uchiha or not, but it had apparently saved their lives. He hadn't intended to kill them from the very beginning; his only objective had been to toy with Sasuke and leave his 'gift' behind. The chillingly reptilian Grass-nin was not done playing around with her teammate, either. He would have killed her if that wasn't the case. The only reason she was still alive was so that Sasuke wasn't killed while he was helpless; it was the only reason she could think of.

She had been utterly helpless again. She hadn't been able to do anything at all. The only reason she was alive was because she had a use, and because she just wasn't worth killing. There was nothing she could have done against a shinobi of that level—she wasn't even sure what that level was, only it was clearly far above her—but it still filled her with bitter feelings. The reason she had entered the Chuunin Exam was because she wanted to become strong, because she wanted to change herself. But despite her resolution, nothing had changed at all.

Her hands curled into fists.

_I'm…_

Sakura winced, her eyes watering, and she put a hand over her eyes. _The sun? _Dawn had finally come. Light pierced through the forest canopy, driving back the gloom of the forest.

There was a subtle noise behind her, like the faint sigh of grass moving to the wind's will. _Except, _Sakura tensed, her hand slowly, inconspicuously removing a kunai from her holster, _there's no wind right now. _

She sprang upwards, whirling as she did so. Gray shapes made themselves known in her peripheral vision. Sakura launched the kunai the moment she saw them, even before she had fully completed her turn. No allies of Team 7 had been wearing gray clothes when they had entered the forest.

_Otogakure, _her mind made the connection almost instantly the moment she saw the musical note stamped into their hitai-ate. It was the same team that had attacked that friendly older genin, Kabuto, before the first exam had started.

There was a loud clang as her kunai was deflected by something metal. Sakura narrowed her eyes, studying the stooped Oto genin with the strange brown mantle. _A metal bracer? _Sakura wondered. The metallic noise when her kunai had met his forearm meant that there was something metal beneath his long gray sleeves.

"Sloppy," he commented, sounding amused. His bandage-covered head tilted, "Not enough sleep?"

Sakura set her jaw firmly, trying to contain the quiver that ran through her. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"We're here to see Sasuke-kun," their evident leader replied smoothly. "Would you wake him up?"

"What do you want with him?" Sakura demanded heatedly. "We don't even have a scroll anymore! Can't you see that he's in no condition to fight?" A bolt of icy fear lanced down her spine. _What do I do?_

The Oto genin looked taken aback for a moment. Finally, bandage-head replied, "Even so, we'd like to have a few words with Sasuke-kun."

"Words?" the brown-shirted boy slouching on the rock sat up straight, scoffing. He smirked maliciously at Sakura. "We're not here to talk! We're here to fight!"

"Hmph," the Sound kunoichi rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Our orders are to…"

"Kin!" bandage-head interrupted, cutting off her words.

Sakura reached into her equipment pouch and pulled out one of her few remaining kunai. _Their orders…? They're not here for a scroll? _She shifted her weight and settled into a defensive posture, keeping her eyes focused on the three Oto-nin. "What are your orders?" Sakura demanded. "What does the Sound want with Sasuke-kun?"

"It's nothing," the leader said smoothly. "We're just here to see if the Uchiha live up to their reputation."

It didn't matter what they wanted with Sasuke. There was no way Sasuke could fight in his condition, and there was no way she could let the Sound genin do anything to her unconscious teammate. She stiffened her spine resolutely, ignoring the fear that clamored from the dark corners of her mind, whispering all of her doubts and fears over and over again so that she could never forget.

_I can do this, _Sakura told herself.

_You're going to die, _the whispers said.

She glared at the three foreign genin, willing her body to stay still, her face to stay calm. Betraying her fear would be disastrous.

"This is boring," the brown-clad genin complained darkly, hopping off of his perch on the rock. "I'll kill some time with this girl," he commented to his teammates, his eyes never leaving Sakura's, "and then we'll wake this Sasuke guy up and play with him."

The kunoichi, the one the leader had called Kin, snorted derisively. "I don't think you'll kill very much time with her," she commented, eyeing Sakura.

"Do what you want," the slouching leader sighed.

Sakura tensed, quashing the fury that had risen in response to the other kunoichi's contemptuous appraisal. _I'll protect Sasuke-kun, _she thought resolutely, determined to prove herself. This time… this time she would…

_You will fail._

No. She had to be capable of that much. If she couldn't even defend her teammates when they were down, even if it was three against one, what was she worth?

_Nothing._

Who was she kidding?

…Even if it was three against one?

Even if it was one against one, she probably couldn't succeed.

Sakura could barely remember the last time she had won a fight, and she had never won one that actually mattered.

She wasn't a true ninja at heart. She wasn't strong, not in her body or her heart. Her intelligence had never once made a difference against the few real foes she had faced. Outwitting Naruto in training was nothing like outthinking an enemy willing to cut her down.

How could she possibly protect herself, much less her teammates?

How could she survive this, much less defend Sasuke?

She was worthless.

Sakura blinked rapidly, struggling to keep her thoughts from showing, and in an instant her enemy attacked.

Metal clanged as Sakura smoothly deflected the shuriken with her kunai, unwilling to move from her defensive crouch. A moment later, her opponent sped past the pebble the she had placed as a marker. Her kunai twitched and the wire was cut. The log-trap descended in a blur, and the charging genin let loose a startled curse a moment too late. Ninja and log collided explosively, sending a shower of dirt and wood-chips flying throughout the area.

The sense of triumph that should have followed was held back by foreboding. _What caused that explosion? _Sakura wondered nervously, trying to make out anything through the dust. The log-trap she had set up definitely should not have exploded. The spike-pit nearby didn't have any explosives in it either.

A powerful wind blasted into Sakura, knocking her over and sending her rolling backwards. As soon as she regained control of her tumble she used her momentum to roll to her feet again. Sakura gritted her teeth, struggling to shake off her fear, and braced herself incase another blast hit her. The wind she had just been hit with reminded her of the technique the Grass-nin had used to separate Team 7.

The dust had finally cleared enough for her to see her opponent again. His dark eyes met hers, his expression smug. "How did you like that?" her enemy taunted, his palm still pointing towards her.

_There's a… tube… in his hand? What is he?_

He was an enemy ninja wielding a strange but devastating technique that she did not comprehend. Whatever else he was did not matter.

Once again, her knowledge let her down. She had no idea what techniques her enemy possessed. It didn't seem to be Fuuton jutsu, and she had never heard of wind techniques that made use of tubes in the body. She didn't know her enemy, and she had nothing in her arsenal to surprise him. Even if she was able to work something out with only Bunshin, Kawarimi, Henge, the traps she had left, and her remaining tools, there was still the matter of his teammates.

Her enemies outnumbered her three to one.

Even one foe was too much for her to deal with. How could she deal with three? A failure like her couldn't possibly do it. She had been useless against the Onikyoudai and helpless against Zabuza. Her contribution to the mission in Taki no Kuni had ended catastrophically and left her with nightmares that still hadn't faded.

She had bowed her head to a bully again, pressed her face into the dirt of her own will out of fear, even though she was a kunoichi.

How could anyone expect her to defend herself, much less her unconscious teammate?

It wasn't possible.

It just wasn't possible.

_But…_

Disgust welled up deep within her. Bile rose in her throat. The bitter taste in her mouth was more than she could bear.

She was worthless, again.

She was helpless, again.

_But…_

Why was she even here? Why was she in the Chuunin Exams, risking her life for something she didn't really want?

_To change yourself._

That was right. She had entered because she hated herself, because she wanted to change, to step forward and become something more than she was.

She wanted to change.

_But…_

What could she do?

_What do you want to do?_

She wanted to change.

_How?_

She didn't know. How could she change? How did a person change themselves? What path did she need to take to become the person she wanted to be?

Sakura had no answers, only questions. In the end, she really didn't know anything important at all. She didn't know who she was or where she was going. She didn't know why she was a ninja, why she fought, or what she was fighting for.

What had set her on this path?

Where did she want to go, and what did she want to do?

Sakura didn't know anything. She didn't have any answers, only questions.

She didn't know what she wanted, why she was here, or where she wanted to go anymore.

Sakura was frightened. She was terrified of her foes, of the situation she was in, of failing yet again and adding to the many failures that already threatened to bury her.

She was scared of death. She had seen it in the Grass-nin's eyes, tasted it, felt it, and the knowledge of death would never leave her again.

Most of all, she was afraid of herself and everything that she was not and might never be.

_But…right now…_

Uchiha Sasuke was behind her, unconscious, just as helpless as her for once in his life. His life depended on her. Sasuke's life rested in Sakura's weak, trembling hands, whether he wanted it or not. Uchiha Sasuke had been her crush, her dream, her goal, and he had crushed everything she had offered him like she was so much trash. Despite all of that, even if there were no ties like the ones she had dreamed were between them, even if all he saw her as was trash, they were still teammates.

Those who abandoned their teammates were worse than trash.

Kakashi-sensei had taught her that. Taki no Kuni had taught her that.

Naruto, the teammate she had abandoned, had taught her that.

_Never again._

She wanted to change.

She wanted to be better than she was.

_What do you want to do?_

Sakura wanted to fight.

She wanted to fight and she wanted to win. She wanted to defend her teammate, to be better than she had been, to take a step forward towards becoming the kind of person she wanted to be.

That was right.

_She didn't understand what was happening. She didn't understand the solemn sea of relatives in black, the incense, why Grandpa and Grandma were sleeping even though they had come back from their trip with Daddy and everyone had come to see them._

"_Mommy, what's happening? Why are Grandpa and Grandma sleeping?"_

_Even back then, all she had were questions. _

_Later, even though she finally understood, she still didn't have any answers._

"_Daddy, how come you walk like that? What happened to your leg?"_

_And she still didn't really know anything. _

It had taken years for her to understand what had happened to her grandparents and what had crippled her father. It had taken even longer for her to understand why her father was only crippled and not gone like her grandparents. A ninja had saved her father's life. They hadn't been able to save her grandparents, or her father's leg, but her father was alive because of a Konoha ninja. That was when she had decided to become a ninja. She would save people like the ninja that had saved her father, only she would do it better. She wouldn't only partially succeed. With that determination, she had begged her parents to enroll her in the Academy. She hadn't really understood what it would mean, hadn't known what she would have to sacrifice or the risks she would have to take. When she had made her choice, she had been a little girl with a hazy dream.

But just because she hadn't understood, and maybe still didn't understand… that didn't mean that the determination that she had felt then was wrong.

It didn't mean that her choice was wrong.

Her dream…

She had wanted to be strong, but not just for the sake of having strength. It was not so that she could hold her head up high. She had not needed to match anyone, not back then, and she had no concern as to whose back she was looking at. It had nothing to do with pride. It had nothing to do with her tears or her shame; bullies and schoolyard mockery had not driven her to change her life.

It wasn't for Ino.

It wasn't for Sasuke.

No, that wasn't it at all.

From the very beginning… where she was going and what she wanted to do… the reason why she had stepped onto the bloody road of the ninja…

It had all been to protect her precious people.

_That's right._

She remembered now. That was why she had entered the Academy. That was why she studied, even though it wasn't fun or rewarding. That was why she trained, even though it was hard, even though it hurt. That was why she would risk her life, even though she was scared.

That was why she would fight, even though she could die, even if she became a murderer. Even if the girl she had been would look at her and see a monster, it would be all right as long as she was able to live up to that one dream.

She would fight.

Even though she was outnumbered, even though she was afraid, even though she had no chance of winning… Haruno Sakura would fight, because she had something to protect.

That was the kind of person she wanted to become.

That was why she was a ninja.

In the end, it was so simple she wanted to laugh.

Sakura quieted her fear and took a calming breath, steadying her breathing.

If Haruno Sakura wanted to be a ninja to protect the things that were precious to her, then she had to fight.

And she had to win.

No matter what, defeat was not an option, not while she had something to protect. Never again would she abandon a teammate. She would never feel worse than trash again, because she wouldn't give herself a reason to.

Sakura stared into the cold eyes of her enemy and, for the first time, felt no doubt. She was still scared, but fear was just something she had to conquer.

_I can win, _she thought. The realization was part epiphany, part faith.

It would be tough. He was probably a better ninja than her, and he had teammates by his side. Still, the chance for victory existed. It was so distant that she couldn't see the path that would lead her there, but it _was_ there. All she had to do was take a step forward and the way would become a little clearer. If she kept moving forward, kept looking for a way to win, the path to victory would open up.

A small, genuine smile crossed her face. An instant later, she launched a barrage of shuriken towards her foe.

He snorted contemptuously. Air roared; Sakura's shuriken shot back towards her, moving even faster than when she had thrown them.

_Those tubes… they can somehow blast air. _Which meant that fighting at range was not a good idea, but if she closed the distance… taijutsu was her weakest point among the three principle ninja arts.

Still, she leapt backwards, creating more distance. She needed some more time to come up with a plan, and venturing closer to her opponent's teammates wasn't a good idea.

His teammates…

…Where was the kunoichi?

A dreadful premonition crossed her mind, but it was too late. A firm hand yanked her hair, driving her down to the ground. It was almost textbook perfect in its execution. It should have worked, would have worked, except Sakura was used to opponents putting her in submission holds from behind. Training with Naruto and battling his numerous Kage Bunshin had seen to that, if nothing else. Instantly, instinctively, Sakura sent a burst of chakra through her feet and drove herself upwards and backwards desperately. If she couldn't break the hold on her hair, she would be trapped.

Her vision exploded into white as her skull smashed into the Sound kunoichi's chin with a loud crack. Sakura leapt away, blind and heedless of direction, as soon as she felt the grip on her hair loosen. Her head was ringing like a bell, but she knew she couldn't stop moving. It was three against one, and if she got trapped it would all be over.

Her experiences from training with Naruto had taught her how to fight against multiple opponents. Fighting his Kage Bunshin was a lot easier than fighting the three Oto-nin, but the same principles applied. She had to stay mobile in order to evade being trapped or outflanked, and she had to attack before the Sound genin could recover their balance. If she lost the initiative, her chances of coming out alive went down drastically.

There was only one choice that made sense. The Sound kunoichi, Kin, was partially stunned by the hard blow to her chin and she was the closest enemy to Sakura. That meant that not only was she the closest threat, but also the closest opportunity.

Sakura reversed course instantly, thrusting chakra out her feet as though she had plenty to burn, blowing soil away from her feet as she launched herself back towards her target. In actuality, she was nearing her limit, having had no chance to really rest since she had entered the forest. But in light of the situation, conservation wasn't a consideration. Victory was all that mattered, and victory required speed.

She hammered into the other kunoichi with her shoulder, sacrificing grace and technique in order to keep from having to slow down and potentially give Kin a chance to recover any more than she had. Kin wheezed as the air was driven from her lungs by the impact, but her hands nonetheless managed to grasp Sakura and pull the Konoha genin with her as she was knocked to the ground.

"Dosu! Zaku!" Kin screamed hoarsely, struggling to restrain Sakura. "Finish her!"

Sakura twisted violently, frantically. Her back was exposed to the world and she couldn't move. All Kin's two teammates needed to do was throw a kunai and she would have almost no chance of evading it. She needed to escape the Sound kunoichi's grasp quickly, or she was dead.

Sakura bit into Kin's shoulder viciously, clamping her teeth down as hard as she could, and jerked her head like a dog tearing flesh from bone. The dark-haired kunoichi screamed in agony and for an instant the grip pinning Sakura's arms loosened.

Time was running out. The one called Zaku was nearly upon her. A few more seconds, and she would be dead.

The painful grip on her hair and the legs that trapped hers kept her from rising, but her right hand was free.

Sakura drew a kunai from her equipment pouch rapidly.

She had to move. If she didn't move, she would die. If she died, Sasuke would die too.

The thought of killing made her sick inside. It had ever since Taki no Kuni, though the feeling had started back in Wave Country when she had gotten her first real sight of violent death first hand.

But…

The thought of failing again, of abandoning yet another comrade because she didn't see what had to be done or couldn't stomach doing it, made her even sicker.

She had become a shinobi because she wanted to protect the people that were precious to her.

She had decided to fight and win, no matter what.

There was no time for thought or second-guessing. Deep inside, Haruno Sakura's answer to the question had already been decided.

Sakura buried the kunai in Kin's neck, opposite of where she was biting the girl. Blood, warm and thick, gushed over her right hand. More hit Sakura's cheek as Kin let loose a bloody, bubbling gasp. The sensation barely registered as Sakura violently wrenched herself from the dying kunoichi's grip, her hands flying through seals.

Zaku's attack came less than a second later, delivering sure death to the log that was Sakura's replacement.

_Don't think, _Sakura told herself fiercely as she swiftly descended towards Zaku, a fistful of shuriken in each hand.

She couldn't afford to think about the blood, or the wet sound of a dying enemy's gasp.

Keep moving.

That was all she could allow herself to think about. Keep moving, keep evading death and pursuing victory.

She launched the shuriken, then starting forming seals again.

Zaku had spotted her, and the shuriken, and released another blast of wind even stronger than before, buffeting Sakura and sending her weapons spinning straight back towards her. But that was okay; she had expected it.

Again, only a log was left to meet the attack.

Sakura charged towards Zaku's back, the last kunai in her equipment pouch gripped tightly in her fist.

She would fight.

And she would win… even if it meant killing, even if it meant her life.

To protect the things she had decided to protect, that was what she had to do.

When she had decided to become a ninja that was the choice she made.

Without hesitation, without mercy, Sakura closed the distance between her and Zaku and plunged the kunai into his side. It was not an instantly lethal blow, but it was enough to give her time to finish him.

Or it would have been, if she hadn't just stabbed a log.

"You're not the only one who can do Kawarimi no Jutsu, you know," a voice said from behind her.

Sakura started to move, to throw herself forward, but it was too late.

"Die."

* * *

What was she seeing?

_That's… Sakura?_

Yamanaka Ino could barely comprehend what was happening. Sasuke was unconscious. Naruto was nowhere in sight. Sakura was fighting by herself against the genin from the Sound.

It was not what she had been expecting to see when she had dragged her team to observe Team 7 after Chouji had spotted Sakura facing off against the Oto-nin.

How could she have grown so much?

Where was the shy, cute little girl who had cried so easily?

Sakura had fought a desperate, furious battle against an obviously superior enemy. It would have been utterly impossible for the Sakura Ino knew. But then, it had quickly become obvious that that Sakura was gone. In her place was a skilled kunoichi that had seemingly gone head to head with two opponents that she shouldn't have been able to match and come out even, if not ahead.

Sakura's swift reaction to the duo's trap spoke of quick reflexes and combat experience. Ino wasn't sure she could have gotten out of the Sound kunoichi's hold in time, much less turn around and bring her down instead.

Then Sakura was pinned.

"Oi!" Shikamaru hissed, alarmed. "Ino! At this rate…"

He didn't need to say it. Ino could see it herself.

Sakura was going to die if she couldn't get out of that hold before the brown-clad genin with the cheek-guards got to her.

But weren't they rivals? Wasn't this the Chuunin Exams? Should she interfere, even though she would probably get her team killed?

They would be in over their heads. Ino could admit at least that much to herself. Her team was probably the weakest in the exam as far as combat went. As long as she was being honest with herself, she could even admit that she would fare no better than Sakura.

But…

How could she leave that girl alone?

There was no way she could do that. Their rivalry had yet to reach a conclusion; she couldn't allow Sakura to die until she acknowledged Ino's victory.

Besides, it would be four against three. Those odds weren't too bad, right?

No.

Four against two.

_Sakura._

What was she looking at, again?

Did she just see…?

Ino watched, stunned, as Sakura wrenched herself free from the dying kunoichi's grip. She couldn't move as Zaku stabbed her, only to find that Sakura had evaded him once more.

_You've grown up so much, Sakura. _The realization was bittersweet. The little flower she had once seen had blossomed beautifully after all. _How much have you changed? _

Suddenly, it was as if the gulf between them had widened into a vast, yawning chasm. More than Sasuke lied between them now. Sakura had changed so much in the time they had been apart. How much of their friendship was left?

How much of the little girl Ino had first met was left?

Then the Oto-nin was behind Sakura, and Sakura was moving desperately, too slow, and for some reason Ino was moving too.

Then she wasn't.

_I can't move! Why! I need to move! I have to save…!_

"Ino," Shikamaru's tense voice suddenly revealed everything.

"Shikamaru!" she hissed desperately. "Let go! I have to…!"

"Look!" he said urgently. "You can't go out there right now! It's too dangerous!"

Ino looked, gasping as she saw what was making Shikamaru so nervous.

It was Sasuke.

It was Sasuke, but…

* * *

It felt like filthy, oily sludge had been poured over her.

It felt like evil.

Sakura didn't know how else to explain the feeling that welled within her as she looked at her savior. Sasuke-kun had saved her, had batted away Zaku almost contemptuously with a single blow, but for some reason she wasn't happy about it. How could she be? The dark, inky marks that had spread across his skin gave him an almost sinister appearance, and the crimson Sharingan didn't help.

But the dark chakra that was leaking from Sasuke filled her with foreboding. She could feel the power; its potency lapped against her skin like waves on the seashore. Yet she could only describe it as disgusting, unclean.

It felt monstrous.

"…Sakura." She nearly jumped as Sasuke spoke. Even his voice sounded menacing. "…Who did that to you?"

"…Sasuke-kun?" she hated how weak her voice sounded.

_What happened to you? What did that Kusa-nin do to you?_

"We did," Zaku grinned in anticipation despite the blood slowly winding down his face. It was clear that he was relishing the moment.

"Sasuke-kun," she managed, her voice a bit stronger. "Your body…"

_What happened? _Sakura begged silently. _Why does your chakra feel so wrong?_

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, his voice still cold and sharp. "I feel power overflowing from within me… I feel… great..."

_What?_

How could he feel great? Couldn't he feel the taint he was giving off?

"He gave it to me," Sasuke continued, but this time he seemed to be talking to himself.

"Huh?" Sakura felt lost.

"I finally understand it. I am an avenger." His fists clenched, "Even if I must eat the devil's fruit, I am on a path where I must gain power."

_What are you saying?_

She didn't understand. Only… his words filled her with dread. "Sasuke-kun…" What could she say?

Sasuke looked at the two remaining Sound ninja. The putrid chakra flared, amplified. Murderous intent filled the air.

"Now," Sasuke growled, "it was you guys, right?"

* * *

_Ugh._

_Wow._

_That hurts._

Consciousness, Naruto had lately discovered, was overrated.

When you weren't conscious things didn't hurt nearly as much, or at least you weren't aware of it, which was almost just as good.

The first time he had fallen unconscious during the exam had hardly been pleasant, but it had actually been rather pain free in hindsight. Getting blasted by an enormous gust of chakra-enhanced wind and nearly getting eaten by a giant snake were actually not too bad, all things considered.

Considering what happened after that… the pain he was feeling was nothing compared to the pain he had felt before he had fallen unconscious the second time. Compared to the pain then, when he had been cut and burned and broken, when his skin was blackened and cracked and weeping…

He closed his eyes tightly, his breathing growing erratic.

_Don't think about it, _he told himself desperately. _Don't think about it, don't remember, just shove it aside and move forward._

It was the only thing he could do, because remembering those sensations would break him if he thought about it too much.

He winced as he shifted slightly, his still too sensitive skin protesting as his back rubbed against the hard ground beneath him. Naruto sat up cautiously, half-expecting his body to be too ravaged to comply. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he was actually in pretty good shape. No burns, cuts, or broken bones as far as he could tell. Sure, his skin still felt weird, and he ached all over, but he could deal with that.

So, his body was fine. He even had his clothes again, which was great.

That left the little matter of where he was and how he had gotten there.

"You're up," a friendly, familiar voice observed.

Naruto gaped in surprise for a moment. "Kabuto-san!" he exclaimed, shooting to his feet and immediately wincing at his body's sharp protest at the moment.

Apparently his body was not totally fine just yet.

The grey-haired genin frowned sternly, "Don't strain yourself, Naruto-kun. You were pretty beat up when I found you."

Now he knew how he had gotten to his present location. Things were looking up.

"You found me?"

Kabuto nodded solemnly, "I was scouting out some of the other teams. You were collapsed on the ground when I found you." He paused before continuing almost hesitantly, "You were… in pretty rough shape."

Naruto stared at the older genin uncertainly. Did he suspect something? How could Naruto explain away the side-effects of the Kyuubi's presence? Even so, if Kabuto hadn't come along… he didn't even want to think about what could have happened to him, alone and unconscious in the Forest of Death. "Thanks," he said finally, roughly, trying to conceal the emotion clouding his voice.

"It was nothing," Kabuto shrugged modestly. "Konoha-nin have to look out for each other, right?"

Naruto grinned. "Right!" he agreed.

"If you don't mind, could you tell me what happened to you?" Kabuto asked curiously. "It doesn't look like you just got into a fight…"

Naruto's grin faltered as he struggled to contain the tide of dark emotions that surged up. "I got separated from my team," he said finally. "The Kiri-nin caught me. They didn't like me that much," he explained lightly.

"I could see that," Kabuto said dryly. "You didn't like them very much either, right?"

Naruto frowned at him, "…What?"

"When I went to get your clothes, I saw some of the…" he trailed off, searching for the right word, "…remains."

It was hard for Naruto not to flinch at that. He had lost control again. As a result, his enemies' blood painted the battlefield, but still…

He still remembered Kakashi-sensei's words very well. One day, he could lose control and it would be his comrades who paid. His imagination could paint a stark picture of what he would see when he emerged from the darkness if that ever happened. The blood painting the battlefield wouldn't only be from his enemies.

Naruto could imagine it all too well. He knew exactly what it would look like now.

"You don't have to tell me," Kabuto said, interrupting the stretching silence. "But we should probably get moving now that you're up. I think we've been in one place for too long."

"Um, yeah," Naruto blinked and nodded uncertainly, shoving the image away. He paused. "We?" Naruto asked.

"I'll help you find your team," Kabuto smiled. "As a medic, I can't leave an injured comrade alone."

"You're a medic?" Naruto asked, startled.

Kabuto frowned, "Is that strange?"

"No, no," Naruto laughed nervously, wondering if he had offended the nice older genin. He didn't even know why he was surprised. Male medical ninja weren't that rare. Naruto coughed before exclaiming, "Let's get going!"

He looked around for a moment, trying to get his bearings. The ancient, twisted trees of the Forest of Death loomed as high as ever, their thick green canopies little more than gloomy shadows to Naruto's vision. Broken light bloomed in mottled patterns on the cool forest floor. _Where's the sun?_ The forest was surprisingly tricky to navigate; it took several moments for Naruto to figure out the rough direction to where his team had last been. Finally, nodding to himself, Naruto began marching forward determinedly.

"Naruto-kun?"

"This way, Kabuto-san," Naruto said tersely, not bothering to look back. He didn't want the other genin to see his rising uncertainty. _Oh man, I hope_ _this is the right way. _The more he thought about it the less certain he became.

Behind him, Kabuto adjusted his glasses and sighed wearily before following Naruto.

They moved at a modest pace, partly due to Naruto's lingering soreness and exhaustion and partly because he wasn't sure if he was going in the right direction. Getting blown away by a massive Fuuton jutsu and then getting kidnapped had done wonders to make him lose his bearings.

Finally, Kabuto could take it no longer. Stopping, he raised his voice, "Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned, "Yeah?"

"Do you know where you are going?" Kabuto bluntly asked.

"…Um," Naruto stalled. He scratched his head sheepishly. "Not really," he admitted.

Kabuto sighed again, counted to five slowly, and pulled out a map. "Here's where we are," he pointed, showing Naruto the map. "Now, where were you separated from the rest of your team?"

Squinting thoughtfully, Naruto studied the map. Mentally he began retracting Team 7's steps from their access gate to where they had been separated. "Here," Naruto stabbed his finger down.

"You're sure?"

Something in Kabuto's tone offended Naruto. "Of course!" he said indignantly.

"All right," Kabuto nodded amiably, folding up his map and slipping it back into his equipment pouch. "Shall we go?" he asked, already starting to walk again.

Naruto nodded and silently followed Kabuto. He didn't like giving up the lead, even if Kabuto was older and more experienced than him, but he had already embarrassed himself once. Besides, finding his team was more important than who led the way.

Their pace slowly but steadily crept up as strength began returning to Naruto's limbs. By the time they stumbled across the scar in the earth left behind by the blasting winds that had thrown Naruto, he was comfortable enough to leave the ground behind and take to the trees. Comfortable or not, he would have forced himself to do it once he saw the devastating aftermath of the technique he had been hit with.

Anxiety flooded through him as he stared at the rent earth. The ground had been ripped apart where the chakra-enhanced wind had passed, and the proud trees that had stood in its way now littered the area, broken and smashed, some little more than matchsticks. _The guy who did this was strong, _he thought grimly. _Really strong. _He could only pray that Sakura and Sasuke were safe. If they weren't… he shook his head, trying to dislodge the grisly images his imagination presented. Naruto didn't know what he would do. He wasn't sure he could take it if he was too late.

Tracking Sakura and Sasuke was frustrating to an already impatient Naruto, but it wasn't long before he was thanking heaven for his luck in encountering Kabuto. The older genin's experience proved invaluable in picking up their trail and staying on it. Naruto didn't think he was too shabby at tracking—for a genin, at least—but it quickly became clear that Kabuto was way better than him.

It was a cry of pain first told them they were close. Immediately, the pair of Konoha genin stopped and exchanged glances. Kabuto gestured quickly. Naruto nodded, and the pair moved cautiously forward, searching for a good vantage point to scout out the situation.

The moment Naruto cautiously peered out around the trunk of the tree he had selected he knew he had found his team. Barely a second after that registered, he began making his way closer to them. Only the fact that he had seen unfamiliar figures with them kept him from charging into the clearing. His entrance on the Great Naruto Bridge—he still savored the name every time he thought of it—in order to save Sasuke had been an embarrassment, but it had also been a good lesson. He needed to make sure he understood the situation before making any overt moves.

Naruto crouched behind a dense patch of foliage and cautiously looked through the gaps between leaves. It was immediately clear that he had found his team, and a sense of relief so potent it was almost dizzying washed over him. The gnawing anxiety he had been trying to ignore ever since he had begun to suspect the danger they might be in began to melt away.

They were alive.

Sakura-chan was scuffed and bruised, and her hands were red with blood, but she was alive and whole. Sasuke was evidently fine, given the way he was facing off against the two Sound genin.

But there was no time to celebrate. His team was fighting and he had to help them, though as far as Naruto could tell Sasuke seemed to be controlling the pace of the battle easily enough.

Too easily.

He squinted. _What the hell is going on with Sasuke? _Naruto wondered. Tendrils of unease worked through him, regaining the territory that they had lost to his earlier relief.

Whatever was going on, it wasn't normal.

Sasuke was fast, but he wasn't _that_ fast. He was a good ninja, even if admitting it made Naruto feel dirty, but he wasn't _that _good. _And that chakra… _Whatever Sasuke was or wasn't, he definitely didn't have chakra like that. Naruto could feel it seething through the air even as far away as he was. Being able to feel raw chakra wasn't normal, and its taint gave Naruto a bad taste in his mouth.

Naruto wasn't sure what he should feel as he watched Sasuke beat the two foreign genin around almost contemptuously, like a malicious cat playing with fat mice that couldn't quite manage to get away fast enough. His relief at seeing his teammates alive and relatively unharmed had already faded. He felt faintly disgusted at the way Sasuke was playing with his enemies, but he couldn't help but feel concerned.

_That weird chakra… those marks… what the hell happened while I was gone?_

Sasuke's soft laughter startled Naruto. In the instant his attention had wavered, Sasuke had somehow gotten behind one of the Sound-nin and pinned him to the ground. He had his foot planted between the Oto-nin's shoulder blades while he held his enemy's arms high in the air behind him, bent at a painful angle. It was not a hold Naruto had ever seen before, but it seemed to work fine for Sasuke.

Then Sasuke smiled widely. Naruto had never seen his teammate look so happy. A moment later, Sasuke's grip shifted and his foot slammed the Oto-nin brutally into the ground. A sickening crack rang through the air as the foreign genin's arms snapped at the elbows, forearms bending back over his joints at an unnatural angle.

The Oto-nin howled in agony as he collapsed limply to the ground.

Sasuke kept smiling delightedly.

Fury filled Naruto, so hot and thick he felt like he could choke on it.

They were ninja. Naruto understood that. Everyone in the forest was an assassin, a spy, a soldier of their hidden village and their country. They fought, they hurt people, and they killed. Sometimes they did dirty things, but they did it because it was their job.

They were not supposed to enjoy hurting people. They were not supposed to smile and torture their foes just because they could, just because they wanted to. Torturing someone for no reason, causing pain to others just because they were stronger, was not right. Torturing someone was…

Memories rose, shrieking, scrabbling at the barriers he had erected to keep them shut in the dark.

…It was absolutely wrong.

That was not the way of the ninja that Naruto had set out to follow. It was not the kind of thing he could sit back and watch happen in front of him.

It was unforgivable.

Sasuke turned to the other Oto-nin, still smiling, his mouth forming words that Naruto could no longer hear over the load roaring in his ears.

_He's still smiling. _

Rage overwhelmed common sense. Distantly, he was aware of his body moving.

Sasuke took a half-step forward towards the last Oto genin before stopping, his head turning slightly.

"Naruto!"

Naruto barely registered Sakura's voice. The world around him blurred, dissolved away. All he could see was that smirk.

He had to get rid of it.

Naruto stepped into range, chakra kicking up small plumes of dust where his feet hit the ground, and lashed out with a fist aimed unerringly towards Sasuke's pale, unusually marked face.

Almost contemptuously, Sasuke turned the attack away with one hand while the other moved to strike, to capitalize on the opening.

There was no time for Naruto to think, to comprehend Sasuke's attack or figure out how to counter it. His guard was down, and his enemy was faster than he had ever been; Sasuke's counter-punch was barely a blur to Naruto's eyes.

It was an attack that was impossible for him to avoid. They were too close. Sasuke was too fast.

Naruto reeled backwards, his head ringing from Sasuke's blow. He glared at his smug looking teammate.

How could he possibly get through to Sasuke if he couldn't even manage to avoid one counter? But one hit had told Naruto enough. Sasuke's fist was too fast for him as he was now. He could not dodge it or block it. It would hit him no matter how he tried to defend himself.

He did not have skill. He was completely talentless. He did not have any inborn talents. From the very beginning, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto had been on different levels. Objectively, there was no way he could win.

Naruto had none of Sasuke's advantages. But… that didn't mean he lacked anything to call his own.

"_The moment in which the enemy attacks is often the time he is most vulnerable, Naruto-sama. Learn to feel the moment, to grasp the instant your opponent commits," _Haku's soft voice whispered from his memories._ "When you can understand that, you will be able to cut through your enemy's attacks."_

He had someone to look after now, someone who looked after him in return, someone to come home to.

He had promised her that he would do his best. He couldn't let her down. There was no way he could let the things she had taught him lose against Sasuke.

And…

He had a team now; his friends, his comrades, his first real bonds.

Because of that, he had to stop Sasuke. He couldn't let one of his precious people soil their hands with other people's pain. He couldn't sit back and watch Sasuke smile while he hurt people.

Part of being friends, part of being family, was scolding them when they did bad things.

A shout rose in Naruto's chest. He launched himself back at Sasuke.

His mind couldn't think fast enough, his eyes couldn't see Sasuke's punch, but that was fine. Even without them, his body understood; it knew instantly how to respond. He had faced faster attacks hundreds of times already.

He wasn't a prodigy, but he had been hit by attacks just like Sasuke's—or even faster—hundreds of times in the past month alone.

In the end, what did it matter if he couldn't see Sasuke's counter?

The answer was simple.

It didn't matter.

Sasuke became a blur. Without thought, without understanding, Naruto's arm moved.

* * *

Haku walked along the street that would take her back to Ichiraku's, grocery sacks swinging lightly in her hands. Teuchi had started sending her out for supplies once he had realized that despite her being the most delicate looking, she happened to be the strongest out of all three of them. It was not a task she relished, despite it letting her get away from the heat of the stoves and into the open air for a time.

Being around so many people was difficult and mentally tiring. She still struggled with old fears, and the lack of even the most superficial disguise only made her disquiet more intense. Worse was the anxiety over Naruto that bubbled up inexorably whenever she was alone with her thoughts.

Her imagination never failed to conjure her nightmares, images that reflected the terror that lurked in the dark corners of her mind, whenever her mind turned to him.

Not knowing was the hardest thing of all.

It had been three days since she had last seen him. In a few more days, the first two exams would be over and he would come home again. All she could do was wait.

So she waited, working with as much enthusiasm as she was able to muster and training until she could barely walk. It had been an exhausting couple of days. But no matter how hard she tried, she was not able to drown her worries with work. She could not silence her dreams with exhaustion.

How was he? Was he safe? Healthy? Did he need her help? What if…?

The uncertainty would drive her insane if she let it. So would the knowledge that she could not be there to help him. She had stayed silent and stood aside as he entered the Chuunin Exams, believing in the boy who had saved her, supporting his dreams the only way she could.

Haku still thought she had done the right thing. But every day that passed made it harder and harder for her to believe that. Every day, her nightmares grew darker, stronger.

If anything happened to him because she was not there for him…

It would be just like that day.

If something like that happened again, she would…

_No._

…she would…

_No, _she thought again as forcefully as she could, as if by thinking about it strongly enough she could brand her denial into her brain and make it permanent.

That was behind her.

Naruto was not the same as Zabuza. Today was not the same as that day.

Things were different now.

She had a home. She had a friend. She could live without being hunted.

Haku knew she had to keep moving forward. She could not allow the past or her fears to control her. A blade with such cracks was certain to shatter, to fail against the enemy, and she would not allow herself to be a flawed weapon ever again.

It was hard though.

Her fears did not care about her determination. Reason and will meant nothing to the darkness in her heart. All she could do was wrestle her terror back down whenever it surged up. But that was all right, as long as she continued to win. Even if the margin for victory was narrow, it was enough as long as she was able to maintain the careful thread of her sanity and reason.

If she hurt someone because of her own weakness again, she would never be able to forgive herself. The cut on Ayame's face had been small, and it had already faded, but Haku had not forgotten.

She was not superhuman, to be able to make a resolution and carry it through immediately and without fault. She was not strong enough to overcome her flaws so easily. Sometimes determination and will were not enough.

Change took time.

Haku understood that. It was frustrating, but she understood. But she wanted to change so badly. She had failed so many times because of her weakness.

But it would not happen in a day, no matter how much she wished for it.

All she could do was remember her resolutions and try to remain true to them every day, for as long as it took. Sometimes she would succeed. Sometimes she would fail. But she had to keep moving forward.

Haku closed her eyes, struggling to banish her worries and willing herself to think about something else.

The impact stunned her, sending her stumbling back several paces. One of the grocery bags slipped out of her hand and landed on the ground with a thud, sending several onions rolling across the ground.

Haku stared, unsettled, at the tall man she had bumped into. He was tall, brown-haired and brown-eyed, and heavily muscled. His sun-weathered skin and his clothes gave the impression of a construction worker.

That she had been so distracted by her internal turmoil that she had bumped into someone before she realized he was there… for a kunoichi used to being pursued by bounty hunters and Kiri's hunter-nin, it was immensely troubling.

She had to get her act together. She was getting too soft, too weak.

"Sorry!" the man blurted apologetically. He scratched his neck, looking embarrassed, "I wasn't looking where I was going and…"

"No," Haku said softly, though it took a moment for her to find her voice. "It was my fault." Inwardly, she was berating herself bitterly. If he had been an enemy, he could have killed her easily. Once again, her weakness had led to failure.

"No, no," he protested. "It was really my…" he trailed off, looking at the bag of groceries at his feet. "Oh!" he said, bending down to gather the items that had slipped out and picking up the bag. Haku watched warily as he approached, holding the bag in front of him. "Here," he offered, smiling.

"…Thank you," she accepted the bag cautiously.

"It was nothing," he beamed. "Really, I'm sorry about bumping into you," he apologized once more before getting on his way.

Haku watched him go silently, still shaken by her incredible lapse in awareness.

It was unacceptable. Somehow, she had to figure out how to get a handle on herself. If she could not control herself…

A slight stinging sensation on her hand broke her train of thought. Haku raised her right hand, dusty grocery bag rising in tow, and frowned at the small drop of red blood welling from the pale skin on top of it.

A mosquito must have bitten her, judging from the fact that she had not felt a thing until after the fact.

Nonetheless, suspicions began to form. She turned her head slightly, looking behind her.

_What if…?_

_No._

Now was not the time to let paranoia take control of her.

Haku shoved aside her troubled thoughts and continued her journey back to the ramen stand, her pace brisk in order make up for the delay.

* * *

He stepped into his hotel room, locked the door behind him, and then swept through the room, searching for anything that was out of place. Once he was done, Takai Kouta finally allowed himself to relax.

Carefully, he pulled out a small glass bottle from its hiding place inside his shirt. Kouta held it up, studying the slender needle and the small drop of blood that stained it.

"What are you going to tell me?" he asked the bottle softly.

His hand trembled slightly. It was possible that he was finally holding on to the thing he had sought for nearly twenty years. He would take it back to Kirigakure himself as soon as night fell. There, he could have it analyzed and compared against the data he had meticulously collected over the years.

If it really was what he thought it might be, then he could finally achieve his dream. The reason why he had become a shinobi and driven himself all the way to jounin… it was at long last in his grasp.

_Father, Mother… just a little longer._

A little longer and he would have his vengeance.

Kirigakure's purge of the bloodlines had been bloody and brutal. Civil war had gripped the whole country. It was not just ninja against ninja. Fear, hatred, and suspicion had filled the nation. To be suspected of carrying tainted blood meant death.

There had been so much death.

Ninja clans, especially those bearing bloodline limits, were not rabbits to be hunted. They fought back, whenever and however they could.

Innocents in that war were few and far between, but his parents had been among them. Kouta was sure of that.

It hadn't mattered.

They had been killed by ninja. He was sure of that too. There was no way they would have had frostbitten limbs in spring otherwise.

His life had been ruined. Kouta's uncle took him in, and while he hadn't hated the man, he was not Kouta's father. His wife was not Kouta's mother. Their house wasn't his home. But he had lived, or gone through the motions of living, without any thought of seeing justice done. Shinobi had killed his parents; what could a peasant boy possibly do?

A single conversation had changed his life. He had been nearing eight, and had lived for more than a year without his parents. His grief had become a hollow thing, and by that time he barely remembered what their faces looked like anymore, but he still hadn't found anything else to replace it with.

Two soldiers, bodyguards of the local lord, had been complaining to each other about a nuke-nin that had been assassinating nobles.

"_What does he think we are? How are we going to protect him if some ninja comes after his head?"_

"…_hell if I know. All I know is it's not what I signed up for. Everyone knows it takes a ninja to deal with another ninja. Cheap bastard needs to…"_

Kouta had forgotten most of their conversation, but he still remembered the words that had given him purpose.

It took a ninja to deal with another ninja.

If he was a ninja, he could hunt down his parent's murderers.

It was a simple idea, but in reality it nearly broke him. His first few years in the Bloody Mist had been brutal, and he had come so close to forgetting his parents altogether more times than he could count. But in the end he survived, graduated from the academy, and became a genin. His next few years remained a desperate struggle for survival as he clawed his way up to chuunin, and there was little time to even think about his parents when he was desperately training and fighting for his life.

Things were a bit different in the Mist now. His genin certainly hadn't faced the things he had.

It wasn't until he had become a chuunin that he could return to pursuing his original goal. By then, he knew that if the shinobi who had killed his parents had used ice, then they had to have a bloodline limit. That kind of chakra wasn't possible any other way.

With that knowledge in mind, he had begun investigating the purge and all of the bloodlines Kiri kept records of. Eventually, he had found one. There had been a clan capable of wedding wind and water to create ice.

Supposedly, they had been wiped out.

But Kouta had not struggled to become a ninja of Kirigakure for so little. If they were extinct, he had to make sure.

Making sure had taken him many years. He continued on, searching, training, and taking missions. Eventually, he became a jounin and the information he had access to increased exponentially. But even with his new rank, things didn't change. Many times, despair had almost overtaken him.

If they really had been wiped out, it would all have been for nothing. It was a thought that had kept him awake for many nights over the years.

Then, finally, the situation changed.

Zabuza, one of the infamous Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, had tried to overthrow the Mizukage. He had failed, but he had also escaped with his life.

A few years later, one of the hunter-nin that went after them had been found dead. It was unusual because the way he had been killed didn't resemble Zabuza's methods, or those of any of his known associates.

There had been faint signs of frostbite on the body.

Kouta had followed Zabuza's trail for years, growing more and more certain that he had finally found a concrete lead.

Zabuza died, but the trail didn't grow cold. The people of the Wave had been buzzing about the circumstances behind his end for months. Discreet questioning had revealed a wealth of information. No, the trail hadn't grown cold at all. It was hotter than ever, and it led straight to Konoha.

The Mizukage's agenda didn't matter to Kouta beyond being a convenient excuse to legitimately enter Konohagakure. He was a loyal ninja, but only to a point. Now his own agenda took precedence over whatever game the Mizukage was playing.

That was why he had sent his team specifically after Uzumaki Naruto, heedless of whatever issues that might arise.

That was why he had dared to go out and collect the sample he held in his hands, too impatient to wait even a few more days for his team's report to confirm his hunch before making a move.

That was why he would leave Konoha tonight, even though the Konoha-nin would probably mark his absence with suspicion, even though he would be leaving his genin behind.

The Mizukage didn't matter. His team didn't matter. Kirigakure, Konoha, neither of them mattered.

The only thing that he cared about was the truth hidden in the blood sample he carried.

If the results matched the records, he would finally have found the last legacy of those that had murdered his parents and stolen the peaceful life he should have had.

Kouta could at long last have his revenge on that clan of monsters and murderers. He would put an end to their accursed legacy.

He growled hatefully. To him, the name sounded more like a curse than a surname as it crossed his mind unbidden.

_Shirayuki._

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator, and owns the rights to Naruto and all the characters and situations contained therein. This is a non-profit work of fiction.

**Author's Notes**:

Thank you for reading chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed it.

As always, comments and/or criticism are welcome. However, if you're going to criticize, please do it in a constructive manner (in other words, don't just tell me that I fail as a writer, tell me _why_ I fail). I'm still very much an amateur writer, so any help is appreciated.

Check out this story's forum at http:/www. / forum/ Tempered_in_Water/ 24999/ (remove the spaces), or follow the links in my profile. You'll find my review responses there, as well as more detailed progress updates than the one you can see in my profile. If you want to discuss anything about this story, that's the place to do it.

I'd like to thank Duke Bonez for once again assisting me as a sounding board and keeping me grounded, and Illjwamh for his help as an editor.

I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to read this story, and especially those who took the time to review. I appreciate it.

Thank you for reading Tempered in Water!


End file.
